Fate Drifters
by general ironox
Summary: After see what those Drifters can do Easy begin to think the backup plan. She decide sent another group Ends to help Black King but Murasaki know so he decide he too sent another group Drifres to stop them. Shirou Emiya soon found himself in another world and worst for him that this is not Zelretch fault. (Multi-cross with Fate are the main one).
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Buttonspaz.**

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck" Came a woman's voice drifting from a door of the room.

She was a young woman with flowing dark hair and red eyes. She wore a black dress with a purple cravat. She also wore a white gloves.

"That damn Murasaki" Easy swore "To hell with those Drifters"

Easy continued to swear. Early after she woke up the first thing she found out was that The Black King had conquered the North Wall Of Carneades. That brought her so much joy. Easy wished that she could see the face of that asshole Murasaki when he learnt about this. But the next news made her pause.

"Drifters Liberate Elves"

The news quickly destroyed her happy mod. Those damn Drifters had liberated the elves, that meant now the elves were on his side to fight again her Ends. But no matter, she had the most powerful warriors on her side and there was no way in hell that they would lose to those Drifters of that shit head Murasaki. But despite that in the back of her mind there was still a little doubt and fear that her Ends would fall.

Maybe she needed a backup plan in case her Ends couldn't win again them. Easy began to think of a backup plan as she looked at the world map. Her Ends had conquered the North and began to attack the Orte Empire where the country of those Drifters show up. That blasted country also found by the Drifters.

Then Easy began to smile when a plan formed in her mind. That Orte Empire had waged war to every country near it and now most of the army assembly in the West fornt, The East is also a mess while the North had been attacked by her Ends. The plan was simple, she would send another group of Ends to the South and they would conquer it and attack Orte from it. No matter how strong those Drifters were they can't fight against two fronts.

"This will show that Murasaki to never look down on me" Easy said "Now it's time to choose who I will send to the South"

Easy now began to think who she should sent there. After all, so many pieces to choose, after a moment of thought, a hint of a smile crept across her face.

"Let's see, hmph, That old troll vampires aren't the only ones can take people from different worlds." Easy said then she began to type into her laptop.

"Oh this one will do and this one too and this one too…. Murasaki, you should prepare to see your precious Drifters be destroyed by my Ends" Easy smirked, her laughter echoing throughout the room.

* * *

In the mystery door corridor. A lone man sat at the table placed in the middle of a room, smoking and reading a newspaper.

The man had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit and glasses.

"That stupid woman" Murasaki said with a frown on his face.

Although it was early he still read the news about the Drifters liberation of the elves and the fall of the North Wall. But then the headline on the newspaper he read began to change and he knew what happened.

Easy had sent a new group of Ends to the South and now they had begun their madness in there. What made Murasaki frown was that those Ends had come from not only world he and Easy use to summon his Drifters. It was a small sign of fear from the woman, the extra precautionary steps she was taking told him more than any conversation could.

"If that's what you want Easy then so be it" Murasaki spoke to himself. He set the newspaper to the side and began to place another set of paper on his desk. If Easy was going to use those of different worlds, then he would do the same.

Murasaki looked at the list of names on his piece of paper.

Shirou Emiya

Ruby Rose

Task force x

"Next" Murasaki said.

"Where am I?" A voice spoke out as Murasaki looked up

* * *

 **Well here were are** **Drifters x with Fate series, I know we also had other series to but the Fate will be the main this story still on the development stage so you guy can give me some idea**

 **Who Fate character you want to show up our Saber sure will show up in this but for the other well you guy can tell me**

 **I think I will include some lore in Warcraft. Just for you guy know we will had Thrall in this story for The Lich King I don't know what do you guy think ?  
**

 **Yes Suicide Squad will show up in this fic and it will had ten member here are the list:**

 **Rick Flag**

 **Bane**

 **Deadshot**

 **Deadstroke**

 **Black Manta**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Captain Cold ( May be)**

 **Heat wave (May be)**

 **Killer Frost (May be)**

 **other depend on who you guy want**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Buttonspaz.**

* * *

"I'm a bone of my sword" A man said as a two blades materializes in his hands.

He is a young man with auburn hair and golden brown eyes, he wears black body armor.

He is Shirou Emiya one of the few masters who survived the Fifth Holy Grail War. After the war Shirou had come to Clock Tower to begin his studies about magecraft and then become a freelance magus to fulfill a wish he had make to her. The girl he loved, Saber.

Shirou brought his blade to bear as his enemy came close to him. He's now in the middle of a battle that took place in one secret town which belongs to a Dead Apostle. He found this place when he took a job to find a missing person. He had found them, not alive. They had been turned into a zombie by the Dead Apostle.

"You are good, not even an executor can find this place and kill all my servants" The Dead Apostle said as he stood in front of Shirou.

Shirou looked at the Dead Apostle with exhausted eyes. Those zombies acted as a distraction to let the Dead Apostle injure Shirou. He tried to catch his breath as blood continued to pour from the wound.

"It looks like you don't have much time, don't worry, after I kill you maybe I will turn you into my servant" The Dead Apostle said he charged at Shirou.

The Dead Apostle came towards him without watching his defense, thinking that because of his wound he would be able to kill Shirou with ease. This was a mistake. Shirou used every prana remand in his body and began to trace the weapon that would kill this Dead Apostle.

The Dead Apostle came close to Shirou, aiming his hand at Shirou's heart but then a light generated from Shirou's hand blinding the Dead Apostle. The light quickly died down letting the Dead Apostle now see clearly. In Shirou's hand is a golden sword, a sword belonging to the Once and Future King.

Shirou quickly thrust the sword into the Dead Apostle's chest, capitalizing on the Dead Apostle's shock. The Dead Apostle couldn't dodge the attack, his eyes widened as the sword moved into his chest. The Dead Apostle let out the cry as the tip of the sword burst out of his back.

After a few minutes Shirou drew the sword out letting the body of the Dead Apostle fall to ground. Then Shirou begin fall to his kneel. He tried to get up but screamed out from the pain of his wound. His vision began to fade due to the blood lost from his wound.

Maybe it was because of this blood loss Shirou began to see a memory of the Fifth Holy Grail War, every battle he fought every moment he spent together with Saber. The promise he made to himself that one day they will meet again. Shirou's eyes begin close as the last thing he sees is Saber's face smiling at him.

"Next" A voice said

Shirou quickly opened his eyes and saw a man sitting on the table in front of him. Then he looked around himself, noting that he was not in the town. Instead he was in an endless corridor filled with many doors, each of them having a different design.

"Where am I?"Shirou asked the man hoping to find the answer.

The man looked up from the paper on his desk and looked at Shirou.

"Who are you?" Shirou asked.

The man then took his pen and began to write something on the paper.

Suddenly Shirou felt himself being sucking by the unknown force to a door, somehow now open on his side.

"What!?" Was all Shirou could say before he been vanished in the door.

"Next" Murasaki said after the door closed.

"Looks like you two are begining to take everything to the next level" A voice said and Murasaki somehow felt annoyed.

"Hello Zelretch" Murasaki said.

* * *

Shirou found himself dreaming of the time he sat with his father and looked at the moon. That time his father had told him that he dreamed to become a hero but found out he couldn't.

"When you save someone the other will do the same for you" His father Kiritsugu said.

Suddenly Shirou's eyes opened, after a few minutes his eyes adjusted and he began to look around. He found himself in a forest, the sky had already gone dark save for the light of the campfire a few feet away from him. He looked around for a while longer, where was this?! Who had mended his wound?!

"You're awake" A female voice said

Shirou turns to see a young girl wearing a red and black skirt with a red cloak make her resemble the Little Red Riding Hood. The girl had pale skin with a red and black hair while her eyes had silver color.

"Who are you?" Shirou asked.

"My name is Ruby Rose" The girl said "Who are you"

"My name is Shirou Emiya" Shirou introduced himself as he sat up.

"Don't move too much or your wound will re-open" Ruby said.

"So you treated my wound. You have my thanks" Shirou said.

"It's nothing"Rudy smiled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Could you tell me where I am?" Shirou asked.

"I don't know "Ruby said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shirou asked.

"The last thing I remember was defeating Salem, then everything became black before I found myself in strange corridor. There was a man sitting on the table, he wrote something on paper, after that a door suddenly sucked me in. I woke up here not long after." Ruby said.

"The man sitting on the table?" Shirou said.

"Yes! You met him too" Ruby said.

"After I killed the Dead Apostle I met him, he also wrote something on paper before a door sucked me into it, after that you already know" Shirou said.

"So we were both sent to this place by the same man" Ruby concluded.

"It appears so" Shirou said then suddenly heard a sound then looked at Ruby.

"Sorry I'm kind of hungry" Ruby said smiling, rubbing the back of her head. Shirou noticed this with a small smile.

'Must be a quirk of hers' He thought.

"Me too" Shirou smiled too

"That's right I still have some cookies in my backpack" Ruby said then she began to look through a bag beside. Rummaging through it a bit, she smirked in triumph and took a bag filled with cookies and gave it to Shirou.

"Thanks" Shirou said and the two of them began to eat. Soon after they finished their meals, they slept, blissfully unaware they were being watched.

* * *

They waited for the two human to go to sleep to make their move. They quietly came close to them trying not make a sound to wake them up. One of their members came close to the male raising its weapon to kill him.

As the sword came down, Shirou suddenly burst from his sleep, blocking the attack with a blade appearing in his hand. He quickly used his remaining hand trace on another blade and killed his attacker. After his attacker's body fell to the ground. Ruby also woke up and looked at the attackers.

The light from the fire let's them see their faces. To their surprise the attackers are not human. Standing in from of them is a group looking like a cross between men and goat. They have the body of a human the legs of a goat. They also have fur covering their body and a pair of horns in their head.

There are ten of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shirou asked the creatures.

One of the creatures responded, speaking in a language neither Shirou or Ruby knew. The one appearing to be the leader suddenly raised his weapon and they begin charged at the both of them.

"Ruby stand behind me, it's dangerous" Shiriou said while maneuvering himself in front of her.

"I can fight too" Ruby said, drawing her weapon. Shirou's eyes widened at the look of it.

'Is that a scythe?' Shirou thought in shock.

One of the creatures brought an axe to bear against Shirou but he quickly dodged it, throwing his blade at the creature's head. Another one thrust it's spear at Shirou but the magus quickly used his sword to knock the attack off course and trace another blade to cut the creature's head off.

"That's so cool" Ruby said in amazement, watching how Shirou created a blade from his hand.

Three creatures aimed at ruby but to their surprise the girl quickly disappeared and in the place Ruby was standing a small rose petals appeared. Then the creatures suddenly found themselves being taken down one by one.

"That's impressive" Shirou said as the last creature fell to the ground.

"Thanks! By the way your semblance looks cool too!" Ruby said.

"What's a semblance?" Shirou asked, confused. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of the creatures slowly get up and raise its axe to try to attack Ruby.

"Ruby behind you!" Shirou yelled as Ruby turned to see the blade of an axe being brought down.

Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the strike but after a few moments nothing happened. Ruby began to slowly open her eyes. The creature had been encased in a block of ice.

"You know kids, for a girl had that kind of speed you are to slow to react" A voice said behind the frozen creature.

A man suddenly stepped from the shadows with a gun on his shoulder. He wore a blue parka with the hood up and also wear a goggles.

"Even the faster man can be killed if they are not fast enough block the attck" The man said.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

A piece of paper next to Murasaki in the endless corridor suddenly shifted, displaying a name.

Leonard Snart.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter. Wow 374 for the first chapter I'm on fire.**

 **Ruby from RWBY had show up and with her is Captain Cold from the Flash. For Ruby outfit it whar she wear in vol 4.**

 **I had receive pm and review for what character you guy want to show up:  
**

 **Many you guy really want to Joseph joestar and Dio brando show up in the story but I had to sorry they will not in due I'm not a fan of JoJo's Bizarre. I had read it, the story it good but I don't like the art.**

 **For now will show up is Nightmare, Artorias, Jaune arc (Don't worry you will meet her again) also many want Guts from Berserk, he look interesting character I will read a manga before make a decision.**

 **For character from Metal Gear Solid I'm still make** **decision.**

 **That all for now so continue sent pm and review who you want to show up**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"Leonard Snart." The once unidentified man said, answering to Ruby's question.

"Thank for saving me." Ruby said gratefully.

"Don't thank me kid." Leonard cut off her thanks. "I saved you because I think you two can help me find out what happened here" Leonard said.

"You want to know if the both of us had met a man sitting on a table before we wake up in this place?" Shirou asked calmly.

"Yes." Leonard said succulently.

"Well then, that make three of us." Ruby said.

"But first, what are those things?" Leonard said as he come close to creature he'd iced.

"They look to be some kind of mix between a human and a goat." Shirou noted wearily.

"Maybe they're some kind of mutant Faunus" Ruby said, voicing her own thoughts.

"Faunus?" Both Shirou and Leonard asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you know human that have animal traits like cat ear, monkey tail, antlers, or dog ears, of the like." Ruby said rather confused.

"Never heard of them before." Leonard said calmly.

"Eh! But they are an everyday existence in Remnant! How could you have never heard of them or seen them!" A shocked Ruby replied.

"I also never heard of a place called Remnant either." Leonard stated leaving Rub wide eyed at what he said. As Shirou then realized what happened.

"I think I know what happen to the three of us." Shirou said making both Ruby and Leonard turn to him for answers.

"You know?" Ruby asked as Shirou nodded to that.

"The three of us hail from different worlds." Shirou said shocking both Leonard and Ruby.

"You mean like parallel worlds?" Ruby said wide eyed.

"Yes." Shirou said while nodding his head.

"That make sense kid, but how did you know that?" Leonard asked curiously.

"In my world, there's a vampire name Zelretch." Shirou first started to explain. "He can use magic call Kaleidoscope, that magic allows him can travel between worlds. Because of that he like to prank people by sending them to other worlds and make them do crazy tasks. As a result, there's a saying in my world called 'If something strange happen to you blame Zelretch'." Shirou answered with a massive twitch in his eyes, as he remembered Zelretch quite painfully.

"So basically, the reason why we are here, is because of Zelretch screwing with us." Leonard deadpanned.

"Normally that is the case, but that man at the desk is not Zelretch. And I know this because I had met him before." Shirou said annoyingly as he remembered all the world that he was sent during the time he studies in Clock Tower.

"So, that means when you created those blades it is not a semblance you're using" Ruby deduced and a bit excitedly at that.

"No Ruby, that's my Tracing Spell. I'm a Magus." Shirou answered as he created several more types of blades shocking Leonard and exciting Ruby.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh, that's so awesome!" Ruby squealed as she somehow chibified herself and looked at Shirou "You have to teach me how to do that Shirou!" She said rather excitedly.

"Um." Shirou didn't know how to answer that nor did he know how she could do that either.

"So, the main question is who's that man and why did he sent us here in the first place." Leonard said quickly bringing back the topic back on track.

Then they heard someone scream loudly.

* * *

(A few minutes beforehand)

"What should I do? I can't contact master about them. Maybe I should show up? But what if they attack me? What should I do? Why I had to watch those Drifters?" A young girl said, as she watched the trio thought her binoculars.

"So, that's what you call us." a disturbing voice said behind her as the girl froze.

The girl then quickly turned around but found no one, then suddenly she found herself being picked up by an unknown force.

"AHHHHH! What's happening!? Someone help me!" the girl yelled as she swung her legs and arms trying to escape from whatever's holding her.

* * *

Shirou, Ruby and Leonard quickly readied their weapon when they heard that scream.

"What happen?" Ruby asked as she held her weapon in sniper form.

"Sounds like someone screaming." Shirou calmly replied as he Traced his black and white swords.

"And that person's coming to us." Leonard added in.

Then three of them soon saw a girl had been hold in the midair coming to them while screaming, then whatever held her up, then dropped her to the ground in front them.

"Ow" The girl whimpered as she slowly tried to get up.

The girl in front them had long blond hair and pink eyes. She also wore a white uniform with a beret to go with it.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked the girl in concern as she put away her weapon and walked up to her.

The girl quickly looked at them and in a second her eyes widen and show fear in her eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" the girl begged as she knelt before them.

"That might very much depend on your answer, girl." a voice spoke up and the trio of Drifters quickly looked around searching for whoever spoke.

"Who's there?" Leonard said, brandishing his gun.

Then, someone stepped up to reveal himself. Showing a giant of a man wearing a black military uniform as he also wore a gas mask with red eyes. In his hands, he held what looks like a light machine gun, they also a noticed a symbol of three arrows the man's uniform.

"Who are you?" Leonard demanded as he aimed his gun at the newcomer.

"Someone who's just in situation like you three." The masked man calmly replied.

"Then who's this girl?" Shirou said as he pointed to the still kneeling girl.

"She's been watching you three from afar and from what I heard her say, she knows why we are here in this world." The giant calmly replied.

"What's you name?" Leonard asked curiously.

"Mael Radec, and you three?" Mael first said then asked.

"Shirou Emiya." Shirou said, as he lowered his blades but still weary of the man.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself quickly while looking at the giant of a man in awe, wondering if he drank his fair share of milk when he was young.

"Leonard Snart" Leonard replied as he still held his gun then looked to the girl "Who are you" And tell us everything you know, now." Leonard demanded.

The girl quickly got up and replied. "My name is Sarah. I'm a magician for Octobrists. The master sent me here to watch you Drifters" the girl named Sarah said quickly due fearing for her life.

"What is this Octobrist and why did you call us Drifters?" Radec interrogated.

"In this world, we call the men and women that hails from another world like you, Drifters." Sarah started to explain. "And Octobrists is an organization founded to keep an eye and gather every Drifter to fight again a group call the Ends" Sarah said "Also from what I know, Drifters were people who once died on their world before they came here." She said dropping that bombshell on the group.

There was silence among the four Drifters, till Ruby started panicking.

"I'm dead!" Ruby yelled in fright.

"That make sense to me." Radec said as he nodded at that.

"So, that's what happened." Leonard mumbled under his breath.

"Well that explains that." Shirou sighed as he dismissed his blades and started rubbing his head.

"How come you three are not surprise that you're dead?" Sarah asked in astonishment.

"Well before I came here, I'd kill myself so those ISA scum will not have a chance to torture me or take me as their prisoner." Radec said as he checked the ammo belt on his gun.

"I sacrificed myself to save my friend and to give my team a chance to escape." Leonard noted.

"I was heavily injured before I showed up here. It would make sense if I somehow bleed out before I got here." Shirou said calmly.

"Then that means…." Ruby then began tear up from her eyes and she fell to her knees 'How will Yang take my death, not to mention Weiss and Blake?!' She thought sadly.

The three man could only be silent as they looked at Ruby, who was crying, knowing what she thinking right now. After a long time, when Ruby begin to calm down Shirou walked to her side.

"Are you feeling better now?" Shirou asked gently.

"No! But I will manage, somehow." Ruby retorted.

"If it helps, I know the feeling you get when you leave someone close to you behind." Leonard said, trying to help the distraught girl.

"Now that you have calmed down sufficiently enough." Radec coldly remarked before he looked at Sarah. "Tell is about those Ends you want us to kill." Radec said as he focused on the reason for their appearance here.

"Ends were once just like you, but they hold nothing bit utter hate for this world. I don't know what happened to them to make them like this or what happened to them in their worlds but they despise everything." Sarah explained. "They want nothing more than to destroy the world there are two groups of them already, one at the north and another at the south. They had gather many monster to their side and begin they slaughter. If we let them be, then they will reduce this world to nothing. Which is why we need you Drifters to help us." Sarah pleaded.

"Your organization misunderstand the goals of these Ends." Radec retorted shocking Sarah.

"What do you mean? They want nothing more than to destroy this world!" Sarah yelled.

"Then what's the point of gathering monsters and troopers if they want to destroy the world?" Leonard spoke up next.

"They desire to conquer the world, not destroy it." Shirou said speaking from experience as he remembered that one world he was sent, involving the One Ring.

"Or They're just trying to wipe out humans." Ruby commented rather morbidly as every looked at her in surprise.

Sarah tried to retort back but after thinking about what those Drifters just said her eyes widen in realization.

"That actually make a lot more sense." Sarah said after a while.

"So, the question is how many soldiers does your organization have?" Radec spoke up as this was more his game now.

"Eh?" Sarah stammered out.

"I may know nothing about monster, but I know better to assume they have a large army at hand. Just how many soldiers does your organization have to fight them?' Radec asked looking at Sarah with an unyielding gaze.

"We're just a mage's guild and our plan is gather the Drifters for that purpose" Sarah said.

"So, no soldiers at all." Radec said and the other can hear his disappointment.

"Our plan is appeal to the leader of each country to provide their armies and the Drifters will lead..." Sarah quickly trying to salvage the situation

"That will not work." Radec declared. "No leader will be foolish enough to give their armies to a group of unknown. No matter how strong or powerful those Ends are. They will never give their armies to you." He stated as fact as he looked down on Sarah, who was trying very hard to hide herself. "They will use their armies to fight the Ends until the last man die and their last stronghold fall to the hands of those Ends." Radec said.

"Then what should we do? Without the help of you Drifters, we do not stand a chance!" Sarah cried out.

"That's obvious. We will build our own army." Radec declared shocking Sarah.

"But how can you do that?" Sarah asked.

"She does raise a good point Radec" Leonard pointed out.

"Do you have a map of this world?" Radec asked, ignoring Leonard for the time being.

Sarah quickly pulled out the map and place it on the ground for everyone to see.

"So where is those End's current location right now?" Ruby asked.

"One group is north of the Orte Empire lead by Black King. We have another group of Drifters there." Sarah pointed her finger to where the Orte Empire in the map.

"And the other group?" Shirou asked.

"They are south of the country we're in right now we don't know who the leader of this group is." Sarah said.

"Holy Empire Gloria." Leonard said as he looked at the name of the country they are in.

"So, that mean we will fight those Ends in the South of Gloria." Ruby said calmly.

"What do you know about this Holy Empire Gloria?" Radec asked.

"They worship the Holy Light and have one of the larger armies in this world." Sarah said.

Radec heard what Sarah just said and look at the map, taking note of it.

"So how do you plan to build this army Radec?" Leonard asked.

"Hey! What is that?" Ruby shouted, quickly shutting up what Radec had planned to say, as she pointed to another direction.

They look to where Ruby pointed and saw a huge amount of smoke rising from it.

"Looks like a fire." Shirou concluded after using his Reinforced eyes to see.

"Let's go check it guys!" Ruby said before she used her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

"Should we follow her?" Sarah then said, as she looked in shock as Ruby disappeared so quickly in the rose petals.

"Of course, we should!" Leonard said quickly, before he ran after Ruby and was soon followed by the others.

* * *

"How can she could run so fast!" Sarah wheezed out.

"She had super speed." Leonard answered like it was an everyday occurrence.

"At least when she uses her power it leaves a trail behind for us to follow." Shirou noted.

"Hope we can catch her quick then." Radec said as he's the last one following them on account of his mass.

"What are you carrying?" Leonard asked as he looked at the metal crate Radec dragged with him showing why he was the slowest in the group.

"Weapon from my world somehow came with me." Radec answered.

"There she is." Shirou crowed.

They found Ruby hiding in the bushes looking at something. As the group come close they quickly found out what Ruby was looking at.

In front of them was a battle between two group. One group composed of humans equiped with armor and weapons. The second group is what caught their attention. The second group looked like a mix between Arachne and humans. Their lower half had a spider like body but their upper half had a human from. Some of them look like humans except they had eight eyes.

"Who are they?" Radec asked pointing to the human group.

"They are soldiers of Gloria." Sarah answered.

"What are they fighting?" Shirou asked next.

"They are Nerubian." Sarah said as she then knelt close to watch them with her binoculars.

They continue look as the battle happen in front them. The soldiers from Gloria work together in group again Nerubian. With their numbers eight to one. They aim for the legs of Nerubian with their spears and axes trying to cut them. The Nerubian also use the weapons mainly composed of spears and swords to fight against their enemies. Some of them shot web strings from their body to trap Gloria soldiers, some took control the bodies of the soldier making them fight again their comrades.

But most of Gloria soldiers are focused on a special Nerubian. This one had look like mix between spider and beetle. This one also had set of wing behind is back, scary claw hand and the other had a scythe like hand. This Nerubian is also covered in a red carapace.

"That one looks different than the other." Ruby noted.

"It's a Spiderlord, usually there the leaders of Nerubian army." Sarah explain.

"That explains why they're targeting him," Radec said.

The Spiderlord let out mighty roar before it used its scythe hand to impale a human soldier on the ground then tosh it to the side before charging to the others. Gloria soldier tried to use their weapons but the Spiderlord's armor is too strong as their weapon cannot even make a scratch on the creature's body. Then the Spiderlord slammed its claws to the ground and many strike shot from the ground and impale the unlucky soldiers who were not quick enough to dodge it.

Even so, the Gloria soldiers still had upper hand whereas more and more Nerubian begin to fall. Then Gloria soldiers begin fall back as they let their archers and ballista aim for the Spiderlord and the remain Nerubian. Then one Gloria soldier riding a horse, which the group guess is the leader began to talk in a language they don't know.

"What's he saying? " Ruby aske in confusion.

"Just like those attack us back there as well." Shirou pointed out.

"I forgot!" Sarah yelled as then she began to take some paper and give it to the others "The master had done lot research, stick it on you and you will understand what they say." She explained which all Drifters began to stick it on quickly enough.

The four Drifter then finally understand what the human leader is saying, and they did not like it.

"Your army had been surrounded. Surrender your weapon and face your death in the name of the Holy Light!" The captain declared.

"We will not surrender to you human!" The Spiderlord said. "We Nerubian did not do anything to your kind and yet you come to our homes to slaughter our kind in the name of your god! You don't care if they were woman, children, old and young. You just slaughter us like animals!" The Spiderlord hissed.

"Because your kind's existence is a mistake of God and we are here to correct that mistake " The captain declared. "After we kill you. Our army will march to your last hideout and exterminate the last of your kind."

"That's horrible!" As Ruby's eye widened after hearing what the captain intends to do.

"The Holy Empire Gloria wages war on all non-human kingdoms and wipes them out in the name of their god." Sarah said with a hint of disgust.

"But that's not right." Shirou gritted out.

"Only the strong survive, that is how the world works." Radec noted, yet his eyes narrowed at what's going on.

"If you not strong enough, you will soon be killed." Leonard said but with anger as well.

"We have to help them!" Ruby declared making everyone look at her.

"Help who?" Leonard asked.

"The Nerubian." Ruby declared shocking Leonard.

"Are you out of you mind kid!" Leonard roared out.

"Why we should help them?" Radec asked, as he's a firm believer of that everything is a dog eat dog world.

"Those Nerubians didn't do anything and yet those soldiers hunt them like animals!" Ruby said passionately.

"Even so there's only five of us kid while they have at least a hundred soldiers." Leonard pointed out.

"I don't care, I will help them!" Ruby said before using her semblance and vanished.

"Wait Ruby!" Shirou tried to stop but failed to do so.

"She going to get herself killed!" Radec said.

"We had to help her!" Shirou said and quickly soon followed Ruby.

"Those kids." Leonard sighed then he turned to look at Radec "So do you had any plan?" He asked hoping he might be smart enough to do so.

"Indeed, I do, I was a general, you know." Radec said with a hint of smugness.

* * *

"Men take aim!" The captain bellowed as he raised his hands as the archers raised their bows.

"We will crush you human and your god!" The Spiderlord shouted.

"Fire!" The captain shouted.

The archers release their arrows and shot the ballista. The rain of arrows soon rain down on the Nerubian group. Then suddenly something or someone landed in front them then suddenly a powerful gust of wind appeared from nowhere blowing the arrows away.

"What just happen!?" the captain shouted in shock and weariness.

Standing in front the Nerubian group is Ruby with her weapon in its scythe mode.

"How could you do that!?" Ruby yelled angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" The captain demanded.

"They didn't do anything to you and you just killed them like animals!" Ruby shouted.

"Shoot that girl and the damned abomination now!" The captain ordered.

The archers quickly fired their arrows again but this time Shirou landed next to Ruby and raised his right hand.

"Rho Aias" Shirou yelled.

Then in front him A barrier looking like a seven-petal flower made of light appeared and blocked all the arrow aimed at them. The captain's eyes widen is disbelief as the arrows had been stopped completely.

"Men, reload the ballista!" The captain ordered, trying to find another way to deal with them.

The soldier quickly reloaded the arrow for the ballista but then they heard something. Some of the soldiers looked around and found there was nothing but the noise got louder and louder.

*Boom!

A series of explosions occurred where the ballista was placed then shocking everyone but Rub and Shirou.

"What just happen!" The captain yelled.

"Those ballistae are out of the picture now." Leonard grinned as he looked to the soldier.

Next to him is Radec, who's holding a rocket launcher that still had smoke from it after the shot.

"That shot had took down at least twenty or more soldiers." Radec said as he lowered the launcher down. But the way he said, one can assume that it had glee in it.

When the smoke cleared, the ballistae were no more, and from the explosions many soldiers yelled as some of them lost their limbs.

"We lost the ballistae and many men have been injured and killed sir!" One of the soldiers said quickly.

"Dammit! All units charge and kill them but those magicians are my prey!" The captain snarled as he paced his horse straight for Ruby and Shirou and following him are his soldiers.

Ruby and Shirou then charged at the army and following them are the Nerubians. Leonard and Radec quickly joined them as well with guns fully loaded on their hands.

Ruby quickly use her semblance disappear in the petals rose. The soldiers quickly found they had been hit by the unknown force, all they can see were the rose petals before their vision become dark. Then Ruby quickly turned her scythe into a sniper rifle and shoot at the three archers about to shoot her. Two soldier sneak behind Ruby is about to strike her but the girl quickly disappeared in the rose petals and was right behind them and knocked them out.

Leonard freeze another group of soldiers try to attack them. He quickly dodged a sword strike from a soldier before giving him a round kick then shot at the man when he landed on the ground. The soldier riding a horse charged at him but Leonard aimed at the horse's legs and froze its legs causing the soldier to fall to the ground before being iced by Leonard.

Gloria soldiers quickly formed a shield formation and moved close to Radec. They think that their shields will block the bullets from Radec's gun. Big mistake, Radec aimed his machine gun and let out volley of bullets. The bullets broke thought the shields of the soldiers and kill them all. Radec then use his knife to quickly slice the soldiers lucky enough to move close to him.

The archers quickly regrouped with each other and aimed at the Nerubians attacking their fellow soldiers. But before they can shoot, a volley of arrow flew in to kill them quickly before they knew what just happen. Because of his wounds Shirou desired to move far from the battle and traced his bow and arrow and kill every archer he can see. Some soldier tried to sneak behind some of the Nerubians but Shirou quickly shot them down before they could even attack them.

The captain gritted his teeth as his army begin to get overwhelmed by the Nerubians. Those magicians, how they dare interfere with his mission in the name of their God!

"Sir, we have to retreat! Most of our soldiers had been killed or injured, we cannot win this fight we must retreat to the outpost!" one of the soldiers said but the captain quickly killed him.

"Fight to the last one!" he bellowed out. "Whoever dares to escape will die by my hand!" The captain shouted as he glanced at his soldiers.

"Why are you risking the lives of your men if they cannot win this battle?" Ruby asked as she stopped a few feet from the captain.

"Silence you traitor! How dare you side with those abominations!" The captain roared. "We are Gloria Army, we will fight to the last man to purify the world from these abominations!"

"This guy is fucking crazy." Leonard muttered.

"Please retreat, I promise that if you do that, then we will not harm you." Ruby said to the soldiers. Some of them started to think about what Ruby said.

"You dare to consider the words of this witch!" The captain shouted.

"Sir, if we fight now we will all die. Let us fall back sir." One soldier said and many of them agreed with him.

The captain's face scowled. How dare those cowards tried to fall back! They dare to take the words of a witch who sides with those abominations!

"Fine if you want I will grant you that." The captain said before he took something out and crushed it.

All the soldiers suddenly let out the screams as they collapsed to the ground. Then one by one all of them began to catch fire.

"What have you done!" Ruby yelled back looking in horror at what just happened in front of her.

"I released them from their service." the captain simply said.

"YOU KILL THEM" Ruby suddenly yelled then white energy surged from her.

Everyone quickly covered their eyes. When the light died down everyone looked shocked at the captain. The captain was lying on the ground with his body being twisted and turned and bent in ways no human should be able to bend.

"Mons…te….rs." Was all the captain said before he died.

Then Ruby began to fall back but Radec quickly catch her. While Leonard and Shirou quickly rushed to her side.

"Are you ok kid?" Leonard asked in concern as he looked over her.

"I'm fine, just tired." Ruby said weakly.

"What was that?" Radec demanded.

"Looks like I'd lost control my emotions." Ruby said weakly still.

"The Silver Eyes." The Spiderlord said making everyone turn to look at him.

Now they all notice that the Nerubian had surrounded them but all of them look at the group, no Ruby in shock and awe.

"It's true, the prophecy is all true." The Spiderlord said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard said as he brought up his gun.

"Please do not be weary. we mean no harm to your group." The Spiderlord said "Since your group aided in saving us." He replied calmly.

"When you said about a prophecy, what did you mean by that?" Shirou asked wearily.

"We will explain if your group agrees to come our village." The Spiderlord said making it an ultimatum.

"What do you guy think?" Shirou said as he turned to the rest of the gang.

"I don't know, should we trust them?" Leonard said rather skeptically.

"Me too but they look like know about what Ruby actually is." Radec noted, as the gang decided to go with them.

"Fine we will go with your group but if you guys attack us." Shirou said, warning them as he Traced his swords to make a point.

* * *

The group quickly salvaged what was left behind of the Gloria captain before they burned the body. Sarah quickly became Radec's manservant dragging his crate for him. Soon the group began their leave. The Nerubians lead them to a giant cave they soon went in. After hours, the group can soon see a small field with a village in the middle. Soon they came to the village being guarded by a group of Nerubians.

"Welcome back my lord" The Nerubian guard said before looking at the humans with them.

"They are our guests" The Spiderlord said.

The guard soon opened the gate and the group walked in. They can see many houses, had been built by stone, and many Nerubian. Most of them look at the group, some of the Nerubian took their kids away when they saw a human in the group.

"Why are the humans here?" One whispered out.

"Are they prisoners?" Another called out.

"I hope our lord kills them." One said rather darkly.

The humans in the group can see the furious glances towards them.

"Look like they really hate humans." Leonard noted as he kept his hand near his gun.

"Can you blame them?" Radec said "The ones who kill their people are humans so they have a right to hate us." He said but still keeping his finger on the trigger.

"How are you Ruby?" Shirou asked gently as he supported the girl.

"I'm better now." Ruby declared.

They soon enter a bigger building in the center of the village. The guards opened the door and let the group walk in. Inside they saw a group of Nerubians waiting for them.

One of the Nerubians walked to them. This one had thick legs that were covered in hair and had a big body.

"Welcome back my lord." The Nerubian then said.

"I had return Imuruk." The Spiderlord said with calm.

"It appears you have capture some prisoners." Imuruk said as he narrowed his eyes at the group.

"No, they are not prisoners." The Spiderlord said making many looked surprised at that.

"Then why are they here?" Imuruk said as he glanced the human more curiously now.

"We need to speak with the elders." The Spiderlord said, causing many to look surprised.

Another Nerubian came to them, this one looked like a normal Nerubian save for the fact he was white and half his eyes were white.

"I want to you check this human." The Spiderlord said pointed his claws at Ruby.

The old Nerubian walked to Ruby and look at her.

"Hi" Ruby nervously said.

"The human from another world. Drifter." the old Nerubian said making many talk to each other.

Then he looked at Ruby's face.

"The Silver Eyes. The Silver Eyed Warrior and the Maiden," The Nerubian said then many Nerubian looked at Ruby with wide eyes and mouth wide open.

"How do you know I'm a Maiden?" Ruby asked her eyes wide with worry.

"Ok what happen here?" Radec demanded to know.

"You three are Drifter too." The old Nerubian noted.

"Yes! We know but could you tell us what is going here" Radec asked a bit more furiously.

The old Nerubian took a deep breath.

"There's a prophecy that said when the Ends come to this land, many will be consumed by its darkness, no one will be spare but in our darkness hour a maiden with Silver eyes will come and with her is the greatest warriors of their worlds. Together, they will unite many races in this land and fight back again the darkness to create a new era" the Nerubian said.

Now Ruby can fell that every single eye now focused on her and the other.

"You mean I'm the Silver Eyed Maiden" Ruby said weakly as she realized what kind of burden she has now.

"Yes! I had saw the white energy cover you before that captain was killed." The Spiderlord said

"Then you really are the Silver Eyed Maiden that will lead us over the darkness." The old Nerubian said before bowing to Ruby

"We are yours to command!" He declared.

Then every Nerubian in the room even the Spiderlord bowed to Ruby.

"Wow, now that new." Leonard said with wide eyes.

"What is you order Silver Eyed Maiden?" The Spiderlord asked.

"I..I" Ruby was completely speechless until a hand grabbed her.

"Give us a few minutes." Radec said quickly before he pulled Ruby and signal to the other Drifters to come with him, plus the Magician here.

* * *

The five of them were in another room while the Nerubian stood there waiting for them.

"Do you guy hear what that spider just said?" Shirou said a bit stoicly.

"Some crazy prophecy that Ruby is the Maiden and we are the greatest warriors that will fight against the darkness." Leonard said while leaving finger quotes around the prophecy.

"It makes some sense." Shirou said everyone look at him "It is said that when the Ends come, that means those Ends are the darkness that were sent to conquer the known world."

"That makes some sense but what about Ruby being a Maiden with Silver Eyes?" Leonard asked looking at Ruby, who then sighed then spoke up.

"I can explain that." Ruby wearily spoke. "In my world, Remnant, there's a story about four maiden, each one corresponding to the four seasons Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. If they die, then their powers pass to another. I'm the Summer Maiden and about Silver Eyes in my world we are fighting again creature called Grimm and the Silver Eyed Warriors were legendary warriors they can strike down the Grimm by just looking at them and the Grimm feared them."

Ruby explained then waited few minutes to let it sink in everyone's heads.

"So, that's why you can control wind." Sarah noted.

"Yes" Ruby said as she nodded her head.

"And those Nerubians want you lead them." Leonard then pointing to the crux of the matter.

"I don't know about this. I mean, I had lead a team before but this." Ruby said rather worryingly.

"Actually, this is a good opportunity." Radec said with glee.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked with some curiosity.

"Like Sarah said those Ends have a very large army, maybe those Nerubians can become part of our army." Radec said with glee now.

"But they only have small numbers!" Ruby protested.

"Sarah, you said that Gloria had go to war with many non-human kingdoms right" Radec said, ignoring Ruby right now.

"Yes! and even then, there are humans who think about cooperation with non-human race." Sarah said

"You guys remember the last past that said Ruby will lead many races against the darkness, right?" Radec pointed out.

"You want to unite the other non-human races." Leonard noted quickly catching onto Radec's plans.

"Yes! And to do that they need a goal." Radec said with a smirk growing underneath his mask.

"What goal?" Shirou asked curiously.

"We will conquer this Holy Empire Gloria." Radec said, causing Sarah and Ruby to be shocked.

"What!" Sarah yelled

"Why do you want to do that?" Ruby asked aghast at his answer.

"Because if we want to fight again these Ends, we had to take out Gloria first since they will try to kill us for not believing in them and since many non-human race hate Gloria. We will use this chance to get them to help us." Leonard fully understanding the scope of Radec's plan.

"Even so how can I lead them?" Ruby replied despondently.

"You said you have lead teams before." Radec noted.

"But at this size? I'm not sure." Ruby countered.

"Don't worry I will help you in this as back in my world I was a fearsome general so I can help you with that." Radec said.

"Not only Radec you have us too." Shirou said with a smile.

"You guys." Ruby said nearly on the verge of tears of joy.

"Now I need you to give a speech." Radec then said.

After a half hour, many Nerubians had heard about what happened in the building and came to see the Maiden in prophecy. Now Ruby stood in front them ready to give her speech.

"You sure she can do that?" Shirou asked Radec.

"I hope so" Radec said. "For all of our sakes."

"Well she has lead a team before so I guess she can give a speech." Leonard commented.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ruby Rose and in my world, I'm one the Four Maiden my dream is to become the greatest Huntress in my world!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Ok, maybe I was giving her too much credit." Leonard said nearly facefaulting at what Ruby said.

"I know many of you had hope that I will lead your fight again the darkness but you can see I'm still just a kid. I had lead a team before but I not sure I can lead an army. But even so I'm a Huntress and my duty is to protect the innocents. I'm may not be the same kind as you but I will fight with you against the darkness. But to do that I need your help" Ruby then showed her hand "Will you, the Nerubians, help me fight in this war against the darkness?" Asking the critical question.

The Nerubians looked at each other before the Spiderlord steped forward.

"I'm Nyx, leader of this village the humans had come to our home and kill us" He said "But you're a human from another world. You came to help me and my men fight off against your fellow human." He paused. "You know that you are young to lead but you said that you will try you best to lead us against this darkness."

"I believe what you said and that's why I will fight with you." Nyx declared bringing his claw up and soon many Nerubians followed his example.

"She did it." Sarah said in awe as she looked at the countless Nerubians.

"Maybe she's a natural leader." Shirou said with a smile.

"Well now, so what we do next?" Leonard asked.

"Now we prepare for war." Radec said with complete glee.

* * *

Back at the place had happen the battle between the Nerubian and Gloria forces.

"It looked like a battle happened here" A male voice spoke up.

"And one side had win." another male voice noted.

"Regardless of which side wins, we need to find a place for our king to rest and heal." another voice said

"You dare say that when it was your fault that this happen to our king in the first palce?!" The first voice said venomously.

"I know it was my fault that caused Camelot to fall, but we need to find help. Lady Weiss had done everything she could to treat our king injuries but we need to find a doctor quick." The third voice said.

"Everyone! I found a trace!" everyone heard a female called out.

"There are two traces, the first one leads deep inside a forest, the footprint does not belong to humans while the second one leads to the opposite side and belongs to humans." The girl said.

"I think we will go to direction of the human footprints, maybe we will find help there." the second voice which the other agreed on. And soon their trek continued on

* * *

 **Well Mael Radec the most fearsome general had show up. Look like Ruby had become leader of the new army now let she had what is take to lead them. And who is those people. Find out in the next chapter**

 **That all for now so continue sent pm and review who you want to show up**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling above him before he slowly sat up and stretched a bit. He then began to check his wounds for any infection or the sorts.

Shirou could see that his wounds had completely healed now before he stood up and got dressed. Shirou then arrived at the hall and saw that Leonard and Radec have already woken up.

"So, how's your wound doing kid?" Leonard asked in concern upon seeing Shirou walked in without any issue.

"It has healed completely. "Shirou said as he stretched a bit and Leonard nodded.

"Excellent, means more hands we can use." Leonard said as he looked over his weapon, checking for any damage.

Shirou nodded then turned his attention to Radec, who was currently looking at all the maps and many scouting reports provided to him by the locals.

"What are you doing Radec?" Shirou asked in curiosity as Radec then slowly turned to him and examining his body before nodding a bit then responding.

"I am checking the known locations of the few Gloria bases around here." Radec started then paused a bit before he spoke with grudging approval. "I have to admit, they are doing a good job about setting their bases," Radec admitted before looking back at them.

"Good morning everyone!" Ruby yelled as she and Sarah walked in, with the latter struggling a bit carrying some fish with her.

"Greeting Ruby." Shirou said politely then looked at Sarah in confusion as said girl then finally laid down the fish on the table. "Where did you get all that fish?" Shirou asked in confusion.

"I had them caught in the river near the village." Ruby replied simply as Shirou stared at the fish in intense concentration before gaining a smile on his face.

"Let me cook today's meals for you guys." Shirou said but not without a strong sense of urgency. Cooking has always been the one thing that could always make him feel calm and happy when not doing other certain activities.

"We do need some breakfast before discussing our plans." Radec admitted and secretly, despite being a soldier he was famished as he had not eaten anything for more than a day already. And everyone else nodded their assent as Shiro began to pick the fish easily, making Sarah look at him with jealousy, as he headed towards the kitchen to make the meal for today.

Few minutes later, Shirou came back with a tray of bowls of fish soup and everyone drooled a bit as they could smell the scent of it, save for Radec. Who was still looking through the reports while having his mask on, who then noticed Shirou and the food and slowly took off his respirator leaving his mouth open to eat.

Then the reactions came from everybody eating food made by Shirou.

"This is so good!" Ruby squealed as she then started to tear up as the food reminded her of Summer's cooking.

"Kid, you really know how to cook, that's for sure." Leonard commented as he was too busy gulping down his own food.

"This is the food of the Gods themselves!" Sarah cried out, not at all ashamed of the tears falling from her eyes.

"If you were in my world I'm sure that Autarch Scolar Visari would have made you his personal cook." Radec said blithely but was too focused on eating food that made the chefs from the palace look like a bunch of amateurs.

One thing that Shirou can be proud of, is not his Tracing skill. It is his skills in cooking that can easily outdo many professional chefs in their own field. After the everyone had breakfast, the group then gathered around the table with the maps and reports and began discussing their next move.

"So Radec, tell me about your plan is so far." Leonard said as he crossed his arms looking at the giant.

"After checking a map from Sarah and few maps belonging to those dead Gloria soldiers." Radec said as Ruby flinched a bit at the painful end their captain came to. "I found that they have a larger base near here." Radec reported as he pointed to a spot on the map. "Nyx said those soldiers we'd met had come from there." Radec said circling the base with his finger.

"You plan to attack that place and claim it." Leonard commented on, catching up to what Radec has planned as said man nodded back in response.

"However, that base is also heavily defended and without the necessary numbers right now. Attacking it is a foolish endeavor." Sarah pointed out with the Drifter nodding in response.

"How many soldiers do we have that are fit to fight with us?" Shirou said as his Eye of the Mind Skill came into place looking for strategic weaknesses and the like.

"Because this is their last village, every Nerubian that had come here are capable of fighting." Radec explained before he poured rain onto the parade. "But the number of soldiers that are experienced or trained enough for our strategy to work rounds about 500 soldiers." Radec said in annoyance "But on the other hand though is that those 500 soldiers are the elite Nerubians that are worth their salt."

"Guess we can't make a direct assault on that turf then." Leonard commented on, not really phased as he rather fights smart than foolish.

"That's correct but Sarah had told me everything about those Nerubians and it seem every one of them are excellent diggers." Radec replied with glee in his tone.

"So, you plan to dig a tunnel straight to their base." Ruby breathed out instantly realizing what he had planned.

"Correct Ruby" Radec praised before going back over to the plan. "First, we will tunnel underneath their base, then we strike at midnight, and then we take that base." Radec stated with the experience and standing of the veteran warrior that he is.

"That certainly sounds like a good plan." Shirou approvingly stated.

"With that base in our hands, maybe we can find information relevant to our next course of action." Radec commented as he dreamed about all the information he could torture out of the survivors and steal from the papers, would certainly be easier compared to trying to take info from Jan Templar. That's for sure, shame he never got to fight him on the battlefield.

"Excuse me." A female voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see a Nerubian standing near the door. This Nerubian had the upper looks of a normal human girl but with six eyes and long blond hair and thinner and longer legs compared to the rest of her brethren.

"Lord Nyx told me to bring you this as you ordered." the Nerubian calmly said before she placed a white mineral on the table.

"My thanks, but I must ask, what is your name?" Radec questioned in curiosity.

"Rachel, my lord." the now identified Nerubian replied.

"What is that?" Ruby asked as she bent down to take a closer look at the mineral on the table

Shirou picked the mineral up and use his Structural Analysis to identify the mineral and his eyes blinked in surprise at what he was looking at.

"This is Potassium Nitrate, Ruby." Shirou said with some degree of shock.

"What's Potassium Nitrate?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head. Causing some of the other Drifters to look at her in worry now.

"…How old are you Ruby?" Leonard asked after some time.

"I'm 16 right now." Ruby said and her age made everybody a bit quiet, to have died that young and so cheerful as well.

"You really died young, Ruby" Leonard, trying to keep his sorrow for the girl out of his voice. "To answer your question, Potassium Nitrate is one of the three key ingredients needed to making gunpowder." He said as Ruby still looked confused before he sighed again. "Gunpower is the accelerant needed for firearms Ruby." Leonard said as Ruby's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! So, you guys don't use Dust to give your bullets the necessary force?" She asked as everyone looked at her in confusion, before Ruby realized that none of them came from Remnant and expanded on it. "Dust is a crystalized substance and energy source that we use in our whole life in Remnant and our alternative towards your gunpower." As everyone nodded in understanding now.

Shirou, on the other hand was now glad that was away from Rin as no doubt the girl would have interrogated Ruby for her knowledge and bits about Dust for her own magic.

"At any rate." Radec called out. "We need it to make bullets as I realized that those of us who use firearms now have a limited amount of ammo now." Radec stated gravely as he pointed to his crate filled with a few guns with a massive issue.

"Wow! Look as those cool weapons!" Ruby squealed a bit as she rushed to the crate with her speed and began fiddling with the General's weapons.

"How much ammo do you have left Radec?" Shirou asked in concern as he has no need to worry about bullets and the like.

"My StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher only has one more missile in it, my StA-3 LMG have very few rounds left." Radec stated and pointed to said weapons." However, I had not use my other guns so my VC-1 flamethrower has two full tanks, my Shotgun had four rounds left, the sniper rifle luckily has four ammunition boxes, and my pistol has two full clips now." Radec reported like he was on duty.

"Can I use your sniper ammo for my weapon?" Ruby asked as the girl suddenly realized that she only has a limited number of bullets for her sweetheart now while stilling looking at guns that Radec has.

"…Make sure your gun can use those bullets, I do not have much more of them left." Radec warned as Ruby nodded in affirmation.

"So, you plan to make gunpowder to help solve with the logistics for your ammo." Leonard commented, a bit impressed.

"Yes." Radec stated, approving of Leonard's quick thinking. "And to make guns for our army as well." Radec stated, making the other Drifters pay attention to him. "Because this world still use bows and arrows as their main form of ranged weaponry, we shall give them guns to even the playing field." Impressing the other Drifters with his plan so far.

Then Leonard decided to play Devil's advocate. "But do you have any way to actually make guns?" Leonard commented a bit skeptically. "Because if their main form of ranged weapons are bows and arrows then that means they do not have the technological capability to make even a revolver, much let automatic weaponry." Leonard rationalized and soon the other Drifters could see his point.

"Then we can make those old guns like the muskets of old." Radec continued on, determined to get his army at least up to his standard.

Ruby then raised her eyebrows. "How?" She asked as no one had blueprints to old weaponry like that and she worked with modern weapons. Then Shirou then widened his eyes and started grinning.

"With my aid." Shirou said as he looked deep into his Reality Marble and pulled a musket rifle out that he saw in a museum one time.

Everyone in the room now looked at the musket rifle Shirou had created then turned their attention back to him with shock and awe.

"I thought you could only create swords." Leonard breathed out while Radec picked up the musket rifle and started inspecting it checking for any flaws or the like before nodding in approval.

"Like I said Leonard, while I can Trace other weapons. The problem is the fact that they are a bit too complicated for me to understand. But with such a commonplace weapon like Muskets, understanding how it works is much simpler." Shirou explained.

"Guess asking you to make the guns for our troops is out of the question then." Radec said disappointingly as he used his enhanced strength to snap the weapon into magic dust.

"True, but we could still use those guns that Shirou created as the blueprints for us to follow." Ruby said happily and positively. "And I can help with that process." She commented with a smirk.

"You know how to make guns." Radec stated, with a smile underneath his mask, already liking the girl more and more.

"Yeah! In my world. everyone who want to be a Huntsman or Huntress have to make their own weapon that suits them." Ruby said. "with several exceptions, though." She then whispered underneath her breath. "That's how I made my Sweetheart." Ruby cooed, showing off Crescent Rose once more.

"That's impressive Ruby so you and I will handle the business of making the musket rifles for our army then." Radec said with glee as he started to rub his hands in anticipation.

"Yeah! And I can't wait to do it." Ruby squealed out. "Maybe I can add a few upgrades to the muskets while I'm at it." Ruby said with excitement causing Leonard to be worried and Radec to be quite pleased.

"So, our gun problem's now done, can we please go back to what we are still needing to make gunpowder?" Leonard asked Radec as he nodded in reply.

"We have potassium nitrate, so that's a start. But we still need sulfur and charcoal to complete the process." Shirou recalled when going over the properties of gunpowder.

"…If it's about sulfur, then my organization can get it for you." Sarah soon spoke up making everyone look at her and she lowered herself a bit in response.

"Good, now all we need is charcoal." Radec stated

"I know how to make it." Shirou piped up, being a chef of his level meant working with barbeque as well.

"Then I will leave make the charcoal to you then." Radec finished on the gunpowder before changing to other subjects. "Now me and Leonard will go scout that camp with Nyx and find a place to dig through." Radec said before he and Leonard got up before leaving to follow Rachel as the other Drifters do their thing.

* * *

Radec now stood still on a small hill and use the binoculars that he 'borrowed' from Sarah to observe the base before him.

"So, they have high walls surrounding their base making it difficult to see their leader unless said leader make him or herself a target." Radec commented as he examined their base carefully.

The base Radec saw had high walls surrounding it, making it foolish for a frontal assault plan. Even if they managed to break through, a huge number of troops remained behind the wall. He counted there to be about 2000 of them and several catapults and ballistae. Radec know that a Nerubian can take out 5 to 10 men before they die. The Spider lord, from what he had seen can tank more damage to his big body and hard armor. With that in mind it is most likely that the ballistae are possibly the only weapons that can pierce through the armor before he noticed a village in the south of the base.

"Nyx! I do not remember seeing any such village on the map." Radec said to the Spider lord who narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

"That is because that's not human village." Nyx calmly answered making Radec raise his eyebrows behind his mask as he continued. "That, is a Cyclops village." Nyx finished.

"You mean the race that looks like humans but with only one eye?" Leonard questioned in curiosity.

"Yes, When the Gloria Empire began their war, they capture non-human races and make them work to death for supplies. And you don't see them on the map as they do not belong to Gloria humans." Nyx explained.

"So, they use non-human race to do labor so they can have more soldiers." Leonard frowned a bit.

"That's a good strategy." Radec said, clearly ignoring or not caring for the moral implications of it. "We can recruit those Cyclops for our army after we take the base." He said rather gleefully, thinking about the amount of carnage the cyclops could release.

"Can we send someone to talk to them?" Leonard added, trying to get allies right now.

"I doubt it, so long as that base stands, then any of our scouts will clearly be seen by the base watch and tunneling would take a while." Radec retorted making Leonard frown. "How long will it take you to tunnel to where we need you to go for the base Nyx?" He then asked.

"If we do it right now, then we can be done before tomorrow night." Nyx replied.

"Good then tell your warriors to start digging and make sure they don't dig to far in." Radec warned.

"We are experienced in this, so we can guarantee we will be where we need to be." Nyx said.

"Good let's return and see how everyone else is doing." Leonard said then.

* * *

Upon their return, both of them saw a few mounds made from mud located far from the village, each one had eight holes around the base of the mound and right now there's fire kindled on top of each mound. There are also a few Nerubians putting more wood on top of the mound.

"So, what are you doing Shirou?" Radec asked as he saw Shirou stand near one of the mound while putting some wood on the top of the mound now burning with fire.

"I'm make charcoal from wood, using the mound method." Shirou explained as Leonard nodded in understanding.

"The wood was broken up and stacked into a mound with the largest pieces in the center and smaller sticks and leaves on the outside." Shirou started to explain. "The mound is then coated in mud and a hole drilled on top while 8 smaller air holes were made around the base of the mound. Then fire is kindled at the top of the mound using hot coals from the fire and the burning process begins." Shirou finished explaining.

"So how long till we will have our first batch?" Radec asked calmly.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the fire to burn right up to each opening hole then we plug them with mud. Once all holes are sealed, the hole on top of the mound that was sealed with mud and the mound is left to cool." Shirou explaining a bit before running the calculations in his head. "My best estimate is about one to two days still." Radec nodded at that estimation.

"Now we have both charcoal and potassium nitrate, all we need is sulfur and we can start making gunpowder." Radec finished as Shirou and Leonard nodded.

"Now let's see how Ruby's progress on those guns." Leonard then spoke up.

"I Traced a few musket rifles for her." Shirou said. "I was originally conflicted on whether or not we should use simple muskets or the rifle version but stuck with the latter as they use Minie Balls. Which is better than the old Musket Balls." Shirou reported, remembering that tidbit of info on musket riflery.

As the trio then began to walk towards where Ruby was, they could tell that something was off as there was a visible dark cloud above the girl.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Shirou asked in concern.

"When I give them, the Musket Rifle You Traced to a few of the Nerubian blacksmiths, they all said that they can't replicate the weapon due to its complexity." Ruby said in anguish. "That means whatever I plan to make will be practically impossible then." Ruby then started to cry.

The trio looked at the poor girl in discomfort, even Radec, while Sarah tried to cheer the girl up.

"Maybe a Dwarf could help since the world we're in does have about every fantasy creatures we've only heard in myth." Shirou said trying to cheer her up, though be incredibly wary as that could mean dangerous Phantasmal Beasts could also be here to cause trouble. "And according to myth, Dwarves are fine blacksmiths." He stated, remembering that tidbit from Norse mythology.

"We don't have Dwarves here. They're all in the Orte Empire since their country had been conquered by Orte." Nyx explained. "But maybe the Cyclops could help, as their blacksmithing skills does rival the work of the Dwarves." She stated, making Shirou nod as he remembered it was the Cyclops who forged the Greek Gods' symbols of power like Zeus's lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades' Helm of Invisibility.

"Well what do you know? we just found out that there's a village full of Cyclops near the base we're going to conquer." Leonard smirked at such a useful coincidence.

"Then it's settled, after we capture that base we can ask if they desire to join us." Radec said with the final nail on the coffin.

"That means we can create guns!" Ruby shouted very happy at what she heard.

"Maybe." Radec said, as he realized that this world is still quite primitive and that means trying to make bullets will possibly be impossible unless Shirou understands and knows the properties of a primer.

* * *

The next day everyone had a quick breakfast before they began checking their plan to attack the base.

"My men had dug two tunnels for us, one to the storehouse and the other leads near the gate close to the Cyclops village." Nyx reported.

"I thought we're just digging one." Leonard stated in confusion.

"We dug another the other since one of my men heard that they found some intruders hiding in their village." Nyx explained. "They plan to kill a few cyclops to serve as examples for defying them."

"So, we'll divide in two groups then." Radec stated taking charge now. "One will take the base and the second will take care of those soldiers in the village."

"So, who will in the first group?" Shirou asked.

"You will go with me and Radec." Leonard said. "While Ruby will go with the second group." As everyone nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Ruby stand on the small hill gazing at the base they're going to take.

"Jitters before the battle?" Ruby heard then turned to see Leonard leaning on the tree nearby.

"No! I'm just thinking about something, is all." Ruby said.

"You fear killing those men Ruby, don't you Ruby?" Leonard stated as matter of fact as he saw her flinch heavily. "Don't try to hide it, I could tell from the way you fought, that you only tried to disarm or cripple them in our first battle together."

"I don't want to kill them." Ruby sadly said as she looked away.

"How many people had you have to kill Ruby?" Leonard asked softly as Ruby was nothing like him, Radec, or even Shirou.

"…Two." Ruby said after some time.

"Whom were those two you had killed and why you killed them?" Leonard asked, trying to ease her in.

"The first kill was a Faunus named Tyrian. He was one of of Salem's associates. I killed him because he attacked my friends and tortured them to flush me out and the second person I killed was Salem, she's the one who masterminded the creation of the Grimm in my world and the one who kill my mother." Ruby said calmly though Leonard could see her clenching her fists.

"So, you killed two of them because you were furious at the first one for torturing your friends and the second for killing your mother and creating a species who slaughter millions of people." Leonard calmly said.

"They deserved that." She spat angrily. "But those men, they were just following orders." Ruby sadly said.

"I know it's hard for you but sometimes to protect lives, you have to take some lives." Leonard wisely said before walking away leaving Ruby in her thoughts.

* * *

Inside the base is very quiet since most soldiers were in their barracks. Inside the storehouse, a crack began to form in the floor before the earth collapsed creating a small hole. Then Nyx raised his head from the hole and looked around before climbing up. The Spider lord look around to make sure no one was around.

"It's clear." Nyx declared.

Then from the hole, Radec came out followed by Leonard, Shirou, and the Nerubians in their group. Shirou then moved closer to the door and moved his head close to it and listened for anyone else.

"Other side's clear." Shirou stated.

"Excellent everyone, remember the plan." Radec ordered and received nods from everyone.

A pair of soldiers stood guard on the wall enraptured in their discussion.

"Do you know who those sneaks were in the village?" the first one asked.

"Don't know, but I heard that they're Drifters and one of them is injured." the second said.

"What? Drifters!" the first one shockingly shouted.

"Yeah! That's why command wants then dead, they believed that they're the ones who killed our soldiers that had been sent to kill the Nerubians" The second replied.

"That explains why not many of us are here now." the first one stated.

But before the second soldier could talk more, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. The first one saw his friend had been caught by a Nerubian tried to call for help before another Nerubian slit his throat from behind.

Inside the barracks most of the soldiers were asleep save for a few when they raised their heads in confusion.

"Hey, you smell something burning?" One of them asked before they saw fire on the walls.

"Shit! Fire, everyone wake up!" someone yelled.

The soldiers who were asleep quickly got up and saw fire spreading very quickly. Few of them tried to open the doors but something was barring it, preventing the door from opening. Few more tried to break the windows but they saw that the windows had been blocked by ice bars. The soldier then began to cry in despair as the fire continued burning.

Outside the now burning barrack was Radec with his flamethrower and next to him was Leonard. The man had use his Cryogun to block the doors and create ice bars for the windows to prevent the soldiers from escaping while Radec set the building ablaze.

"You remind me my partner with that flamethrower, you know." Leonard commented.

"Really?" Radec asked.

"Yes! I use the Cryogun to freeze things while he used his flamethrower to burn things." Leonard said "Except the fact he was hotheaded and pyromaniac." Leonard said rolling his eyes.

"I see…" Radec said before turning around hearing the alarm at the base meaning the fire had been noticed already. But was too late as most of the soldiers were locked in the barracks. The Nerubians can deal with the rest.

Few soldiers began moving from their posts, and soon found out many Nerubians had begun killing them. While Shirou lead a group of Nerubians to the base gate, He then drew his arrows and killed the guards on top.

"Open the gate!" He ordered.

The Nerubians began to take wood blocks off the gate and opened it. Then Shirou grabbed a tourch near him and ran out and waved it. The Nerubians hiding nearby saw the signal and began to move toward the gate.

The soldiers soon saw that they were surrounded and began to panic and trying to find a way to escape. But the Nerubians soon surrounded them before a few found the horses and tried to escape.

"Shirou take them out before they can escape." Radec ordered.

Shirou then Traced his bow and arrows and began shooting them down. Inwardly though, he wanted to let them escape since their goal was to take the base. But he knew that if they escape they will report back to command and they will soon come back with more soldiers.

" _Drown in your own foolish ideals and die, Emiya Shirou!_ " Archer's mocking words whispered tauntingly to him.

During his time studying at Clock Tower and traveling to parallel realities, curtesy of Rin. Shirou found out the identity of Archer. He was a Emiya Shirou who'd made a contract to Alaya and became a Counter Guardian.

"How ironic that I will do the same chores as he did." Shirou said mockingly to himself before fire his arrows.

After that, Shirou soon walked back to the others. He could see a few of the soldiers had surrendered and were rounded up by orders of Radec.

"This is every soldier in the base?" Shirou asked looking at the crowd of soldiers before him.

"Yes, because their leader is not here and took a huge number of soldiers with him and now they are like a headless chicken." Radec stated with disapproval at the soldiers surrendering before him. If they were back on his world he would have had them executed for cowardice.

"Lord Radec!" a voice yelled out.

Everyone turned to see Rachel running towards them.

"What is it?" Radec questioned.

"Lady Ruby told me to come here and report that all soldiers willing to surrender at the Cyclops village had been rounded up with the aid of some Drifters!" Rachel said, surprising everyone there.

"There are Drifters in the village?" Shirou asked in surprise.

"Yes." Rachel said while nodding.

"I think we should go meet them now." Leonard suggested and the others agreed.

* * *

(Flashback)

When Ruby stepped inside the tunnel she was really surprised to see that the tunnel was big enough to even fit Nyx's body in there, the group begin following the tunnel until they saw the two tunnels.

"The left tunnel will lead us to the base while the right tunnel will lead us outside the village." Nyx explained.

"This where we separate, you know what to do Ruby." Radec stated.

"Yes." Ruby calmly said.

"Capture them if they surrender but kill them if they escape we cannot let them alert the other bases." Radec firmly repeated.

Ruby nodded, before she really did not desire to take any more lives and hope this will not end up like the last time before her group hit a dead end.

"How are we supposed to get to the village like this?" Ruby questioned.

"Allow me." one Nerubian spoke before using his claw hand to hit the surface above them. Soon enough, the earth began to collapse creating a hole before the Nerubian climbed up first to make sure it's safe before the others began to climb up.

"Okay everyone, we will surround the village and take out those soldiers one by one. Kill them if you don't have any choice." Ruby said as the Nerubians nodded in affirmation.

They slowly sneaked near the village even when there was no moonlight, it was better to be safer than sorry.

"Drifters!" someone in the village yelled followed by many voices.

"Kill them!" One shouted.

"You welcome to try." a woman retorted and Ruby's eyes widened.

"It can't be!" Ruby breathed out before she quickly ran to the source of that voice.

She quickly saw a large group of soldiers with their weapons ready surrounding six people.

First was a man with short blond hair and blue eyes, he wore full white sliver armor and carried a long sword in his hand. The second was a man with silver hair tied into a ponytail and had green eyes, he also wore sliver armor. The third one wore full black armor with his helmet covering his face and he also hold a sword. The fourth man had long red hair, also wearing full armor and held a bow in his hand.

The fifth and sixth members of their group were females. one was a girl with short golden hair and green eyes, she wore shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. But the last girl was the one that grabbed Ruby's attention.

The last girl had long white tied into ponytail and had blue eyes with a scar on her left eye. she wore a blue, glittering mini-skirt dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon tied at the waist, and over the outfit was a long-sleeved blue shrug. Her weapon's a rapier.

"Weiss." Ruby breathed out, not caring if tears fell out from her eyes.

"I can't understand what you're saying!" A well armored man who Ruby assumed was the leader of the group before her. "You barbarians who can't even speak our tongue should die!" The leader, most likely, snarled before he ordered the soldiers to charge at her friends and Knights of sorts.

The blond knight then dashed and slashed the soldiers before him. One tried to thrust his spear at the man but the knight quickly caught it before delivering a slash to the soldier. Then he quickly leapt forward swinging his sword around, cutting three more soldiers in the process.

The red-haired knight drew an arrow to his bow and begin to shooting at the soldiers who charged at him, one was lucky enough to come close but the red-haired knight stabbed the man's throat with his arrow before using it to shoot another soldier.

The sliver knight blocked a strike with his sword before using his right hand to punch his attacker's face sending the poor soldier to the ground before turning around and striking another soldier trying to attack him from behind.

The black armored knight killed one of the soldiers trying to attack him before taking his weapon and fighting another with two swords. Then one big soldier whose weapon was a mace tried attacking him by his mace down. The knight blocked it with his two swords then used his strength, he disarmed the mace from the big one, causing him to stumble before the knight beheaded him.

The girl in the blue dress also fought with all her might, as she struck down her enemy with her golden sword, with every strike she made, not one of the soldiers were left standing. Combined with her speed and unnatural strength, none of the soldier stood a chance.

"They're too strong!" One soldier shouted.

"Target the white-haired girl, she looks weaker than the others!" the captain ordered pointing at Weiss. The soldiers then turned their attention to Weiss and charged at her.

But Weiss simple swing her rapier releasing a line of fire burning a few unlucky soldiers standing in its path. Then a few soldiers thrusted their spears at her but Weiss simply stabbed her rapier to the ground, as a dome of ice a surrounded Weiss blocking her from any attack.

"Nice try, but you have to do better!" Weiss taunted.

The she thrust her rapier at the soldiers releasing a gust of wind sending the solders flying to the wall.

"That woman's is witch!" one of the soldiers yelled with horror.

"Let me deal with the witch then!" the captain said as he drew his sword.

The captain charged at Weiss and swung his sword but a blue barrier appeared before Weiss, blocking his strike. Weiss used this chance to thrust her rapier at the captain's shoulder the man collapsed soon after Weiss's stab.

"Next time don't judge a book by its cover." Weiss reprimanded then turning her attention to the soldiers.

Weiss was too focused on the soldiers in front her that She failed to notice the captain slowly getting back up to strike her down.

"Lady Weiss! Behind you!" the blond knight yelled desperately.

"Die you witch!" the captain yelled as Weiss's eyes widened and turned around too late to stop the sword from striking her.

*Bang*

The captain fell before he could strike her and there was a perfect circle in his forehead. Everyone turned to see where the shot had come from and were answered when they saw Ruby holding her Crescent Rose in gun mode.

"Ruby!" Weiss said in surprise as her eyes went wide this time from happy surprise.

"We surrounded you and your base has been taken!" Ruby yelled as everyone soon saw the smoke from behind the walls.

"Drop your weapon and surrender, no one will be harmed." Ruby said calmly as the Nerubians began to show up and surrounded the group.

The soldiers, upon seeing their situation soon dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrendering.

"Rachel! Please tell the others at the base that we saved the village and found more Drifters." Ruby ordered and the Nerubian complied.

"Ruby… is that really you?" Weiss asked as her voice trembled.

"…Hi Weiss." Ruby soon said finding herself on the ground as Weiss hugged the girl while crying heavily.

"You Dolt! Why did you have to go alone and leave us behind?" Weiss cried out hugging her still.

Everyone around then looked at the two girls who were hugging it out and let them have their moment, it seems these two were sisters in arms. After a few minutes, Weiss finally regained her composure.

"So why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"I should be the one asking!" Weiss shouted. "What are you doing here with those mutant Faunus?"

"Well." Ruby drawled out for a bit. "We're here to take their base and free the Cyclops in this village " Ruby stated as she finally noticed the Cyclops for the first time.

They look liked normal humans save for their large single eye. Then Ruby remembered a important question. "How did you get here?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shrugged "I found myself waking up here, then I found those Knights." Weiss pointed her hand at said Knights. "One of them was injured so I took care her injury then we looked around trying find some village. Then we come across one Cyclops girl. At first, she surprised us and we didn't understand what she said but she noticed one of us was injured, so she took us back to this village and hid us here. We were here for two day before those soldiers showed up and search for us and you know the rest." Weiss finished.

"Lady Weiss, might I ask who this girl is?" the blond knight asked as the Knight approached her and Ruby.

"This my team leader. Ruby Rose, I told you about Gawain." Weiss stated as Ruby tried and failed to do a curtsy once more, causing Weiss to giggle a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Ruby, I am Sir Gawain." Gawain sated as he kissed her knuckle causing her to blush a bit.

"I am Sir Bedivere, I am also pleased to meet you." the silver knight greeted.

"I am Sir Tristan, pleased to meet you as well." the red-haired knight spoke as Ruby noticed that his eyes were shut.

"I am Sir Lancelot Lady Weiss had told us about you." The black knight said as he took off his helmet showing his short purple hair with purple eyes.

And the girl in the blue dress stood in front her and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my name is-"

"Saber?" A very familiar male voice called out to her causing her to look shocked as everyone turned around to see Radec, Leonard, and Shirou arriving But Shirou looked at Saber with wide eyes.

"Shirou." Saber breathed out as she tried to restrain herself from hugging him in joy, knowing that her one time lover is here.

* * *

"Looks like they have finally reunited" Zelretch said a smile looking at the newspaper in Murasaki's hands.

"So, that's the reason you put their names on my file." Murasaki noted in annoyance looking at the vampire.

"Hey, Hey I did not touch that. You know that I'd promised with the both of you that I will not interfere with what you two are doing." Zelretch whined.

"And you better keep that promise you damned Troll." a voice called out.

Both men turned around to see Easy standing there with a massive grin on her face.

* * *

 **Saber have show up and with her is Knight of Round, and the second member of RWBY had show up. Someone said that Ruby and Shirou is ooc. Let me explained this Shirou in this fic had it affter Fate route and he had travel to few world in Zelretch misson that mean he had kill and this Ruby is also kill but she not are a blood thirsty murder.  
**

 **I also want to you guy know that one character from Halo with few other character from Resindent Evil and One Piece** ** **will show up in here** soon**

 **That all for now so continue sent pm and review who you want to show up as Drifters and Ends  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"Hello Easy." Zelretch greeted cheerfully.

"Long time no see you damned troll, did you just got back from one of your pranks?" Easy grinned as she saw him, his pranks were always fun to watch.

"No, nothing at all like that." Zelretch denied. "I just came here to see my one of my favorite students." He said politely.

"One of you favorites?" Easy asked in confused before she quickly scowled now fully understanding what he meant. "You dare to interfere with our fight you bloodsucking parasite!"

"Calm down Easy, that kid's already dead and that means he now belongs to Murasaki." Zelretch whined. "And beside if did actually interfere I would have sent other ones."

"With your perspective, whoever you would have sent would have drowned the world in insanity." Murasaki deadpanned.

"Hey, I wouldn't have sent anyone like that!" Zelretch retorted only to get flat stares from both. "Okay, maybe I would." He admitted a second later. "But at the worst I would have sent a Mercenary with a Mouth or a guy with the ability to shift into many alien lifeforms, or some one can finish enemy with one puch"

Easy just gave the vampire a flat stare before turning to Murasaki.

"So, you used one of Zelretch's students to stop my Ends." Easy smugly said. "What's wrong? Are you afraid that my new group of Ends can end your puny Drifters, Murasaki?"

"On the contrary you fear that The Black King can't win against my Drifters so you created this new group in hopes that they will crush my Drifters." He said with a pause. "What a pitiful woman." Murasaki mocked.

The smile on Easy's face quickly turned into a deep scowl and the darkness surrounding mimicked her reaction.

"Say whatever you want Murasaki." Easy spat back. "But in the end I will be the victorious and you will find out that you are the loser here" Easy said before she snapped her fingers.

The words on Murasaki's newspaper quickly changed as both Murasaki and Zelretch read it before their eyes widened.

"Wow! She really wants to win this time, Murasaki!" Zelretch said in surprise.

"Compared to the Ends with the Black King. I can say that these Ends are crazier and more dangerous!" Easy laughed before vanishing.

The words on the newspaper.

MAGIC KING HAD DESTROY ALGUNA KINGDOM.

* * *

Shirou couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling right now. But he could care less because standing in front of him right now was her. The woman who had fight alongside with during the Fifth Grail War. The woman he'd fell in love with, the woman he had promised that one day they would meet again.

"Saber!" Shirou breathed out in shock. "…Is that really you?" Shirou asked with fear that she would not remember him.

He quickly got his answer as Saber quickly rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Shirou!" Saber lovingly said.

That was all Shirou needed, before he wrapped his arms around Saber in tenderness. Everyone who knew Shirou looked at the scene with interest.

"It seems that Shirou know the female." Radec stated gruffly.

"I guess that girl's his love." Leonard said smilingly.

"How do you know?" Radec questioned.

"Look at the looks those guys are giving him". Leonard pointed.

Radec turned and stiffened as he saw a group of initially surprised looking Knights only to see them look quite threatening.

"That's not the look of jealousy but the looks of overprotective brothers when they first meet their sister's boyfriend" Leonard reassured Radec, who was still ready to spring into action if they prove to be a threat.

"…I guess that means you had a sister." Radec soon stated.

"Oh yes! And I personally froze a guy's head for daring to kiss my sister in front of me!" Leonard angrily stated.

"…Not his balls?" Radec questioned.

"That was another guy." Leonard ended that talk there.

The couple continued hugging each other until someone coughed made them realized that they were not alone.

"My king! Who is this person?" Gawain asked calmly but everyone could feel a dark aura around him.

"Sorry Gawain!" Saber apologized as she quickly let go of Shirou while blushing.

"This is Shirou Emiya, He was my summoner and my ally during the Fifth Grail War." Saber introduced as Shirou bowed in respect.

"Shirou, these are my fellow Knights Sir Gawain, Sir Tristan, Sir Bedivere, and Sir Lancelot of the Knights of Round." Saber introduced her Knights.

Shirou knew who they were the moment he saw their weapons. But while the Knights did seem to be okay with him he could tell from their eyes that they were struggling to contain themselves from unleashing violence on him.

"So Shirou you know this girl?" Ruby asked, thankfully distracting him from the killing intent in the air.

"Yes Ruby! They are very famous from where I come from!" Shirou quickly said, while silently thanking the innocent girl for saving him.

"Really!" Ruby excitingly noted.

"They are the Knights of Round! One of most famous stories in our world." Leonard spoke up.

"I guess our worlds share similar history." Radec noted. "But who is the female? I remember no such tale of a female Knight."

"This is Saber." Shirou introduced. "But her real name is Artoria Pendragon. However, in the stories she is known as Arthur Pendragon." Shirou said, and then waited for the group to speak.

There was nothing but silence but then both Leonard and Radec looked shocked then confused.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that this girl is King Arthur!" Leonard shouted in shock.

"That's impossible! The stories clearly told that King Arthur was a man!" Radec replied just as shocked as he looked at Saber with wide eyes.

"That is correct, but it was only because I hid my gender." Saber replied calmly.

"But how the hell did they not notice you were a woman considering your dress for crying out loud!" Radec then yelled as he pointed to Saber's blue dress.

"Many believed this to be my hobby." Saber replied rather quickly.

"…I give up." Radec said. "Best the Knights had to offer, couldn't even tell her fucking gender." Radec muttered under his breath.

"No seriously, how did they not notice unless they were blind as bats." Leonard commented before turning to look at Weiss. "And you are?" he asked.

"This is one of my teammates, Weiss Schnee also know Ice Queen!" Ruby cheerfully replied before Weiss smacked her head.

"I'm not an Ice Queen!" Weiss yelled furiously.

"Yes! You are." Ruby replied as though they had this conversation many times, quite true in fact.

"And who are you two?" Weiss demanded pointing gripping her rapier tightly as she stared at Leonard and Radec.

"Leonard Snart." Leonard introduced. "But most people call me Captain Cold." He added in.

"Don't say a word Ruby." Weiss warned as Ruby opened her mouth to comment.

"Colonel Mael Radec" Radec stated as he saluted to Weiss, who accepted it.

"So, Ruby… how did you come to this world?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby began to tell Weiss and the Knights what happened with the aid of Shirou, while Radec and Leonard ordered the Nerubians to round up the troopers that had surrendered.

"So, that means everyone here's dead." Weiss said in shocked surprise.

"And a man sitting behind a table brought us here to fight against Ends, who are also just like us in a sense." Saber commented with interest.

"Yes." Shirou calmly replied.

"Looks like even in death, we can't rest in peace." Gawain said after absorbing everything now.

"I know my friend, but we cannot let these Ends destroy this world. "Saber firmly said. "As Knights, our duty should be to protect the innocent!"

"Then I will fight beside you, your majesty!" Bedivere declared, as the others agreed.

"Ruby, could you allow us join you to fight again Ends?" Saber asked politely.

The question took Ruby off guard. "Uh, why are you asking me?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded. "You're the leader of this army so of course they have to ask you." Weiss stated, surprising the girl.

"Then I welcome all of you!" Ruby quickly said as she tried to do a noble gesture only to fail at it and that caused the Knights to smile a bit at her, as Weiss then giggled at her failed posing, and the other three guys to smile as well. Even Radec, who had a ghost of a smile under his mask.

"I guess you have tell them, what's next." Radec stated as he walked towards the group.

"Radec, what do you mean when we tell them?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Nyx had gone to talk with the leader of Cyclops, Webner. They agree to help us since they want revenge for what Gloria did to them." Radec reported.

"That means we can finally make guns!" Ruby said in excitement.

"What about the prisoners?" Shirou asked pointing out a major question right now.

"We will deal with them later, now we have to grab every bit of information from the base we captured before going back to HQ." Radec debriefed to the group.

"We're not going to use the base?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"No Ruby, while it may be good in defenses. We will drain too much manpower trying to defend it." Radec reported as Ruby nodded sadly at losing a victory spot now.

"Guess we'll bring the Cyclops back with us then." Shirou commented while really trying hard not to project any weapons right now. 'Calm down Shirou, you met friendly Cyclopes before, like that **one Cyclops who loves peanut butter and is dating a harpy**.' He thought.

"Yes, Leonard is now guarding the Cyclops as they leave." Radec stated as he laughed manically in his head at finally getting a guns soon.

* * *

"Weiss, can I ask you something?" Ruby said after walking for a bit.

They were now going back to the cave with an even larger group considering they'd brought the entire Cyclops village with them.

"What it is Ruby?" Weiss asked politely knowing that there were many things that she wanted to ask.

"…What happen after I died?" Ruby asked after some time.

"Well after you killed Salem, the Grimm started to decrease, and we managed to reclaim Vale as a result." Weiss explained.

"That's good." Ruby said smiling now.

"The Four Kingdoms began to rebuild everything and expand even further." Weiss added in.

"…What happen to everyone?" Ruby asked dreading this subject as Weiss's smile left her face.

Weiss's silence worried Ruby.

"What happen to Yang and Blake, Weiss?" Ruby asked a bit quickly.

"After you died, Yang blamed herself for your death and set out to find what remains of Salem's group and killed them all." Weiss explained.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked somewhat fearful.

Weiss stayed silent and continued to walk, but Ruby grabbed her arm.

"What happen to my sister?" Ruby asked a bit tightly.

"…She died." The emptiness of her words hitting Ruby like a truck. "Adam killed her." Weiss finished sorrowfully now in tears.

The answer shook Ruby to her core. Her body began shaking but she still had one more question.

"…What about Blake?" Ruby asked in fear.

"Blake was devastated to hear that Yang died, she began tracking down every member of the White Fang and interrogate them about Adam's location." Weiss said before taking a pause. "She found him eventually and they fought bitterly." Weiss said in pride. "In the end, Blake won but her injuries were mortal, when Sun and Neptune found her it was too late…she's gone."

Everyone in the group soon felt something flew pass them but what they saw were small traces of rose petals.

"What happened?" Shirou asked in concern to Weiss as everyone else looked at her.

Ruby soon sat down on the rocks near the river of the hidden village, she just did nothing but watched the water flow by as she remembered what Weiss told her. After her death, Yang believed it was her fault that she died and set out to kill the remaining members of Salem's group and died by Adam's hands as a result. Blake avenged her but at the cost of her own life. Everyone on her team had died and she already knew Weiss was dead as well.

"It's all my fault." Ruby muttered to herself.

"I fail to see how it is your fault." Radec spoke up standing behind Ruby.

"Guess you heard what happened, huh?" Ruby said, not really caring.

Radec nodded. "Correct, but it is not your fault, regardless." He stated once more.

"How come this is not my fault?" Ruby asked desperately.

"Because it was their choice, not yours." Radec countered.

"If I didn't die then Yang would not have blamed herself and went a bloody vengeance and Blake would have lived too." Ruby bit back.

"…When you chose to fight the scum Salem, did you accept the fact you would have died?" Radec asked soon enough.

"Yes!" Ruby yelled.

"That was the same with your sister and friends, they knew the risks when they chose their actions." Radec explained calmly. "Now listen here Ruby, even if you could have planned out something in case of your death, there is no way that you could have seen everything. Anything that could happen will happen, otherwise known as Murphy's Law." Radec explained.

Radec then walked away, leaving Ruby with her thoughts, but Weiss soon came and Ruby figured she was there to talk as well.

"Your death was not your fault, Me and Blake tried to stop Yang. But Yang said she doing this not because she desired vengeance." Weiss explained.

Now Ruby looked at Weiss in confusion.

"She wanted to make sure that your sacrificed was not in vain because she knew that if any of Salem's group remained, they would have continued what Salem was doing." Weiss said. "And Blake wanted to kill Adam because she knew that as long Adam still leads, the White Fang will never change."

Ruby soon asked. "…What about you?"

Weiss looked confused.

"How did you died?" Ruby asked quietly.

"…My father…his hatred for Faunus was too deep, he wanted their extinction so he tried to use his authority as the head of Schnee Dust Company to wage war again Faunus." Weiss explained making Ruby gasp.

"He's insane!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss nodded. "I know, which is why I tried to stop him before he shot me." Weiss said grimly. "He ranted that I was not his daughter anymore and before he left I used my Semblance to kill him, guess I died while Winter tried to rush me to the hospital."

Then Weiss soon found herself being hugged by Ruby.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Ruby apologized.

"It's ok Ruby, it's just that I realized that my father never loved me." Weiss said, blinking back tears.

"I care for you, Yang and Blake did too." Ruby said with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

Shirou wondered if this is what it feels like to meet the parents of the girlfriends or more like meeting her protective brothers. Since sitting in front of him were Saber's Knights and they were all staring at Shirou and Saber had to rest due to her injuries from her fight with Mordred. But leaving that aside, he needs a way to survive his talk with Saber's Knights right now.

"So, you're the one who fought alongside her majesty during the Fifth Grail War." Gawain soon said.

"Yes."

"Pardon my bluntness but were you and her majesty intimate during the War?" Bedivere asked and Shirou soon felt his face burning.

"So, I was right." Bedivere nodded to himself

"About what?" Shirou asked.

"During her Majesty's final moment, she said that she had a wonderful dream and that it felt real." Bedivere paused as he remembered her smile. "She asked me if it was possible to have the same dream and I had said yes…then I watched her majesty with a sleep she never had in life." Then Bedivere that surprised everyone as he bowed before Shirou. "You have my eternal gratitude for giving her majesty peace in her final moment." Bedivere said with gratitude.

"She blamed herself for the downfall of her kingdom" Shirou said, not noticing that Lancelot went down at that with regret on his face. "The reason she desired the Grail was so someone more fitted to be King would take the reign."

And that was when Lancelot soon spoke. "It's because of me that Camelot fell." Lancelot regretfully said.

"No! Lancelot, you are the last person who should take the blame." Everyone turned to see Saber walking in the room.

"It is my fault for not listening those around me, I'm only rule them not lead them that make Morgan le Fay have her chance" Saber said "and Mordred also one victim for my fault as a king"

It was my fault for not listening to those around me." Saber said with sadness, while remembering the King of Conqueror's words. _'You may have saved them, but you never lead them.'_

"If I listened then Morgan would not have had her chance and Mordred would never have desired to rebel against me if I had only accepted him." She bitterly remarked.

"But my King! It was not your fault!" Lancelot protested.

"It was still my fault regardless Lancelot, that was why I desired to change everything before I found out what happened to the Grail before I decided to abandon it." She explained.

"Yes, because it would have been foolish if you had done that." Leonard remarked as he walked in the room.

"Guess you overheard what we were talking about." Shirou stated.

"Yes." Leonard stated before turning to Saber. "Let me tell you something your majesty, even if you did change your past, your kingdom would still have fall, regardless."

"Could you explain that?" Tristan asked in curiosity.

"Sure, during my life I'd met a guy called Rip Hunter. He is a Time master, he has the power to manipulate time and his job is to make sure history is never changed ." As everyone around him went into shock at the realization that he talked to a Master of the Fifth True Magic. "He recruited me and he had a time machine, you see my dad was captured because he robbed a jewel store and after he was released, he went drunk and started to abuse me and my sister heavily." He snorted as he saw some of the reactions went to that of sympathy and anger. "To stop that cycle, during one of the missions in which that was happening, I changed the past by robbing that store for him but he was still captured when he tried to sell the jewels." Leonard sighed at how epically he failed. "Rip told me that the Timeline will always find a way to restore itself." Leonard explained.

"So, you mean to say that even if her Majesty went back in time and decided not to pull the sword. Something would have made sure that she will pull the sword and become our leader regardless." Tristan deduced.

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, even if there was no such thing, then the world would have fixed it."

"I see…so my wish would have failed regardless." Saber said.

"My king!" Gawain spoke up. "I know that you still think that is your fault that our kingdom fell and you regret your leading." Gawain soon smiled. "But I will never regret following a leader like you."

Saber looked surprised at Gawain.

"You chose lead the people first with you last, you chose the duty to protecting our people. You bore the weight our people on your back. It was because of those qualities that I chose to serve you and I never regretted my choice in following you." Gawain stated with passion.

"…Gawain." Saber said speechlessly at what Gawain said.

"While I did disagree with some parts of your leadership, I admit that I never once regretted following you as well." Tristan admitted.

"So, did I." Bedivere added in.

"As do I." Lancelot also added in.

"…Thank you!" Saber said smiling after some silence with Shirou and Leonard smiling gently.

* * *

The next morning everyone sat around the table for their meeting.

"So, you want us to make something that no ordinary blacksmiths can do." a female Cyclops spoke. She had long blond hair tied into two braids. She was also taller compared to everyone in the room and most of all, had a generous bosom that when the ladies looked at it felt incredibly jealous.

"Yes Webner, I had heard that your people's skills in blacksmithing rival the dwarves in that respect." Radec said.

"…Show me the thing you want us make." Webner said all but ordered. Then Radec placed the musket rifle on the table as Webner took the gun and begin examine it.

"It's trigger mechanism works like a crossbow." Webner noted. "I can guess it is some kind of shooting device of sorts." She added in.

"Yes, the rifle is indeed a weapon." Radec said a bit hopeful that they can make it.

"So how does it work?" Webner asked looking at the weapon in interest.

Radec then took out some gunpowder from one of his bullets, before he put it in the barrel, then loaded the Minie Ball in it. Luckily for him, Shirou could trace the ball else it would have been a issue. Than he used the ramrod to set the ball then set the firing hammer before Radec aimed at the wall before he pulled the trigger.

*CRACK*

Webner flinched at the sound from the weapon before looking at the wall and seeing the small hole in it. While even Nyx, Rachel, and Sarah also flinched when they heard the shot it.

"And that's how it works." Radec said smugly as he laid down the still smoking firearm.

"Why you want make those instead of bows or crossbows?" Webner asked in confusion, not seeing the appeal considering the loud sound it makes. Making it useless for stealth and harder reloading.

"It's because of the sound the rifle makes." Radec started and everyone thought they could see him grinning viciously underneath his mask. "The noise that it makes and the smoke that it leaves, gives it a psychological edge, when the smoke clears and people only see corpses they will never forget the terror of the rifle." Before everyone, save for Leonard, started to back away from Radec in fear. "It is also easy to train men who were simple farmers today, into trained killers for tomorrow." He said with relish.

"So, can you make it?" Shirou quickly asked upon seeing the nervous look that Webner was sprouting the more and more she heard Radec talked.

"...Give me few hours." Webner said after making some estimates.

* * *

"When it looks like it is cooling, break it!" Shirou ordered as the Nerubians began to break the mounds they had made yesterday, inside so full of charcoal. They began to take the charcoal pieces and placed it in the bags they had.

"So, this is the first batch." Radec noted looking at the pieces of charcoal in his hand.

"Yes, now the Nerubians know how to make it and we can begin mass production." Shirou reported.

"Now we have Potassium Nitrate and Charcoal, what's left is the sulfur." Radec noted before looking at Sarah.

"I called my organization, it will come here in two days." Sarah reported.

"Excellent! As soon as the sulfur arrives we will begin making gunpowder." Radec said with glee at finally having an army of gun wielding soldiers.

"My Knights have begun training the Nerubians and the Cyclopes for war." Saber reported in.

"That will certainly give us some rather handy troops soon." Radec gleefully noted at the thoughts of powerful beings like the Cyclopes and Nerubians with the finesse of Arthur's Knights.

"Radec!" Leonard shouted from afar. "get to the Smithy, quick!"

"Looks like she'd finished it." Radec said with a vicious grin.

Webner sat on the ground in one of smithies, they had in the Nerubians village.

"I have to admit, the blacksmiths from where you hailed from are good." Webner said, but then smiled smugly. "But still no match for us!" As she pulled out the completed rifle.

Webner then gave Radec the rifle, who he gave it to Shirou to look it over with his Tracing ability.

"They're right about their skills Radec!" Shirou quite impressed with the gun.

"It would have taken longer if we had to start from scratch or blueprints." Webner waved off but still looking quite smug. "Just having the completed work allows us to see the end and what steps to avoid."

"Not even the Dwarves could make it this fast!" Sarah said in awe.

"It is true that Dwarves are some of the finest blacksmiths, but we Cyclopes have our own unique blacksmithing techniques thanks to our eyes!" Webner said pointing to her single eye.

"So how many do you think you can make?" Radec questioned.

"Well naturally we will need to take some time to adapt, so at first it will be 4 or 5 per day then we can go up to 7 or more if the Nerubian blacksmiths help as well." Webner said after running the estimation through her head.

"Damn!" Radec whistled. "That is quite impressive." Radec noted.

"The Dwarves can make more than us in a day thanks to their strength." Webner stated though looking quite smug nonetheless at the praise she was getting.

"That will certainly be enough to equip our troops for sure." Radec deduced after running some estimates.

After checking everything, they began to gather in the meeting room since Ruby wanted to show them something.

"What is it that you wanted to show us Ruby?" Shirou asked politely.

"Well, I'd been drawing up the symbol for our army and I wanted you guys to see it!" Ruby excitedly said with glee.

"We need a flag for our army so that makes sense." Saber approvingly stated.

"Then I will not make your wait." Ruby said as she then pulled up the design for it as she had her eyes sparkle in joy.

Everyone wondered what the flag looked like and when they saw it they all sweatdrop heavily.

"What do you guys think, it's prefect right?" Ruby excitingly said.

"It looks like the rear end of a dog." Shirou deadpanned after a long silence.

"That's because it is." Leonard said as he facepalmed his face hard.

"Yeah, it's a butt!" Ruby proudly stated.

"You Idiot! Why would you draw that!" Weiss screeched while turning away as she did not want to see that stupid flag design.

"I don't think it will look good for the symbol of our flag Lady Ruby." Lancelot gently said.

"I will blunt here Ruby, How the hell could you possibly think that an ass will be a good symbol for our army?" Radec questioned in the flattest tone he could muster.

"I have to agree with Radec, Ruby. This will be embarrassing if we use this as the symbol for our army." Saber concurred.

"You don't understand my vision!" Ruby then started to cry.

While Ruby was trying to convince everyone of her flag design, Sarah sneaked out to contact her master.

"Master, do you hear?" Sarah whispered into the glass ball.

"Yes, what is it, Sarah?" a male voice soon spoke from the glass ball.

"Thank god you're ok, I tried to call you many times!" Sarah nearly cried.

"Sorry for not answering you Sarah." the voice apologized.

"Not important! Master, I managed to make contact with the Drifters!" Sarah reported.

"I see! So how many?" the voice asked.

"Ten so far Master." Sarah stated as there was silence before the voice spoke again.

"Ten?" the voice said in surprise.

"Yes, they even captured a Gloria base by themselves, with some help." Sarah added in.

"I see! I will try to get there as soon as I can." the voice spoke.

"What's wrong Master?" Sarah asked hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Alguna has been destroyed by the Ends." the voice sadly said.

"What? That's impossible! Alguna had one of the stronger armies in the continent and have the manpower and skills to rival both Gloria and Orte!" Sarah cried out.

"This new group of Ends are strong, stronger than the ones heading towards Orte." the voice said gravely.

"What should we do?" Sarah panicked.

"Out hope right now, lies in the hands of the Drifters here and there, Sarah." The voice soothingly said.

Then her Master stopped the messenger. Sarah silently prayed for her friend who had also found the Drifters

* * *

A burning city lay in front of his eyes, he could see his army marching in the streets killing every human who were unfortunate enough not to escape in time.

"It's beautiful is it not?" a voice spoke up.

He turned back and saw a short, plump man with blond hair and yellow eyes. His hair was oddly styled, with a longer section coming up and then down again in the front left side of his head, like a folded piece of paper. He was also wearing an expensive white suit with a long matching overcoat, white gloves, glasses, and a black tie with a red gem on it.

"Battle report Major." He said blithely.

"The enemy army had been destroyed, only a few managed to escape." The Major said with a smile.

"Did we have any casualties on our side?" He questioned.

"Since my unit was the vanguard, our main army did not take any casualties." The Major said.

"Good." he said, before to walking to the palace.

During his walk to the place, he walked past many soldiers wearing the SS uniform. They were eating the dead-body of those that cannot escape. Then some bipedal reptilian-like creatures with large claws and teeth walked past him and looked for survivors to kill them.

He stepped into the throne room and saw a group of people waiting for him.

"About time you showed up." a man said, he was a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side, His trench coat was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom, a long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand. His face been cover whitish-tan with red mas with flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

"Sorry to make you wait Adam, but I wanted to watch the humans in this city scream in despair when the dead comes for them." he said before sit in the throne.

"What should we do next now? Alguna had fallen." a man with short blond hair wearing a leather trench coat with black leather boots, gloves, pants and a short sleeve shirt. And sunglasses on his eyes.

"Simple Albert Wesker, we will began recruiting more allies" he stated. "Now they've seen what we can do. Many more non-human races will want to join us. But there are some that want nothing to do with us. We must have all non-human races join us, and use whatever means to do that."

"I know how to make them join us." A woman maliciously said wearing a black dress, with long black hair and blue eyes. The man could sense her malice from this distance.

"I know you have Morgan le Fay." He nodded. "Now where's Mordred?" He asked.

"He didn't want to stay here since he'll kill Terumi if the man continues to mock him." Morgan said in mock pity.

" Mordred-chan needs to lighten up, after all she's still a young girl." A man sitting on one of the chairs in the room said. He wore an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. His face been cover by a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. But everyone could still see his green hair and his glowing green eyes.

"But she is still your ally Terumi, so you should bother not to make her despise you." Another man spoke. He was a very large man wearing a business suit. He short black hair, glasses and gray eyes.

"Come on Armstrong, you know it is very amusing when you provoke someone. After all life's not fun unless you have one or two enemies." Terumi whined. "Well as long they don't catch you and kick your ass like they've done to poor little Cinder here." He mockingly said.

The young woman Terumi was talking about had short black hair, wearing a black eyepatch over her missing left eye, and the scarring from the injury extended into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

"Something wrong Cinder? Don't worry you can tell me." Terumi asked with fake concern. "Oh wait! You can't since your vocal cord got messed up by a kid, you retard!" Terumi then laughed.

"I…kill...you" Cinder trying to snarl, before shooting a fire ball at Terumi but the man simply jumped out from the chair to dodge the shot.

"Didn't your mother tell you that if you play with fire you will got burned like a bitch?" Terumi questioned before shooting a blast of green energy from a snake head he had behind him.

Cinder quickly dodged the attack, but Terumi threw a chain as the snake head caught Cinder's leg before Terumi used it flew close to Cinder. But the girl knew that and created a bow with series of black glass arrows ready to shoot Terumi as he came closer to her. Terumi saw that used his free hand to prepare another blast.

*BOOM*

The smoke filled in the throne room. As every window shattered due to the impact in the room. When the smoke cleared, Cinder found her hand being held by Armstrong's left hand while his right hand held Terumi's leg up, also noting that his skin had change into black and look like solid steel

"You idiots stop right now before you get killed here now!" Armstrong snarled pointing his head towards the man on the throne.

He was not happy when he saw those two fought each other again, they had more important things to do. Both quickly stopped it and tried to get out of his grip, as Armstrong released both of them soon enough.

"If you two are done, we have more important things to do." The man said coldly.

"Such as?" Terumi questioned.

"Find the Drifters, they are the only ones who can stop us, find them no matter what it takes, find them and kill them." The man ordered.

"As you wish Magic King." everyone in the room said as they somewhat bowed.

* * *

A, pair of eyes looked at the burning city thought the binoculars she had in her hand.

"They destroyed the Kingdom in one day!" The girl holding the binoculars said with fear, she had long, flowing, dark blue hair that somewhat covers her brown eyes. She wore a white uniform with a beret to go with it.

"Well damn! Those Ends are just as ruthless like those damned Covenant!" a man standing next to her said with his owe binoculars. Said man was black skinned wearing a hat and armor cover his torso, shoulders, and the lower legs.

"How can we possibly fight against them?" The girl asked in despair.

"We can do it if we all fought together, hell where I'm from, humanity fought for their survival and then won. So why can't these humans do the same here." The man retorted. "Sides, you said we Drifters are here to fight those Ends and we're doing it now."

"But Johnson, we only have you and Noble Six!" The girl argued.

"Don't worry Dianne, your friend said there are still others out there and we'll find them." Johnson reassuringly said.

"…! You're right, if we can them, then we stand a chance against the Drifters." Dianne cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Johnson remarked with a grin.

"Sir!" a voice spoke up. As Johnson and Dianne turned to see a man wearing black armor with a helmet covering it face.

"What it is Six?" Johnson questioned.

"The group we saved are now asking me what should we do next." Six reported.

"We can lead them to another village. and let them take refuge in there." Johnson replied.

"But most of the villages will be abandoned when they hear what happened to Alguna" Dianne pointed out.

"Blast it!" Johnson cursed.

"What about your organization? Can they give these people a place to stay?" Six asked.

"We can't but I will ask Master to see what we can about it" Dianne stated.

"Maybe we can lead them to another country." Johnson remarked.

"Gloria is close but a week on foot, not to mention we have to go thought non-human territory." Dianne explained. "Most of them don't want anything to do with humans but there's still a small number that will try to attack us."

"Guess we have to take this route and hope we're lucky on the way." Johnson remarked. "Sometimes I wish Chief was here, we need his insane luck." He added in.

* * *

A town near the ocean that was rather developed in thanks to the many ships that had come here to trade, as well as the fact that the town had good relations with many non-human races such as Mermaids, Fishmen, Naga, and more. But that changed when Pirates started to attack here, they do whatever they want and sold whoever they captured, causing many people to leave since they lost hope seeing the Pirates continue to attack here.

"Sir can I ask you something?" a Sailor asked the Owner of the bar he was in.

"Fire away." The owner said.

"I heard that this town is usually attacked by Pirates and that Gloria refused to help because of the non-human races here. But why are the people here happy as though Pirates have not attacked?" The Sailor questioned.

"You're right about that IF you come here few weeks earlier. Most people in this town would have lived in fear of attacks." The Owner said. "But right now, most of them have been killed and those that remain are too scared to attack here if they wish to face the wrath of our Saviors." The Owner said.

"Your Saviors?" the sailor asked in confusion.

"They came in here one day during the raid, Some of the Pirates came in here for the good stuff and tried to force themselves on the women and that was when it happened." The Owner soon spoke with awe.

"They annihilated those Pirates and even sank their ships" the Owner said to a very surprised Sailor. "Then the only man in their group declared that the town and the people here are under his protection. He even gave us a flag which we hang over the major government building warning the Pirates not to attack."

The Owner then pointed to the flag hanged on the biggest building in the town. The flag had symbol of the skull with a large mustache and a cross behind it.

"It looks like a pirate flag to me." the Sailor noted.

"You got that right, that's because two members of their group are Pirates" the Owner explained then quickly added more in when he saw the face of the Sailor. "But they're different from those Pirates."

"How are you sure about that?" the sailor questioned.

"They did not enslave us, they went out and rescued those that have been captured in return they only asked for a place to stay." The Owner said.

"The man is a kind human, all non-human races live here in equality due to him." The Owner said happily.

"How many people are in this group?" The sailor asked.

"Three, one man and two girls." the Owner explained.

"Only three people managed to defend this town?" The sailor asked in surprise.

"The man in the group is really strong, I don't know if he's a God or not." the Owner said.

"What do you mean?" the sailor asked curiously.

"When the word about our Saviors reached those Pirates, they came here to take revenge with ten ships with very strong crews. The man only went to the harbor then he punched in the air." the Owner said.

"Why did he do that?" the Sailor questioned.

"The next thing that happened was a tsunami showed up and sank those ships." the Owner said.

"He created a tsunami!" The Sailor shouted in shock.

"Yes, after that most of the pirates are too scared to come here now. Only those brave enough but they were quickly annihilated down with little to no members now." The owner said "And few of them become our saviors subordinate"

Then he heard some noises outside and many people ran by the bar.

"What happened?" The Owner shouted.

"A Pirate gang came here to attack and are now confronting one of our Saviors!" A man passing by said.

"Who are they foolish to meet?" the Owner asked.

"Yang." the man answered.

"They will live as long they do not touch her hair." The Owner said after some time.

Then explosions can be heard after he finished.

"Well they're doomed." the Owner remarked before he took out a few glasses and a bottle of rum.

"why are you taking those bottles out?" The sailor asked in confusion.

The door opened and a young girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes walked toward the bar. She wore a long tan coat with an orange lining and gold border with a black pants. There were arm guards covering her hands and her forearms.

"Give me usual." The girl asked.

"Got it Yang." The Owner nodded before giving the girl a glass and filling it.

"Thank Jose." Yang said before she drank the glass.

"So, I guess they'd touched your hair." Jose stated.

"One of them fucking cut it with their swords." Yang angrily stated before slamming the glass.

"Well! I guess those idiots are a new group then." Jose remarked.

"You got that right Jose." a voice called out, voice that Jose knew quite well.

Standing in the door was a woman with long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes and scars across her face. She wore brown choker collar almost attached to her dark pink captain's vest that shows her cleavage, with white pants, and long dark brown boots.

"Hello Drake, the usual as well?" Jose questioned.

"Yes, Jose." Drake cheerfully said.

Jose soon set another glass as Drake sat next to Yang.

"I see we have new face here." Drake remarked noticing the Sailor, who turned red and looked away upon seeing her generous cleavage.

"Yeah, he just arrived with his crew and will be staying here for a few days. I just told him the story of how your group saved this town." Jose explained.

"So, what do you think after hearing the story?" Drake smiled at the Sailor who managed to look at her face and even then, it was quite pretty.

"Well at first I didn't believe it but after seeing you two, guess the story's true." The sailor remarked and flushed upon seeing her grin.

"I know the part with old man White Beard creating a tsunami is pretty hard, hell I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes." Drake said as she drank her shot in one gulp and slammed it down while sighing, also giving the effect of her breast jiggling a bit causing the Sailor to blush.

"I have to admit, for an old man he's pretty strong, you know?" Yang said.

The sailor listened to the two girls talk with the bar owner for a few minutes before he left to tell what he heard to his crew. Upon exiting, he fell down as he saw what was in front of his eyes.

In front of him was a huge man, about three times the usual height, he had a long face, with many wrinkles because of advanced age with many wrinkles centered around his eyes, and many scars running alongside his chest. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders. Upon seeing the prominent crescent-shaped mustache on the man face. The sailor immediately knew who this man was based on what he heard from the talk between those two girls.

White Beard.

* * *

"How much do you think we will make from the girls?" a man asked.

He sat around the campfire with many of his partners. They had been discussing the money they will make after selling the girl they captured.

He looked at the cart being guarded by a few of his friends. Behind those metal bar were girls with bunny ears. They'd come from the village near here but his men attacked and kill the defenders. Then capture the rest. Those bunny girls had high value in the slaver market. Of course, they cannot sell them in Gloria since they're sure those girls will be killed since Gloria is very racist. He and his buddies plan on taking them to Arrun, a small nation developed by slave trade. There, bunny girls are prized and he's sure he and his buddies will make a lot of money.

"Guess since we're selling these bunny girls, I will have some fun with one of them." one of his buddies said with a lustful look on his face as he got up.

He continued to look at his friend go to the cart and dragged a girl to the woods. He's right, they were going sell the girls soon maybe he will have some fun with a few of them too. This will make the trip to Arrun not dull. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from the woods.

"What the hell!" a guy shouted.

"Let check it." another said.

The two men walked to the woods where the scream came from. They quickly found the body of the guy who wanted to have fun with the girl.

"Looks like the girl killed him and then escape." the first man deduced.

"He's was stabbed from behind." the second guy noted as he was checking his body.

"That means someone kill him." The first guy said.

Suddenly someone grab him from behind and then cut his throat. The second guy heard the noises and turned to see his friend was killed with the killer holding his neck.

The attacker wore a mask covering its face but he could see the red eyes. The attacker also wore some kind of armor with shoulder and arm guard with a chest plate. He also wore a long trench coat and just as he was about to kill the stranger he was quickly stabbed from behind then.

"It's clear you can get out." The masked man spoke.

Stepping out from a bush was a bunny girl with white hair and green eyes. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. The bunny girl looked at the one who killed the second guy.

The second attacker was a young girl with black hair and amber eyes. She had a long white coat and a black crop top while wearing thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. But most noticeable part were her pair of cat ears on the girl's head.

"Are you from the Werecat clan?" the bunny girl asked.

"I guess you can say that." The cat girl said before looking at the masked man. "What do we do now Courier?" She asked.

"Their group only had 15." Courier noted before looking at the body. "Now they have 12 so we can attack them head on." He stated.

"No asking them to surrender first?" The cat girl asked with raised eyebrows at the change in plan.

"These scums are slavers and rapists, no mercy and no sparing any of them, Blake." The Courier coldly said

"Guess we can agree about that." Blake nodded in approval before turning back to the Bunny girl. "What's your name?" Blake asked.

"My name's Tyuule." the Bunny girl said.

"I need you to stay here Tyuule, me and my friend here will rescue your friends" Blake said and the girl nodded.

"Ready your weapon Blake, we have some scums to kill." The Courier said before drawing what looks like a small knife with many spike on it and a small gun.

"What are those two called?" Blake asked in curiosity.

"This one is called Ripper." Courier said show the knife "And this one is Pew. Pew."

"The first one I can understand its name but the second one, Pew. Pew seriously?" Blake deadpanned.

"Hey, I did not name it!" Courier defended himself on the nature of his laser pistol.

They soon got out the wood and caught the attention of the group.

"Who are you?" the leader of the group demanded.

He got his answers from the Courier as he brought up his laser pistol up and fired it. A red beam shot from the gun and burned thought the leader's head.

"That man's a warlock!" one of them yelled.

"Kill them!" another shouted.

One man with a sword charged at the Courier but he blocked it with his Ripper. Then the spike on the knife began to move as the man screamed in pain it cut thought his sword and struck his skin, as blood shot out from the cut. Another two tried to attack the Courier from behind but the Courier let the Ripper go, turned around and shot them. The beams flew thought the two men's body despite the heavy armor they wore.

Blake was surrounded, the bandits circled around her. Two men changed at her, but Blake quickly use her katana to block the attack. Then suddenly she's been backstabbed.

"Got you!" The man cheered he thrust his spear deeper into her, whereas the Courier chuckled darkly at them.

But then Blake's body caught fire then she exploded, burning three man. The real Blake emerged from the shadows. She then slashed a man who was still focus on the explosive.

The others back to their senses charged at her. But Blake quickly mowed through two man while bringing her sword to slash their stomachs. The last two hesitated for a moment before one of them charged at Blake again.

But Blake simply changed her sword into a gun and shot the man's head. Then a sword thrust from the man's body flew towards her. The last one had use this chance to stab his sword through his fallen comrade's body hoping will kill Blake in surprise. But when he pulled back his sword he found that his sword was stuck. Then he felt something stabbing him from behind. The man turned around to see Blake was the one who did that.

"How?" The man said before falling to the ground.

Before falling to his death, the man managed to see his sword was stuck inside of what looks like an ice status of Blake.

"That's the last one." The Courier said as he walked towards Blake shaking off all the blood that spilled onto him.

"Let's free the captives then." Blake said as the Courier nodded.

The two of them quickly freed the people from the cart, initially the bunny girls were first scared of them both. But after they saw Tyuule stepped out from the woods and explained to them. The bunny girls finally stopped panicking and thanked them.

"So where will you people go now?" Blake asked their leader who was a bunny girl with tanned skin, white hair, and red eyes. While the bunny girls appreciated their help, they only trusted Blake due to believing her to be from Beast-Men Race just like them. While they were cautious of the Courier due to being human.

Not that he really cared of course, having rescued more than a few dozen female slaves who were scared of him due to being a man. But, it still kind of stung his pride a bit.

"We plan on going to Kamino Forest, they're Beast-Man territory we can go to and maybe join some villages in there." The leader of the group replied.

"Chief. Gloria is still attacking that place." Another of them spoke up.

"They can only send a small group there since the forest poses a danger to their troopers." The leader replied gently.

"I guess that mean we'll stick with you people until we get there then." Blake said smilingly.

"Thank you for your help." The leader said while bowing and further away the Courier could not help but smile under his helmet.

* * *

"We lost our contact with one of our bases for two week." a man reported.

He was sitting now with one the many nobles here in the meeting in the Gloria capital.

"Maybe the messenger's still taking time to arrive, after all that place is quite far. one of noble pointed out.

"Even so I still think they'd been taken by the Nerubians." the man said make many people in the room gasp.

"Impossible! How could they attack that base when it is heavily defended?" another noble asked.

"Anything's possible now since the destruction of Alguna." the man pointed out.

"That's why we must kill those non-human race, they had destroyed one of human kingdoms, and soon they will come for the others!" A noble screamed.

"We must strike them first!" One noble shouted.

"Sent more out troop to destroy them!" Another one argued.

"Order, Order!" the man demanded.

"We must call help from our allies!" Another Noble shouted.

Then the room opened to reveal an old man in black cloak walking in, carrying a golden staff in his hand.

"High priest!" Everyone in the room said and quickly bowed before him.

"Please stand up." The High priest said. "I had heard the report and pray to our god the Holy Light." The High Priest said.

"What did the Holy Light say High priest?" The man questioned.

"We must unite to stand against this threat, we must purge this world of those monster before they can destroy us!" The High Priest shouted.

"Yes, High Priest." The man said. "I have sent the Third army to Beast-Man territory, right now they're engaged with fighting the Minotaur and Werewolf clans, The Fifth army is now dealing with those Fishmen.

"We have sent the Fourth army to reinforce the Second army but they will have to go through Kamino Forest." Another man said.

"I see, but there's also an enemy that needs to be destroyed." The High priest said.

"Who is the enemy High Priest?" The man asked.

"The enemy comes from another world, the Drifters we must destroy them before they can grow strong!" The High priest ordered. "Search and kill those Drifters or humanity will be destroyed!"

"As you wish High Priest!" Everyone in the meeting room shouted as they bowed before him.

* * *

 **We the next chapter with many Drifters had show up and show who are END  
**

 **I had plan for Noble Six show up, then BloodWolf752 metion Johnson, how could I forgert a most badass character from Halo. At first I going to let all Noble team show up but then I decide only Noble Six.  
**

 **Yes! White Bread from One Piece the strongest man who alive had show up with Francis Drake and Yang. Many want Ace show up but I like White Bread than him.**

 **The Courier from Fallout had show from** **suggestion of my Beta RedRat8.**

 **The Fate of team RWBY after Ruby dead had been know for all question.**

 **Now about End. God of Troll Yuki Terumi had show up and with it will many mind fuck trick for our** **Drifters mostly for team RWBY.  
**

 **Albert Wesker, it a sin if this guy not show up.**

 **Morgan le Fay and Mordred, those two can not miss since we had King Auther and her Knight  
**

 **Armstrong as in Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear. Never play the game but after watch him in Youtube really like him  
**

 **Since we had Naoshi Kanno are the most know Pilot, which pilot you guy think should show up since I got no one.**

 **That all for now so continue sent pm and review who you want to show up as Drifters and Ends  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Teaser and Poll

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

 **This chapter is tease for the few next arc I had plan . Since this story will on hold to the end of February**

* * *

Tell me captain, why is it that despite the power of our fleet you have yet to destroy the Fishmen in the past month?" A man asked furiously as the captain looked nervous right now.

"A month ago, our fleet were able to destroy their territory with impunity. Why is it now that you are having annihilating them?" The man continued to question.

"Sir, they're getting smarter and know how to react against our actions." The captain reported as the man narrowed his eyebrows in fury.

"You mean these primitives were able to outsmart you, our finest captain?" The man questioned.

"Their previous attacks were clumsy and amateurish but now they attack with precision and surprise easily." The captain reported.

Then the door opened and a soldier stepped in quickly.

"Sir! We received word that our supply ships have been sunk!" The soldier quickly reported.

"What?" The man shouted.

* * *

He looked at the sunk fleet thought his binoculars. His troop stood behind him as they look at the scene before them in awe.

"We destroyed their fleet so easily." One Fishman breathlessly spoke.

"To defeat the enemy, you must understand them." The man said before looking at his army. "And not just their tactics, but also their history and philosophy."

* * *

The general looked in horror as his army once had 100,000 men strong fully equipped with weapons and armor. Now they were slaughtered, they never stood a chance. How is this possible? the enemy were supposed to be mindless moving statues that did not know how to use their weapons.

Then a hand caught his neck and lifted him up in the air. The captain choked he struggled to see the enemy before him, A moving metal skeleton with an unusual skull and those yellow eyes look at him with pure rage.

"What…are…. you?" The general choked out.

"I am Grievous, warlord of the Kaleesh and the leader of the most powerful army you ever seen." The skeleton sneered before breaking the general's neck.

"Why did you have to kill him?" a young girl's voice spoke out sadly.

"Lesson one: Never show mercy to your enemy, Penny." Grievous coldly said.

* * *

Shirou and Radec quickly jumped to the side to dodge a fire ball being shot at them.

"When I said that this world has many of the mythological creatures living here, I did not expect to deal with a dragon so soon." Shirou grumbled in annoyance.

"If you have time to complain, then use that time to find a weapon to kill those dragons now!" Radec growled out.

Then suddenly a giant gate opened in the sky and a fighter aircraft flew out from it.

"What the hell?" Radec cursed as he quickly took his binoculars to see the plane's identification.

VF-0 Phoenix

* * *

Weiss dropped her rapier and brought her hand over her mouth as her eyes widen in horror of the situation in front of her.

Ruby stood in the middle of the arena where her scythe had cut off the arm of her opponent but in return had took a hit to her stomach. Ruby looked at her opponent and her quickly filled with surprise then with tears.

"Yang?" Ruby asked softly.

"…Ruby?" Yang moaned out a bit.

"Holly shit! This certainly brings back memories of when Jin-boy cut Ragna-kun's arm!" Terumi gleefully spoke before letting out an insane laugh at the scene in front of him.

* * *

"Father! Kill me!" A voice moaned out in pain and tears.

Saber looked in horror at the monster in front of her, then she quickly glared murderously at the man behind the monster.

"What have you done to my child!" Saber all but shrieked.

"I was simply just testing out one of my viruses is all." Wesker smugly and cooly said.

"You monster!" Saber roared before charging at him.

* * *

"This place brings back many memories, right Courier?"

"Oh, annoyingly so Joshua Graham, this city reminds me of Caesar's Legion's capital, Flagstaff. Filled to the brim with scumbags, slavers, and rapists." Courier said with disgust in his voice.

Graham nodded before looking at him calmly "I need your help to destroy this city." Graham said seriously as the Courier looked at him calmly.

"Doing our own recreation of Tower of Babylon I see." The Courier grinned under his helmet as Joshua nodded.

* * *

"Guess you're the famous Adam Taurus." Leonard commented as Adam simply stood there looking at the two Drifters before him.

"Any petition on how you like to die?" Leonard coolly said. "The flame or the frost?" he questioned.

* * *

The two warriors stood in front of each other with their weapons ready to strike each other down.

"I would never have thought to meet you in this new world Lich King!" One man shouted.

"As did I, King Varian Wrynn!" The other sneered.

* * *

"You shall not stand again me!" Morgan shrieked as she looked at her enemy before her.

"My life for Aiur!" A deep but determined voice spoke out.

* * *

 **gunawanroderick had ask me about that I had use Nerubian from Warcrat as native race in my story and he can or other reader suggest another races from other fandom as well.  
**

 **The answer is yes, you guy can** **suggest other race for my story and he** ** **had give me a few race from a game name Endless legend**. The true is most of the monster race I got are from Monster Musume, 12 Beast and Monster Girl Encyclopedia . Done judge me if I into a monster girl. **

**gunawanroderickh also ask me put some League of Legends champions. Since I had use one character from Dota as leader of** **Nerubian Nyx (Yes! I got him from Dota). I want ask what do you guy think I should put them as the** **native charcter in new world or as Drifters and Ends.  
**

 **I will put a vote for that and If many said yes, then tell me who you guy want to show up and** **as Drifters or Ends or** **New World character.**

 **Also the last chapter I had ask about** **Pilot. Sorry I can not use mecha pilot is will destroy the story. only Fighter aircraft (accept steampunk** ** **aircraft** ), I'm ok with tank too as long is not to futuristic (shot lazer or plasma) and about ship, I guess only aircraft carrier since we need it to the ****aircraft like in manga and I had no plan about battleship  
**

 **VF-0 Phoenix still count as** **aircraft.  
**

 **That all for now so continue sent pm and review who you want to show up as Drifters and Ends  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

 _"Yang!" Blake shouted desperately. "Where are you? Answered me!" Blake yelled in despair as her voice echoed through the wreaked building._

 _She ignored every dead body she passed as she ran around. She could care less if they were humans of Faunus, she needed to find Yang. Blake couldn't bear to lose another friend._

 _"Please tell me where are you Yang!" Blake yelled as she continued running._

 _Then suddenly her ears picked up the sounds of fighting. Blake quickly ran to the source of the sound. Then the sounds of fighting stopped and she quickened her pace. She finally reached the source of the sound and when she busted through the door. What she saw made her eyes widen in horror._

 _"Hello Blake." Adam said casually as he there with his bloodstained sword dropping blood and she shakenly and slowly looked down to see a familiar blonde body on the ground with a hole through her neck._

 _"YANG!" Blake yelled as she started tearing up now._

 _"She made her choice to come here alone and she paid for it." Adam said cockily._

 _"ADAM!" Blake yelled in fury as she drew her blade and charged at Adam._

 _But the Faunus simply blocked the slash and jumped back a few feet from Blake._

 _"This is what your choice lead to Blake." Adam taunted before he threw a flash bomb._

 _Then the bomb went off and Blake was blinded and as soon as she regained her vision Adam was nowhere in sight. So, Blake quickly rush to where Yang was lying and she knelt down and touched her head_

 _"Yang, please don't be dead." Blake whimpered as she let her tears flow freely. But She could only see the lifeless eyes of her partner as Blake placed her hand on Yang heart and began to sob uncontrollably._

 _"I'm sorry…Yang, it's all my…fault!" Blake choked out between each sob._

 _"_ _ **This was your fault**_ _." a voice spoke out._

 _Blake was shocked out of her sobs and to her horror, saw a bloodstained Ruby with empty black holes for eyes that she bled out blood from her eyes and mouth._

 _"_ _ **This was your fault Blake.**_ _" Ruby spat out verminously as she also spat out blood. "_ _ **You run away from us, you let me to die.**_ _" She said furiously as Blake backed away in shock and terror._

 _"_ _ **You abandoned me Blake.**_ _" Yang said as she slowly rose up with her eyes the same as Ruby's. "_ _ **You run away like a coward and let us to die to save yourself.**_ _" She walked towards her awkwardly._

 _"I'm sorry!" Blake shouted in fear._

 _"_ _ **Traitor, Coward**_ _." Ruby and Yang both tauntingly said as they walked towards her._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Blake continue to yelled as they continued to taunt her._

 _Then Blake felt a hand grabbed her from behind and it was Weiss looking just the same but with part of her neck gone revealing her insides. "_ _ **You always despised me.**_ _" Weiss said. "_ _ **That'**_ _ ** **s****_ _ **why you ran away.**_ _"_

 _Blake yelled in fear as she tried to shake her off but Weiss's grip was too tight then she jabbed her fingers into her shoulder making her scram. "_ _ **Don't worry.**_ _" Ruby tauntingly said as she was in front of her. "_ _ **You will be joining us soon.**_ _" As she put her thumbs right into Blake's eyes and jabbed them out._

 _Blake was now screaming and truly terrified as she could no longer see and was truly in the dark now. "_ _ **We'll take good care of you.**_ _" Yang's voice spoke out as she then felt her legs being chomped on._

 _Blake tried to free herself but she no longer had any strength and just slumped and waited for her death._

" _ **Join us.**_ _" Weiss spoke as she grabbed her heart and tightened her grip._

" _ **Join us.**_ _" Ruby spoke up as she ripped out her teeth one by one._

" _ **Join us.**_ _" Yang said as she took a chomp of her kneecap._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Blake continued to said as she waited for her doom_

* * *

"Blake, Blake wake up now!" Courier whispered shouted as he tried to shook her awake as Blake was thrashing around.

He was standing watch while everyone was resting then he heard Blake yelling and he quickly rushed over to her and saw that the girl was thrashing and crying and he set out to wake her from her nightmare.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry-" Blake continue to whispered.

"Blake! Wake up!" Courier whispered furiously as he slapped her face now, as he forgoes subtlety.

Then Blake's eyes snapped open to see his mask. The girl quickly clawed back away from him in terror and after seeing who it was she started to breath heavily now.

"Courier." Blake said shakenly as she continued her heavy breathing.

"…Here." Courier said as he pulled out a water bottle. "Drink this, it will help." He all but ordered.

Blake slowly took it and began to take slow sips from it, after she did she looked around to see they were still in the forest and the slaves they rescued on the floor resting. A few had woken up after hearing her thrashing, but the Courier waved it off and said nothing happened and went back to sleep.

"Another nightmare it seems." Courier commented as he took a seat in front of her.

Blake silently nodded and then stared into the fire, after Yang's death she began to have these nightmares. They always have Yang dead at the end with her three teammates blaming her for their deaths and then slowly killing her. Blake knew that she deserve that blame after she ran like alway and left them for death.

She still remembered the day Sun dropped by her him to tell her about Ruby's death, she was left devastated and cried for days. She did come to the funeral but only watched from afar. She didn't even have the courage to even meet her old teammates. She was a dirty coward, she could see Yang's face, her eyes filled with despair as they began to bury Ruby.

"…I'm a dirty coward Courier." Blake said after a while.

The Courier sighed as he heard that. "Blake, we already talked about this." He said gruffly but somehow softer than he normally talked.

"I know that…but I still feel it's my fault." Blake whimpered.

"You ran away to protect them and you even tried to stop Yang." Courier countered.

"But I failed to do that." She said miserably.

"You did what you could have done in that situation." Courier argued.

"But I left them to suffer while I stayed safe." She whispered.

"Blake, I am sure that your teammates would not have blamed you." He stated softly.

"…I was a coward." She said softly. "I had the chance to do the right thing and all I did was run away…how could I possibly forgive myself for that?" She questioned.

"Blake from what you told me about your friends I can say with absolute certainty that they would not have blamed you for their deaths, they're good people." Courier said solemnly. "I don't think they want you to be pushing yourself over this."

Blake was silent but then she got up and sat next to Courier and leaned on him. "Can I sleep next to you for the night?" She asked though Courier could hear the desperation in her tone.

He simply nodded and soon Blake started to fall asleep once more and this time she started to have a peaceful rest. For some reason, the Courier reminded her of her father and she felt safe.

Meanwhile the Courier already took his duster off beforehand and covered Blake with it as he continued to pat her gently to help her sleep as he stared into the campfire.

* * *

"Fire." a voice ordered.

Then the sounds of the gun firing were heard, Radec then looked to the line of Cyclopes hold their guns and aiming for the targets set up in the other side.

"Look like they're are ready." Leonard noted as he stood next to Radec.

"Correct, but they're only practicing with targets, they will need a live fire test soon." Radec retorted.

The two men then headed back towards the village which was fortified even more thanks to the aid of the Cyclopes. Radec ordered the fortifications to be built so that way the soldiers can fight without worrying too much about their home being invaded. After the sulfur was delivered, Radec soon began production of gunpowder and closely monitored the production so no one blew themselves up. With aid from the Nerubians, they had made a substantial number of muskets for their army. Ruby had volunteered to become the gun instructor and Radec let her go for it since he'd seen the girl in action. Thanks to their unique eyes, Cyclopes were able to see up to two kilometers without aid, making them talented marksmen.

Leonard and Radec walked up to the building they designated their command room and soon saw every Drifter they had with them along with a few others among the Cyclopes and Nerubians waiting for them.

"Everyone now that we have had time to rest and train our soldiers for more than a few weeks, I can say with confidence that we are ready to make our next move." Radec reported making everyone smile.

"With the Cyclopes joining us, our army now numbers around 1500 soldiers." Saber added in.

We have 500 elite Nerubians plus 1000 Cyclopes with 700 trained in melee and 300 trained in gunfire." Shirou reported.

"That's a good number" Ruby admitted. "But we need more before we could even hope to stand against the Gloria Empire." She added in.

Radec nodded at that. "Correct, which is why our next action must be to secure potential allies." Radec stated.

"If I may sir." a male Cyclops interrupted.

"you may, Gotak." Radec said.

"We can find allies in Kamino forest" Gotak explained. "Most of the demi-human race live there." He added in.

."How many live there?" Radec questioned.

"It is unknown for sure with various species, but some have said that perhaps tens of thousands live there." Nyx said.

"That much!" Leonard whistled.

"Many demi-humans do live in the forest" Gotak reminded Leonard.

"We will need them when the Ends come." Shirou said gravely. "By the way, is any news from them?" He questioned curiously as Sarah soon spoke up.

"After they destroyed Alguna, they started their new kingdom and begun recruiting more allies to their cause." She reported. "Reports tell us they now have Orcs, Goblins, Giants, and Trolls. There is also a report of some Undead joining their army as well." She finished explaining.

"That is not good." Saber said with a grim look on her face. "If we don't do something soon their army will expand more." She said worryingly, she may be a great warrior but who knows how her skills may fare among people that were said to be Terror Incarnate?

"That is why we need support from the people that live in Kamino Forest." Radec replied.

"We also received reports that Gloria have sent their army to Kamino Forest as well." Sarah added in.

"They want to wipe them out." Radec clinically noted as the others looked worried.

"The warriors of Kamino Forest have held their ground against Gloria for many years." Gotak spoke up. "But I fear not even they can last forever while Gloria have its own allies."

"The major reason why Gloria cannot take Kamino right now is because the terrain of the forest makes it impossible for them to properly deal with logistics for their warriors." Nyx explained.

"I guess our next move is to help the residents of Kamino then." Ruby deduced.

"That is correct." Radec stated approvingly.

"Okay, now we can talk about weapons." Ruby said excitedly as others around her either smiled awkwardly or had a harder time keeping their face neutral, weapons was the one thing that she ranted about to no end.

"Ruby" Radec said carefully. "We can't make rifles because we can't make bullets for it."

"Shirou can make it." Ruby replied.

"Yes! I can make the bullet but I don't know how to make primer which is important part for bullet" Shirou said.

Shirou simply sighed. "While I can make the bullet casing, I have no idea how to make the primer which is the key aspect to any bullets." He replied calmly.

Ruby look down with a sad face.

"However, cannons are not out since they work on the same principles as a musket do." Shirou replied making Ruby happy again.

"I didn't think you could Trace a cannon." Leonard noted skeptically.

"Because I can't" Shirou replied. "But I have seen many blueprints for it.

"Shame, you could Trace it then we could have made them faster." Webner spoke up.

"Speaking of weapons." Weiss spoke up. "Since this world lacks Dust then Mytenaster is useless without them." She said sadly as she was attached to her weapon like all Hunters were.

"Sorry to hear that Weiss but Sarah said she never heard of anything like Dust." Ruby consoled.

"Lady Ruby, just what is this Dust you're talking about?" Lancelot asked calmly.

"Dust is a crystalized substance and energy source that we use in our whole life in Remnant." Ruby explained as she took a small bottle of red powdered Dust.

"I thought you said it was crystalized." Saber said in confusion as she looked at the curious substance.

"They can be powered as well." Ruby said. "Also, depending on which type you use, you can create certain effects." Ruby then fired a Fire Type Dust round with her Crescent Rose at the fireplace hear them as the fire ignited from the shot.

"Interesting." Shirou noted but not really impressed considering he'd seen a shotgun with dragon breath rounds do the exact same.

"I guess you guys want to see what Weiss can do, right?" Ruby asked as everyone nodded.

"Too bad I don't have many Dust Vials with me." Weiss sighed. "Guess I'll have to find another weapon."

"There is Dust in this world." Nyx pointed out as everyone looked at him

"WHERE!?" Both Ruby and Weiss shouted at the same time.

"In the Auriga Region, in there they use Dust as currency as they lack gold." Nyx explained

"Then why have I never heard about it?" Sarah asked and somewhat down at the lack of crucial info.

"That's simple." Nyx said pointing to the map "The Auriga Region was blocked off by Gloria and Alguna due to the rumors of where many monsters live"

"I see so they decided to blockade Auriga to prevent any possible monsters from entering their territory." Radec noted with interest in Dust now.

"The only place has trade with Auriga is Arrun." Nyx said with vicious disgust permeating his tone.

"I'm guessing that Arrun is not a nice place." Leonard deadpanned.

"Arrun runs off of slave trading." Sarah said with anger as everyone grew disgusted at that.

"I guess we will have business with Arrun after we're done with Kamino." Radec clinically noted, but if one were to pay attention his grip tightened and his voice spoke more coldly.

"Now about Kamino forest." Saber spoke up. "When will we march our troops there?" She questioned.

"We leave in one week, so pack up on necessary provisions." Radec stated.

* * *

One week later, an army of 1000 solders marched to the Kamino Forest, in front of the army were the Drifters on horses that they'd acquired from the base they razed.

"I don't see while people say riding horses are hard, I think it's pretty easy." Ruby commented as she rode her black horse that gave her an affectionate neigh.

"Why can't I ride them?" Weiss complained as she sat behind Ruby as the horses seem to look at her with contempt.

"Well maybe it's because they don't like Ice Queen." Leonard jeered from his ride.

"Very funny Leonard." Weiss sarcastically snapped back.

"So how long will it take to get there?" Radec questioned.

"At this speed, we will arrive in the next few hours." Nyx replied.

Radec nodded at that. "That is better than I would dare hope for."

"…You sure it is wise to bring the cannon with us?" Saber questioned as she turned to the four Cyclopes dragging the cannon.

"We need as much firepower as possible for any possible situation." Radec said. "Shame that we could only produce one cannon a week."

"At least the cannon works." Shirou trying to cheer Radec up. "Besides, Webner is begin to mass-produce them right now." He added.

They continued their march until they saw Lancelot and Gawain riding back to the group after they went on ahead on a scouting mission.

"What did you see?" Radec questioned.

"We did see Kamino Forest." Lancelot started off.

"But we kind of have problems now." Gawain finished.

Radec was silent before he came up with a plan. "Gotak." He said causing the Cyclops to come up to him. "Stay here with the main army, while me and an advance group go on ahead." He ordered with Gotak nodding.

The advance group rode their horses faster and soon saw Kamino Forest, upon their arrival the group soon saw the main problem.

"Gloria's army." Radec noted upon seeing their flag.

The group quickly left their horses and spied on the army from afar.

"I see an army in high numbers." Radec noted as he gritted his teeth now.

"From what I can see I estimate there to be around 10,000 warriors." Saber noted grimly.

"This must be the third army that is coming to reinforce the second army then, I suppose." Radec noted.

"Sir Radec, look!" Tristan shouted as Radec looked to where he was pointing and soon spotted a road leading towards the forest as the soldiers near there continued to chop down the trees.

"They are cutting down the trees bit by bit to allow more freedom for their army." Radec noted.

"If they are able to support the second army then the demi-human races in Kamino Forest don't stand a chance!" Sarah said in panic.

"We have to make contact with the people of Kamino Forest and warn them about this." Saber said urgently.

Radec thought for a moment before turning to Nyx. "Nyx, do you know another way to go in there?" Radec questioned.

Nyx nodded at that. "There is indeed another road we can follow." He replied.

"Then we shall take that road." Radec ordered as the rest of the group agreed and followed Nyx.

Nyx quickly guided them to the other road into the forest and when they got there, they noticed the sky got dark.

"Should we go in right now or should we camp out here?" Ruby asked nervously seeing the rather ominous dark forest due to the night.

"I think we should camp here and go in tomorrow." Weiss spoke up as the forest somewhat unnerved her.

"It would be wise to camp here for the night as many creatures that reside in the forest hunts well in the night." Nyx pointed out.

"Then we rest here tonight." Radec ordered. "And place some Cyclopes and Nerubians that are adapt in the dark and have them guard our camp, I do not wish to be ambushed tonight." He added in.

Everyone soon began to set up camp and took time to guard in intervals as the main group sat around the campfire devouring Shirou's cooking

"You know." Ruby spoke up after a delicious meal. "If we weren't here for fighting then this would have been a nice picnic." She pointed out.

"Have to agree with you there, red." Leonard said as he inhaled another bowl of soup.

"I believe tradition dictates we tell ghost stories now." Radec spoke up, then suddenly Ruby hid behind Weiss.

"Please don't." Ruby whimpered. "I'm terrified of ghosts." She said causing everyone to sweatdrop a bit.

"I was joking." Radec said quickly while thinking that her being terrified of ghost was ridiculous.

"Nyx." Saber spoke up. "Is there anything that you can tell us about Kamino Forest?" She questioned.

Nyx looked to the forest before turning back to the others and then started speaking. "Kamino Forest is home to many races." Nyx started off. "The part of the forest we are near is near the Bug Hives. Because this is where bug type races reside." Nyx explained.

"What kind of Bugs live there? Shirou asked. "Maybe some of them can be our allies." He pointed out.

"I would recommend the Ant Races." Nyx explained. "They are strong, excellent in teamwork, and skilled support work."

"Can't forget about the Black and Red Ant Clans as well." Gotak spoke up to which Nyx nodded.

"What are the Black and Red Ant Clans?" Radec asked calmly though inwardly he was laughing manically knowing full well that ants were hundreds of times stronger than regular humans.

"The warrior clans in the Ant Race, Black Ants have very strong fighters due to their hard shells." Gotak explained before looking towards Saber and her Knights. "Not to mention they protect weaker races like Knights as well." He finished gaining their attention.

"It that so?" Bedivere questioned and Gotak nodded as Bedivere hummed thoughtfully.

"The Red Ants are famous for their ferocity and fearlessness in battle, my father even claimed they killed a gigantic dragon!" Gotak added in.

"They will make very fine frontline soldiers." Radec said while his mind was laughing deviously at what he heard.

"Next we have the Mantis Race, the assassins of the forest and feared by many." Gotak added in.

"Based on their nicknames I can guess what roles they play." Leonard said flatly.

"They are VERY cold and emotionless." Nyx said. "No matter what happens, nothing stirs their hearts. Even as they decapitate their prey and bathe in their blood, their expressions do not change." Nyx said as he shivered when he met them. "Assassin is a very fitting term for them."

"I will see to that then." Radec said, now crying in the inside in joy, as he finally found soldiers that he preferred.

"Then we have the Girtablilu Race." Gotak said. "A humanoid Scorpion Race with deadly venom."

"Yeah right." Nyx snorted in contempt causing several raised eyebrows and then looking towards Gotak.

"Girtablilu and Nerubians are intense rivals." Gotak explained. "They're always fighting each other to see who's better at killing." Getting several flat looks directed at Nyx for that.

"Of course, we're better!" Nyx declared passionately. "We're better adapt for the ground and can climb in any surface, our silk has a lot of variety from sticky, stretchy, and tough for whatever situation is required." He added in pridefully.

"But the claws of the Girtablilu can cut any silk thread with ease and they can decide on the amount of venom they inject into their prey from killing in half a minute or stunned to bring back to their nests." Gotak countered.

"We're still better!" Nyx huffed and turned away.

"Your two races remind me of Rin and Luvia." Shirou deadpanned upon seeing a very familiar pattern.

"Who's Luvia?" Saber questioned.

"She was a classmate back when I was studying at Clock Tower." Shirou explained. "She and Rin had very strong personalities and clashed with each other almost every time they met." Before Shirou shivered a bit. "You do not want to know about collateral damage those two did every time they fought." Shirou explained.

"Damn, talk about your school fights!" Leonard whistled in shock.

"Say Leonard, we never knew what you did back when you lived." Weiss spoke up.

"I was the leader of the Rouges, we steal to live!" Leonard declared with pride earning suspicious looks from the others.

"So, you were a criminal." Weiss said flatly.

"Hey, we were different from those guys back home!" Leonard argued back.

"Oh really?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"We never kill unless it was necessary nor have we ever harmed women or children." Leonard argued. "I may be a criminal but I had a Sense of Honor, Princes." He replied getting a humph from her.

"I'm guessing your team was very loyal to you." Radec deduced.

"Yeah we see each other as family." Leonard said before sighing. "I wonder how they're doing without me." He wondered.

Then Rachel rushed to the group.

"Lord Nyx, we have detected some movement!" Rachel reported making everyone cautious now.

"What did you discover?" Nyx questioned.

"We have detected two groups, one coming from Kamino Forest and the other march towards the forest." Rachel reported.

"There's a high chance the second group hails from Gloria." Shirou pointed out.

"How large are both group?" Saber asked cautiously.

"The first one is very big while the second is rather small." Rachel reported.

Then another Cyclops came to them.

"We have visual of the first group." The Cyclops reported.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked.

"They are the Gors." The Cyclops reported.

"The Goat Men that me, and Ruby fought." Shirou noted.

Sarah explained to them about the Demi-Humans they'd killed caked Gors, apparently, a subspecies of the Satyros. However, unlike typical Satyros that are typically reasonable and good-natured, Gors are a savage and violent race that kills everything not like them. While also explaining that they are heavily despised by other Demi-humans and stay far away from their territory. They are typically seen with the upper body of a man and lower body of a goat and some can be seen with more animal bits such as goat heads and big horns called the Ungors and the most dangerous of them all are called Bestigors that not only have larger horns but also act as leaders.

"Indeed." Radec noted.

"We have also discovered them marching to our camp right now." The Cyclops added in urgently.

"Wake everyone up right now!" Saber ordered "We need to set up our defense now."

"You believe that the second group are heading only towards the forest?" Radec questioned both the Cyclops and Rachel.

"Yes sir, they will not cross with our path." Rachel reported.

"Good then we can focus on those Gors then." Radec said. "But just in case send a small group to watch them." He ordered and both nodded at his command.

Then another Cyclops ran to them.

"Sir, we have clear sight of the enemy." The Cyclops reported. "They have Gors, Ungors and a few Bestigors and they also have one Cygor with them too!" He said very urgently.

"That Cygor will be the biggest problem." Gotak warned.

"What are Cygors?" Shirou questioned.

"They are distant cousins of Minotaurs except they only have one eye." Nyx said "They are also 7 meters tall." He added in as an afterthought.

"Oh shit." Leonard cursed.

"Looks like we will get to use that cannon after all!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Here's our plan." Radec then started to explain.

* * *

"You have all trained hard to fight for this day, this will not be like your training with the dummies. So, keep in mind that they will fight back. So, all of you are to fight like there's no tomorrow and show them no mercy for will we receive none in return." Radec commanded.

All the troopers got into position while the gunners created a line preparing to fire their muskets. While Saber and her Knights stood with the Nerubians as Ruby and Shirou found a good place to snipe their targets. Everyone was silently waiting for their foes.

Soon they heard a footstep followed by two then three, and soon they heard the battle cries and the ground began to shake and from the darkness of the forest the Horde of Gors came marching to the camp with their weapons ready.

"Collect their heads, hunt them down, kill them all!" As all of them roared.

"Everyone aim!" Radec ordered.

All the Cyclopes brought up their muskets and aimed for the horde while Radec took out his shotgun.

"Steady, steady, steady!" Radec commanded wanting to get as many of the Gors as possible. "Fire!" Radec shouted.

Soon the loud noises of the muskets were heard as the Cyclopes pulled the trigger as the volley of musket balls went straight for the marching horde. Soon many of the horde began to fall to the ground, others dropped dead, while some of them were left screaming from their wounds now. The Gors stopped and tried to figure out what happened.

"Continue our march, show those fools who we are!" A Bestigor Shouted.

But then the familiar noises were heard again, and a round fired straight through the Bestigor's head causing said being to drop dead.

"Radec, I took out one of their leaders!" Ruby shouted while holding Crescent Rose in gun mode.

"Good work, try to take out as many Bestigors as you can, without them they have no leadership structure!" Radec shouted before turning back to the Cyclopes. "Don't just stand there, reload now!"

The Cyclopes were in awe of what happened before they quickly began to reload as the Gors came back to their senses thanks to the remaining Bestigors that continued to march with them. Shirou and Tristan bought them some time for the Cyclopes to reload by firing their arrows at the horde. They aimed for the Ungors since they were more of a threat than the Gors, as they also tried to deal with the Bestigors due to their leadership capacity but proved to be a challenge due to their toughness and only fell when shot by Ruby.

Despite the losses, they took, the Gors continued to march towards them and as they got close the Cyclopes quickly fell back to create an opening for the Nerubians and their kin with melee weapons. Leading the group in none other than Saber and her Knights.

"Charge!" Saber ordered and soon the warriors roared and charged at the Gors.

The two armies clashed with each other as Cyclopes fought using maces and clubs since using swords were too difficult for them. While Shirou and Tristan still provided support by shooting arrows at the Gors as they tried to attack their allies. While Ruby changed her Crescent Rose to scythe mode and fought them while using her Semblance. The Gors quickly fell as the rose petals scattered throughout the battlefield as Weiss also joined her and the two were truly happy to fight alongside each other once more.

"Damn, those kids are good!" Leonard commented as he froze another Ungor.

"Well they were partners with each other during their lives." Radec commented as he brought up his shotgun and fired at a Bestigor, causing its head to explode.

The battle continued in favor of the Drifters as many Gors still fell, Saber and her Knights showed their fighting skills as they took the heads of many enemies. While the Gors started to lose morale only for a loud roar to be heard and the trees from the forest began to fell.

"What was that?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I believe that was the Cygor." Leonard commented as said being arrived from the forest.

They Cygor was 7 meters tall, with a strong muscled body, with the legs and head of a bull, four curved horns on the monster's head with its only eye looking particularity bloodthirsty.

"Prep the cannon and aim for that monster!" Radec yelled as the Cyclopes in charge of the cannon started setting it up.

The Cygor picked up a large rock near it and threw it at the group.

"Everyone dodge!" Saber yelled as the rock flew at them.

Saber quickly jumped aside as the rock flew towards her location, but unfortunately a few Cyclopes and Nerubians were sent flying a few feet when that rock smashed them.

"Is that fucking cannon ready!?" Radec yelled in frustration.

As the Cygor showed up the morale of the Gors rose as they began to fight back.

"The cannon is ready!" Gotak yelled back.

"Aim for its head!" Radec ordered "Everyone else try to distract the Cygor!" He declared.

The group quickly surrounded the Cygor as Tristan and Shirou fired at its body first. The Cygor noticed the cannon and was about to throw another rock at it as Shirou noticed. He then used his Prana and began to Trace Broken Arrows then fired it at the Cygor as a beam of bright light aimed for the rock and shattered it to many pieces, surprising the Cygor and distracting it from the cannon.

That was when it made its fatal mistake.

A loud bang was soon heard and the cannon ball from the cannon was fired at the distracted Cygor and the ball made contact with the Cygor's head and soon exploded into pieces. The Cygor's body then began to fall.

"Everyone move out!" Radec shouted to everyone as the body began to fall towards them.

The Gors, upon seeing the Cygor fell began to run back in fear and panic back towards the forest.

"They're retreating!" Nyx declared as everyone let out a cheer.

"Alright, everyone treat the wounded and collect the deceased search for anything useful!" Radec ordered.

"That was awesome!" Ruby declared as she had stars in her eyes.

"This can be a good substitute for real life training." Radec said to himself.

"By the way Shirou, what was the beam of light you just shot?" Ruby questioned.

"It was a Broken Arrow." Shirou explained. "I can make copies of any weapons that I see and pack it with enough energy that it can be made to explode after striking its targets."

"So technically you can shoot a rocket?" Radec questioned.

"Kind of." Shirou said as he rubbed his head.

"You should have told us beforehand otherwise we could have used it against the Cygor." Weiss scolded.

"Sorry for not telling you but using it will use more Prana than usual and it takes longer as well." Shirou explained

"Nonetheless this attack showed us that this world has giant creatures so I will start planning out counters to deal with the," Radec moved on, later thinking about how to use this new tactic.

"That is rather sound thinking Radec." Saber nodded her head in approval.

Then they saw Rachel walking towards them.

"What now?" Radec questioned.

"Lord Radec, it's about the second group." Rachel said.

"Don't tell me they're coming here too." Radec groaned.

"They are coming here but they are not from Gloria." Rachel reported.

"Then where do they hail from?" Radec questioned thinking about possible allies.

"They're from the Rabbit race." Rachel replied.

"Rabbit race?" Weiss questioned, as she and Ruby thought fondly of Velvet.

"Are they dangerous?" Radec questioned warily.

"No, sir!" Rachel replied. "There are Drifters with them." she said as that caught everyone's attention.

"Drifters, you say?" Radec questioned now interested in what kind of help could they prove to be.

"Yes, there are three of them." Rachel said. "Two are coming with me right now." She added in.

Soon she led them to where the two Drifters were and upon seeing the two men, one was bald and wearing white fireproofed suit with googles. The other wore a mask covering his face with red eyes and he wore some kind of armor with shoulder and arm guards with a chest plate and a long coat as well.

"Mick!" Leonard said in surprise as he saw the man in white suit

"Cold, Is that you?" Mick questioned in surprise.

"You know him?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, he's one of my teammates in the Rouges." Leonard explained as he walked up to Mick happily.

"If you're here then I guess this is Hell than." Mick snorted upon seeing Leonard.

"Meh, close enough." Leonard shrugged off before grabbing Mike's hand for a warm shake. "Everyone this is my partner Mick Roby, AKA Heat Wave." He introduced.

"I believe this is the hotheaded pyromaniac that you told me about." Radec commented in amusement.

Mick turned to Leonard with a mock hurt look. "Really? That was all you could tell about me?"

"To be fair, everyone else on the team saw you that way." Leonard retorted mockingly.

"And who might you be?" Saber asked the other Drifter.

"Don't have a name." He started off and upon seeing their raised eyes he explained. "Took two rounds to the head, lost my memories." He explained as everyone looked shocked.

"Damn!" Leonard whistled out.

"That's what I said." Mike commented.

"How did you survive being shot in the head twice?" Shirou asked in astonishment considering he didn't have Magical Reinforcement.

"Got lucky when a robot dug me out and- "Only to be cut off by Radec.

"Wait, wait, wait." As Radec raised his hands up to stop him. "You mean to tell me you not only survived being shot but also being buried as well?" Radec couldn't even stop himself from being shocked by that.

The Drifter nodded. "At any rate, most just called me by my former title, Courier." The Drifter declared.

"Then sir Courier could you tell me why you here?" Saber asked politely.

"Me and my partner were helping escort these people with us after we saved them from damned slavers." Courier said in disgust as he tightened his grip.

The King of Knights on the other hand was rather impressed. "I am impressed by your nobility Courier." Saber praised as the Courier nodded it off like it was nothing.

"On the way, here, we met Mick when he burned a few Gloria soldiers." Courier added in

"Hey, they tried to attack me first and I just asked for directions." Mick complained.

"At any rate." Radec interrupted. "Best we head towards camp for safety and everyone nodded.

Then a small group of Nerubians and Cyclopes helped escort the Courier's group to the camp. Then when the group got close to the camp, both Ruby and Weiss gasped when they saw a rather familiar person in his group and said person recognized them too.

"Blake!" Both Ruby and Weiss yelled causing said girl to jerk back in shock and surprise.

"Ruby…Weiss." Blake croaked out before she turned away and ran for it as both girls caught her ashamed look

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby yelled out desperately before running after her soon followed by Weiss.

Courier gazed at the two girls as they chased after Blake. "So, those two are Ruby and Weiss." He commented after hearing so much about them from Blake.

"What the Hell happened?" Mick questioned as he turned to the Courier. "Shouldn't we be going after them?" He asked and much to his surprise the man shook his head.

"Don't this is something that can only be settled among them." The Courier warned but everyone else notice his concerned tone and the direction his eyes seemed to be facing.

"Sounds like you knew what happened Courier." Shirou stated as a fact.

"…Indeed, I know…and it is a very long story that involved being dealt a bad hand and only to lose all your chips." He stated but not before offering a silent prayer that Blake will finally be able to move on.

* * *

'Coward, Coward, Coward, Coward, Coward, Coward!' Blake berated herself mentally as she thought about her actions. She was a coward that ran from her friends, a coward who abandoned her friends in their time of need, a coward who left their friends for death. Upon seeing her old friends, a wave of guilt smashed her like a train. She didn't deserve to see them, she didn't deserve to be their friend, and she most definitely didn't deserve to be their teammate.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled from behind.

Upon hearing that, Blake just quickened her pace, she didn't want to be in their presence. She was a traitor and a coward who should be left alone to rot. Then someone tackled her from behind and both fell to the ground and Blake turned around to see it was Ruby who did it.

"Get away from me!" Blake shouted as she tried to get away from Ruby.

"NO!" Ruby shouted. "Not until you tell me why you ran away from us." She all but demanded.

"…Because I'm a coward." Blake admitted.

"…What?" Ruby questioned as she tilted her head in confusion.

"You heard right Ruby, I'm a dirty coward and a damned traitor who abandoned her team to save her own skin!" She shouted while on the verge of tears.

"No, you are not." Ruby rejected.

"I…abandoned you to die…I even let Yang died." Blake choked out as tears flow freely from her eyes.

"No Blake, you're our friend and teammate." Ruby gently replied as she hugged Blake.

"…Why do you think of me that way still after I let you and Yang died?" Blake questioned.

"Because you're not responsible…I was the one who abandoned you guys." Ruby admitted as Blake looked at her curiously and shocked. Ruby then freed Blake from her hug as she sat down in front of her.

"I left you guys behind to pursue Cinder and her master alone, I didn't even try to ask where you guys were or how were you…because of that I died. Yang blamed herself for my death and set out to find what remains of Salem's faction only for her to die at Adam's hands. Because of that you pursued Adam in revenge and died taking Adam with you. Even Weiss was killed by her dad. None of this would have happened if I didn't pursue Cinder alone in revenge for what happened to Vale, Pyrrha, and Penny."

As this point tears flowed freely from Ruby as she continued to talk.

"Because of my selfish actions all of this happened." Ruby admitted as she started to tear up now. And upon seeing Ruby like this Blake's feelings of guilt were washed away as she heard every last word of it before the girl pulled Ruby in closer for a hug.

"If that's true then this is also my fault." Weiss spoke up as she approached them. "When my dad took me back home, I should have fought back but I followed him like the good daughter and left my teammates and friends behind"

"Looks like we all left the team in some way." Blake commented.

"Yeah" Weiss agreed.

Then the three girls just sat there, looking at each other.

"…I really missed you guys." Ruby said with a smile.

"Me too." Both Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

"How about we begin a new page?" Ruby questioned "the three of us together as a team again." Ruby said.

"That will work." Weiss agreed.

"Yes." Blake smiled softly.

"Let's get back, the others guys are waiting for us." Ruby spoke up and they all agreed.

The three girls all stood up and went back together, but this time as a team. All of them truly happy to be with each other again and they promised that no matter what happened, they will not leave their team or their new family ever again.

* * *

"So, that's what happened." Shirou murmured to himself after hearing the story.

After some persuasion, the Courier explained why Blake ran away and all them could not help but feel sympathy for the girls for all that they went through.

"Let's hope that they can talk this through." Leonard stated.

"I Think they will be fine, after all our team experience a lot worse and remained steady." Mick pointed out.

"Yeah." Leonard nodded in agreement,

"Since your group's destination is also towards Kamino Forest how about you join us?" Radec questioned looking calm on the outside but absolutely desperate on the inside. Especially upon learning that the Courier does indeed know how to make gunpowder and Primers and bullet casings, even if he used mainly energy weapons which were a whole different case that he wished to know more about.

"After hearing about those Ends, we will join but only after these refugees get to safety." Courier said all the meanwhile Radec was doing a fist pump inside his mind.

"Look, they're back." Lancelot pointed out towards the three girls all smiling.

The group all smiled at the reconciliation they had and knew that everything will be fine.

The Courier on the other hand was most pleased and sent a silent nod towards Blake that doubled as a wink.

* * *

A lone man was walking through a forest, he wore brown cargo pants, black muscle shirt, black gloves, black boots and a black and white Lucha Lirbre mask with a skull design and red eyes. He also had many tubes running from a tank from his back into his arms, chest, and inner thighs.

Then he heard something coming to his location, causing the man to turn around and see many creatures that were a mix of goats and humans running to him. The creatures soon stopped upon seeing him and both sides looked at each other before the creatures roared and charged at him. The man sighed before he clicked a button in his hand and soon green liquid from the tank flowed through the tubes into his body.

After that, loud screams can be heard from the forest.

* * *

 **I will close the poll for** **League of Legends champions in the ends of this week, same with** **who you want to show up as Drifters and Ends which is will close in two week after the poll if most people chose yes.  
**

 **Please pm if you had suggest another races from other fandom for this story.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

The next morning, almost everyone in the camp woke up early since nobody could rest easily after the attack from the Gors, even Radec increased security around the camp.

"We were luck there were no casualties last night." Radec reported. "When that Cygor threw that rock at them, the Nerubians were able to survive due to their tough shell and the Cyclopes with their tough bodies protecting them from the worst of it."

"Many demi-human races are naturally tougher than humans." Sarah added in.

"Thanks to that we only have minor injuries, just give them some rest and they will be good to go." Shirou commented.

"The battle last night showed us the results of the training we drilled into them." Saber pointed out. "And from what I have seen the results are good." She added in approval.

"So, we're now going to Kamino forest then?" Ruby asked.

Radec nodded. "After everyone has a meal then we will go." He added in, meanwhile the Courier was setting up battalion movements. And for that Radec thought that his prayers were answered, not only did he find an exemplary soldier tough as nails, and can make bullets, but he was also a strategist as well.

"We will go with this formation due to the complex geography of the forest." The Courier explained. "The Nerubians will take point to provide a shield wall in case of a frontal attack while the Cyclopes will provide support from the rear and to watch our back due to their keen eyes. The Rabbit folks will be in the middle of the formation since they can't fight and will be well protected."

"Not bad." Blake admitted.

"Just one question." Weiss spoke up as everyone looked to her. "Where will we go once we enter the Forest? We can't just go to every demi-human territory and just ask them to join us. We don't have time nor the resources to do that."

After Weiss said that everyone looked to Radec and Courier with the both of them looking away.

"…You guys plan on doing that." Leonard deadpanned.

"Well to be fair, it worked back on my world." Courier countered.

"It was the only plan that I had." Radec admitted. "Most of the races in there live in their own territory, so how are we supposed to just meet all of them there in one place ?" He questioned to everyone.

Everyone didn't want to admit it but it was really their only plan.

Ruby shook her head. "That will be problematic, we follow your plan then Gloria will be able to reinforce their army." She pointed out.

"Sir Nyx, just a question." Saber spoke up as Nyx turned to her. "In wartime do demi-human races fight the enemy alone or do they fight together?"

"The population of Kamino only fight when someone trespass their territory." Nyx explained. "But they prefer to solve their own problems as asking for help is a sign of weakness."

"The strong survive while the weak dies." Mick noted.

"So, they have never joined forces to fight again a common enemy?" Saber asked.

Nyx shook his head. "No, there was a time like that, which happened around 1500 years ago, back when the Gors had much higher numbers and were attacking every race. So, to deal with the Gors they called up a conference among every race there at the time and they all united to fight against the Gors. The conference was called Kurutal." Nyx explained.

"Then that is what we need." Saber said. "We will call for the Kurutal and call upon ever race in the forest to attend there and we can call them to join us to fight against Gloria and maybe even the Ends."

Radec nodded at that. "With that every race will be at the same place and we can ask them to join us."

"Just one problem with that." Gotak spoke up.

"And that is?" Saber asked.

"Only a race from the forest can call the Kurutal." Gotak explained. "The Nerubians and Cyclopes are not part of the forest so we can't call for it." Bringing everyone's mood down.

"Easily rectified. We just need to meet a race that lives here and convince their leader to call the Kurutal for us." Courier spoke up bringing up everyone's mood.

"I think since we're going to the Bug Race territory we should probably meet up with the Ant Race." Shirou spoke up as he remembered what Nyx said about them and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know where they live for sure Nyx?" Ruby asked.

"The last time I have visited was about 10 years ago, so I am not entirely sure." Nyx admitted.

"Let's hope they're still there then." Weiss sighed out.

"Then it is settled, we will go to the Ant territory." Radec declared as everyone nodded.

* * *

"Hey Mick, what happened to the others after I died?" Leonard asked.

They were now walking through the forest in the formation according the Courier's plan; in addition, with Saber and her Knights commanding the Nerubians while Radec and Courier commanding the Cyclopes as the others were protecting the civilians that Blake and Courier picked up.

"Well…your sister married Scudder and the both of quit being villains after her pregnancy." Mick explained as Leonard's eyes twitch a bit.

"…Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked with a strained tone.

"Girl." Mick said instantly. "She's talented in skating just like her mother."

"So, they do have a good life." Leonard said with some relief.

"Yeah, Lisa became a skating coach while Scudder became a scientist for Star Lab." Mick added in. "Flash helped them get new started. He thinks that at least he could do after what you've done."

"…Normally I wouldn't have accepted that but if my sister has a good life then I don't care." Leonard said before remembering something else. "What about Weather Wizard and Trickster?"

"Axel's operating a toy factory now, his products are very popular with the kids." Mick said.

"…nothing dangerous?" Leonard asked.

"No." Mick shook his head at that. "Marco became a farmer and used his powers to aid his farms so he always has fresh veggies to sell and because of that he attracts many customers." Causing Leonard to twist in disbelief.

"Axel, I can understand but Marco's a farmer? "Leonard said disbelief.

Mick just shrugged. "Hey, whatever works, right?" He answered.

"What about you?" Leonard asked.

"Took a job as a fire eater with a traveling circus like the old days." Mick replied.

"Not setting anything on fire?" Leonard asked.

"No, the others helped me with." Mick explained. "Still burned a few things but I didn't harm anyone and worked for the circus till I died of cancer."

"You got cancer?" Leonard questioned.

Mick nodded. "Yeah, didn't even know how I got it." He replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Leonard consoled.

"Doesn't matter, Cold." Mick said.

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking around the forest and she had to admit that from the outside it was scary looking but on the inside, it was quite beautiful. Then she noticed a tree that was taller than the others and the oddest thing was that it didn't have as many branches and had a human shape to it. In fact, the more she looked at it, the more she thought it looked alive.

"Ruby, what are you looking at?" Weiss spoke up as Ruby turned to her.

"Hey Weiss, did you see that tree?" She asked.

"What tree?" Weiss asked in confusion causing Ruby to quickly turn back and was left shocked at the sudden disappearance.

"It was right there, I just saw it!" Ruby said unnerved.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Shirou asked as he approached her.

"There was a tree just right there!" Ruby said pointing to the last location of the tree.

"Ruby, we're in the forest so there are many trees." Blake pointed out.

"But that tree looked different, it looked vaguely humanoid."

"A Treeman." Someone spoke up causing the group to turn around to see it was Tyuule.

"What you just saw was a Treeman." Tyuule explained. "They are the guardians of this forest and can be seen walking around here from time to time.

"Do they pose any danger to us?" Weiss asked as she kept a cautious look around.

"Treemen avoid fighting if possible, they will not engage in battle they cannot win unless they have no other choice." Tyuule added in.

"Maybe we can ask them for help, don't think they would like Gloria for cutting down their trees." Leonard said.

"You're right about that, Treemen will fight you if you cut down their trees." Tyuule nodded.

"Then we should have some help against Gloria then." Mick said following Leonard's thoughts.

"I'm not sure." Tyuule said. "If Gloria only cut down the trees at the edge of the forest then the Treemen will not react due to most of them being near the heart of the forest." Tyuule explained.

"Everyone! I found something!" Tristan said with a hint of urgency.

"Everyone quickly moved to see what Tristan found and to their shock and surprise found the corpses of many Gors. Radec and Courier quickly came in and checked the injuries on their bodies.

"This one looks like he had his neck crushed." Radec examined.

"Whoever did this, had an unnatural amount of strength." Courier muttered in worry considering how thick their flesh was, and the density of their bones.

"I believe they were part of the group that attacked us last night." Lancelot noted as he took the arrow from the Bestigor's body before showing it to everyone.

"That's my arrow!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Guess they met someone while they were retreating." Gawain deduced.

"Most of their bones were crushed, whoever killed them must be extremely dangerous." Bedivere muttered.

"I counted around 40 bodies and most of the footprints belonged to the Gors." Blake reported.

"Then what's the last set?" Saber asked.

"It was shoe prints and there's only one." Blake explained. "Safe to say that was the attacker's."

"One person managed to kill around 40 Gors including Bestigors and Ungors?" Weiss said in awe.

"Can you track it?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I can, but we don't had time right now." Blake explained.

"She's right, we came here to visit Black Ant territory." Courier added in.

"How much further, Nyx?" Radec asked calmly.

"Around three more hour." Nyx replied.

"Then we should get going then." Radec ordered before signaling the others to move closer.

"How many of you noticed it?" Radec whispered.

"Notice what?" Ruby whispered back.

"That we have been watched since we entered the forest." Blake pointed out.

"We're being watched?" Mick said in surprise.

"Yeah, they were hiding on top of the trees." Shirou said.

"I don't think they're the Treemen." Weiss said nervously.

"They're the Mantis Race." Nyx said. "They're prefer to stalk their prey from above before striking."

"Should we do something about them?" Leonard asked.

"The Mantis Race never attack a larger group then theirs and prefer to hunt solitary targets." Nyx countered. "I believe they want to know why we're here."

"Should we try talk to them?" Ruby asked.

"If we reach out to them then they will flee." Nyx said shaking his head. "Give them time to assure them we're no threat.

"Then we march to Black Ant territory putting aside the Mantises then." Radec declared as everyone nodded.

Their group continued to march but every Drifter remained wary knowing that someone was watching them. As they continued, Blake could hear them following their group and had to admire their stealth skills and if not for her training she would not have noticed them. As even the Bunny girls did not notice them and they had superb hearing.

"I smell something burning before us." Blake spoke up.

The more they moved, the more her nose could smell.

"Everyone, come quick!" Saber yelled and everyone could hear her horrified tone.

Everyone quickly ran to where she was and soon all of their eyes widened in horror of what they saw.

"How?" Nyx gasped out in horror.

In front of them was a whole city burning as many builds lay in ruin and the streets filled with rubble and corpses as smoke was flowing everywhere. Mick then moved one of the burnt corpses and dragged it for all to see.

The body was rather humanoid with thick shell covering making it look like knight armor and had three fingers for each hand and the head was ant-shaped.

"This must be a Black Ant." Mick commented.

"Yes." Nyx said sadly.

"How could this happen?" Gotak said in shock as he surveyed the ruin in front of them.

"Keep the civilians away from the city." Radec ordered. "The rest of you search for survivors!" As everyone nodded at his order.

Mick was in front one completely burnt building and started examining it before his eyebrows furrowed.

"The city was burned almost a day ago." Mick reported.

"Everyone, go in groups." Courier spoke out. "No telling for sure if the attackers left or not." Everyone nodded and started getting into teams.

Shirou noticed Ruby and her friends and walked up to them. "I think you girls should stay here for now." He said to Ruby's team not wanting the young leader to find something horrific and mind scarring.

"No!" Ruby yelled. "We need to find survivors!" As she and her team left causing Shirou to sigh.

Upon entering the city, Saber looked around to see many Black Ant corpses with their weapons gripped tightly in their hands. She also noticed the body of a Black Ant with many arrows on his corpses and some distance ahead of him was a female but no armor covering and a few arrows on her back, telling her that the Black Ant male tried to shield her from the Archers. Saber soon gave a silent prayer and respect for the brave warrior desperately trying to protect a civilian to his dying breath.

"Radec!" Shirou yelled causing Saber to rush to him to see what he found.

She soon arrived to what appears to be the city square. As Shirou and Radec stood on the roof of a still stable building. Saber soon arrived to the roof and saw what appears to have been a massive battle in the square as many of the bodies were Black Ant warriors.

"I don't understand." Nyx muttered as he arrived at the square. "Their army can hold off whatever or whoever attacks them for days to months."

While everyone was looking at the battlefield, Courier was standing on the walls surrounding the city checking for anything that might be out of place. Unlike most of the group, he was used to seeing this kind of sight as the attacks are very reminiscent of Raider or Caesar Legion raids. Even then, that did not make passing by every corpse he saw any easier, especially the corpses of kids. Then Courier picked up one of the bows lying on the ground and noticed something immediately.

"The bowstring was cut." Courier muttered, before he started checking every bow from the archers and saw that all of them had their bowstrings cut.

"All of the bowstrings were cut." Courier deduced as he held the last bow he could find. "Someone sabotaged all their weapons somehow."

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud scream as the Courier quickly realized that it was Ruby's and he dropped the bow and ran as fast as he could to where the scream came from and drew his weapons and quickly found Ruby, Blake, and Weiss.

Ruby was on the ground on her knees crying as Weiss and Blake kneeled by her trying to soothe her but tears still fell from their eyes. Courier soon saw what causes her scream as the others soon followed to where he was and soon everyone saw the reason for their despair.

In front of them was a massive pile of Black Ant corpses made from the civilians that were rounded up and placed in this pile. Worst of all was at the top of the pile was the body of a small Black Ant child, a little girl no older than 5 or 6 placed on a spike with her eyes gripped in terror and her moth opened as if trying to scream but only blood flowing out instead.

"It's okay Ruby." Weiss said trying to sooth her leader but the tears still fell freely.

"It's too horrible!" Ruby said between each sob.

"Blake, Weiss…please move Ruby away from this." Saber pleaded as she didn't want this girl to be here anymore to see this.

The two girls supported Ruby and gently moved her away from the pile as the others came close to it.

"Whoever did this will burn in HELL!" Lancelot snarled as he saw the pile as he trembled with rage.

"This happened during your time?" Leonard asked as Lancelot shook his head.

"The foes of our time killed and even raped some civilians but none went as far as this." Lancelot said with anger.

"They do this to show whoever sees this they will have no mercy." Radec replied calmly yet with anger.

When Helghast Forces attacked ISA planets, prisoners are often tortured to deal or used as unwilling test subjects for a number of agonizing fatal experiments in Stahl ordered. ISA troops are often executed on the spot or told to run while Stahl's men shoot them while their backs are turned. There was a reason why he and Stahl have no positive regard for each other. To Radec, to kill someone who can't fight back is a cowardly and disgraceful action.

"Nothing that can help us identify the attackers." Courier spoke up.

"They must have taken their corpses back with them so no one knows who attacked the city." Leonard noted.

"Still no survivors found." Mick chimed in.

"Continue searching, the city is huge, maybe they hid in some secret hideout or shelter in case they were attacked." Radec ordered as everyone nodded and continued their search leaving him and Courier.

"You don't look disturbed with the pile." Courier noted.

"Same with you." Radec replied.

Courier nodded. "Seen this shit enough times back home, but it's fucked up every time I see this."

"I as well." Radec agreed. "Ironically it was my fellow colleges doing."

Both men soon heard fighting and quickly ran to see a group of Nerubians surrounding a man wearing brown cargo pants, black muscle shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a black and white Lucha Libre mask with a skull design and red eyes. He also had many tubes running from a tank from his back into his arms, chest, and inner thighs.

The first Nerubian jumped to him, but the man quickly punched his face sending him flying into some rubble. As the second one attacked him from behind but the he quickly turned around and grab his throat and sent him flying into the third one causing them to crash to the ground. The man then jumped up and slammed his fists into the ground, creating a small shockwave and the two remaining Nerubians fell to the ground. The man then grabbed them by the throat and lifted them up into the air.

"That's enough!" Courier spoke as he pointed his Laser RCW at the man. "Let them go." He ordered.

"Or we'll shoot you." Radec threatened also pointing his LMG at the man as well.

The man soon released the Nerubians before he turned around to face both Courier and Radec.

"Who are you?" Courier questioned.

"He's known as Bane." Leonard spoke up as he walked from an ally near them.

This caused Bane to look surprised. "Snart, haven't seen you since the last time we were in Suicide Squad." Bane said pleasantly surprised. "Heard you died."

"They're right." Leonard commented.

"So, this must be Hell then." Bane mused.

"You're like the second guy to say that." Mick deadpanned.

"Are you the one behind this?" Shirou demanded as he arrived with the others.

Bane shook his head. "No, I came here looking any wounded stragglers." Bane replied.

"Stragglers? Then you found survivors then?" Ruby said with hope.

"Guess that means you weren't responsible for this either." Bane noted.

Saber shook her head. "No, we just arrived here."

"Then follow me." Bane said.

Bane soon lead everyone deeper into the city and passed by another square but filled to the brim with bloody crosses.

"What happened here?" Saber asked looking at the crosses.

"They tortured prisoners to death." Bane replied simply as he continued to walk past the crosses.

They continued walking until they saw a fortress, and in front was a large group of Black Ant warriors guarding the gate and upon seeing them, they quickly raised their weapons up.

"It's okay, they're friendly." Bane spoke out raising his hands to calm them down.

The guards lowered their weapons and opened the gate with the group quickly moving inside. And in the fortress, they saw that many tents has been set up as many Black Ants carried wounded inside the tents while some Ants were treating the wounded warriors on the ground. They soon saw a Black Ant walking to them and he had black shell covering his body and carried a long sword with him.

Upon reaching the group, the Black Ant noticed on in particular. "Lord Nyx!" He said with some joy.

"Skitskurr, you're alive." Nyx said with relief. "I had feared the worst when I saw the city in ruins."

"And we may have all died if not for help from her." Skitskurr said.

"Her?" Nyx questioned.

"A human woman that came with Sir Bane." Skitskurr explained. "She's helping treating every wounded we can find."

"Where is she?" Nyx asked.

"She's still treating the wounded right now." Skitskurr said. "Why are you here?" He then asked.

"We came here with a small army to talk with your queen." Nyx said. "Is she, all right?"

"Queen Silitha is fine right now, but she's still resting." Skitskurr explained.

"Let her rest, we will wait." Nyx said "In the meantime, I will let our troops help defend this place, and search and treat the wounded"

Skitskurr smiled at that. "Thank you for the aid."

* * *

With aid from their group, the rescuing and treatment of the Black Ants sped up significantly as Shirou helped cooked food for all the wounded with aid from some Rabbit Girls. As RWBY were giving the food to anyone who can't move as Ruby used her speed to give the food quicker. As the rest of them joined the Back Ants, who recovered enough, to rescue any wounded and bring them back.

"Place the minor injured outside the tent, only the seriously injured can go in." A female voice said softly.

The voice inside the tent soon opened up to reveal a makeshift medical center as a woman in a red uniform, black skirt, white boots, with red eyes, and long braided silver hair was guiding the Black Ant doctor to help treat the wounded.

"Give me the surgical scissors." The woman softly ordered the Black Ant next to her as he nodded.

They soon started to surgically remove a metal shrapnel inside a Black Ant's chest. Many survivors were found with ease now, due to aid from the Nerubians and Cyclopes. When the last possible survivor was found, and brought back the sky turned dark as everyone gathered round the campfire to rest eating food.

"Thank you for the aid, because of you we managed to rescue all possible survivors." Bane said.

"No need to thank us." Leonard said as he shook his head.

Mick then got close to Leonard. "Do you think we should tell the doctor to rest?" He asked looking at the tent as Bane overheard them.

"She's stubborn and she will only rest after making sure everyone's okay." Bane replied. "So, let her do her job.

"Speaking of which, do you know this woman's name?" Radec asked as he looked to the tent.

"Florence Nightingale." Bane replied blithely.

"Nightingale!?" Shirou nearly shouted in surprise.

"You of know her?" Courier questioned.

Shirou looked at most of them in astonishment. "Know of her? She's the mother of modern nursing!"

"That would explain her medical knowledge." Radec said. 'And a very useful skill to have.'

"She undertook a major reform of wartime medical treatment and military heath during the Crimean War and curbed a mortality rate from a near 40% to a mere 5% by the end!" Shirou said.

Most of them gasped at that as Weiss finally spoke up. "Then we're VERY lucky to have here then."

Blake noticed Ruby and walked up to her. "You okay, Ruby?" She asked gently.

Ruby shook her head. "No." She whispered out. "This is too much like what happened to Vale."

Blake nodded in understanding, what happened in Vale still haunted and horrified them still.

"So how did you and Nightingale ended up here Bane?" Leonard asked.

"Just like you lot, I met the guy behind the table before waking up here in this forest." Bane explained. "I walk around till midnight then I decided to rest before some weird hybrid of goats and men attacked me, all looking quite terrified and running from something."

"They're called Gors, they attacked us last night and the survivors fled." Leonard said.

'Well that explains those body" Mick commented.

"Anyways, when I finished off the last Gor, a door opened in front of me looking just like the door that sent me here and she fell out before the door disappeared." Bane continued on. "Since there were only two of us we decided to stick together and continue searching the forest when the sun rose. Then we both smelled the smoke and though people were near us and we followed the scent and found this city."

"Then we looked around for a bit till we met Skitskurr and he was already injured when we found him. At first, we didn't understand what he was say until another Black Ant warrior attacked us but he called her off and then he told her to find something and eventually found it while Nightingale was treating him. Then the girl came back and gave us some papers and soon we started understanding them."

"Then I begged them to help our queen." Skitskurr said as he appeared right behind them as he sat down.

"Skitskurr, could you tell us what happened here." Nyx asked in worry.

The Black Ant looked to the fire as he collected his thought and sighed before he spoke. "A week ago, a human came to our city seeking an audience with the queen, she wanted us to join forces with the Magic King's army to destroy all humans." He said grabbing everyone's attention.

"An End?" Shirou theorized.

"The queen declined as we refuse to kill off all humans." Skitskurr said as his hand became a fist and gripped tightly. "Then two days ago, an army of Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Gors came to our city lead by that woman and said since we refuse to serve the Magic King we don't deserve to live anymore and attacked us."

"What happened after they got into the city?" Saber asked somberly.

"They killed everyone in their way sparing no one and even as they did that it was not the worst thing."

"The crosses." Leonard said in realization as Skitskurr nodded.

"Many of our strongest warriors were placed there and tortured and our queen was no exception as they even cut off her arm laughing as they did it." He said with a growl.

To say that everyone there was furious was an understatement, they were seething.

"But how could the city fall so easily?" Gotak asked. "Your race is among the strongest warriors here."

"Because they've been sabotaged." Courier spoke up as everyone turned to him now.

"What do you mean they been sabotaged?" Ruby asked.

"Many of the Black Ant Archer bows had its bowstrings cut." Courier replied calmly.

"I can confirm that what Sir Courier said is true." Gawain spoke up in agreement.

"When me and Gawain were looking around the city gate, we noticed the gate was not damaged in the least." Bedivere spoke. "Not even signs of battering ram marks on the gate."

"Someone opened the gate for them then." Blake concluded.

Meanwhile Skitskurr was shocked. "How is that possible? All Black Ants are loyal to the queen."

"You sure about that?" Radec asked skeptically as he had his fair share of traitors back home.

"Yes." Skitskurr declared. "We are very loyal to the queen and would rather die than become sellouts."

"Maybe someone snuck in from the outside." Weiss spoke up suggesting an option.

Skitskurr paled in realization. "A few days ago, a few merchant groups entered the city."

"Then that must be them." Bane concluded. "They must have disguised themselves and snuck in."

"Do you know those merchants?" Saber asked seriously.

"There were only three groups, two from the Elf Race and the other from the Hornet Race."

"Then there's a high possibility one of them allied with the Ends." Radec concluded before asking another question. "Do you know why they left?" He asked.

"A knight has come by and said they had a meeting to attend." Skitskurr explained. "Then they left."

"Do you know what that woman looks like?" Shirou asked as Skitskurr shook his head.

"We do not, she hid her face underneath a hood." He explained.

"What about the knight?" Lancelot asked.

"The knight was covered in red, wearing plate armor, with a breastplate, gauntlets, grieves, and a helm that covered the knight's head." Skitskurr explained. "And the woman appears to be the knight's mother."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked.

"The knight call the woman, mother." Skitskurr said "I remember her calling the knight, Mordred"

After the name was said, a loud noise was heard and everyone turned to Saber with a dropped plate and wide eyes filled with shock.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked in worry as Blake noticed everyone but her, Weiss and Ruby, tensing at that.

"You guys know that name." Blake stated as everyone save for the Remnant natives nodded.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"You girls remembering us saying that Saber is a legendary king with her story being told in many worlds, right?" Leonard asked.

"Well, yeah, seems every world aside from Remnant has stories about her." Ruby nodded.

"In the stories the one responsible for the fall of her kingdom and mortally wounds King Arthur is his illegitimate son, Mordred." Nightingale explained with a plate of food in her hand.

With that, the Remnant Drifter finally understood Saber's reaction.

"Nice to see you joining us." Bane said with a nod to her.

"The last patient is fine now." Nightingale said as she sat down.

"If the knight is Mordred then the woman must be Morgan Le Fey." Radec muttered cursing the odds.

"So, her son and sister did become Ends." Bane noted.

"It seems fate has a sick sense of humor." Saber bitterly stated. "Now I have to fight and kill him again."

"Everyone was silently looking at Saber and all of them could not help but feel sorry for her.

"Maybe we can convince Mordred to defect." Shirou suggested earning him a glare from Radec.

"Are you insane?" Radec retorted coldly. "Her son is our enemy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Mordred is still the victim, he's still being used by Morgan." Shirou countered.

"Even if he does know will he even defect to join us?" Radec retorted.

"Now I need you two to stop right there before this becomes a shouting match." Nightingale interjected coldly. "This will affect our patient's rest, so end it before I kill you two." She said coldly and calmly.

Both Radec and Shirou quickly shut their mouths as everyone but Courier moved far away from her.

"Good it's getting late now so I suggest everyone rest up and meet the queen the next morning." Nightingale said as she placed her plate in the sink as she turned back and was surprised to see them still.

"You guys still here?" She asked. "Then I have to give all of you sleeping medication." She said as she pulled out a needle from her bag and when she looked up she saw that everyone but the Courier was gone, who was busy washing the plates as there was nothing but dust and rose petals in the air.

* * *

The next morning, Skitskurr lead the group into the fortress and stopped at the giant gated guarded by Black Ants around the size of Nyx.

"I've come to check up on the queen." Nightingale explained.

"These people have come to meet with the queen." Skitskurr spoke up.

The two guards looked at then before opening the door, and inside was a large chamber decorated to fit royalty and a large bed surrounded by a few Black Ant females.

"Queen Silitha, I've come to check om your injuries." Nightingale said gently.

On the bed was a female Black Ant the same size as Nyx, but with short white hair, brown eyes with four arms instead of two with a large abdomen behind her.

"I am feeling good today, Nightingale." Silitha said as she smiled. "I cannot thank you enough for all the aid you have done for me and my people."

"I was simply doing my job." Nightingale said with a small smile as Silitha turned to look at the others.

"I apologize to let you see me like this Lord Nyx." Silitha said as Nyx shook his head.

"No, Queen Silitha, I am very happy to see that you and many of your people survived the attack."

"Thank you, but if not for your aid, many of my people would not have lived, so thank you." Silitha said.

Nightingale started checking on the queen's injuries to see how far have they healed.

"When we heard that Gloria's army attacked your nation we had assumed the worst." Silitha said sadly.

Nyx nodded. "Indeed, they have destroyed almost all of our cities and villages and they almost managed to kill me if not for the aid of three Drifters." He explained.

Now Silitha noted the unusual group of humans with Nyx and the Drifters could tell she was studying them.

"Drifters." Silitha said slowly. "The people from other worlds just like Lady Nightingale and Sir Bane."

Nyx nodded. "Indeed, they had saved me then helped my people destroy one of their bases and liberated the Cyclopes while they were at it as well."

"I see…" Silitha said as she trailed off upon seeing Ruby.

"Why's she looking at me guys?" Ruby whispered to the others.

"Silver eyes." Silitha said in surprise answering Ruby's question.

"Yes, she is the maiden in the prophecy." Nyx said as Silitha nodded.

"I understand why you wish to meet us." Silitha said. "You want our aid to fight against the darkness."

Nyx nodded. "I believe your attackers had something to do with the darkness from the prophecy."

Silitha's face became furious as her hands tightly. "They come here to slaughter my people just because we refuse to bow before them." She spat out as her face softened once more. "I'm afraid we cannot aid you right now." She said regretfully.

"Understandable, With your army crippled right now." Radec chimed in.

Silitha nodded. "The best we can do is supply you with food and weapons but no warriors."

"We appreciate that." Saber said knowing logistics won't be an issue now. "But there is one thing we need your help for."

"And what is it?" Silitha asked wondering why they still need her aid.

"We need you to call a Kurutal." Saber said as every Black Ant blinked in surprise.

"I know you need an army to fight the darkness, but why Kurutal?" Silitha asked.

"You know that Gloria has been attacking the forest, right?" Nyx asked as Silitha nodded. "Before we got here, we received word that Gloria has sent another army to reinforce their current army here. As now they march into the forest with aid now." Nyx explained.

"We have held up the first army from Gloria thanks to the terrain." Skitskurr muttered. "But if this second army reinforces the first then…"

"All the races that live here will be destroyed." Nyx said grimly. "The second army are also cutting down the trees to support their army as well."

"That's why we need you to call a Kurutal now, so we can get everyone to unite against Gloria." Ruby said.

"I see." Silitha said as her face became serious. "Skitskurr." She called out.

"Yes, my Queen?" Skitskurr asked.

"Light the beacons now, it is time to call for another Kurutal." She said firmly.

The Black Ant quickly rushed out as Silitha looked at the others. "I hope you can convince them to join forces as many of them believe their army can fight back and win." She said in concern.

"Then we will have to open their eyes then." Courier said somewhat in exasperation. 'Politics.'

Then Nightingale quickly shooed the group out as the queen needed her rest.

"Now that the Kurutal has been called, let's hope this will work." Radec said.

"So, anyone here a good negotiator?" Mick asked.

"Well Saber was a king so that would work and Weiss works as well." Ruby spoke up.

"Why me?" Weiss questioned.

"Well you were the heir to the SDC so I think you would know this." Ruby replied.

"She does have a point." Blake admitted.

"Actually, we cannot do that." Nyx spoke up as everyone immediately turned to him.

"We're not natives to Kamino so we do not have a voice inside the conference." Nyx explained.

"Fuck." Bane cursed as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Then how do we convince them now?" Radec said in frustration.

Soon they heard noises coming from outside and everyone rushed to see many Black Ants looking at the tallest tower of the fortress with a small fire coming out from it.

"The beacon to call the Kurutal has been lit." Nyx said as he rubbed his head sheepishly at the glares he got.

"Great, how are we supposed to call them out to join forces if we don't have a damn voice in it." Leonard said in frustration.

"Well, we still have one week before the Kurutal starts and most of the races will be meeting on neutral grounds deep in the forest." Nyx explained.

"So, we have one week to find a way." Saber said worryingly.

* * *

Outside the city, two demi-humans of the Mantis clan stood on a tree and looked at the tallest tower.

"The beacon has been lit." An emotionless voice said.

"A Kurutal has been called." Another emotionless voice said.

"We must return to tell our leader what we have learned." The first one said as the second one nodded before they both left the trees.

* * *

"Johnson, look!" Dianne crowed as she pointed to something.

"Looks like a beacon." He noted as he saw fire from a tower.

"Then we are close to civilization." Six added in.

"But we're in Kamino Forest and it belongs to the demi-humans." Dianne noted.

"You said Gloria has sent an army to Kamino, so there's a chance this is one of their FOB." Six stated.

"Then we got two choices now." Johnson declared. "We either go through the forest and see Gloria or we can go to the city with that beacon." He though before remembering something. "Call Lily now, we need to discuss this with her" Johnson said.

Dianne quickly left and after a few minutes, she returned with a girl with loosely tied long blonde hair, purple eyes, with only a breastplate, wrist guards, and skintight tunic and tights with a strip of cloth as a skirt.

"What happened Johnson?" The girl asked in concern.

"We need to make a choice right now Lily." Johnson said as he explained their options.

"High chance that the beacon belongs to one of the demi-human races if we go there, with a high probability they will kill us." Lily said. "But far too many of the people are tired after walking so many days. We even have old people and kids with low resources."

"Then let's hope that the beacon is friendly and hope that if it belongs to the demi-humans they will let us on our ways with some supplies to get through the forest." Johnson commented.

"Also let us hope the native do not hate humans." Six said darkly.

And that didn't really help with anything.

* * *

"So, the beacon has been lit." Morgan said as she looked to the Black Ant city.

"Yes, and I will have to go to the Kurutal." A voice behind her said.

"There you will convince the other races to join the Magic King. Or they shall suffer like the Black Ants." Morgan said.

"Why even let them live?" The voice asked.

"To make an example for other race's representatives when they're in the Kurutal." Morgan said as she laughed cruelly.

* * *

Murasaki sat in the table as he ready what happened through his newspaper and smiled when the headlines revealed the Drifters helping out the Black Ants and preparing for the Kurutal. Before the headlines suddenly changed to another headline.

Murasaki read it before his eyes widen in surprise as he read it again before he set down the newspaper and went through his desk through his files and taking out two in particular before reading the headlines.

"I did not send those two there, so why is it they are there?" Murasaki questioned before he started grumbling again. "It must be Easy's doing, that pathetic woman so desperate to win." He stated.

Before he leaned back and took another huff of his cigarette and sighed. "Truly she's a pathetic being."

* * *

Easy right now was sitting comfortably in her room as she ate some snacks while watching a video on her laptop detailing the attack on the Black Ant city.

"What a fun video." She said gleefully as she drank her soda can.

Then another email with a video attachment showed up on her laptop.

"Oh, more videos." She said rather happily. "Hope it's another End attack." Before she opened it and watched the video as she ignored the message and as the video played, her excited face slowly change to confusion before she read the message this time before she got furious.

"DAMN YOU MURASAKI!" Easy yelled. "He must have gotten to them before I had the chance to." She muttered. "FUCK YOU MURASAKI!" She continued to curse him out for a bit.

* * *

The quiet of the sky was shattered as multiple explosions flew between two figures in the sky clashing with each other.

The first was a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a military uniform as she held a gun. As the second was also a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes also wearing a military uniform and holding a gun as well.

"I will not let you get away Devil of Rhine!" The brown-haired girl yelled as she fired at the blonde girl.

"How the Hell did that bitch survive that attack?" The blonde girl questioned as she dodged the gunfire.

"SCREW YOU BEING X!"

* * *

 **So I had close the poll with everyone choice NO. I also stop took the** **suggestions the character you want show up in this fic.  
**

 **I suprised to see many people play Endless Legend can not wait to play Endless Space 2. I introdu Auriga as region than planet, I had creat whole story for our character in Auriga, Who want to Saber and her knight meet the Broken Lord (My favor faction ).  
**

 **I guess you guys already know who is those two girl are. But who bring them here if not Murasaki or Easy.**

 **Please pm if you had suggest another races from other fandom for this story.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"We're doomed!" Ruby yelled as she fell to her knees in despair.

"Don't think like that you dolt!" Weiss berated as she smacked Ruby's head.

Soon everyone convened in one of the fortress's rooms discussing ways to have a voice inside the Kurutal with little success.

"Maybe we can ask Queen Silitha to speak for us since the Black Ants are natives after all." Blake suggested, getting a rumbling of agreement from everyone.

"That could work." Saber nodded in agreement.

"I will have to disagree." Nyx rumbled as everyone turned to him in confusion.

"What now?" Bane asked in annoyance.

"Most of the races here take strength very seriously here and if they see the Black Ants in their current status, then their words will not have as much hold." Nyx explained.

"Well that's lovely." Shirou sarcastically said.

Then noise was soon heard outside before Radec went out to investigate.

"What wrong?" Radec asked as he found a Black Ant soldier scurrying about.

"There's a large group outside the City's gates." The soldier reported.

"Do you know who they are?" Radec asked.

"The soldier shook his head before replying. No sir, it appears the group are humans."

"Are they from Gloria?" Radec asked wearily.

"We don't know sir." The soldier reported as Radec sighed a bit.

"Dismissed." Radec said as he went back in.

"What's happening out there Radec?" Courier asked calmly as he reached for his plasma pistol.

"It appears that a large human group is standing outside the city's gates right now." Radec stated.

"Gloria?" Leonard asked.

"No, But I believe we should check it out regardless." Radec said.

Everyone nodded and quickly headed for the gates.

* * *

"Oh, fuck me!" Johnson exclaimed. "This city got fucked over hard." He added in.

"Then the fire was most likely a warning to other cities to let them know they've been attacked." Six noted calmly.

"So, what should we do now?" Dianne asked nervously.

Johnson sighed a bit. "Hate to do this, but we got scavenge and hope we find something that can help us." He said.

"Uh, I don't think that's an option." Lily said as she pointed to the incoming archers.

"Guess the city still had people, now the question is who?" Six as the Spartan began to tense up.

"Black Ants." Dianne whimpered.

"Who are you and why are you here?" One of the Black Ants demanded.

"What do we do now?" Dianne asked nervously as the archers readied their bows and arrows.

"Lily, stay here with the civilians while me, Six, and Dianne go out and try to talk to them." Johnson barked out. "And hopefully get some supplies while we're at it." He muttered.

She nodded as Johnson's group approached the gate and stopped a few feet before the gates as the Black Ants tightened their grips

"I ask you once again, who are you?" The Black Ant repeated.

"We're not here to fight you." Johnson replied.

"We're from Alguna." Dianne added in, catching the Black Ants by surprise.

"So, you're the survivors from there." The Black Ant muttered.

"Guess they got word about the fall of Alguna." Six muttered.

"Then why come here?" The Black Ant asked.

"We're trying to get to Gloria." Johnson said before he backed away in surprise as every Black Ant Archer raised their bows at them.

"Johnson!" Dianne yelled. "The natives of Kamino are at war with Gloria right now!"

"Looks like we can say goodbye to the supplies assuming they don't kill us." Six stated.

"You're not helping!" Dianne yelled furiously at Six.

'Dianne, is that you?" A voice called out causing the three to look up to see a human girl next to the Black Ants.

"Sarah!" Dianne shouted happily.

"You know the girl?" Radec asked.

"Yes, she's also from Octobrists!" Sarah replied.

"Then that means those two are Drifters as well." Mick noted.

"They're not hostile in let them in." Saber ordered as the Black Ants reluctantly followed it.

"What about the refugees with them?" Skitskurr asked.

"Let them in, they're survivors from Alguna, we have to help them." Saber replied.

"But make sure they stay outside the fortress." Radec interjected. "We don't need fights breaking out between the humans and demi-humans." He warned.

A few grumbled at what he ordered but can understand the logic behind it.

* * *

"Introductions then, I guess." Johnson said.

They were now back inside the fortress after a few hours for setting up camp and feeding the refugees as Nightingale took care of every injuries that the refugees had.

"Name's Sergeant Major Aver Johnson of the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps." Johnson introduced himself as the rest of the Drifters turned to Six.

"…Spartan B312, but I also go by Noble Six. Spartan III commando of the UNSC." Six said as Six took of his helmet to reveal a young woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"You're a woman?!" Dianne yelled in shock.

Six nodded. "You honestly thought I was a man?" She asked.

"Of course, I did!" She shrieked. "You not only sound like one but your armor was misleading."

"I see." Six said before the main group introduced themselves.

"Judging from the title you two must come from the same reality." Leonard noted.

Johnson nodded. "Yeah, except Six died a few years before me." He replied.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Ruby asked.

"When I died, I met a man behind a table before a door opened up and sent me here." Six replied.

"Same here, but it seems our doors lead to the same place and time." Johnson noted.

"Then we found Dianne and traveled for a few days before resting at Alguna, just as they were being attacked so we helped evacuate as much people as possible." Six explained.

"Then we tried leading them to Gloria in hopes of finding them a Haven, how about you guys?" Johnson asked.

Radec then told their story and getting a few raised eyebrows when they mentioned Arthur and her actual gender and wondering how history fucked that up.

"looks like you guys are up in shit creek without any paddles." Johnson commented.

"And what about you?" Radec asked. "Are you going to take the refugees to Gloria?"

"That was the plan." Johnson admitted. "But now I'm not so solid on that."

"Alguna and Gloria are not on the best of terms." Lily added in. "We did agree to do trade but we want nothing to do with their insane Crusade."

"So, what's your group going to do now that Gloria's not an option?" Ruby asked.

"We…don't know." Lily sighed sadly.

"How about you guys live here?" Ruby asked. "This place isn't so bad and has lots of people."

"Gee Ruby, why didn't they think of that. It's not as though they were trade partners with the nation that's currently attacking the natives here that may be hostile to them." Courier snarked causing Ruby to blush a bit as Blake gained a gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe they can." Blake suddenly interjected.

"What do you mean by that?" Courier asked.

"Ruby, Lily you two may have solved our problem." Blake said with a smile.

"Really?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head.

"Naturally." Blake said.

"Well tell us then." Radec demanded.

"Nyx said only natives of Kamino have a voice in the Kurutal, right?" Blake asked.

"Indeed, you have to live in Kamino to be count as natives." Nyx rumbled.

"Then that's the solution, we will live here in Kamino Forest." She said.

Everyone beside Courier looked at her blankly whereas Courier who known her and was smarter than Ruby or Weiss quickly understood her plan just gave her a deadpanned look before the girl sighed.

"In other words, we have to establish ourselves as native of Kamino." She said getting understanding looks now.

"That could work." Gotak muttered.

"And last I checked, the Bunny Girls wanted to live here too." Blake added in.

"Nyx, is there any rules about becoming a clan here?" Saber asked.

"I'm not too sure." Nyx admitted. "But Skitskurr might know."

"Sir Skitskurr, do you know of any rules to become a clan here?" Saber asked.

"When the first Kurutal was called to fight against the Gors, there were only eight clans composed of Matango, Dryad, High Elves, Fairies, Girtablilu, Centaurs and Satyers."

"There are Fairies here!?" Ruby and Weiss beamed at the same time with stars in their eyes.

Blake coughed a bit in embarrassment. "Please continue." She nearly begged getting a amused snort from Courier.

"After the war, the eight clans decided that if anyone wants to become a clan here, they had to fulfill three requirements." Skitskurr explained.

"What were those requirements?" Radec asked.

"The first is that the Clan has to live in Kamino, they also most have approval of at least half of the clans in Kurutal, and they have to prove their fighting strength." Skitskurr said.

"Ok, so the first one is easily dealt with, the second one however means we need approval from the original or current clans?" Saber asked.

"Half of the existing clans." Skitskurr stated.

"How many clans are in Kamino now?" Courier asked with a bad feeling.

"16 clans." Skitskurr said.

Ruby, Weiss, Sarah, and Dianne fell to their knees shouting they're doomed. Blake, Saber, and her knights rubbed their head. Mick, Leonard, Shirou, and Johnson slammed their head on the table. As Six, Bane, Radec, and Courier let out a long groan.

"Are you shitting me?" Courier muttered. "Many of the clans are at war with Gloria right now."

"How the hell are we supposed to get approval from about 8 clans!?" Radec yelled furiously.

"We're doomed!" The younger girls cried out.

"Brilliant." Leonard muttered.

"One problem solved and two more appear like a goddamned Hydra." Mick stated.

"Fucking Politics." Johnson sighed.

"Do not despair for you already have the approval of at least three clans." Skitskurr said.

"We do?" Ruby asked as everyone paid attention and Skitskurr nodded.

"Indeed, you already have the approval of our queen, we can surely convince the Red Ants to give you their approval as well and the Fairies will approve of you since they are friendly with everyone, including humans." Causing Ruby and Weiss to cheer for Fairies.

"Then that means we still need five more clans." Radec noted, much calmer now.

"Let's say we fulfill the first two, and what was the last one again?" Johnson asked.

"The last is a fight between the new clan's strongest fighter against the opposing clans."

"No problem then, since every one of us can fight." Bane rumbled.

"Wait, even those kids?" Johnson asked in confusion as he pointed to RWB.

"Do not underestimate them, they are skilled fighters." Radec pointed out.

"So we just need to focus on the remaining five approvals then." Saber stated.

"Indeed, we know the history of every clan here so we can tell you about them." Skitskurr said.

"Good, then we'll talk about that tomorrow." Radec said as he ended the meeting.

* * *

"What are those tubes on your body, Bane?" Ruby asked as she stared at them.

Everyone was around the campfire eating Shirou's food after a long day of helping the Black Ants rebuilding a few of their buildings in the city. The Refugees had been allowed to camp outside the fortress. And regardless of what Gloria did to them, the Black Ants were kind enough to worry about them and help treat their wounded with aid from Nightingale. So far nothing bad happened.

"The tubes help me inject Venom into my body and Venom is a drug that temporarily enhances my physical prowess to superhuman level, and in particular my strength, endurance, and speed. My sense and healing prowess are also augmented to a degree." Bane answered.

"That has to have some nasty side effects." Johnson stated.

"Indeed, when Venom wears off, my body goes back to normal, albeit weaker than before accompanied by terrifying hallucinations." Bane stated.

"Why do you still use it? Ruby asked in shock.

"I used it too much to the point I'm full dependent on it and I need to use every 12 hours." Bane stated.

"Now that you mention it, how much do you still have?" Leonard asked in concern.

"Enough for about two weeks." Bane answered.

"Hope you find a way to make more." Leonard said.

"Still remember the formula." Bane answered.

"Maybe we can make use of it." Radec said thoughtfully.

"Bad idea Radec." Courier spoke up remembering the times he dealt with Psycho addicts. "Drugs like that has to have nasty side effects." He said thoughtfully.

"Indeed Courier, Venom is very dangerous to make and highly addictive. It might give our army a temporary power up but the side effects are too harsh. And I'm trying to limit it but I'm too dependent on it to the point I will die without Venom." Bane answered.

"Worth a shot." Radec sighed.

"Heard you guys were making guns and gunpowder." Johnson spoke up.

"Indeed, we had plenty made and with Courier's aid we can now make bullets." Radec answered as Courier nodded in reply.

"Won't be easy though, Primers are a bitch and a half to make." Radec nodded at that it was better than nothing.

"And we got Dust! With it I can make lots of weapons from it." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

* * *

The next day, everyone sat down around the table preparing to listen to the history of every clan.

"There are 16 clans in Kamino and as you know of the first eight I will repeat their names. They are Matango, Dryads, Lizardmen, High Elves, Fairies, Girtablilu, Centaurs, and Satyrs. The next eight are the ones that joined after the war consisting of Black Ants, Red Ants, Hornets, Mantis, Kobold, Dark Elves, Ogres, and Ochimusha."

"Nyx already told us about the Black, Red Ants, Mantis, Girtablilu, so skip them." Radec said.

"Very well, I shall start with Matango, they're humanoid mushrooms that can release a type of spores powerful enough to cause mass hallucinations and even personality changes." Skitskurr said.

"That makes them ideal in confusion tactics and friendly fire." Courier noted.

"Indeed, during the war with they made the Gors fight each other, on the other hand they have no control over the spores they release or alter their effect nor remove them from the air after they were released." Skitskurr explained.

"That's a dangerous power." Leonard noted.

"That is, however, not their great ability." Skitskurr added in.

"Is that so?" Radec asked.

"They can create special fungi capable of mind domination." Skitskurr said.

"Sounds like the Nerubians and their silk control of enemies." Shirou noted remembering that tidbit.

"The difference is that the one under fungi control have no idea what they're doing." Nyx said.

"Next are the Dryads are humanoid plants with high knowledge on anything plant related. And they're a peaceful race with no fighting capabilities only using their vines to restrain foes." Skitskurr said.

"Then how did they survive the war?" Ruby asked.

"Treemen have a symbiotic relationship with Dryads because Dryads accelerate plant growth and in return the Treemen protect them." Skitskurr explained.

"So, they can control the Treemen then?" Saber asked.

"To some degree and a little warning for you males is that all Dryads are female." Skitskurr said.

"Noted." Johnson said while drinking water.

"And they do not wear clothes." Skitskurr added in with a mischievous smile.

*Cough* "What!" Johnson choked out as the girls blushed.

"Since they're one with nature they don't see the point of clothes." Skitskurr explained.

"Th-tha-that is…" Weiss stuttered with a red face.

"Goodie." Courier snarked as he rolled his eyes not really caring at all. "Next clan please." He nearly pleaded upon seeing the pathetic looks on RWB.

"Next are the Lizardmen." Skitskurr said.

"I can guess what they might look like base on the name." Bane rumbled remembering Killer Croc.

"Don't take them lightly as the Gors learned the hard way during the war." Skitskurr warned.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"They were the main military arm during the war." Skitskurr explained.

"Whoa!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Lizardmen can be divided in three groups, the first are the Skinks; small, agile, and good in murky territory, and even camouflage with the environment." Skitskurr explained.

"I take it they are good as light infantry and scouts then?" Lancelot asked as Skitskurr nodded.

"Second are the Saurus, they have crocodile features with a body built for combat, they are taller than the average human, equipped with bony crests to protect their heads and necks and tough scales on the whole of their body. Even unarmed they're perfectly capable of slaughtering their foes using their tails, limb talons, and jaws. All of which are capable of crushing bones." Skitskurr explained.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Johnson whistled out making Skitskurr smirk.

"Wait until you hear of the Kroxigors, they're the larger cousins to the Saurus bred for their brute strength and power. They are powerful creatures able to carry enormous weight and wrapped in almost stone hard scales." Skitskurr said, gaining many whistles of impression.

"They sound like they can be very useful for the war." Radec noted with mirth.

"They're also beast masters as well, here's a book of these beasts." Skitskurr said.

Shirou was handed a book and looked through it. "They got dinosaurs as their war beasts!" Shirou quickly shouted as he saw a creature like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Let me see!" Ruby squealed as she looked through the book.

"They ride them into battles." Weiss said in awe.

"Next we have the High Elves." Skitskurr spoke up.

"Let me guess, they look like humans, with pointy ears, skilled archery, long lifespans, attractive features, and look flawless." Six spoke up.

"Indeed, but the difference between then and normal Elves is the fact that they are skilled in magic." Skitskurr explained getting curious looks. "They are also incredibly arrogant and to them every other race before them are inferior and were born to serve them." He added in.

"A race with a massive stick up their asses; lovely!" Six quipped.

"They also dislike any race living or want to live in Kamino and even believe that Kamino belongs only to them." Skitskurr added in.

"Guess we're not going to them for their approval." Courier remarked.

"But they're very skilled warriors and no one has ever won against their fighter." Skitskurr warned.

"We'll see about that." Bane scoffed.

"Next are the Fairies, they're a tiny winged race of creatures but after the Gors War they gain different shapes and sizes and most of them can fly. Fairies in general, sre very playful and mischievous. But they are a peaceful race that do not like war but possess a fair amount of magic prowess but low combat prowess." Skitskurr explained.

"Their tiny size can be good for infiltration and scouting." Radec stated.

"They're also skilled healing mages as well." Skitskurr pointed out.

"Then they can be field medics easily." Courier spoke up.

"Next are the Centaurs, a race with the upper bodies of humans and lower bodies of horses. They are excellent warriors, skilled in swords, bows, and spears." Skitskurr explained.

"They are also noble warriors and honorable knights." Nyx rumbled.

"They'll make good cavalries and if equipped with guns we will have dragoons." Radec said.

"Dragoons?" Gawain asked in confusion.

"Cavalry trained to use guns." Courier explained.

"The last clan from the original eight are the Satyers." Skitskurr stated.

"We already know of them and they're subspecies of Gors."

"Then you know that they are not like the Gors." Skitskurr said as everyone nodded.

"So those are the original eight, how about the newer clans?" Shirou asked.

"First is the Hornet Clan, insectoid demi-human beings with four insectoid wings, antennas, compound eyes, insect abdomen, complete with stingers and wings. Their venom is powerful enough to kill a Cygor." Skitskurr explained.

"Not to mention their fangs are strong enough to bite through our threads." Nyx added in.

"And their stingers can pierce through Kroxigor scales." Skitskurr chimed in.

"Impressive." Blake noted.

"They are also highly aggressive and very temperamental." Gotak stated.

"Sound like you Mick." Leonard noted with mirth.

"Remember the last guy who said that to my face?" Mick said with a hint of warning.

"Yeah, you burnt him alive." Leonard stated.

"Next are the Kobolds, they are humanoids with canine physical characteristics and traits." Skitskurr said.

Everyone could see Blake stiffened up uncomfortably as she leaned next to Courier who rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Their sense of hearing is four times better than humans and their noses are a thousand times more sensitive." Skitskurr added in.

"They'll make great trackers." Bane noted.

"And their land is rich in metals as we trade for their metals." Skitskurr stated.

"We'll need that for our weapons and gear." Radec stated.

"Next are the Dark Elves, they are like the High Elves except their skin are black and brown. They are rather sinister and fight very dirty and skilled at assassination and stealth." Skitskurr stated. "High Elves and Dark Elves dislike each other so there's always a cold war between the two." Skitskurr added in.

"I can only imagine how upset the High Elves when the Dark Elves became a clan." Weiss said as Skitskurr flinched in remembrance at that. That was not a fun meeting.

"Next are the Ogres, they're horned humanoids, tall in stature ranging from two to three meters and possess incredible strength maybe rivaling the Lizardmen or beyond." Skitskurr said.

"The can make good Heavy Infantry." Bane rumbled. "But we see to their strength soon."

"Last are the Ochimusha." Skitskurr said.

"Sounds Japanese to me." Mick quipped.

"Because they are." Shirou spoke up. "In Japan, Ochimusha are said to be the defeated Samurais that fled the battle instead of committing Ritual Suicide." He explained.

"So, they're a clan of dishonored warriors then." Tristan said with a frown.

"No Sir Tristan, they're undead warriors who died full of regret that still dwell with them when they rose." Skitskurr explained.

"Do you know why they came back from the dead?" Bedivere asked.

"All Ochimusha here are warriors who died protecting their homes in vain. So, when they come back they see their fallen home and most wander without homes unless killed by light magic users or holy weapon users. Until one of them united all of them to find a place to call home."

"And they picked Kamino Forest." Courier stated as Skitskurr nodded.

"I can understand their regret." Lancelot said sympathetically.

"If they're undead, that means they're zombies, right?" Ruby said hyperventilating.

"Yes." Blake said.

"That means if they bite someone they will become zombies too!" Ruby shouted in fear.

"They cannot do that." Skitskurr said flatly.

"I believe the question here is who do you think we can get approval from?" Saber spoke up.

"We have the Black Ants, and Skitskurr told us the Red Ants will give us their approval if the queen asked for it and the Fairies are rather friendly so they will approve of us as well." Ruby said.

"I am positive about that." Skitskurr said positively.

"And we know the High Elves won't approve of us." Six pointed out.

"So that leaves 12 clans remaining," Radec added in.

"So, which clan would give us their approval Skitskurr?" Courier then asked.

"There's a high chance Kobolds, Matangos, Ogres will approve of you since they don't hate humans and Ochimusha don't care unless you're invading their territory." Skitskurr said.

"What about the others?" Johnson asked.

"Lizardmen only approve if you show them their strength, same with Centaurs, Dark Elves won't approve unless it's beneficial to them and Girtablilu hates humans." Skitskurr explained.

"Mantises and Hornets are unpredictable, not sure you will get their support." Gotak added in.

"As for Dryads and Satyers you have to speak with them." Nyx said.

"We'll focus on the Kobolds, Matangos, Ogres, and Ochimusha first since they're the most likely to help us and then we focus on the Dryads and Satyers." Saber stated firmly.

"Then there's the Lizardmen and Centaurs." Bane added in.

"Then the Dark Elves, Mantises, Hornets, and Girtablilu." Blake added in.

"Then that's what we'll do when Kurutal beings." Radec stated.

* * *

That night Shirou found Saber sitting on the wall of the city looking at the stars, he could see she was deep in thought.

"Saber." Shirou spoke up grabbing her attention.

"Shirou…" Saber said as he sat down next to her and there was a comfortable silence till Shirou spoke up.

"You're still thinking about Mordred." Shirou stated, leaving no room for doubt.

"…I can't stop thinking about him now that I know he's here." Saber admitted.

"And what's on your mind when you're thinking about him?" Shirou said gently.

Saber looked at him then to the sky for a long time as Shirou sat there patiently waiting for an answer.

"…I can't do it Shirou." Saber barely whispered out.

"Do what?" Shirou asked though knowing what she's talking about.

"Fight Mordred again. The first time I fought him it was because I was blinded by my goal to protect my kingdom and I never accepted Mordred and it was only when I killed him did I finally accept him as my son." Saber said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I never wanted to kill him Shirou." Saber barely whispered. "I also wanted to change the past to save him as well." She said as Saber leaned into Shirou as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now that I know he's an End I don't think I could fight him much less kill him. Just…thinking about this is too painful for me." Saber said with tears in her eyes.

Saber than cried as Shirou hugged her gently as she cried into his chest.

"There's still a chance that we can save him Saber." Shirou spoke up grabbing her attention. "You said that Morgana is still using him and if we can separate him from her long enough you two can talk it out and we can use that to save Mordred." Shirou pointed out.

"…So, you think we can save him?" Saber asked hesitantly.

"Well I promised to find you again, didn't I? I think I can promise this much." Shirou said with a grin as Saber began to giggle a bit.

Then once she stopped giggling Saber looked at Shirou with a radiant smile. "Thank you Shirou." As she leaned in to rest on Shirou as he wrapped his arms around her.

The couple continued to sat there watching the sky not noticing they were being watched.

"So, what do you think Radec?" Courier asked as he lowered his binoculars.

Courier was with Radec, Bane, Leonard, Mick, and Johnson near the campfire spying on the couple far away with contemplative looks on their faces.

"Personally, I think this will be a wasted mission." Radec rumbled as Johnson snorted.

"Good luck trying to stop him, I know that look he'll do anything to keep his promise." Johnson said with a fond smile on his face remembering a certain lucky Spartan that kept his promises.

"I suppose that means you'll help him as well." Radec said in annoyance.

"There's no harm in trying now." Johnson admitted. "Means one less foe to fight."

"And what of the rest of you? I'm sure her knight will help as well as the girls." Radec asked.

"I hated my old man since he hurt my sister." Leonard sighed. "But a part of me still gave a damn about him and personally I think she deserves a second chance to be a good mom." He admitted.

"You know in the legends she's male, right?" Mick asked as he waved him off. "But I'm not against it either." He said throwing in his own money.

"Personally, I'm not against it." Bane said as he remembered his own mother fondly.

"I don't care really." Courier spoke up. "But I have seen worse men reformed." He added in remembering Joshua, Hanlon and Ulysses quite fondly.

"Guess it's only me against this idea then." Radec sighed. "Fine I'll wait and see how this plays out then, if they can convince Mordred to defect then that means one less enemy to fight."

"And if she doesn't?" Courier asked rhetorically knowing full well what he will do.

"Then I will kill him myself because neither one of them will be able to do it." Radec stated coldly.

* * *

Ruby sat next to her team around the campfire as Blake was reading a book she got from Courier as Weiss checked the amount of Dust she had left.

"…So, do you think she's here too." Ruby finally asked as her team turned to her.

"Who Ruby?" Weiss asked but knowing who Ruby's talking about.

"Yang." Ruby said softly. "Since the both of you are here."

"I don't know Ruby, but I hop she's here too." Weiss sighed out.

"…I really miss her." Ruby said sadly.

"Me too." Blake added in.

"Me three." Weiss chimed in.

Then they saw Lily walking up and she soon sat down with them,

"Hey Lily how's it going?" Ruby asked kindly.

"The Refugees agree to start against here." Lily said calmly.

"That's good." Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed, but some are still paranoid about any possible attacks." Lily explained.

"Nyx and Gotak will send men to protect them since they both agree to join you." Ruby replied.

Blake suggested instead of a clan inly of humans she point out a combined clan of various races to show that other races and humans can live together. Both Ruby and Wiess saw that Blake wanted to continue her dram of peaceful coexistence.

"While my country's not at war with the demi-humans, people are still afraid to them due to the stories from Gloria and Alguna is next to the Auriga Region scaring them." Lily replied.

"Do you know anything about Auriga, because there's not much in the library." Blake asked.

"Not much besides the fact that place is full of nasty beings. They range from races that change forms by season, a race of living armor, a group of mages that gain power by self-mutilation, a cult lead by a living doll. I even heard rumors that dragons live there as well." Lily explained.

"…Auriga sounds dangerous." Weiss meekly said shivering about the one involving living dolls.

"They say that even in the sea it's full of monster including some who can mind dominate others. The only normal thing about that place are the Roving Clans, Merchants who do major trade with every race in Auriga and other countries." Lily added in.

"Maybe we can meet the Roving Clans and trade with them for Dust." Weiss said as Blake and Ruby nodded before they heard Lily humming a melody.

"Nice melody, is that a lullaby?" Ruby asked before Lily shook her head.

"For people, not from Alguna, it's a melody but for us it's to scare children to not go alone in the night for the shadows watch them. It varies from various villages and even cites near the border."

"Could you sing that song for us then?" Blake asked curiously.

Lily begin to hum a melody before begin to song.

 _ **Oh children, won't you roam at night**_

 _ **For shadows wait beyond the light**_

 _ **They lurk in the darkness grim and wild**_

 _ **Hunting for a foolish child**_

 _ **If they catch you close your eyes**_

 _ **Do not see what before you lies**_

 _ **Fear my children, fear them now**_

 _ _ **A**__ _ _ **s they will get to you anyhow**__

* * *

"This is good tea." A voice spoke up.

In another part of Kamino inside a garden belonging to the castle near the lake, a group of people were now having tea with each other.

The voice belonged to an extremely beautiful woman with long luscious purple hair, ruby red eyes, and a purple and black full body outfit that highlighted her curvaceous body.

"Thank you for your kind word, Scáthach." The woman sitting in front her said.

The woman had long forest green hair with emerald green eyes and clad in a beautiful sundress and has fairy wings on her back.

"So, do you intend on attending Kurutal Titania?" Scáthach asked calmly.

"Indeed, my people are rather excited, I do wonder the reason for Kurutal this time." She muttered.

"My guess would be it's about the Gloria invasion or the Black Ant city attack." Scáthach said.

"Gloria attacked the Black Any city!" She gasped. "Are they behind the kidnappings?" She asked urgently.

"I did everything I could to locate your people but I'm afraid I don't know. All I do know is that they still reside in Kamino inside one of the cities belonging to one of the clans." Scáthach said before she sighed.

Titania sighed. "Chance are one or more clan allied with the Ends you told me about and they might also use the Kurutal to find more allies." She said as Scáthach nodded in agreement.

"Have no worries we won't join them but we're not good in battle Scáthach" She added in.

"You could join the army lead by the Drifters here." Scáthach suggested.

"Ah, you mean the army that is now staying in the Black Ant city." Titania spoke out.

"Indeed, and I do know one of them." Scáthach said with a smile. "He is very fun to tease."

"Oh, you mean that boy you took a liking too!" Titania said excitedly.

"Indeed, I can't wait to meet you again Shirou-kun." Scáthach purred out.

In the Black Ant city, Shirou suddenly felt a chill up his spine.

* * *

"So, this is the Dust you were talking about Cindy." Morgan said looking at the bottle in her hand as Cindy nodded.

"With this we can begin building weapons for our army as it replaces gunpowder." The Major said with a massive grin on his face.

They were now inside a workshop with many goblins working to build something.

"Continue to raid Dust from every race in Auriga." Morgan ordered. "We'll need more."

Standing in front of Morgan was a puppet clad in white but wearing a black clock and gripping a spear.

"If that is your wish the cultists will do it." The puppet replied.

"Good." Morgan said.

The puppet turned and left as Wesker walked in with a smile on his face.

"You look happy today." The Major commented.

"Because my project is now complete, they are ready to fight." Wesker said.

"I see, then could you give them to me?" Morgan asked "I need them for my meeting."

"I can give you one because we barely had enough weapons to arm it" Wesker said.

Then behind Wesker a three meter heavily armored figure hold a minigun and rocket launcher walked in.

"Impressive" The Major grin "I wonder what our dear Drifters will do again it."

"DRIFTERS." The armored giant moaned out.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you weren't behind this." Easy stated.

"Correct, nor was Zelretch behind this as well." Murasaki said.

"Of course, for it was my doing." Causing both of them to turn before they scowled heavily.

Standing in another corridor was a man with black hair and brown eyes clad in a formal suit and tie.

"X." Easy scowled out. "I should have known, after all those two are your pawns."

"Why did you interfere?" Murasaki questioned in annoyance.

"Because that world is so lacking in faith so I will make them believe in a God." X stated.

"You're walking on thin ice, X." Murasaki replied. "Easy and I ignored what you've done in Gloria but now you're being a crude annoyance." He nearly spat out.

"He's doing that because he's desperate." Easy grinned out. "Unlike us you need faith and prayer from the people to give you power." She said mockingly.

"Then why use that man?" Murasaki asked. "You said that it was to punish him for lack of faith in you but in reality, you wanted to make him a monster, a Dragon of chaos and destruction to walk in the world so you can send a hero to receive a blessing God to kill him so people will have faith." He quickly figured out soon.

"Figures you would interfere with our parade but your plan is worthless as your pawns are." Easy pointed out.

"You're right about that, but even after they lost their usefulness, I don't need them anymore." X replied.

"What do you mean?" Murasaki asked suspiciously.

"I just needed those two to fight using my power to weaken the barrier around that world so I can sneak in and become part of that world's system" X stated with a smirk.

"Thus, you become a God of in that world and get the power from Gloria's insane prayers." Murasaki deduced.

"And with your Ends and Drifter spreading their chaos, I can use this chance to create a hero to slay both of them and become revered forever that way." X said with a grin.

Then all of a sudden Murasaki threw his head back and laughed catching Easy off guard as she looked at the man with shock and fear. For as long as she remembered Murasaki never laughed like that, it was always her to laugh like that.

"What so funny?" X said scowling now.

"You honestly think you can defeat my Drifters, many of whom who had defeated the odds so many times?" Murasaki said with a grin before becoming more serious now. "Hope you're ready X because when my Drifters find out about you, you will die and I know you can't escape after you anchor yourself to the World's System." Before he grinned. "You're even more pathetic on average then Easy on her worst days." He taunted.

Easy scoffed at the backhanded compliment but she smiled sadistically. "You can try to fight my Ends by yourself since you got the power but you better prepare yourself for whatever they'll do to you after your defeat." She said before laughing haughtily at him getting a rare grin from Murasaki.

Rather rare here that both Murasaki and Easy agreed on something.

X could only scowl and glare at both Easy and Murasaki before he vanished.

Zelretch looked at what happened from his place with a massive grin on his face.

* * *

 **The next chapter we will had some fight, some politic, some cat fight and someone will die (You know who)**

 **I plan to write another Drifters story but this time the setting will be sci-fi, future setting that mean we will had aliens, spaceship. If I do that I can use many character from future and high advance series. I also use many aliens race from many series like Halo, Destiny, Endless Space, Mass Effect, Star war, Ben 10, Master of Orion and more. What do you guy think ?**

 **Yes! I place Being X from Tanya are the one behind what happen. I hate that guy, he is a major asshole. I guess you know who is the X take form. Spoiler Tanya and Mary will had they power nerfed.  
**

 **Kudo for anyone know where I got the song Lily sing and who the race she mention.**

 **The thing the Ends buit. Quotes from Robert Epps in Transformer "Why do the Decepticons get all the good shit?"**

 **Here is a arc I plan so far after Kamino arc. Each one will introdu a new Drifters and Ends since I will slowly show them up.**

 **Arrun Liberation Arc.**

 **Auriga Adventure Arc.  
**

 **Gloria Strike Back Arc.**

 **Forged Alliance Arc.**

 **Also Why Type Moon Why. Why you continue add more new character in Fate Grand Order each time I had decide the final list for Drifters and Ends why.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

Ruby soon woke up with a yawn as she looked around the tent to see that Weiss and Blake were still sleeping before she got out from her cot and out of the tent. Only to be blinded by the sunlight forcing her to cover her face before she went for the nearest water basin to wash her face.

After a nice face washing, Ruby went back to the camp to see that both her teammates were up and about.

"Good morning guys." Ruby greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Weiss greeted back while Blake just yawned.

"Looks like you guys just woke up." Leonard spoke up as he approached them.

"Morning Leonard." Ruby greeted. "So that means everyone else is up?"

Leonard nodded. "They're currently observing the newcomers and eating breakfast."

"The other clans have come?" Blake asked.

"Take a look for yourselves." Leonard pointed behind him.

RWB looked to the direction Leonard pointed to where the Kurutal, according to Skitskurr, will take place, a large green field near a lake. Her team along with everyone else has come here yesterday first to set camp and now the area around the lake was surrounded by tents and beings of many races. Some guarded the camp, other drank, a few were setting up, and a few fairies flew past the girls while laughing.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped.

"They're so cute!" Weiss squealed as the fairies flew past them.

"…So many." Blake got out as she looked towards the sea of demi-humans.

"Most of them had the same reaction." Leonard spoke up.

* * *

"Now that the clans have arrived, you guys do have a plan, right?" Radec asked as he sat on the table with the other Drifters, eating breakfast prepared by Shirou.

"We think we got a plan." Johnson admitted before he looked to the fields. "That's a lot of people here for this meeting."

"Naturally, the clan leaders have bodyguards, along with former clan leaders. As well as merchants, entertainers, and even warriors to serve." Skitskurr explained.

"Makes me wonder if the clans had a lot more people than the current numbers here and why they're losing to Gloria still." Sarah said.

"Because the clans don't trust each other and will never join forces willingly." Courier spoke up. "Besides, numbers are meaningless if they can't be used properly." He added in.

"Sir Skitskurr, could you tell us how will the Kurutal proceed?" Saber asked kindly.

"Every clan leader will meet with each other to gather opinions and facts before they will hold the formal meeting to make the decision. All decisions have to be agreed by all members so the meeting and negotiations rinse and repeats till an agreement is found." Skitskurr explained.

"And if no agreement is found?" Saber asked.

"The Kurutal gets disbanded and the subject dismissed usually, but introducing a new clan is more complicated."

"But this means our goal just became a whole lot more difficult." Weiss pointed out.

"First, we need to see about voting support and then we will talk about joining forces to fight against the Ends and Gloria." Radec retorted.

"We will be meeting with the original eight clans first." Skitskurr spoke up.

"And if we're lucky enough, we can meet all eight clans today but I doubt that." Nick stated.

"Usually, it takes at least three days before the meeting commences." Skitskurr explained.

"Well I hope you're prepared for the coming battle, the worst possible battle ever." Radec said in annoyance.

"Politics." Courier spat out earning him a groan from everyone, including Saber.

* * *

The meeting between clan leaders took place in Silitha's tent, as the queen suggested the Drifters attend but hiding behind the curtains they've set up since a few races didn't like humans.

"So, who's meeting the queen first?" Ruby asked.

"Matangos." Weiss replied.

Then a group of Matangos walked into the tent all looking humanoid, with males having mushroom heads and the females wearing mushroom caps on their head with tentacle-like hair. Their leader wore an outfit that made him look like a monk with his head making him appear to be wearing a bamboo large hat.

"Welcome Lord Miko." Queen Silitha greeted.

"I am happy to find you well, we had feared the worst when we heard your city was attacked." Miko explained.

"Indeed, the attack is why we called for the Kurutal." Silitha said as she told Miko about the attack.

Lord Miko and his guards listened to Silitha's story and after the story was finished, Miko looked deep in thought for a few minutes. "This is indeed disturbing news, Queen Silitha, the Gors never allied with other races but now they allied with Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls; making for a dangerous threat to face." Miko said.

"Yes, and with Gloria invading us we will be facing a war on two fronts that we cannot win. For that we need to join forces to survive this." Queen Silitha said.

"…We Matangos have always been one for peace…but if this continues, then what happened 1500 years ago will be repeated and I doubt we can survive another attack." Miko said.

"So, will you join forces with us?" Silitha asked.

"You will have our support." Miko replied.

"Thank you Lord Miko." Silitha said with a relieved smile before she dropped it. "But there is something I have to tell you." She said, gaining a curious look from Miko before she told them about the Drifters and Ends.

"I believe these Drifters are with you then?" Miko asked as the group walked out behind the queen as Miko examined them before he sighed. "Queen Silitha, you must know that if you introduce this clan to the leaders, there will be an uproar among the clans since the new clan is formed from humans." Miko said seriously.

"Not only humans, we also have Demi-Humans with us as well." Ruby added in.

That just got her a scrutinizing look from Miko. "…Very well…know that we do not dislike the human races as there are saints and sinners everywhere and you will have our vote." He said.

"Thank you." Blake said.

"But keep in mind that many clans still have bad blood with humans so be cautious around them. they will do anything to kill you because you are humans." Miko warned before he and his warriors left the tent.

"We have the support and vote of the Matango." Shirou said. "Not a bad start."

"Lord Miko is pragmatic" Courier stated. "He listened to the story and considered all options before deciding."

"Miko is a very old Matango." Silitha explained.

"So, who's the next clan?" Mick asked.

"The High Elves." Skitskurr replied.

"And now we deal with the stuck-up pricks." Leonard grumbled.

"I don't know if we ignore them or beat the crap out of them." Mick said.

"Just keep calm you two." Radec berated.

Before a Black Ant walked in and delivered a letter to Silitha, who read it before she scowled and threw it into the fire.

"What did the letter say?" Saber asked as she saw Silitha's reaction.

"It's from the High Elf leader saying that he had clan business to attend but his hidden message means that he has no point to talk with a weak clan unable to protect their city and whatever I wish to talk about is not his business." Silitha said bitterly.

Everyone scowled at that.

"Pretty sure we won't get their vote." Leonard stated.

"They will be a source of trouble even if we can get the clans to join forces." Radec noted.

"Oh, I am going to make his bitchy fighter scream in pain." Mick said sadistically.

"Not if I break him first." Bane said as he cracked his muscles.

"We will settle that later after the vote." Saber replied as a Black Ant rushed in to the tent.

"My Queen! The leader of Lizardmen is waiting outside!" The soldier said urgently.

Hearing that the group quickly got back into hiding as the Lizardmen walked in and like Skitskurr said, there were many variations in the group with the leader being a rather large Lizardman with white scales covered in scars.

"Well I'll be damned! The guy looks like a humanoid T-Rex!" Johnson whisper shouted, before he got a hand over his mouth.

"Killer Croc looks like a child in comparison." Bane noted.

"He had fought many battles and survived them all." Radec noted with interest.

"If they're against us than whoever they send out to test our fighters will no doubt be dangerous." Saber analyzed.

"Welcome Lord Draco" Queen Silitha greeted.

"it has been a while little ant." Draco said before he sniffed the air. "Seems like you have some guests." *sniff* *sniff* Before his teeth revealed themselves. "Human guests." He stated.

"Shit! Lizardmen has good sense!" Skitskurr cursed.

"Looks like we've been caught so what do we do now?" Shirou hissed in frustration.

"No choice but to show ourselves." Blake stated as she started walking out followed by the Courier and others. Showing themselves to the Lizardmen and causing some of them to hiss as they studied the humans before them.

"So, you had a group here little ant, why are they here?" Dracon demanded.

Silitha then explained the attack on her city, the purpose of the Drifters and Ends.

"So, you called for the Kurutal to get all clans to join forces against the Gors and their allies." Getting a nod from Queen Silitha. "As well as hoping to find allies that will aid you in the war against the Ends." Draco said as he stated at the group of Drifters.

"Yes!" Ruby said rather quickly.

"…We will help you." Draco said to Queen Silitha.

"You will help us?" Blake asked for clarification.

"No." Draco stated shocking most of Drifters.

"But you just said-" Weiss began.

"I said I will help the little ant fight against the Gors, but I did not say I will help you." Draco hissed. "You think you could just come in here and demand us to help you in your war against the Ends without showing us what you can do?" He questioned before he laughed. "Don't mock us or take us for easy pawns to be used." He said coldly.

"Then what do you want from us?" Radec asked just as coldly.

"A fight between your warrior with our warrior and if you win we will help you." Draco said.

"We accept." Saber stated.

Draco nodded. "Good, the duel will happen after the meeting." He said as he turned back and walked out the tent with his guards.

"Guess you're right about having to prove our strength." Leonard sighed.

"But why does he want the duel after the formal meeting?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's obvious, in the event we do not have the votes in the Kurutal. We will still have the Lizardmen on the outside if we win the duel." Courier explained.

"And since they are still the main military strength, we would still gain a lot of fighting prowess." Radec stated silently impressed by the mind of Draco.

"And we also know who they will be sending out to fight us." Bane rumbled.

"We do?" Ruby asked as she tiled her head.

"Draco will most likely be their champion since I am sure that the leader is the strongest in the Lizardmen clan." Johnson noted.

"You are quite correct about that." Skitskurr stated.

"At least we still have a chance to gain allies even if we don't have a voice in the Kurutal." Lancelot sighed in relief.

"Who's next?" Six asked.

"The Dryads." Skitskurr said.

"All of you guys get out of the tent!" Weiss demanded pointing to the males in the group.

"Why?" Radec asked.

"Because there is no way I will let you guys see those girls naked." Weiss retorted as her face turned red as she remembered what Skitskurr said about the Dryads.

"It's not like we never seen naked woman." Mick said.

"And Radec and I still need to get a feel and understanding of the Dryads so we know how to prepare for any possible mishaps." Courier explained as Radec nodded.

"Even so, it is still rude to see them naked so get out." Weiss ordered and to make her point Weiss summon an ice Boarbatusk so throw them out of the tent but Courier and Radec dodged at the last second. "Just hold still you two!" She snarled at them.

"Okay no, we have a job to do and we intend to complete it." Courier said as Weiss sent the boar at him only to gasp in shock as Courier just jumped over the construct and grabbed her arms and threw her out of the tent landing on top of Mick.

"One problem dealt with." Radec said as the girls looked at them suspiciously but let it go since those two clearly didn't care about the Dryad's lack of clothes and soon they entered.

Outside the tent Weiss was furious. "I can't believe he threw me out!" Weiss fumed.

"And I can't believe you used dangerous powers to just kick us all out." Mick grumbled.

"Ditto, also screw you." Leonard said as he flipped off Weiss getting a squawk of protest from her.

"Ok! You guys can walk in now." Ruby suddenly spoke up.

"Say what?" Johnson groaned out as he got up from the ground he was thrown at.

"But you just threw us out." Shirou said in confusion as he rubbed his head in pain since he landed headfirst on the ground.

"Yeah and the meeting with the Dryads is done already and we got their vote." Courier suddenly spoke up and soon Weiss went up to him with a furious glare only to be silenced by what Courier soon said. "We are in the middle of a war with incredibly powerful and merciless monsters, we do not have the time to care for manners since that doesn't mean anything if we all die." Courier said coldly as he caused Weiss to shiver from his words and killing intent causing her to be silent.

"That went fast." Gawain commented.

"Too fast if you ask me." Tristan grumbled from underneath Gawain.

"Please get off of me." Bedivere groaned from beneath Tristan.

After a few minutes, the group got up and walked back inside the tent.

"So, we have another vote and possibly their aid." Radec explained.

"Indeed." Saber said.

"They agreed to help us." Blake said. "Just after the queen greeted their leader."

"I still can't believe they agreed to do that." Courier mumbled.

"They also already know about us." Six said getting looks of alarm from most of the males.

"How?" Leonard asked in worry.

"It appears that the Fairies know about us and asked them to give us their vote." Saber explained. "And they said if we want to know how, then we had best meet the Fairies."

"Something to ask about them once they get here." Radec nodded in certainty at that.

The group got back into their hiding place as the next clan leader walked in revealing people with the lower halves of goats and the upper halves of humans with horns in their head.

"So those are the Satyrs." Ruby whispered.

"They look really different from the Gors." Leonard commented.

"From what I seen and heard, they are not good at fighting." Radec said as he had spied on other clans from the distance with Johnson and Courier before the meeting.

"Their bodies may not be tough like the Gors but they have the agility to outrun them." Johnson stated.

"Size doesn't matter, the skills and experience of someone does." Courier stated as he remembered the time he took on the giant robot scorpion and legendary Deathclaw.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your city Queen Silitha." The small leader said with Satyrs clad in simple armor and swords by their side. "But I'm afraid we cannot help you fight the Gors right now since Gloria is still attacking our land and it is only thanks to the Lizardmen we are not being destroyed right now." He explained.

"I understand Lord Edmund." Silitha said as the Satyrs excused themselves.

"Guess we got no vote from the, then." Mick sighed.

"Their territory and Lizardmen territory are being targeted by Gloria, the Lizardmen hold steady because of their strong military but the Satyr don't have the manpower like they do." Silitha sighed. "I honestly expected this."

"So now we have the support of two clans, possibly three if we can win against the Lizardmen." Shirou noted.

"And no support from the High Elves and Satyrs because the first are a bunch of asses and the other because of their issues right now." Six stated.

"The last three original clans are the Fairies, Centaurs, and Girtablilu." Blake spoke up.

"We know the Fairies will support us and it shows due to asking the Dryads to support us as well." Courier analyzed.

"The Girtablilu hate humans so all that remains are the Centaurs." Saber said.

Soon another group walked in and their upper halves were humanoid while their lower halves were scorpion like and the female in the group looked humanoid while the males looked the same bit with four eyes, and they had claw hands while the females had humanoid hands.

"So that's the Girtablilu." Ruby said.

"So, it looks like the Black Ants got themselves squashed." The leader of the Girtablilu said mockingly.

The Girtablilu was the same size like Nyx, he had four green eyes, two big claw and cover in brown carapace.

"Crixalis!" Queen Silitha growled.

"Tell me who was it that had crushed your pathetic city." Crixalis said mockingly still.

"The Gors and their allies." Queen Silitha said trying to calm her rage.

"They have allies!" Crixalis said in surprise, losing his mocking tone.

"Yes, Orcs, Trolls, and Goblins." Queen Silitha said.

"Those Gors are starting to get smart but no matter, we will crush them to dust and then we will crush those wretched humans that think they can attack our lands but will learn the wraith of the Girtablilu." Crixalis stated.

"You should also know that Gloria had sent more troops up here." Queen Silitha warned.

"More for my army to." He said arrogantly. "Shame I couldn't kill the Alguna Survivors."

"What do you mean?" Queen Silitha asked though in worry.

"There's a group of survivors from Alguna inside the forest, I had sent my warriors to kill them but it seems they managed to get out before they could find them." Crixalis stated.

Behind the curtain the Drifters shifted upon hearing that.

"You know that the denizens of Alguna had nothing to do with us." Silitha refuted.

"Every human is the same!" Crixalis snarled. "They want all of us dead!"

"They have their own saints and sinners just like us." Silitha retorted.

"Only fools and naïve optimists believe in such a foolish thought." Crixalis growled. "The only good human is a dead human!"

"Then what if I told you that there's a clan that had humans and demi-humans living together?" Silitha asked.

"Then those demi-humans are traitors and if I meet that clan they will all be dead!" Crixalis vowed before leaving the tent.

"Crixalis had so a lot of hatred for humans." Radec noted. 'Not like my world was any better than them Is this really how the rest of the galaxy sees us as?' He thought bitterly to himself.

"He will be a big problem, that's for sure." Johnson stated.

"I can't blame them for that." Nyx sighed.

"Sound like you knew him." Leonard noted.

"Indeed, we are rivals with each other." Nyx stated

"Nyx and Crixalis knew each other back in their younger days." Queen Silitha explained. "They were always fighting each other, trying to outdo one another to prove which race was better and always argued loudly about their strengths and the other's weaknesses." She said causing Nyx to turn red at the mentions of his childish behavior and the other to giggle at him for a bit.

"Meaning you know why he hates humans so much." Blake deduced as for very obvious reasons…she could see Adam in him.

"It's a long story, we do not have time for it." Nyx brushed it off.

The tent opened again revealing the Centaurs and their leader in front of them. And like they were heard of they had the upper bodies of humans and the lower bodies of horses.

"It is good to see you well, Queen Silitha." the Centaurs leader greeted.

"I as well Lord Shadowfax." Queen Silitha greeted in kind.

Lord Shadowfax is a middle-aged man with white hair and with a white lower body as well.

"We were worried when we heard that your city had been attacked." Shadowfax said.

"Indeed, lots of innocent people died." Silitha said sadly.

"I had heard from a few of the clan leaders that the Gors were behind it and that they had gained allies as well." Shadowfax said as Silitha nodded.

"Yes, I had called for the Kurutal to call upon all races living in Kamino to join forces to fight against Gloria and the Gors. This is not a time to fight alone right now." Silitha said.

"I agreed with you." Shadowfax said noddingly. "But unfortunately, there is some issue in my clan right now."

"What issue?" Queen Silitha asked.

"It seems there is a number of my clan that want to return to the old ways." Shadowfax said grimacing.

"You mean conquest?" Silitha gasped in worry.

"Most of the supporters are from powerful old families in my clan." Shadowfax said bitterly. "I can even say that we are on the edge of civil war right now."

"If that happens your land will become an easy target for the Gors and Gloria army." Queen Silitha warned.

"That's why it needs to be dealt with right now." Shadowfax said before another Centaur came into the tent and whispered something into Shadowfax's ears.

"It appears I have to cut our meeting short, but this need my attention now." Shadowfax said. Then Shadowfax quickly left, but not after noticing that he was not happy about it.

"Guess we won't be receiving the aid from the Centaurs." Radec noted.

"What was that about Centaurs with conquest?" Shirou asked.

"The Centaurs used to be a violent and militaristic race that lived in the heart of combat with a perchance for conquest and robbery against other races." Nyx explained.

"Most of them were muscular, vulgar, violent beasts who only saw might makes right." Skitskurr said.

"But how did they change their ways?" Saber asked.

"Because the vast majority of their warriors were all brawns and no brains, they charged headfirst without regards for consequences leading them to die rather quickly." Queen Silitha said flatly.

"And there goes my image of a proud warrior race." Radec muttered while noticing the similarities between his people and theirs. Needless to say he disliked the similarities but at least his people still had a few guy had brain.

"The survivors in their clan decided to change their way to so they won't die." Skitskurr explained.

"And it seems some want to go back to being idiots." Courier said flatly getting a nod from Silitha, who understood his sentiment.

"I can only hope it does not lead to civil war." Queen Silitha said in worry.

"And now we have time to meet the last clan." Johnson stated.

"The Fairies." Blake stated. "I wonder how they knew about us." She wondered.

The group looked back to see then tent open and in came a beautiful young woman with long emerald green hair and pine green eyes wearing a beautiful sundress and fairy wings fluttering gently about on her back surrounded by many small fairies.

The girls saved for Six and Blake squealed at the sight as even Saber's eyes sparkled upon seeing the sight causing most of the guys to chuckle a bit at their reaction.

"It is good to see you well Queen Silitha." The Fairy Queen musically said before she turned to see the Drifters. "And you as well, warriors from another world." Surprising the Drifters.

"So, you knew about us." Radec stated, the first to regain his wits followed by Courier.

"My name is Titania, Queen of Fairies." Titania introduced herself. "And yes, I knew about you and the Ends." She explained.

"That's why you persuaded the Dryads to help us." Shirou said in realization.

"Indeed, Shirou Emiya." Titania said shocking Shirou.

"How do you know my name?" Shirou breathed out in surprise.

"I know because there is someone that wanted to meet you." Titania giggled.

"Long time no see Shirou-kun." A familiar voice called out as the tent opened and Shirou quickly paled at who it was.

A beautiful woman with long luscious purple hair, ruby red eyes, and a purple and black full body outfit that highlighted her curvaceous body stood in front the group getting looks of appreciation from most of the males while Radec and Courier noticed the smell of blood on her person.

"Scáthach! Why are you here?" Shirou choked out.

"I'm dead of course, silly!" Scáthach giggled.

"You're the Queen of the Shadow Lands?" Lancelot asked in awe.

"That's me." Scáthach said as she did a bow.

"Why is Shirou surprised to see you here?" Radec asked.

"Because it's impossible for her to die as a human." Shirou gulped.

"Judging by how pleased you sound, sounds like you wanted to die." Leonard noted.

"That is correct. My only wish was to die." Scáthach said.

"How did you guess that?" Ruby asked.

"Because Immortality is a curse Ruby." Courier spoke up. "It means seeing everything around you turn to dust and you're stuck in a reality where the things you enjoy start to lose meaning and the bonds you have become no more than the chains that bind you." He said sadly as he remembered the fate of the Think Tank and what they suffered, didn't have the heart to kill them though.

"Damn that sucks lady!" Johnson whistled.

"So how do you know Shirou?" Saber asked.

"Well I am his teacher after all." Scáthach said with a smile. "We had great memories made."

"Yeah…great memories." Shirou said hollowly as he remembered the training-no-torture he went under her tutelage.

"And we shared many passionate nights together." Scáthach as she started blushing and placed a hand on her cheeks.

Upon hearing that, all the Drifters looked at Scáthach before turning back to look at Shirou with wide eyes.

"Shirou!" Saber said slowly and filled with anger. "What did she mean about passionate nights?" She demanded.

"We want to know too." Bedivere said darkly as he and the other knight glared at Shirou.

"It's not what you guys think!" Shirou said quickly as he started sweating.

"That hurts Shirou-kun." Scáthach said looking sad, "We even felt the hot flames of passion between us." She said as she got closer and engulfed him in a hug.

Scáthach's actions as well what she said cause the temperature to drop very quickly as a dark aura began to radiate from Saber and her knights.

"That was from the fire from the kitchen when you helped me cook!" Shirou retorted trying to get out of her grip but failing as Scáthach squished him between her chest.

"Kid, take responsibility for your own actions." Johnson now looking down on Shirou.

"It's not like that!" Shirou protested before his face got smooshed between her chest again.

"You even stayed in my room after we were up most of the night." Scáthach cooed.

Upon hearing that, the girls minus Six blushed as Mick and Leonard whistled in impression while Radec and Bane stepped away from Shirou. While Courier went off to find Nightingale sensing the violence about to be delivered on the poor magical idiot.

"Hey, you made me study all night!" Shirou said in panic as Saber and her knights had their hands on their weapons now glaring furiously at him.

"Then why couldn't you keep your hands off of me after we woke up the next day?" Scáthach saucily stated as she nipped on Shirou's earlobe causing a grunt of pleasure to go down his spine.

"SHIROU!" Saber shrieked furiously out as she went charging at him with her blade before Scáthach blocked the attack with her spear and managed to jump out of the tent with Shirou firmly in her grasp.

"Thanks for returning my student to me, now he is free to become my boy toy." Scáthach coyly smirked as Saber got even more enraged and started chasing her down as Scáthach ran off laughing heartily and her knights following her to pursue the Witch.

Courier soon returned with Nightingale and looked to see Scáthach running with Shirou in her grasp pursued by furious looking knights causing him to sigh. "Ah well, that kid's screwed." Courier commented at Nightingale nodded in agreement.

* * *

The chase went on for a few hours and both Courier and Nightingale got sick of it so Courier took some pebbles he picked along the way and chucked it hard at the Heroes of old getting them to stop before Nightingale got them all to kneel before her as she lectured them on the way they were acting while Courier was doing his best to treat Shirou's bruises and injuries he sustained during the chase.

He may have been a killer but he was also one of the best doctors in the Mohave and treating Shirou's injuries were easy for him.

Eventually they managed to clear up the misunderstanding Nightingale was about to punish Saber by taking her dinner away for the night but some persuading on Shirou and Courier's part convinced her to relent. But it didn't stop the doctor from giving Saber a warning glare.

During dinnertime, the group just had their usual food and talk while Radec, Courier, Bane, and Ruby were talking to Scáthach about her ordeals.

"Let me get this straight, you woke up in the Fairy Kingdom after dying?" Radec asked as she nodded.

"Titania was kind enough to let me stay in her castle." Scáthach answered.

"During that time, you were searching for the missing Fairies." Radec stated.

"I had to try everything I could to find them, the only think I know for sure is that they still reside in Kamino."

"Why would they want to kidnap Fairies?" Ruby asked with a heartbroken expression that made Scáthach want to hug the girl.

"Because Fairies have large amount of magical power inside their bodies which can be used to empower weapons or spells, so they extract the energy from them." Scáthach explained.

"That's horrible!" Ruby yelled.

"And you believe that the Ends may be behind the kidnappings?" Weiss soon asked.

"I do, and from what you said, they had allied with at least one of the clans here in Kamino."

"And the most likely suspects are the High Elves, Dark Elves, and Hornet Race." Radec muttered.

"But it could also be another clan as well as sabotage from bribery on the Merchant's parts." Courier also added in. "Some merchants could play really unfair to get an edge."

"Also, likely as well." Bane rumbled in agreement.

Then Skitskurr walked by their table. "Queen Silitha had met with the Red Ant Queen Achidna, and she agree to support you."

"Good news then.: Mick said in relief.

"Now we have five votes with only three more." Ruby said optimistically.

"There's also bad news as well." He said grimacing, catching everyone's attention.

"What bad news?" Radec asked.

"The other clans are well aware of your presence here." Skitskurr said with worry.

"How did they found out?" Radec demanded.

"Someone spread rumors about you here." Skitskurr explained.

"Well that's not good." Johnson said in worry.

"Many clans are in uproar over this deception and the Girtablilu and High Elves want you dead." Skitskurr added in.

"This is going to change the tone of our remaining meetings." Courier muttered.

"But who told them about us?" Radec wondered

"Clearly the Ends and their allies." Courier answered.

"Naturally." Leonard groaned.

"I should have seen this!" Bane cursed.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Remember when the Ends attacked the Black Ants said?" Bane questioned

"They said they had a meeting to attend." Sarah spoke up.

"So, what if the meeting they meant was the Kurutal." Blake deduced.

"They most likely intended for the Black Ants to call the Kurutal so they could persuade the clans to join their sides, damn it!" Radec cursed.

"And since the Kurutal could only be called in case of emergencies." Leonard went on.

"it was most likely the Gors attack and almost destruction of the Black Ants was orchestrated all for the sole purpose of increasing fear and hate." Courier said grimly.

"And with that no doubt the Ends would have been able to make them listen." Saber said bitterly.

"Fuck! We've been dancing to their tune!" Johnson cursed.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked in worry.

"At this point, all we can hope is that reason and diplomacy wins." Radec said, noting the irony of someone like him relying on diplomacy.

Truly He had made far too many mistakes when he let his bloodlust control him.

* * *

"So how bad is the situation?" Radec asked.

"I had to increase the guards around our Camp since word go out and many demand blood, most strongly from the Elves and Girtablilu." Silitha sighed out.

"Queen Achidna has sent us Red Ants to assist us and thankfully despite many groups arriving at our camp demanding that we hand you over to them, no fight broke out." Skitskurr reported.

"How much will this affect us?" Ruby asked.

"From the looks of it, we will not be getting votes from the Hornets, Kobolds, and Dark Elves."

"Damn it! We need three more votes and from the seven remaining clans we only have the Red Ants." Radec cursed.

"Then we better hope the last three clans are willing to support us." Courier stated.

"The situation is getting worse for us." Saber said as she shook her head.

"This can't possibly get any worse than it had already." Johnson groaned.

"My Queen! I have urgent new!" A Black Ant soldier shouted as he ran into the tent.

"What it is?" Queen Silitha asked.

"The other clans had called for the meeting now!" The soldier hissed.

"…I stand fucking corrected." Johnson groaned even louder.

* * *

"WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS!" Crixalis roared across the round table at his spot in the tent for where the meeting will begin and guarded by the best warriors from each clan.

"It seems like those Black Ants decided to lick those human foot." A blonde elf with blue eyes sneered.

"Do not insult my clan Barbro." Silitha growled.

"Why should I not? Your clan should never have been allowed here in the first place." Barbro sneered back.

"Same with your wretched kind." An Elf with tanned skin and green eyes stated.

"I still did not know what the others were thinking when they let thieves stay here Zanac." Barbro insulted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Draco roared very much annoyed with the situation causing the table to go silent. "We are here to discuss important matters that affect our future and here you are, arguing like spoiled brats." Draco hissed.

"Looks like the old man still has his presence." A young man with short light-colored hair, pair of dog ears, and a scar across his nose.

"Now that we've settled, let us begin the meeting." Miko spoke up.

"The Black Ants have an announcement to make." Queen Silitha spoke up. As behind her, the curtains opened to reveal the Drifters. "We would like to introduce this newly founded clan to the meeting."

A silence took place.

"Is this some kind of joke?" A blonde girl with four insectoid limbs, antennas, compound eyes, insectoid abdomen, with stingers, and wings demanded.

"It is not, Queen Mirana." Silitha replied.

"They're just humans and not even demi-humans!" Crixalis roared in protest.

"There is nothing that said that a clan must be demi-humans." A woman that looked like Silitha, save for her long red hair, red eyes, and red shell refuted.

"And if you want demi-humans then I am happy to let you know that this clan also have demi-humans as well." Silitha added in.

"Only a Cat girl." The Kobold Leader retorted with a glare at Blake, who simply glared back.

"They also have us Nerubians." Nyx rumbled as he stepped up.

"And us Cyclopes." Gotak added in standing next to Nyx.

"And the Rabbit." Tyuule added in.

What they said surprised many clan leaders, even those supporting the group.

"You agree to live with them, even after humans almost destroy your home?" Crixalis hissed.

"The ones attacking were from Gloria and these humans aided us." Nyx retorted.

"And because of that, you agreed to live with them? Mirana sneered.

"Enough!" Draco shouted. "Since this new clan wish to join the Kurutal, then we shall see if they have the support so I call for a vote." Draco announced.

"I, Miko, leader of the Matangos will support them." Miko spoke up.

"I, Lyralei, leader of the Dryads will also support them." A young woman with green leaves hair, wooden limbs, and no clothes spoke up.

"I, Draco, leader of the Lizardmen, do not support them." Draco spoke up as the group nodded knowing the reasons why.

"I, Barbro, leader of the High Elves, do not support them." Barbro said as the High Elf looked at the group with contempt.

"I, Titania, leader of the Fairies supports the humans." Titania said with a smile.

"I, Crixalis, leader of the Girtablilu does not support the human." He said with a furious glare.

"I, Shadowfax, leader of the Centaurs, do not support the human." Shadowfax said with an apologetic look to the Drifters.

"I had hope he would have voted for us," Queen Silitha whispered.

"Not possible since his clan is on the edge of civil war." Courier whispered back.

"I, Edmund leader of Satyrs don't support the human" Edmund said.

"The first eight clans and we only have three votes." Weiss hissed.

"This could also affect the remaining clan's decisions as well." Saber noted with worry.

"I, Silitha, leader of Black Ants, support the humans." Queen Silitha said.

"I, Achidna, leader of Red Ants, support the humans." Queen Achidna said.

"I, Mirana, leader of Hornets, do not support the humans." Queen Mirana voted.

Now the group looked to the Mantis leader, who was a young woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, looking quite humanoid except for the wings and blades attached to her hands.

"I, Lanaya, leader of Mantis, support the humans." The mantis leader replied without emotions.

"That's good, we simply need two more." Radec noted.

"I wonder why they voted for us." Bane hummed in thought.

"I, Ulfsaar, leader of the Kobolds, do not support the humans." Ulfsaar said with a glare.

"Of course, they don't support us after what Gloria did." Scáthach stated.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"I will tell you later." Scáthach whispered sensually back, making Shirou blush a bit and Saber to narrow her eyes in displeasure at the Witch.

"I, Zanac, leader of Dark Elves, do not support the humans." Zanac said glancing at the group.

"That means half the clans don't support us now!" Ruby whispered in terror.

"Better hope he last two clans vote for us then." Blake sighed.

The Ogre Clan Leader stood up, revealing a woman with long black hair, with two horns on her head.

"I, Lina, leader of Ogres, support the humans." Lina voted.

"Just one more." Ruby whispered and everyone held their breath as they looked at the last clan leader.

The Ochimusha Leader was clad, head to toe, in black samurai armor making it impossible to see what the leader looked like with the exceptions of the red eyes studying the Drifters group silently.

"Tell me the reason for why you formed your clan." The leader spoke with a deep voice.

"It is to prove that humans and demi-humans can live together." Blake quickly replied.

"For that reason alone, many will try to destroy your clan for their spite against humanity and the idea of what your clan represents as it would prove to them their own failings." The leader replied.

"Well, we want to fight for that dream." Ruby spoke up.

"You walk a difficult path with many obstacles and people who would see you fall, yet you wish to continue the path you walk?" The leader asked.

"If you walk down the path that you believe is right, you cannot be wrong." Shirou spoke with conviction.

"Blind faith and conviction is what lead to Gloria attacking us. Do you think you can avoid such a fate?" The leader retorted causing Shirou to go silent.

Then Courier spoke up. "In a saying from where I'm from, they say that War…War never changes." He started off confusing everyone but the Ochimusha Leader. "Men do, through the roads they walk."

The Ochimusha leader looked at Courier and even though no one would admit it. They were all unnerved by how the two beings with red eyes stared each other down before the leader relented and spoke once again.

"I, Hiro, leader of Ochimusha, support the humans as well." Hiro voted looking at Courier.

Soon everyone in the group breathed in relief.

"Now that half the clans support them they will now move onto the next condition to defeating at least half the warriors from the opposing clans. The duels will occur next day." Draco announced. Before every clan head left the tent before the Barbro and Crixalis glared at them.

"We did it!" Ruby shouted before jumping in joy.

"I almost thought we wouldn't make it." Mick admitted.

"Now we need to defeat at least half their warriors." Leonard spoke up.

"We will discuss this after we get back to camp." Radec announced as the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

Morgan spied on what happened from her crystal ball with a sinister smile.

"Seems they got the votes they needed after all." Terumi casually stated from his chair.

"Let them have this small victory." Morgan dismissed. "In the meantime, let's enjoy the fight."

"Kind of surprised you're not doing anything." Terumi admitted.

"I figure we could do with some entertainment before we crush them completely." Morgan stated. "And the Major's progress in Auriga?" She asked.

"He's doing awesome, soon we will get what we need to dominate the seas." He reported.

"Good!" Morgan said before she turned her focus back to the crystal ball.

"Father." the figure standing behind Morgan growled at the image of Saber.

* * *

"This is the third ship that had been sunk this week." The sailor said with anger at the wreaked ship before him. "And this isn't happening to just our town either."

Drake soon inspected this sip before her as Yang stood next to her, "Any ideas for this?" Yang asked.

"The hole doesn't look like it was made by reefs." Drake commented.

"And Old Man Whitebeard asked the Fishmen around and they said that aquatic life began to run away, seems like something's dangerous here." Yang commented.

"Chances are that it is some kind of sea monster that made this sea its hunting ground." Drake deduced.

"Guess we're going on a fishing trip then." Yang sighed.

"Quite." Drake nodded.

The two girls did not notice that something is watching them from under the sea.

* * *

 **Well the new chapter hope you guy enjoys it. I admit this chapter make hard writen block since it introdu many oc. But thank to** **RedRat8, I finally did it.  
**

 **Only a few day left I can finally play Fate Grand Order english version and more than one week we will had Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **Here is my tease about the** **sci-fi, future setting of Driffters story I plan to write.  
**

 **BOOM!**

"Command! This is Rookie here; the Locust have breached the wall! Requesting reinforcements immediately!" "The ODST solider shouted through his earpiece as he gunned down several drones in his way.

"This is Commander Keyes here, hold your position! Reinforcements are on the way!" Keyes shouted through the Rookie's com.

"How long can we hold this position!?" Rookie shouted to the man next to him revealing himself to be Clayton Carmine, as he snapped the neck of a Locust drone.

"Ten minutes at the best!" Clayton shouted as he engaged in a chainsaw duel with a Lancer Drone.

"WE NEED THEM IN TEN MINUTES NOW!" Rookie yelled in desperation as he dodged a Longshot attack.

"Try to hold in there while we get there!" Keyes shouted back.

Rookie cursed before he started blind shooting the Locust from his position. The wall had been breached and the Locust came in an endless swarm not caring for the corpses they left behind.

Soon a Locust Boomer came through the breach and started firing his Boomshot everywhere killing scores of troop wherever it went and fired near the Rookie's position causing him to hit the ground and moan in pain as the Boomer slowly approached him and raised its feet before a blue laser shot straight through its head.

Rookie soon looked up to see a white armored with orange paint on his armor aiming his rifle at the Boomer before he helped get the Rookie to his feel before they started firing back at the squad of Boomers that are appearing now.

"Damn it! We can't hold this position anymore!" Another white armored soldier with green paint on his armor shouted. "Boss! We have to fall back." He shouted.

"Negative Fixer! If we fall back then the Locust will fall upon the city and kill everyone that hasn't evacuated yet!" A steel gray armored flying soldier shouted aiming his missiles and Gatling cannons at the Locust swarm, thinning out its rank.

"Uh guys, we got bigger problems right now." a voice reported through the com links.

"What it is Sev?" Boss ordered, before seeing a group of five Brumaks storming through the breach with ferocious fury roaring in rage as they walked in.

"…That." Sev spoke out.

"OH FUCK!" A white armored trooper with black and yellow paint shouted.

"Everyone get into cover now!" Boss shouted as everyone dove for the closest cover.

But before the Brumaks could do anything aircrafts soon flow in and bombarded the Brumaks and the Locust Army centered around the breach. Reducing all of the Locust to no more than body parts and blood.

Soon a large group of tanks appeared from the city behind them and aimed their cannons at the Locust Army, that was currently in disarray, and opened fire as the aircrafts soon returned and opened fire on the Locusts as well.

* * *

In the distance, a familiar green armored Spartan examined the warzone with his sniper rifle before he lowered it down and soon reported to his coms.

"This is the Master Chief, we're here now so hold steady boys and girls, you did your duty well." Chief reported in.

"Copy that, it's great to have you here Chief." Rookie said with relief.

Chief nodded before he looked back to see the feminine orange armor of one bounty hunter with her arm cannon out. With a familiar cigar chomping marine with a shotgun, the team of other Spartans that were consisted of mainly Spartan III and one of his brothers, and a similar looking green armored man but no yellow visor and holding double barreled shotgun in his hands.

And behind them were three battalions of the familiar white armored soldiers all ready and armed with their laser rifles and walkers and support vehicles all prepared for one duty before them.

WAR

* * *

 **What do you guy think, It still in development phase since I sitll buid up the world our Drifftes and Ends come. But I think it will heavy base on Star War with feel race from other game. This will lot more easy for many character from future and modern show up if possble from past as well. The number of those three**  
 **battalions are 501st, 212th and 104th (I'm sure you guy know who they are)**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"We did it!" Ruby, Weiss, Sarah, and Dianne cheered with joy as the others just chuckled at their antics.

"That was a close call, I almost thought that we weren't going to have the votes needed." Blake admitted.

"You can say that again." Shirou sighed out.

"Then it is a good thing that the Ogres, Mantises, and the Ochimusha voted for us in the end." Radec said gruffly before turning to a certain Mailman. "Excellent job on convincing the Ochimusha for siding with is Courier."

Courier simply shrugged. "Words of an old friend." He stated.

"I am surprised that the Mantis Clan supported us though." Saber muttered.

"Makes you wonder why they support us." Johnson hummed.

"Because helping you is the most logical choice." A voice spoke out causing everyone but Radec and Courier to jerk in surprise as they turned to see the leader of the Mantis Clan looking at them emotionlessly

"When did you get here?!" Leonard demanded but got no response as the leader stared down the group.

"What do you mean by most logical choice?" Six questioned.

"The Gors and their allies outnumber every clan at least 20 to 1." Lanaya spoke. "If they attack, no one clan can stop them. the only way to survive is through all clans uniting."

"That still doesn't answer why you help us." Saber pointed out.

"They did not become a threat till the Ends arrived, they are your natural foes after all." Lanaya pointed out.

"So, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane quoted as Lanaya nodded.

"I have already seen what you're capable of since stepping into this forest." Lanaya stated before she walked away.

"…Damn, she was cold!" Mick shivered.

"Their title as Assassins of the Forest was not misplaced." Lancelot quipped.

"Now that we have the votes, our only objective is to win the fights now." Radec spoke up.

"We know, I call dibs on the High Elf." Leonard spoke up.

"Come on Cold." Mick complained.

"You can have the Dark Elf." Leonard pointed out.

"Then I call the Lizardman." Bane rumbled.

"No, me!" Johnson protested.

"Me." Six silently spoke.

Before long, everyone started calling out for the opponent they want to fight as Radec and Courier just watched them.

"Christ, it's like herding a bunch of children." Courier muttered as Radec nodded in agreement.

"How about we draw sticks to decide?" Tyuule spoke up as she pulled out several sticks before the group began to draw sticks joined by Nyx, Gotak, and Skitskurr.

"Whoever draw the sticks with the red marks will fight." Tyuule announced.

"Oh, come on!" Mick complained looking at his stick.

"Better luck next time." Leonard said with the marked stick.

"I wanted to fight." Ruby whined looking at her stick.

"Guess I'll be watching the fight." Radec sighed.

"You and me both." Courier said, showing an unmarked stick.

"Any of you have a mark?" Bedivere questioned his fellow knights only to get a negative.

"So, who got the mark?" Tyuule asked.

Bane, Leonard, Saber, Blake, Six, Scáthach, Nyx, and Nightingale raised their marked sticks for the other to see.

And then everyone blinked at the last one as they turned to see the nurse with wide eyes and worry as she looked at them in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Nightingale asked.

"I uh, don't think you should join the fight." Ruby said.

"Why?" Nightingale questioned.

"Will all due respect Ma'am." Johnson said. "I think this fight will be hard on you."

"Besides, you're the doctor, we need someone to treat the others in case they are hurt during the fight." Shirou added in.

Nightingale had a thinking pose for a few seconds as the others looked at her before she looked up. "You're right." She stated.

"So, who going…." Weiss spoke up.

"Courier will take care of the injured until my fight is done." Nightingale interrupted as Courier pointed to himself in confusion before she started searching for something in her bag.

"Lady Nightingale…I don't think." Gawain tried to speak up.

"You say something?" Nightingale questioned as she pulled out a large bone saw with blood on it still.

"Nothing at all!" Gawain quickly replied

No one protested after seeing the bone saw as Courier chuckled a bit as to how she shut them up.

"So, who do you want to fight guys?" Johnson questioned the fighters before him.

"I wish to fight with Lord Draco." Saber said with determination burning in her eyes.

"Leave Crixalis to me, I know he will be the one to fight." Nyx replied.

"Dark Elf." Nightingale replied. with the bloodied saw in her hand.

"I will fight the Kobold." Blake said.

"You sure you can fight him?" Mick questioned. "He's a dog and you're a cat."

"I have beaten many Dog Faunus before." Blake commented.

"Centaurs are mine." Scáthach replied.

"I will break the High Elf." Bane rumbled as he cracked his neck and fists.

"Guess I'll take the Satyrs then." Leonard commented.

"So, the Hornets are mine to deal with." Six replied.

"Then you lot should spend the rest of the day training then." Radec replied.

"Come help your sensei Shirou-kun." Scáthach cooed as she took one of Shirou's hands.

"No! he's going to train with me!" Saber protested as she grabbed his other hand.

"No, me!" Scáthach replied.

"With me!" Saber shouted.

Before long another fight broke out between the two as the others decided to watch since it was rather entertaining.

* * *

"Mind telling us why Crixalis hates humans?" Blake asked.

Nyx looked at the girl before he noticed the others looking at him too, and they just had dinner.

"…It all began when Gloria declared war with Kamino." Nyx started off. "They came here to slaughter everyone who lived in the edge of forest and there were a lot of small villages outside the capital cities of each clan."

"So that means all of them had been destroyed then." Radec said as Nyx nodded.

"When word of the first few villages had been attacked, the remaining villages abandoned them to relocate in the capitals." Skitskurr explained.

"You see, before becoming leader of the Girtablilu, Crixalis was a very skilled warrior considered best in the clan, but he had family in one of the villages of the edge of the forest." Nyx explained.

Just about everyone's eyes went wide as Courier and Radec lowered their head knowing full well what happened next.

"So, his family was slaughtered by Gloria Soldiers but what made him hate humans was what Gloria did to his family in particular." Nyx explained.

"…What did they do?" Johnson asked softly.

"They nailed his wife's body along with other adult Girtablilu on a tree while his two kids alongside the other Girtablilu children were skewed on a large pike." Nyx added in sadly.

The girls save for Six, Saber, and Scáthach covered their mouth in horror upon hearing that while the rest of them clenched their fists with fury.

"And they said demi-humans are savage." Radec bitterly retorted "While what they're doing is inhuman to the extreme." He pointed out. 'Not like I could say I was any better considering I was a hero to butchers.' Radec thought with some guilt now.

"So much for a country of religion." Bane snorted.

"No fucking wonder he hates humans." Mick muttered. "If I'd seen that done to my family, I would have been spiteful too."

"I hope we can show him there are such things like good humans." Ruby murmured.

"Let's hope so." Weiss sighed.

"What about that Ulfsaar guy, Scáthach?" Johnson questioned "You mention you know the reason why he didn't support us."

"He used to be a slave in Arrun." Scáthach replied. "the scars on his face were inflicted by slavers."

"How did he escape?" Blake questioned.

"His sister was also a slave and she helped him escape." Scáthach explained.

"Did she also escape with him?" Weiss asked.

"She was caught before making her escape." Scáthach answered.

"Did he try to save her?" Leonard asked.

"Few days after Ulfsaar escaped his sister was released." Scáthach stated.

"I doubt they let her go that easily." Courier growled.

"Correct, the slavers only released her after they raped her and beat her up for three continuous days before they released her. By the time she was released, no one, not even Ulfsaar could recognize her anymore and she went back to the village and killed herself upon finding out she was pregnant." Scáthach said sadly.

Everyone practically blanched when they heard that, but Courier had a very different reaction.

He somehow grounded the pebbles he picked up to dust and everyone backed away from him when they sensed the amount of murderous intent he contained within himself. "After we finish off the Gors and the Gloria Army." Courier said very calmly. "I will go to Arrun myself and raze that city to the ground and spare none of those scumbags." He added in very coldly.

"Don't worry, we will do that after we're finished here." Radec consoled the furious mailman.

"If you're going to burn that city, count me in." Mick chimed in. "I will burn that city so hard, that hellfire will pale in comparison to it."

"Me too." Bane said. "I am very good at destroying cities and I could use the refresher."

"If that's all for today then dismiss." Radec said as everyone left to go on their own except for Shirou who sat there still.

He remembered the time he studied under Zelretch, and he gained some of the memories of his counterpart and he had wondered if humans deserved to be saved. Now hearing what happened to Crixalis and Ulfsaar, he questioned once again if humans deserve to be saved.

Then he received a smack to the head causing Shirou to look up and see it was Courier. "Quit thinking like that, dumbass." He groused out.

Shirou blinked for a moment. "Sorry, thinking like what?" He questioned dumbly.

Courier snorted. "Don't try to pull one over me kid, I've dealt with some of the best liars in my world and I know that you're thinking. "Do humans deserve to be saved?" Correct?" He questioned as Shirou flinched.

Shirou wanted to protest but under those red lensed eyes of his, he had to be honest. "This is not the first time I questioned that." He admitted.

Courier soon took a seat before him. "Then lay it on me magic boy, can't be worse than anything I've heard before." He motioned to him.

Shirou questioned why he's doing this but Courier had been honest and was the kind of guy even Saber approved of so he told him. He told him of the fire, the hell he walked through, the one that rescued him, the dream he inherited, the Grail War he fought in, the aftermath, the memories of his counterpart and more. By the time he finished Courier was looking at him calmly.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot of shit Shirou." Courier admitted before he sighed. "But you really want to know if you should be fighting still for the sake of humans after all the nasty shit you've heard, right?" he questioned getting a nod from him.

"I want to think there is worth in fighting for them but after seeing what I've seen and what I've heard…I can't help but wonder if fighting for them is a worthy cause anymore." Shirou confessed.

Courier was silent before he sighed. "Let me ask you a very simple question, okay?" Shirou nodded. "If there was a baby inside a burning building what would be your first thought?" he asked.

"I would save the baby." Shirou said automatically.

"Why?" Courier questioned.

"Because it's a baby." Shirou replied.

"And is it not part of the humanity that you questioned why you fight for?" Courier retorted as Shirou went silent.

"But…it's a baby though." Shirou said weakly.

"And it's still a human, so wouldn't it be better for it to die off?" Courier questioned.

"Of course not!" Shirou replied furiously. "It's a baby and it has the right to live, it hasn't done anything wrong and it's an innocent life that has to be protected!" He retorted.

Courier then looked him straight in the face now. "Then you found your answer." He said calmly.

Shirou blinked in confusion at that. "What?"

"Just because there is great evil among humans doesn't mean the human race should be written off as a lost cause. There is always the good small people that needs help and they do deserve it." Courier explained. "Do you know anything about the world I hail from?" Courier asked.

Shirou shook his head. "I don't" he admitted.

"Well my world was destroyed by nuclear bombs over 200 years ago and that should tell you how stupid people are that we deserve to die." Courier explained as Shirou's eyes went wide. "remember how I got saved to begin with?" He asked.

"You got saved by a machine who brought you to a doctor." Shirou replied.

"Turns out that machine had orders to dig me out but guess what?" Courier said with kind tone.

"What?" Shirou questioned.

"That doctor saved my life without asking anything in return, he wanted to know if I physically well, how was my mind doing and without even asking, he gave me the last few of his precious possessions to help me survive and the town I was rescued in gave me everything I needed to continue on and they did it for no costs whatsoever."

"They saved and help you for no costs at all?" Shirou said in awe.

Courier nodded. "For all that there could be said about my world, that act proved one important thing to me." He said firmly. "Humanity is not a write off as a species, so long as there is one person still doing the right thing, I will protect that person even if the whole of the world turns against me." He declared.

Shirou was silent before he smiled gratefully at Courier. "Thank you for reminding me what I was fighting for." He said so gratefully as Courier nodded.

* * *

The next day, Shirou woke to prepare breakfast but when he tried to move. He found himself being held down on both side and turned his head to the left to see Saber's sleeping face.

'When did she get there?' Shirou thought to himself.

Shirou panicked and turned to his right side and found himself looking at Scáthach's sleeping form and he could feel his arm wrapped around her breasts, which was worsened by the fact he knew that she liked sleeping nude.

Shirou quickly thought of every way to escape from the girls without waking them up, which would be a disaster. If Saber woke up first and saw Scáthach, another fight will break out. If Scáthach woke up first, then she will tease him and that might wake Saber up and then a fight will break out. Not to mention Saber's knights will kill him if they find out about this.

"Shirou, are you awake yet?" A familiar voice called out to him as his heart sank as he forgot there is only one other person that wakes up early and calls him out if he's not awake. "Shirou it's morn…" Courier said before looking at the scene in front of him.

"It's not what you think, I just slept!" Shirou said in panic before he realized that he caused them to stir.

"…I will make breakfast, just make sure both of them are ready for their fights." Courier replied before leaving.

"What happen?" Saber said as she yawned as did Scáthach before they woke up and stared each other down.

* * *

"Here you go Ruby." Courier said as he placed another bacon strip on her plate.

"Thanks Courier but why are you cooking today? I thought Shirou would." She wondered.

"Oh, he's not feeling too good, so cooking duty falls to me." Courier explained before looking at said redhead. Who was sitting there red-faced looking at his plate, next to him was Saber who was just as red as him.

"You should have come to me or Courier for a checkup." Nightingale scolded.

"Don't worry Nightingale, I already checked him up and I can tell that he is very healthy." Scáthach happily said. "Not to mention Saber can attest to that since she also helped."

Shirou just stared harder at his plate while Saber gave the witch a murderous glare.

"…I see…but make sure to come and see me or Courier after the fight." Nightingale ordered.

After that, the group went back to the meeting place, and they could see that the tent was removed to clear for a bigger field for where the fight will take place. With the leaders and their guards standing there surrounding the field.

"Now the rules of the fight as goes." Miko spoke up. "Both fighters will fight until the other yields or dies, they can use any weapon or magic as they see fit but no outside help allowed. Any help from the outside will be an automatic loss."

"You guys know what to do right?" Radec asked the Shirou, Ruby, and Tristan before him. He had reasons to believe that the Ends might interfere so wanted the marksmen to deal with them.

"Got it." Ruby saluted before she vanished leaving a few rose petals.

"Godspeed in your duel My king." Tristan said.

"Be careful Saber." Shirou whispered before he kissed Saber's lips. "This is a good luck kiss." He said as Saber smiled sweetly.

"That is so sweet!" Sarah cooed as Dianne nodded.

"Who will be first?" Miko asked as he looked to the clan leaders.

"The High Elves will be first." Barbro stated.

"Then I shall go then." Bane said as he walked to the field.

"Quick question how long till the fight ends?" Mick asked.

"Not sure, but knowing him it will be quick." Leonard replied.

"Hope he used the move to break someone's spine." Mick said with glee.

"Yes." Leonard replied equally gleeful.

Bane looked at his opponent who appears to be a young male but due to the lifespans of High Elves, it was unknown and Nyx mentioned this one winning every fight so he was cautions.

"So, you're the barbarian that will fight me. " The Elf said. "Hardly impressive but that's what you get with low lives." He taunted.

"Underestimate me and you will pay with your life." Bane stated as he clicked on his Venom release sighing at the flow.

"Strong words from a barbarian." The Elf sneered before he got into a combat pose.

Bane got into his fighting stance and waited for the brat to come to him but instead received a fireball thrown by the elf and when it slammed him, creating a large explosion.

"So much for the barbarian!" The Elf yelled as he raised his arms in victory as many cheered for him only to look back to where the explosion was and heard slow clapping.

"A neat trick." Bane admitted as he slowly clapped his hands. "But not enough." He added.

"How did you survive that?!" The Elf demanded as he looked nowhere near as confident now.

Bane snorted. "I tasted stronger and hotter fire before fool." He taunted before he slammed his foot into the ground. The impact of which was enough for the High Elf to lose his footing as Bane leapt to where the Elf landed and slammed his knees into his stomach. Before he grabbed his head did a head slam. Causing the ground to shatter beneath them as all the opposing clans winced upon seeing that.

Soon Bane brought the elf up with his two hands and lifted him up high. "I am Bane! And I will break you!" Bane rumbled as he slammed the High Elf's Back into his knee and breaking him causing him to scream in pain before he went unconscious from the pain he went through.

"The Infamous Spine Breaker!" Mick yelled.

"Winner, new clan." Miko announced over the loud cheers for Bane as Barbro glared darkly at Bane.

"Excellent job Bane!" Johnson complimented.

"I had hoped for more of a fight." Bane sighed in disappointment.

"I still need to check your burns still." Courier spoked.

"Don't worry, my suit is fire proofed and I have accelerated healing thanks to my Venom." Bane answered showing his rapidly healing burns.

"That was brutal Sir Bane." Saber commented.

"We need to show them what we can do, holding back is not an option." Bane countered.

"I know." Saber sighed.

"The next fighters please." Miko announced as Draco soon walked on the field with a poleaxe in hand as Saber also walked to the field.

"So, you are my opponent." Draco noted before he chuckled.

"Something funny Lord Draco?" Saber asked.

"Yes, for I was about to challenge you directly." Draco stated.

"Then it is funny." Saber said as she let out a small laugh. "For I desired to fight you too."

"Then let us fight with all we have." Draco said with a grin. "But I want to know the name of my opponent."

"Artoria Pendragon! King of Knights!" Saber introduced herself as she released the Invisible Air covering her sword and let everyone see Excalibur in its full glory.

"So that is the famed Sword of Promised Victory." Radec said completely impressed.

"So beautiful!" Weiss muttered as she felt the song of victory from the sword.

"Now that's a sword of legends." Johnson said in awe as his cigar fell from his mouth.

"I have read many stories about it…but to see it with my own eyes." Nightingale said before she went silent in glory of the greatest sword of history.

"Magnificent!" Was all Bane had to say.

Everyone could hear squealing from afar and knew that it was Ruby.

Not one Drifter was left immune to the glory of Excalibur as every one of them was in awe as the blade left the clan leaders in stunned silence at what they saw.

"The magic of that sword." Titania muttered as she started tearing up. "It's so familiar."

"How did that barbarian come in possession of such a weapon?" Zanac demanded.

"That sword…the one prayer my warriors hoped to see one day but now stands before us." Hiro said completely entranced by Excalibur.

"A sword fit for only the King of Knights." Achidna said in awe looking at Saber with newfound respect.

Draco looked at Excalibur completely impressed and knew that it was not for show only. "A dazzling weapon and something fit for only a noble warrior!" Draco complimented.

"I Am honored by your praise." Saber said.

"Then let us fight!" Draco shouted.

Both Draco and Saber began to circle the field as they narrowed their eyes studying everything they could from each other's posture and combat style. The silence was true and everyone could feel their heart beating waiting for the first move.

Soon Saber charged swinging her sword at Draco as the leader barely blocked with his poleaxe but not good enough to keep him from sliding under the ground as Saber kept pushing him. But Saber was soon forced to leap back as Draco's tail came to strike at her but missed. Before Draco made his own charge at Saber and raised his poleaxe up high before he slammed it into Saber's blade crushing the ground beneath her as Draco tried to overpower her.

Soon Saber and Draco pulled back and got into another combat pose and both narrowed their eyes in intense concentration. Soon Draco started spinning his poleaxe around with his poleaxe creating something of a barrier as it prevented Saber from getting any closer while picking up lose gravel and ground and flinging at Saber.

"He's like Berserker." Saber muttered. "Just as strong but with full faculties." She said thinking back to the mad demigod she encountered back in the Fifth Grail War.

Then she charged at Draco and as the Lizardman swung his poleaxe to the side, Saber quickly sidestepped the swing only for Draco to spin his body and use his tail to slam into Saber knocking her down to the side. Only for Saber to jump back up and this time charge at Draco even faster before Draco tried to struck her down only to miss as Saber was using her speed to dance around Draco as Draco struggled to keep up. As the two warriors struggled for domination against each other leaving their audience in no end of awe from those that respected such prowess.

Saber was panting, her heart was beating intensely. She almost thought it would explode in her chest…but this feeling…it was wonderful, it was the sensation of this fight that made her smile more. She could not stop the thrill that was flowing through her. How long has it been since she had a simple fight that not even the Holy Grail Wars could provide? In the fourth, her master wanted her to fight her dirty, in the fifth, Shirou could not provide for her. But here? She was not constrained by no such limitations. Here she was fighting and she could sense that Draco was about to go full power and Saber could only repay in kind.

Saber gripped her sword with both of her hands and raised it before unleashing a battle cry as the sword let out a bright golden glow. Draco knew what Saber was doing and raised his poleaxe himself and charged as the edge of blade collided with his poleaxe and soon light engulfed everything.

"Now that was a fight." Draco said as the light begun to die out.

Everyone looked to the field and saw that both combatants looked at each other with wide smiles as Saber placed Excalibur on the ground as her support as Draco's weapon was shattered into pieces.

"This poleaxe was forged from crystals, heated with lava and dragon fire, cooled in the heart of a glacier, and imbued with lighting from a storm so powerful it killed the shaman who summoned it. It has been passed down among the leaders of my clan and no one had ever broken it till your sword appeared." Draco said before he laughed heartily. "This is my loss!" He declared.

"You are a formidable warrior Lord Draco." Saber kindly said. "It has been far too long since I had fought such a skilled and powerful warrior such as yourself, it has been an honor to clash with you."

"As am I King of Knights!" Draco laughed "Mushroom head, announce the winner."

"…The victory belongs to the new clan." Miko said annoyed by Draco's nickname for him.

The crowd let out a cheer to the victor with the largest coming from the Black Ants, feeling humbled to know that they had the pleasure of seeing the greatest weapon of the King of Knights.

"The best fight I'd ever seen!" Johnson complimented.

Courier soon ran up to Saber and picked her up and soon deposited on a seat where he started tending to her bruises. "Rest up now, you did well." Courier complimented as he pulled out a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Courier." Saber said exhaustedly as she started gulping down the water.

"The next fighters." Miko announced as a Satyr Warrior walked in.

"Looks like it's my turn now." Leonard said as he prepared his cryogun.

"How long do you think guys?" Mick asked.

"You say it like he will end it quickly." Johnson commented.

"He's called Captain Cold for a reason you know." Mick pointed out.

Leonard looked at his opponent who was a male Satyr wearing red armor and holding two swords. As Miko gave the signal, Leonard fired his gun to create icy shards to fly towards the Satyr who dodge it causing him to change tactics to shoot in the sky to let icy shards fall on his foe but the Satyr dodged all of them quickly as the Satyr rushed him making Leonard aim his gun at him only for the Satyr to jump past him and throw one of his swords at his back but slammed into the ice wall created by Leonard who kicked it making it fall to the Satyr catching off by surprise but failed to move as his legs were entrapped in ice.

Leonard then fired an ice blast at his opponent trapping him even further in ice before he ran and created an icy path, riding it around his opponent shooting continuous ice blasts before he reached the top of his foe and jumped and created a large icicle and landing on it slamming the Satyr with it.

"Victory to the new clan." Miko announced.

Leonard ignored the cheers to check up on the Satyr and dragged him from the ice and checked him for any serious damage. He was soon confirmed alive but beaten and left him to the medics before walking back to his group.

"What'd I tell you?" Mick said smugly.

"That was pretty fast." Johnson admitted.

"Cold always calculates everything and keeps his cool doing so." Mick replied.

"Three wins for us." Radec noted.

"One more and we fulfill the third condition." Gawain added in.

"But why stop at that?" Bane questioned.

"How pathetic." A voice called out, causing the group to see a very hairy and muscular Centaur carrying a large wooden club in his hand.

"…Is that a mutated Dwarf?" Radec questioned in befuddlement.

"I don' think it's a Dwarf." Blake replied, though just as confused.

"Might be a mutated Gorilla." Mick spoke up.

"I don't think it's a Gorilla." Weiss said in disgust.

"I believe that's a Centaur." Leonard said.

"You sure?" Johnson questioned. "I mean that looks like the ugliest Brute I've seen in my life."

"Look at the legs." Six pointed out.

"Okay so that's a Centaur." Lancelot said, taken aback by its appearance.

"And the most disgusting thing I ever seen." Bedivere noted.

"Who could have possibly slept with its father?" Shirou muttered.

"That would be a Centaur who follow the old ways." Skitskurr explained.

"Now I can see it." Radec nodded.

Courier sighed. "You guys are idiots." He muttered.

"Let me show you weaklings how a man should fight!" The Centaur rumbled as he made pose and showed everyone his hairy muscular body making them take a step back in disgust.

"My eyes!" Weiss screeched.

"It burns!" Sarah screamed.

"Fucking disgusting." Mick muttered.

"Lady Scáthach, please end this quick!" Dianne shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Leave it to me!" Scáthach replied as she also couldn't stand that…thing.

The Centaur upon see Scáthach quickly let out a laugh.

"A woman! They sent a woman to fight me!" The Centaur laughed.

"And why is that funny?" Scáthach questioned darkly.

"Because women are only good for cooking and in the bed." The Centaur retorted.

"Fucking wonderful." Courier sighed. "So, their old culture is misogynistic as fuck."

"Morons" Radec muttered. "Even in the army there are lots of women that were just as good as men." He added in.

"Maybe after I defeat you, I can show you what a man like me can do in bed." The Centaur said as he looked at her body as a few other Centaurs laughed with him.

"He's dead." Bane stated as the other agreed with as Shirou winced and pitied the Centaur.

Miko gave the signal to start and the Centaur charged at Scáthach with a mighty roar as he swung his club.

"Stab and penetrate...Thrust and drill!" Scáthach shouted as she summoned a second red spear. "Gáe Bolg Alternative!" She declared.

Scáthach threw the spear at her left hand as the spear flew towards the Centaur and through space and time immobilized him before she took aim with her second spear and threw it straight for the heart as the Centaur desperately tried to block with his club but was shredded to pieces before the power of the demonic spear and slammed into his chest but sheared off the top part of his body from his body.

Everyone's jaws dropped in either terror or amazement as they saw the lower part of the Centaur fall to the ground as the upper part slammed into the tree as the Centaurs had an expression of pure horror on his face.

"Victory…belongs…to…the…new…clan." Miko whimpered out upon seeing that.

The field was silent at first till Courier started laughing and applauding her as Radec soon joined in and the two attracted disturbed looks from the rest and quickly backed away whereas Saber whimpered a bit upon realizing that she had to be near him as Courier was now the medic.

Scáthach soon walked back with a very pleased smile on her face and nodded towards Radec and Courier who simply applauded her. As the rest of the group came to once decision regarding her.

"NEVER PISS OFF THAT WOMAN/ SCATHACH!'

Shirou looked at most of the other's faces and understood their thought as he had seen what she can do when angered, no wonder Lancer was terrified of her.

"So how did I fight?" Scáthach asked.

"That was fantastic." Courier applauded. "That was a most beautiful execution." He said as Scáthach smiled and bowed.

Meanwhile with the Clan Leaders.

"I must admit, you are very sneaky." Achidna said to Shadowfax.

"What could you possibly mean?" Shadowfax asked innocently.

"We know you would never send a moron to fight, but I assume that moron was one of the supporters to the old ways." Silitha replied.

"That moron was one of its main supporters and carried a lot of influence." Shadowfax said with a smirk on his face.

"Now there's the clever Shadowfax we know." Silitha laughed.

"They have now defeated half of the fighters from the opposing clans." Miko muttered.

"Let them continue, I don't think they wish to stop here. Not to mention the others will not be happy about that." Hiro said as he looked to the Clans that have yet to fight, such as Zanac and Mirana, who looked furious. While Crixalis and Ulfsaar looked calm but had cold eyes. Miko nodded and continued the fight on.

"The next fighters then." Miko announced.

A Hornet Warrior landed on the ground upon hearing that as Six calmly walked to the arena.

"Let us see the power of your world's super soldiers Johnson." Radec noted.

"I'm sure you will be impressed." Johnson said. "There's a reason why she's rated _Hyper-Lethal_."

Upon Miko giving the signal. The Hornet Warrior quickly flew and charged at Six, who was standing there calmly and as the stinger was about to attack the soldier.

*WHAM*

*CRASH*

The crowd looked to see the Hornet now stuck in the tree next to the poor Centaur's corpse before they turned back to see Six only standing with her fist forward showing she punched something.

"Victory belongs…to the new clan." Miko muttered in befuddlement.

Six walked back to the group as everyone looked at her with respect.

"…That were fast." Radec noted.

"Seriously?" Johnson questioned to Six.

"Well Bane said go out with everything." Six stated.

"But come on, one punch?" Mick complained.

"What do you want me to do? Beat that Hornet within an inch of her life?" She questioned.

"I prefer you do not do that no matter how interesting it might be." Courier spoke back.

As for the Clan Leader

"The new clan sure have a lot of strong fighters." Draco laughed.

"You also lost to them." Barbro sneered. "And you dare call yourself a Clan Leader."

"Least I had a worthy opponent and a good fight while your "champion" was toyed with like you with one of your people's kids." Draco taunted. "Didn't even put up an actual fight against people who can fight." He added in.

Barbro gritted his teeth, those barbarians made his clan look like fools, not to mention they broke his Champion's back, and the doctor said he will take a long time to recover.

"Looks like the High Elves are all bark and no bite." Zanac mocked.

"Shut up!" Barbro hissed. "Your warriors will only turn out the same."

"We'll see." Zanac countered as he looked to the Dark Elf walking to the field.

"Looks like it's my turn." Nightingale hummed as she walked to the field.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Johnson muttered.

"You want to say that to her?" Bane questioned pointing to the bloody saw in her hand.

"No." Johnson quickly replied.

"So, you're my opponent." The Dark Elf said pointing his weapon at Nightingale.

"Yes." Nightingale replied.

"You must be a very capable warrior." The Dark Elf noted.

"I'm just a Nurse." Nightingale replied.

"…What?" The Dark Elf said flatly as the others in the crowd looked at Nightingale as though she grew another head.

"What's wrong with my being a nurse?" Nightingale questioned.

"Because the medical profession are not fighters!" The Dark Elf spat out.

"Lord Miko, please signal for the fight to begin." Nightingale sighed.

"Are you sure? You can always change with your comrades." Miko said out in concern.

"Yes." Nightingale declared.

The Dark Elf then charged at Nightingale as the nurse begun studying her opponent as he charged at her. She knew that many believed that since she was a medical professional she would not be good at combat. She smirked, it was time to show people she was just as deadly as Courier and teach people why you don't mess with those in the medical field.

Just as the Dark Elf was about to strike her, Nightingale dodged to the left and slammed her saw into a vital point on his throat and a few seconds later, the Dark Elf collapses on the ground in pain and agony and started convulsing on the floor.

"You should probably surrender right now or the pain continues." Nightingale advised.

"Never!" the Dark Elf hissed through the pain. As Nightingale sighed and hit his neck causing him to pass out.

"He's down." Nightingale spoke up.

"Victory…to the new clan." Miko said with blinking eyes.

"He will be fine in a few hours but should rest in bed for the rest of the day." Nightingale told Miko. "Also tell him if he does not follow my orders I will kill him." She added in leaving a very pale Miko to look at the collapsed warrior.

"…I take back what I said about Nightingale." Johnson stated looking quite pale.

"In two hits, she won by hitting the vital points." Bane noted.

"I'm not surprised." Courier admitted, attracting looks from the rest of the gang. "She's one of the most famous nurses in medical history so naturally she knows how our bodies tick and how to thoroughly fix or break them." He explained.

"Now I know why the ODST's don't mess with those medics." Johnson muttered.

"What'd I tell you?" Barbro laughed, not caring what he lost as he got to laugh at Zanac.

"Shut up!" Zanac yelled.

"It seems that the females in their group are very strong." Shadowfax noted.

Hiro nodded. "And one of them defeated Draco after all." He muttered.

"That's why you men should not underestimate women." Lina said smugly.

"Since they can kick your asses." Achidna muttered in assent.

"Too bad none of them are your women." Draco taunted getting glares from them.

Then Crixalis walked towards the field making many Clan Leaders blink in surprise.

"Didn't think he would fight." Draco rumbled.

"Perhaps he had his reasons." Silitha said as she looked towards Nyx who was also walking.

"For old time's sake?" Achidna questioned.

"Maybe." Silitha stated.

"It has been a long time Crixalis." Nyx greeted.

"Indeed, only ten years since we last fought each other." Crixalis greeted back.

"Ten years…only two words but such a long time to live though." Nyx stated.

"Long enough for people to change." Crixalis stated as Nyx's eyes narrowed upon hearing that.

"Long ago, you were always the most vocal over how humans cannot be trusted and they should die." Crixalis stated. "Now you follow them and aid them like a good little dog." He sneered.

Many Drifters jerked in surprise upon hearing that.

"You're right, I still hate them for their crimes." Nyx admitted. "They slaughtered so many of my people and now my race is on the edge of extinction because of them."

"Then why do you still help them?" Crixalis snarled.

"Because I have learned that not every human is the same." Nyx replied. "I have met humans that befriended us and gave their lives for us. I cannot judge all humans to be the same as Gloria, I know the numbers that accept is small because of our looks and differences but there is proof that not all humans are bad and hate, and maybe one day live together peacefully."

Nyx's words caused lots of mumbling among the crowd as even some of the Clan Leaders were in deep thought.

"Good speech." Crixalis admitted. "But I cannot forgive the humans for they've done me and Clan." He replied.

"I know, I was there when it happened." Nyx nodded.

"Then you know my reason." Crixalis said.

"I had hoped to change your mind but it seems we shall settle disputes as always." Nyx said.

"Whoever wins this fight has the stronger ideals!" Crixalis roared out.

Both Crixalis and Nyx silently stared each other down before they charged at each other. Nyx shot a web to trap Crixalis but he used his claws to cut through the web before it could trap him. Then he burrowed underground forcing Nyx to be caution before Crixalis bursted beneath Nyx and caught him with his claws and with a mighty roar he brought the Nerubian to the air and slammed him down.

Nyx groaned as he laid on the ground but before he could do anything, Crixalis held him down with his claws and pulled out his tail. Nyx instantly tried to escape but Crixalis was holding him down to tightly and brought his stinger down on Nyx, but his carapace soon sprouted spike, leaving Nyx in spike covered carapace armor before he got up and slammed his claw into the ground causing many spikes to shoot out and knock down Crixalis as Nyx charged at him. Only for Crixalis to slam his tail into the ground strong enough to throw Nyx off balance, allowing Crixalis to charge at Nyx and pick him up and threw him at nearby boulder. Then Crixalis slammed his tail hard on Nyx, burying him under the ground and shattered rocks.

"Looks like I win." Crixalis panted out, looking at the hole where Nyx was buried.

Then Nyx's claw bursted from the ground and caught Crixalis and pulled him down as Nyx rose up and thrusted his horns into Crixalis's upper body as held him up in the air before turning around and using his strength to slam Crixalis down and the Girtablilu was unconscious and bleeding.

"No…I won." Nyx panted out.

"Victory belongs…" Miko started off till Nyx collapsed soon after.

"Nyx!" The Drifters yelled as Courier and Nightingale rushed to him, upon checking him they could see that Nyx's carapace has been cracked in many spots with a large sting hole on his back, courtesy of Crixalis and blood was leaking from many wounds on his body.

"We need to start treating him now!" Nightingale ordered.

"Bane!" Courier yelled.

Bane quickly nodded as he rushed up to Nyx, while calling up his venom and carried Nyx and followed Nightingale and Courier as a group of Girtablilu warriors carried Crixalis away.

"Due to both combatants being knocked out, the match is a draw, now let the final fight begin." Miko announced.

"…The Kobolds withdraw from the duel." Ulfsaar announced as everyone looked at him in surprise, including those from the Drifters.

"…With the withdrawal of the Kobolds, the new clan have fulfilled all conditions!" Miko yelled.

The crowd let a cheer, with the loudest being from the supporting clans but a few from the opposing clans also joined in as well as a few Clan Leaders.

"Surrendering the fight even started." Barbro sneered. "Coward!" He said before he left.

"Surprised to see you surrender so easily, perhaps the Kobolds had been reduced to cowardly dogs." Zanac taunted as Ulfsaar silently glared at him before letting out a threatening growl.

"I wonder what your dear sister think, if she had seen her precious brother reduced to a pathetic coward and what that means…" Zanac taunted only to stop as a sword was pointed to his neck.

"The next words shall be the last if you don't quell the tongue." Hiro hissed.

"You dare attack me!" Zanac demanded.

"Aye, and we shall delightfully go to war with the clan if you want." Hiro added in.

"And the Lizardmen shall join them." Draco growled out.

Zanac looked at them before he glared at them and walked away.

"You all right Ulfsaar?" Mirana asked in worry.

"…I don't know." Ulfsaar admitted. "I have hated humans for what they have done to my sister, but what Nyx said reminded me of the time when I was a slave and there were many human slaves that have treated me like family and even aided me and my sister in our escape." He said.

"You're in conflict with yourself." Draco stated.

Ulfsaar lowered his head. "Indeed I am." He admitted.

"Then you should meet them, to understand them." Hiro suggested.

"…I will think about that." Ulfsaar stated before he walked away.

"You should consider it as well Mirana." Hiro stated.

The Hornet Clan Leader simply flew away but they could see she was also deep in thought.

"Kids these days." Draco sighed.

"They're going to need help from old men like you, me, and Miko still." Hiro added in.

"Don't remind me." Draco moaned as Hiro laughed.

* * *

Most of the group were outside the medical tent waiting for Nightingale and Courier to treat Nyx's injuries.

"Do you know how bad his condition is?" Ruby asked.

"From what I've seen he was wounded and most likely had broken bones from the impact of Crixalis's tail." Six stated.

"No kidding, he was strong enough to cause small quakes." Johnson added in.

"I also believe I heard Courier mention something about venom from the sting as well" Six said.

"Do we have the antidote for it?" Blake asked in worry.

"Black Ants always have it in cases like this." Skitskurr calmingly said.

Before Nightingale and Courier walked out from the tent as everyone surrounded them.

"How is Lord Nyx?" Tristan asked.

"He's fine now." Nightingale explained as many sighed in relief.

"But he will be in bed and out of combat for the next few days." Courier added in.

"At least he's fine now." Shirou sighed.

"We're also an official clan now and have a voice in the Kurutal." Weiss added in.

"Quite but wonder why the Kobolds backed out." Leonard wondered.

"Maybe they got scared after seeing how much ass we kicked." Mick said jestingly.

"I think it's because of Nyx." Blake answered with many looking at her. "I was paying attention to the Clan Leaders." She explained.

"If that's the case then maybe the Kobolds aren't a lost cause." Radec muttered.

"Now our Clan leader needs to convince the other clans to join force, also who's the leader?" Dianne asked.

Everyone turned to look at Ruby before realizing one thing.

"Say Ruby, how good are you at talking with people?" Bane questioned.

"Well…" Ruby trailed off as she started sweating.

'…FUCK!' Everyone thought.

* * *

"Good show, don't you think Mordred?" Morgan asked.

"Father's as strong as always." Mordred muttered.

"Quite but I am far more interested in that man however." Morgan said looking at Shirou.

"Hey there! I bring good news for you ladies." Terumi said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Don't call me a girl!" Mordred spat out.

"But it fits you Mordred-Chan." Terumi cooed. "It's better than Kun and a piece of shit like you should be grateful since tools such as yourselves should be named."

"Why you!" Mordred growled as she brought out her sword.

"Enough! Both of you!" Morgan ordered. "Mordred stand down and Terumi, if you act like that again. I shall burn you and feed your remains to the Gors." She threatened.

"Take it easy now." Terumi said as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What is the news you bring?" Morgan asked as soon as the situation calmed down.

"Well Gloria's Third Army is about to meet up with the Second Army in just about two more days." Terumi reported.

"Good." Morgan smirked.

"Second, what you asked for is done." Terumi added in.

"Is that so?" Morgan said with a small smirk.

"Yep, but I have to admit that was horrible of you to ask Wesker to do that." Terumi stated.

"Well I had to give my sister a present for our reunion after all." She explained.

"What did you get for father?" Mordred asked.

"It's a secret dear." Morgan said.

"Finally, we just finished our next batch of ten T-103 Tyrant Models for you and they will arrive here soon enough." Terumi stated.

"Very good, with the four here we will have more than enough to destroy their armies." Morgan said with a smirk.

"By the way, where are they?" Terumi asked.

"I let them go hunting." Morgan answered as Terumi blinked a bit.

"You're not worried that they'll get lost or someone will see them?" Terumi questioned.

"Don't worry if anyone sees them, they will be dead before they can talk to anyone and I had set a few runes on them." Morgan explained pointing to the four rune stones on the table. "So long as those runes glow it means I can still track them."

"And if they stop glowing?" Terumi asked.

"Then that means they're dead." Morgan answered.

"Guess you should know they're dead now." Terumi answered.

"WHAT!" Morgan shouted as she ran to the table and saw that all four runes stopped glowing.

"How?" Morgan hissed.

"Looks like there's someone strong enough to kill them all." Terumi commented.

"Send everyone out to find out what happened now!" Morgan yelled.

* * *

In another part of the Kamino Forest, a large humanoid creature with large talon hands and massive muscles tried to crawl away as its lower half was missing.

"Such will to have survive as long as you had beast." A voice called out before a sword stabbed the creature's head killing it instantly.

"It seems that I am no longer in Yharnam anymore." The holder of the blade said softly. "But it does not matter because a Hunter must Hunt." The voice declared.

"Tonight, Lady Maria joins the Hunt!"

* * *

 **The new chapter hope you guy like the fight. The next chapter we will had more fighting and the Ends will make they move.  
**

 **Yes! Lady Maria of the astral clocktower has show up.**

 **Fate/Apocrypha is very good anime guy, But the op kinder let me down but overal is good one. I now fan of Fank-chan and mordred-chan  
**

 **I'm play Fate Grand Order like crazy I want London chapter so bad for** **Fank-chan and Mordred-chan**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

Ruby Rose was dying, her head was in agony as she collapsed to the ground. Her body was screaming for rest and her eyes struggled to keep open before they slowly closed.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" Weiss suddenly shouted as she smacked the back of Ruby's head.

"OW!" Ruby whimpered as she rubbed the back of her head as she struggled with her political lessons.

After learning that Ruby has no knowledge of negotiating or weaving through politics. The politically skilled Drifters spent the rest of their time trying to teach Ruby on how to do politics. With the biggest aid coming from Weiss, for her lessons as the heir to the SDC. Saber, as she was a former King, and Courier; very famous for his negotiating skills back in the Mojave.

"The world of politics is a battlefield of cloak and daggers, one man you may think to be a threat can end up being your ally and your allies may be the one to backstab you at the worst moment." Saber explained.

"The line between friend and foe in politics is very thin, they may be your friend today but your foe tomorrow." Courier lectured.

"In politics, you must always be prepared to be alone and you mustn't show any weaknesses otherwise you will be used like a toy." Weiss added in.

"I never thought politics was this complex!" Ruby moaned.

"It is, and you must stay steadfast in the face of adversary otherwise you will fall." Saber stated.

"That's why you need to be persuasive to win negotiations but you also must be willing to meet others in the middle as well, everyone wants it their way but everyone has to settle for the middle way." Courier explained as the rest of the Drifters were sitting on another table watching the lecture.

"Thank God I never went into politics." Johnson muttered.

"When you say it like that, I don't think I can convince the other clans to join forces with each other!" Ruby cried out. "It's hopeless!"

"There's a first time for everything." A familiar deep voice called out as everyone turned to see Hiro standing with a few of his warriors as his red eyes focused on Ruby.

"Lord Hiro!" Lancelot said in surprise. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I just finished a little talk with Queen Silitha." Hiro said. "And now you teach your leader how to deal with politics." He stated.

"Yes." Weiss said cautiously, despite his support they still knew nothing about him and the meeting gave her little details about Hiro.

"If it helps, I do understand your feelings Clan Leader Ruby." Hiro consoled.

"Really?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I'm a warrior like the rest of my clan. I was taught to kill my foes not negotiate with them." Hiro said flatly.

"Then why did you become the leader then?" Ruby asked.

"Because I had too, I assume you hold knowledge of my clan, correct?" He asked as he received several nods.

"When I returned as an Ochimusha, the first action I took was to go back to my home in hopes that my family survived but what I came to was a burnt down husk and the ashes of my family." Hiro stated earning him sad looks from many.

"After I laid them to rest, I had wandered without purpose for everything I had held dear was gone. I walked for so long that I don't remember how long it was until I came another Ochimusha who also suffered as I had. Upon talking with him, I realized that there were many like me who had lost their homes and wondered till they were killed by Holy Weapon or Magic Users." Hiro said as he paused for a bit. "So, I united all the Ochimusha under my banner to find a place called home and when we came to Kamino, many races despised us and tried to drove us out. But we were all warriors and fought back but they continued to came in high numbers and I soon realized that fighting was not the solution and decided to sue for peace. It was difficult but for the welfare of my clan I had to try. The negotiation didn't succeed at first but I learned until we finally came to an agreement." Hiro said.

Many of the Drifters were looking at him with stunned looks.

"Do not let the fear of failure control you." Hiro consoled. "You have Queen Silitha and Titania aiding you with the others. But you must trust in yourself for all that to work." Leaving Ruby very moved by his kind words.

"Looks like we share a lot in common, Lord Hiro." Courier said to himself softly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked upon overhearing Courier.

"It's a long story, I will tell you when we have time." Courier stated.

Then Hiro turned to Saber before bowing to her. "It is an honor to meet you King of Knights"

"As am I." Saber said bowing to Hiro.

"The battle between you and Draco has become a popular topic among many clans, especially your sword." Hiro explained.

"My sword?" Saber asked.

Hiro nodded. "Indeed, many of the Clan Leaders saw your blade and told tales of the magnificence of your sword. Especially the Fairy Clan since they sensed the magic in the blade."

"The magic?" Weiss questioned.

"In Legends, Excalibur was said to have been forged by the Fae Vivian." Shirou explained.

"And beware the High and Dark Elves." Hiro warned gravely.

"Why?" Saber questioned with her narrowed eyes.

"The High Elves believe that such a blade belongs to them and not to a so called 'inferior being' like yourself." Hiro said with finger quotes, earning a reaction from her Knights.

"How dare they think Her Majesty is an inferior being!" Gawain yelled furiously.

"I will find those insolent worms and end them myself." Lancelot snarled.

"To think they called our king an inferior being." Tristan said darkly.

"Such arrogant beings." Bedivere scowled.

Then suddenly they felt a dark aura and turned to see it radiating from Shirou, who now held a very sweet smile on his face. "So, they think Saber's an inferior being now, looks like I have target practices that needs to be done." He said so softly.

"And what about the Dark Elves?" Six asked in curiosity.

"I believe they plan to steal the sword since it's a very powerful weapon that should aid them." Hiro stated causing the dark aura radiating from Shiro to rise.

"Is that so? I do believe I have new weapons I haven't tried out here yet. Maybe those Mongrels can be good practice, especially when I finally sodomize them with Gae Bolg." He said darkly.

"Six, you're not helping." Johnson deadpanned.

"What? All I did was ask what the Dark Elves wanted." Six defended herself.

Shirou's thought about slaughtering the Elves were suddenly interrupted as Radec appeared before him. "Shirou I want you to think carefully about what you're going to do. If you do that the other Clans will be furious with us and if you don't stop I will end you myself." Radec warned.

As much as Shirou wanted to argue back, Radec was far too scary for him to do that. And he won't find support from Saber's Knights as Courier was already talking them down.

"Do not worry King of Knights, if they dare do that. Then they will face the might of the Lizardmen, the Black Ants, and us Ochimusha." Hiro reassured, surprising Saber.

"…Why would you and the other Clans go that far to protect me?" She asked softly.

"You defeated Draco in single combat, earning respect from all of the Lizardmen and the same goes for the Black Ants as well." Hiro explained.

"And what about your clan?" Saber questioned as Hiro went silent for a while before he looked at her in silent contemplation.

"…Tell me Saber what do you remember about those that become Ochimusha?" Hiro asked.

"That you're the defeated…" Saber started but trailed off as her eyes widen in understanding. "It can't be." She muttered.

Hiro nodded as he sighed deeply causing the others to see just how old he felt. "When I saw that sword for the first time. there was a sense of longing and a deep desire to grasp it within my hands. It was the one hope that all of my warriors desired to see but never saw." Hiro said sadly.

"Victory." Saber said kindly. "Excalibur is the Sword of Promised Victory, the Prayer of Victory made solid into a single blade."

Hiro nodded. "It was the one thing we desired to see and for the first time since our countless defeats, we had a taste of that word…victory." He said as though tasting a new dish. "To grant us that feeling even for a fleeting moment earned you our protection." Hiro said.

Saber smiled at Hiro. "I thank you for your kindness, Lord Hiro."

Hiro nodded. "I can only imagine that your nation was lucky to have a leader such as yourself." He said as Saber's expression quickly turned to that of sadness causing him to worry a bit. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I…I was not a great leader." Saber stated as she earned wide eyes from many save for a select few.

"What do you mean? From what I heard you were a famous king according to history." Ruby said before she remembered the story of King Arthur from Nightingale.

Saber smiled sadly at Ruby before tuning to Hiro. "Do you have time for a story Lord Hiro?"

"Yes." Hiro replied before he sat cross legged on the floor before Saber told him her story.

From the time, she drew Caliban to the Battle of Camlann, to regrets she faced at the end of her life and her own wish for a better king than her. And as she finished, many sat there in silence, processing what they heard. But no one could miss the look of shame upon her Knights. Then to everyone's surprise Lord Hiro and his warriors knelt before Saber.

"To think someone as strong as you can know defeat as well and yet you still stand for a better tomorrow!" Lord Hiro said in respect. "We, the Ochimusha pledge to serve under Artoria Pendragon; The King of Knights!" Hiro declared.

Everyone was left speechless from what Hiro declared and even Gotak, Tyuule, and Skitskurr were left stunned by what happened.

"Lord Hiro, what are you doing?!" Saber questioned in panic.

"They vowed to become your sword and shield." Silitha explained as she had arrived and saw what happened.

"But why?" Saber questioned.

"Because you know the pain my brothers felt and yet you still move on towards a future where your people can be happy! How can we not want to serve you?" Hiro questioned before he and his men left the tent leaving Saber speechless.

Then Courier grabbed Saber's shoulder kindly as she looked to him in surprise. "You're a better leader than most of the leaders I knew back home if not, the best leader I ever had the joy of meeting." Courier stated.

"Have to say, to sacrifice yourself for your own people is worthy of admiration and the sign of a good leader." Johnson added in.

"I don't know how you ruled but you're the best leader I know." Ruby said kindly.

"If your Nation still stand then that is the place I would want to live." Blake replied.

"Everyone here see's you as a good leader Saber, so don't beat yourself over it." Shirou consoled.

"…Thank you." Saber whispered as she held back tears in her face.

"If it were not for their loyalty, I am sure my warriors would have followed you." Silitha said.

"My queen." A black Ant interrupted. "Lord Ulfsaar wishes to meet you and the other Drifters." As Silitha gave a nod as the Black Ant left and Ulfsaar stepped in the tent alone.

"…I came here to talk." Ulfsaar said after some time.

"And what do you wish to discuss with is about?" Silitha questioned.

"Over what Lord Nyx said in the Duel." Ulfsaar stated before he sat down. "I assume everyone here knows why I don't like humans, right?" He questioned.

"We know." Courier said as he crushed another pebble into dust shocking Ulfsaar slightly.

"After my sister's death, I swore no matter what happened, I would never forgive humanity for what they've done to my sister." Ulfsaar said as he clenched his fist but his eyes softened.

"But after what Nyx said, all I could think about were the humans that basically raised me and my sister and took many of the punishments for me and her mistakes while they even went as far to dying for my sister and I to escape." Ulfsaar said…with shame in his voice.

"That's why you withdrew." Courier said in realization. "You still remember them."

"Indeed." Ulfsaar stated. "How can I reconcile with the memories I had of both their kindness and cruelty?"

"You have every right to hate humans." Shirou said. "I mean we are spiteful, arrogant, cruel and..." Shirou would have gone on if Courier didn't dope slap him again as he took over.

"Anyways." Courier stated as though he didn't slap Shirou. "Sure, you're going to meet the typical asshole, scum, raider, psycho, and more. But for all the flaws humans have in general. Can you honestly look at me in the eyes and tell me that none of your people are flawed as well?" Courier dared as Ulfsaar tried but failed to do so.

"No, I can't." Ulfsaar admitted.

"And there you have it." Courier pointed out. "Everyone has their own flaws, just as much as everyone has their own perfections as well. So long as we're mortal we're bound to make mistakes but for the few that moved on such as the humans who saved and raised you, are you willing to forget them? Will their sacrifices be in vain or will you make their lives mean anything?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Ulfsaar questioned.

"Are you willing to condemn every human including the ones that aided or will you be the better man that I know is inside and accept that for all the world's cruelty you will protect the beautiful few?"

Ulfsaar was silent for that before he spoke again. "Do you think it's possible for humans and Demi-Humans to live together?" he asked.

Courier snorted. "Have you seen those three?" He pointed to Team RWB. "They're the best buddies I have ever seen here." He stated. "And I have seen humans worked with all kinds of people back home as well." He added in softly. "From Ghouls, Super Mutants, former foes, and rival clans, if anything, you should accept that there's Saints and Sinners everywhere."

"…I see…" Ulfsaar said after some time before he got up and left and turned to Courier one last time. "Thank you for everything." He said before he whispered the last part. "And for giving me hope for a better tomorrow." He added in with a small smile.

* * *

"Have you thought to meet with the Drifters yet, Mirana?" Titania questioned.

"I believe she has yet to decide." Lina replied as she sat with her and Mirana for tea.

"I'm just waiting for the right time, all right?!" Mirana snapped back.

"You don't need to plan to just meet them." Lina retorted.

"Do you have to be so blunt?" Mirana said in annoyance.

"You should know that Ulfsaar had already met them." Titania pointed as she took a sip.

"Should not be surprised he did." Mirana sighed out.

"You should meet them yourself." Titania said.

"That will be difficult, you know how Mirana's temper work." Lina commented.

"What's wrong with my temper!" Mirana shouted furiously.

"See?" Lina pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine." Mirana sighed out. "But I still don't know if I should really support them or not."

"I believe the important point is what will you do about the Gors and their allies." Lina stated.

"My clan can fight the Gors off with ease. But I don't think we can fight against them and their allies." Mirana said with a frown.

"Then you should consider joining forces with the Drifters." Titania pointed out.

"I still do not trust them!" She hissed. "Even if they have strong warriors." Mirana added in as she remembers how her own champion was defeated in a single punch.

"Joining forces does not mean you have to follow their orders." Lina pointed out as she turned to Titania. "Speaking of which, what do you think of Artoria Pendragon?"

"…The magic of that sword is the same as the most holy and purest of our magic." She murmured. "As though it was made by the Divine Fae. I do not know who created that sword. But there is no doubt within my heart that she has earned the right to wield that sword."

"I also sensed the flow of Dragon's Blood within her." Lina said causing both leaders to look at her in surprise.

"You're sure about that?" Mirana demanded.

Lina nodded. "As you know, my people are sensitive to the flow of magic and nature."

"If that's true then that makes her a…" Titania trailed off.

"A Hybrid, and one of the Dragon's Lineage." Lina finished.

A silence fell after what Lina said. While it was true that hybrids were uncommon, they did exist among the many Demi-Humans and Humans that fell in love with each other. Never has there been one of Dragon's blood since they lived in Auriga heavily isolated and they were extremely prideful just like the High Elves and look down upon everyone.

"No wonder she quickly earned the respect of the Lizardmen." Mirana muttered.

"Perhaps it's because of the hierarchy in which among reptiles, Dragons rule at the top. But there was also another Drifter that has caught my attention beside Artoria." Lina explained.

"Who?" Titania questioned curiously.

"The man with red hair, I feel as though the same magic from the sword is on him." Lina said.

"Shirou Emiya." Titania said cheerfully. "Scáthach told me about him, she said that he carried the Sheathe to the sword that Artoria holds." She explained.

"Why would she give him her sword's scabbard?" Mirana pondered.

"That must be her declaration of love to him!" Titania gushed. "Meaning she declared him her sheathe while she's his sword!"

"That would explain the kiss, I thought he was just one of her consorts." Mirana nodded at that.

Back in the Black Ant Camp, Saber suddenly felt a strong urge to tear off the head of the Hornet Leader with Excalibur.

"I see." Lina nodded. "But it's different from what Hiro sensed."

"What do you mean?" Titania asked.

"When I talked to Hiro about Shirou, he told me he felt like a living sword." Lina explained.

"Scáthach also said the same thing as well." Titania noted. "She told me that if Magicians were to see his powers at his greatest, then they would drop to their knees in awe and call him a God." She added in.

"Are you serious?" Mirana questioned in shock.

"Yes, and after what I heard and from what Lina told me, I only have one piece of advice for you." Titania stated as Mirana saw the Fairy Queen's serious look and knew that she should listen carefully. "You may not trust humans but you should not make those two your enemies." She warned.

* * *

'Why me?' Shirou thought in misery as he looked at both of his sides.

Scáthach and Saber were both asleep at his sides and were holding his arms tightly. But what made him very red was the fact that both of them were naked. Shirou remembered what caused this situation in the first place. Scáthach somehow managed to get her hands on a crateful of wine and began drinking. Most of the other Drifters quickly joined in, with the exception of Ruby and her team, since they were not old enough. And Courier, who to quote. "Don't feel like vomiting and waking up with a massive headache." Then during that time Scáthach challenged everyone, besides those not involved, to a drinking contest and after that Shirou didn't remember much.

Then the tent opened and for a moment Shirou hoped that it was Courier as the man could help him, but to his horror it was not Courier. Walking in on the three of them in bed together was Nightingale, and she could only give Shirou a deadpanned look and then she left. Shirou hoped she wouldn't say anything about this, considering she didn't like to tease.

Everything went relatively fine after that as the three had another silent wake up with Scáthach being the most pleased until Nightingale spoke up.

"Scáthach and Saber, I want you two to come to my tent after breakfast." Nightingale ordered as Shirou's hope shattered and paled rather quickly when Saber's Knights showed up

"I feel perfectly fine, Nightingale." Saber said in confusion.

"I just need to make sure that both you and Scáthach are fine after your night with Shirou." Nightingale explained causing everyone who was listening to spit out their food or drinks and quickly looked to said trio with wide eyes as Saber went red and Scáthach looked amused and Shirou paled now.

"What does Lady Nightingale mean, Sir Shirou?" Bedivere questioned frostily.

"You misunderstand, we're just sleeping together!" Shirou panicked before he caught what he said causing even more shock and a sigh of exasperation from Courier, who just came back from the kitchen with more food.

"Nice!" Leonard said with a thumb up as Mick whistled in amazement.

"Damn kid! Sleeping with two hot women, I'm impressed!" Johnson said in admiration.

"Well you're screwed now Magic Boy." Courier commented as he dropped off more food.

"DIE!" Gawain shouted as the man drew his sword and charged at Shirou, as Shirou quickly jumped from his seat just as the chair he sat on was cut in two.

"I can explain!" Shirou panicked as he dodged another strike this time from Lancelot.

"We will listen after we castrate you for defiling our King!" Lancelot said furiously.

"Like I said, you got this wrong!" Shirou shouted before an arrow shot by Tristan flew past his head causing him to yelp in panic.

"No! We initially had no problem about you sleeping with our king because we thought you to be a good man." Tristan said with a dark aura coming off of him.

"But now we see you are no more than using our king and the Queen of the Shadow Lands to satisfy your lust and as her Knights we will not tolerate this!" Bedivere said angrily.

"Prepare to die you Vile Beast!" Skitskurr suddenly joined in, much to everyone's surprise as he drew his sword.

"Skitskurr, not you too!" Shirou yelled as he dodged a slash from him.

"As a knight with respect for King Artoria, I cannot stand there and let you go unpunished for your actions." Skitskurr declared and with that the Knights of Round plus a Black Ant Knight charged at Shirou, who was now running like the coward he was.

"Fuck you E Rank Luck!" Shirou cursed. "But most of all, fuck you Archer!"

"Oh for…damn it Nightingale!" Courier cursed at her.

"What did I do?!"

"DIE!" *SMASH*

"…That's it! Bane, Six, Leonard! We're stopping those idiots right now!" Courier ordered as he and the mentioned Drifters went off to stop the Knights from killing Shirou.

* * *

It took a bit of time for Saber to snap out of her embarrassment and join Courier in stopping her Knights before Courier gave the Knights of Round the most terrifying lecture of all time as they paled in fright. But that still didn't stop the dirty looks they sent to Shirou before Courier cut them off with a very annoyed growl.

But that still didn't compare to the furious lecture he gave to Nightingale about tact and proper timing and the poor woman looked incredibly pale by then end of it. And Courier gave off a warning look to anyone trying to make a big deal out of this and they wilted under Courier's fury.

Now they were off to the meeting place to talk with the other Clan Leader, and Ruby still felt nervous. "Don't worry Ruby, you will do fine." Weiss consoled.

"But what if I say something stupid?" She said in worry.

"You'll be fine, just remember your speech with the Nerubians." Shirou said as Ruby nodded. "Just remember the passion it held." He added in.

The tent had been set up once again and surrounded by the best warriors of each clan. The only change is that there's now another chair in place for the new Clan Leader for said leader to talk. Everyone knew that it was for Ruby and stayed behind her. The warriors outside left to guard were the Nerubians, Cyclopes, Rabbit Folk, and humans from Lily's Knights. As a way of showing their unity. Still, many showed their distaste for human present and Crixalis was now back but fully bandaged.

Ruby's advisors consisted of Saber, Weiss, and Courier as the rest of the Drifters stayed outside the tent but listening in on them using the coms on Courier's helm connected to the other helmets they got with com features.

"Now I want to tell everyone the reason why the Black Ants call the Kurutal." Silitha spoke as she looked around to make sure everyone's focused on her.

"A few weeks ago, a human came to our city seeking an audience with me. She wanted my clan and I to join forces with the Magic King's Army to destroy all human and I declined." She explained as she clenched her fists. "Then two days later, an army of Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Gors invaded our city lead by that woman. Who declared that since we refused to serve the Magic King, we deserved death. We tried to defend our city but failed and have killed many of my people from warriors to civilians and I call this Kurutal today to let the Clans know that we face a grave threat from this alliance."

The other Clan Leaders sat in silence processing what they've learned until Barbro sneered at Silitha.

"Your clan is weak, to be defeated by a mere army of mindless beasts. I fail to see a point in wasting my clan's time to deal with them." Barbro haughtily stated.

"Don't you dare insult the Black Ants!" Ruby jumped in. "You think you can defeat them alone?" She dared.

"With ease, my clan are full of mighty warriors and we can destroy them easily." Barbro sneered.

"Oh yeah and that explains how your so-called champion got his back destroyed by Bane in one attack." Ruby shot back.

That sentence caused a few of the Clan Leaders to snicker as they still remember the fight yesterday. Some Clan Leaders were very satisfied when Bane defeated the High Elf Warrior like it was nothing. Especially since Barbro always boasted about his warriors. Some of the Clan Leaders were busy snickering as Barbro glared hatefully with a red face at Ruby.

"That shut him up." Johnson snickered from his coms.

"No kidding." Leonard chuckled out.

"I got the feeling his face's is about to explode." Mick laughed a bit.

"Why you little brat!" Barbro hissed.

"That's enough." Draco ordered as he glared at Barbro, forcing him to stand down.

"Indeed, we need to discuss the topic of the meeting, the new alliance of monsters." Miko stated seriously. "This is troubling news and if not dealt with properly, we may face the same situation we did almost 1500 years ago."

"Then we should be planning to destroy them before they can destroy us." Ulfsaar stated.

"My clan will be at the frontlines, we will happily crush them." Draco said with a grin.

"But we do not know how large their army is, and the army that attacked the Black Ants must be smaller compared to their true army." Achidna spoke up.

"Attacking without knowledge is illogical." Lanaya added in.

"Then do you know their numbers?" Shadowfax questioned.

"We scouted but we are not sure but they do outnumber us 20 to 1 at the very least." Lanaya stated.

"So, their army is very large, if each clan fought them alone then the result is clear. But if we unite then we stand a chance." Hiro mused.

"So, we must plan around them to beat them then." Lyralei stated.

"Why do you all talk like you want to fight against them?" Zanac questioned gaining looks from everyone as the Drifters in the tent looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course, we need to fight them." Mirana stated.

"What do you suggest then?" Miko questioned.

"From what I hear, they want us to join with the Magic King who wants to wage a war against humanity to create a world for our kind." Zanac reasoned.

"You suggest we join them?" Miko questioned.

"Why not? He can take the world for our kind and we don't have to worry about the humans trying to kill us like the Humans of Gloria are." Zanac stated.

"Then why attack our city when we refused to join?" Silitha challenged.

"Think about it, humans don't do anything more than try to wipe us out and since you refused to join then that means in the Magic King's eyes you support humans and he had to make sure you don't aid them in any way possible." Zanac reasoned.

"His army slaughtered and tortured both warriors and civilians, I will not join him!" Silitha hissed.

"That's for you but what about all of you?" Zanac questioned as he eyed them. "This may be the chance to secure a safe future for our clans from humanity who's been trying to destroy us for centuries. A chance where your children and loved ones won't be killed by fanatics."

What Zanac said had some effect on the Clan Leaders and some even considered his point, worrying a few of the Drifters.

"Do you think the other Clans will join the Ends?" Wiess hissed.

"He may have a point but most of them won't." Courier stated casually.

"What makes you think that? Gloria's attacking them right now giving him credibility." Saber hissed to him.

"Just watch." Courier assured.

"But you can't do that!" Ruby cried out.

"You're human of course you don't agree." Zanac dismissed.

"She's not the only one." Achidna spoke up as she narrowed her gaze at Zanac. "I won't willingly join with monsters that have no regard for innocent lives."

"So? Gloria doesn't care about that when they attack our villages!" Zanac spat back.

"She's not the only one." Draco added in. "Working with the Gors of all thing makes me sick to my skin." He said darkly.

"I will not join them either, to join the Magic King would mean to be no better than the people of Gloria." Ulfsaar stated.

"We won't join them either." Lyralei stated. "They seem to be cruelty in both body and spirit."

"Lyralei has a point, if the Magic King's willing to use Gors and Goblins of all things then he's not worthy allying with." Lina stated with disgust.

"From what my scouts reported they are nothing but monsters and cannibals feasting upon their own kin. We won't ally wish such disgusting creatures." Lanaya stated.

"So that means you won't join the Magic King." Zanac stated.

"Not when there's a high chance of them turning on us." Hiro added in.

"I see." Zanac said as he sat down before a dark and cruel laughter can be heard around the tent causing everyone to jump and grab their weapons.

"I had thought you Clan Leader to be wiser than that." A cruel voice called out.

"That voice." Saber said as she paled in worry.

"What's wrong Saber?" Shirou asked in worry before getting his answer as a portal opened revealing a woman in a black and blue dress with a veiled covered face but allowing them to see her long blonde hair and crown on her head.

"Hello brother or should I say sister?" The woman mockingly stated.

"Morgan!" Saber furiously said as she grasped Excalibur as her Knights glared angrily at her.

"So that's Arthur's Bitchy Sister." Courier said in contempt as he drew his Holofire at her as Saber's Knights drew their weapons.

"How dare you show yourself here Witch!" Silitha said venomously as the Black Ant Guards drew their weapons and glared angrily at Morgana.

"Well if it isn't the little Ant that was crushed." Morgan sneered. "I thought you know better to stay that way."

"Why are you here Morgana?" Saber questioned as she gritted her teeth.

"Ah that reminds me." Morgan said before she looked to the other Clan Leaders. "Well like the Black Ant said, I'm here to represent the Magic King to invite you all to join his army to purge the world of Human Scum." She explained.

"And if we refuse?" Titania questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then you can all just die! The Magic King can't be tolerating those that support humans. But now's the second objective to be dealt." Morgan said as suddenly loud roars and screaming and fighting can be heard from outside the tent.

"An attack!" Courier yelled as he ducked and shot his attacker, who turned out be a High Elf warrior.

"So, we finally found our saboteurs." Radec stated as he drew a pistol and shot a Dark Elf assassin.

"Never thought those two would work together." Bane sneered as he grabbed two of the Elves and snapped their necks.

A Red Ant Warrior rushed to the tent with a bleeding right shoulder. "My Queen! We're under attack from both Elf Races, along with Girtablilu, Centaurs, and Satyrs!" He yelled.

"Edmund! What is the meaning of this!" Draco bellowed furiously.

"I'm sorry but I must do what's best for my people!" Edmund stated before his guard charged at Draco, only to turn into goop from Courier's plasma pistol.

"It seems those morons joined them after all." Shadowfax sighed in exasperation before he kicked down a High Elf and trampled his head to pulp.

"Why am I not surprised?" Achidna said sarcastically as she dodged another strike from a Satyr who attempted to stab her in the chest.

Then the ground started shaking and a Girtablilu busted underneath Weiss knocking her down to the ground as the Girtablilu brought up its tail and to strike her only for a claw to catch it then a tail strike at the Girtablilu's head killing him instantly.

"I thought you supported us." Morgan questioned in annoyance as she glared at Crixalis.

"I will never follow a Human!" Crixalis snarled as he and his fellow warriors joined against the fight.

"Everyone, out of the tent!" Johnson bellowed as everyone slaughtered their way out before he pulled out a bomb from his pouch and rolled it to the ground as the tent exploded in fire. "Napalm Grenade's good for burning." He said with a grin.

But then Morgan appeared with Zanac, Barbro, and Edmund all unhurt.

"Fuck the Witch and her fucking magic!" Mick cursed.

"You're telling me, bad guys and their bullshit powers." Johnson moaned.

"I can see you put up a good resistance but it's time to end this." She snarled as the group were surrounded by many foes from the Elves, Girtablilu, Centaurs, and Satyrs.

"They outnumber us at least 8 to 1." Radec noted.

"Too bad they don't know who they're fucking with now." Courier coldly stated as he glared at Morgan. "First chance I get, I'm putting her down."

"Indeed, my warriors can take a lot of them before dying." Draco said as he pulled out a giant sword to replace his poleaxe.

"And my warriors as well." Hiro hissed as he pulled out his blades.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a civil war inside my clan." Shadowfax noted.

"When I found out who's behind this, I will rip that Traitor's heart out!" Crixalis hissed.

"At least this isn't as bad as I thought." Ulfsaar mused as he pulled out his own daggers.

Then a loud roar could be heard behind the army as two reptile monsters crawled out of the shadows with multiple heads and one of them breathing fire.

"They brought War Hydras!" Miko said in horror.

"Same size as the Cygor and there's two of them." Leonard said in worry.

"There's more." Bane added in, pointing in another direction. Revealing ten Dark Elves riding a creature with the body and head of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, with two bad wings on the creature's back.

"They also got a Manticore." Shirou said with sweat dropping on his face as he Traced his signature Black and White Swords.

"They want to make sure none of us survive." Saber gritted.

"But how did they get a large army in here without any noise?" Blake questioned.

"Morgana must have set up a Bounded Field around here to prevent interference." Scáthach explained.

"You mean no one will know what's going on in here then?" Weiss said in worry.

"Sadly yes." Shirou sighed out.

"Perfect." Leonard muttered.

"You know, in these kinds of situations they can get a lot worst." Six chimed in.

"This army is of course for the Clan Leaders but I have something special in mind for you Drifters." Morgan sneered as she snapped her finger, creating a portal and soon ten giant pale humanoid like beings with no hair and no eye pupils showed up.

"What are those things? They cannot be human!" Mirana said as she felt a shiver down her spine.

"They're even bigger than Draco." Lina muttered in worry.

When Shirou saw them, he paled in fright. "Those are Tyrant Models T-103's!" He shouted.

"You know about them?" Saber asked.

"Zelretch sent me to a world to where these things and much worse exist on a daily basis. They Bio Weapons created for the sole purpose of destruction called B. O.W" Shirou explained.

"…Bio Organic Weapons I assume." Courier inferred as Shirou nodded.

"They're were supposed to be the product of a man…who's most likely an End providing Morgan with those monsters and they are about almost as strong as Berserker from the Fifth War!" He quickly explained.

Saber paled upon hearing that remembering the awesome power of Berserker whose real name was Heracles. Now they have to fight against ten monsters with almost equal strength to him.

"Why did you jinx us!?" Johnson muttered furiously.

"But it could be worse." Six explained.

Right on cue, a heavily armored Tyrant appeared holding a minigun and rocket launcher jumped in before the portal closed. And this time everyone could see its long scar across its face.

"DRIFTERS!" The monster roared.

"Nemesis T-Type." Shirou whispered in horror.

"Bad news?" Blake questioned.

"A specially modified T-103 with increased intelligence and the ability to use weapons!"

"Six! If we get out of here alive I am going to punch your face in!" Courier yelled furiously.

"What for? I was just…" Six tried to defend herself only to have a rock thrown at her helmet.

"Zip it!" Courier snapped at her.

"Well it can't be any worse now." Ruby commented only for Courier to snap his head at her and causing Ruby to wilt under his furious visage. "Eek." She whimpered out.

"But for you dear sister, I brought someone who wants to meet you again." Morgan replied.

"FATHER!" A loud roar came out as the Elvish Warriors stepped aside to make way for a heavily armored being with a red lighting sparkling sword.

"Oh, you got to be joking me." Johnson sighed in exasperation.

"Sadly, it's not." Bane retorted.

"…I'm going to break your nose Ruby, I am going to break your nose so hard that not even your Aura will be able to fix it and order Nightingale to let it stew for a week as a reminder of your stupidity." Courier threatened as Ruby paled in fright knowing full well he can do that.

"Mordred!" Saber said in sadness as Mordred said nothing and roared at her before charging at her as the End's army began their attack.

"Got a plan?" Johnson questioned Radec.

"…Scáthach, Shirou. Do you know how to shut this Bounded Field down?" Radec asked.

"We need to find the Sigil first but yes we can shut it down." Shirou explained as he casually traced Rule Breaker, though in distaste considering who it belonged to.

"Then hopefully my warriors will know what's happening." Lina muttered.

"My Fairies can quickly alert the other clans as well." Titania chimed in.

"Good, we'll buy you time then. Saber deal with Mordred." Radec ordered.

"Let me deal with the traitor!" Lancelot pleaded.

"No, you and the other Knights need to help me deal with those Tyrants." Radec denied.

"But..." Lancelot tried to protest only for Saber to silence him.

"No, I shall be the one to fight Mordred, you and the others help Sir Radec deal with the Tyrants." Saber ordered.

"But my King!" Gawain protested.

"That's an order." Saber firmly stated before she charged at Mordred.

"Nice to see you letting them try it." Courier remarked.

"I always keep my promises." Radec replied.

Then the two sides roared and charged at each other as the End's Army lead by Mordred while the Drifter's Army led by Saber both clashed against each other with the world shaking and shattering under their might.

* * *

Ruby with her Semblance gracefully dance around the battlefield like a reaper slicing through any enemy before they knew what hit them. While Weiss summoned the Giant Armor as it charged at the Elves and cutting through them with ease. While A group of Centaurs attacked Blake by surprise and spearing her, only for her body to explode and kill the Centaurs.

And soon all three girls were back to back soon enough. "Just like old times, right guys?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Indeed." Weiss said with a small smile as he she created a pack of Ursa and had it charge at the Satyrs.

"If only Yang were here." Blake said softly as she threw her blade at the head of a Dark Elf and brought it back to her hand. "She would have love this."

"We should fight for her part too then." Ruby said with determination as she raised her scythe and charged once more.

Mick laughed manically as he burned every enemy in sight with his Heat Gun and grinned sadistically as he set a pack of Satyrs on fire and they screamed in pain and agony. "Now this is a house on fire." He said sinisterly.

"Just make sure you don't burn any of our allies." Leonard reminded him as he froze a Girtablilu shut and smashed the statue into pieces.

"So, what are the other Clans doing right now?" Mick questioned as he set a Centaur on fire.

"See for yourself." Leonard commented as he froze a Dark Elf as it ran, tripped, and shattered.

Miko dodged a strike from a Satyr before hitting him in the chest with his fist, sending the Satyr flying as the Clan leader then narrowed his fingers into the eye of a Satyr and plucked it out as the Satyr screamed and Miko squished the eyeball. As the rest of Miko's clans were using the same tactics with the occasional foe fighting against their own brethren in a crazed rage.

The Dryads quickly created a dome from their vines to help act as a medical tent as Titania and her Fairies acted as healers to fix everyone they could with a few Elvish warriors charging at the dome only for them to get caught by Lyralei's vines as she smashed them against the ground and send them flying away.

Draco and his warriors were tearing into the enemy army as one of the Lizardmen locked his axe with a Dark Elf only for the Lizardman to move his head and chomp the elf's throat. As another Lizardman jabbed his tail into the heart of a Satyr and using him as a meat shield. While some of the larger Lizardmen were tearing the flesh off of the Centaurs with extreme precession. Draco was swinging his sword with furious might as he cut through even armor and shield and slaughtered many Girtablilu along the way. Including the Manticore that the Ends brought.

Shadowfax lead his warriors in a Calvary charged using their tight formation to stab the traitorous centaurs to death or knocking them down long enough for their warriors to trample them to death. Shadowfax lead the charge with his two blades as his warriors furiously slaughtered the traitorous Centaurs that favored strength over skill with ease.

The Black and Red Ants came like a swarm as they slaughtered their foes with ease. As the Black Ants used their smaller mobility and swords and daggers to wave through their foes and cutting them down enough for their allies, the Red Ants, to slaughter them with their much larger weapons of Claymores, Flails, Poleaxes, and more to end the foes they were assigned to deal with. While using their famed red shells to weather through the attacks with ease. Some Red Ants teamed up to tear Satyrs in half while Black Ants grabbed their limbs and pulled from different directions. Causing the Satyrs to be torn to pieces. And threw their corpses at their frightened foes. While Silitha and Achidna fought with their longsword and Flail respectably as they used their might to tore through the Centaurs with their additional limbs provided extra power.

Mirana and her Hornets flew around the field taking many enemies out by surprise from air attack or chucking their throwing weapons at them to slaughter them. Mirana herself was seething furiously as she held up her twin hand axes chopping any foe in her way. While her hornets teamed up to pick large numbers of Satyrs and Elves as they flailed around helplessly only for them to scream in fright as they were dropped down upon the Traitorous Girtablilu and Centaurs as they splatted or screamed in even more pain as their limbs were twisted and broken into pieces.

The Mantis clan move quietly through the enemy ranks and disrupted any attempt to regroup by taking out the heads of the leader classes and prevented them from having some semblance of order as they terrified their foes with their silent yet cold might. As their Clan Leader slaughtered over a dozen Elves in a single strike and vanished like it was nothing to him.

Ulfsaar and his clan showed their prowess by running across the fields and taking out the Centaurs with their own natural abilities as they jumped and tore the Centaurs in packs. While they used their speed to outmaneuver the Girtablilu and struck them down in vital places. While Ulfsaar overpowered many Elves, and punched straight through their armors and shields with ease.

The Ogres fought with their magic as their shamans began weaving many types of animals out of various elements and setting them upon their foes. Lina, as one of the most magically inclined was able to create a multielement Monster that tore through anything that dared stood in its way.

Hiro and his warriors used their amazing skills to slaughter many enemies with their katanas. As Hiro replaced both of his twin blades with his Nodachi and cut down many Elves with a single swing. As well as Centaurs that tried to crush his body. His clansmen's skills with the blades caused the Satyrs and Elves to become hesitant with fighting them, leaving them with the Centaurs and Girtablilu.

The fiercest of them all were Crixalis and his loyalist warriors as they ripped and tear through the enemy attack. As Crixalis caught one Girtablilu with his claws and tore him in half, spraying him with the blood of his clansman. Which he didn't care since he and his warriors saw them only as the enemy now.

"Damn! They know how to fight!" Mick whistled.

"Hey Ice Queen! Seems like you're not the only one that can summon things." Leonard quipped.

"Shut up and fight!" Weiss snapped back.

* * *

Gawain gritted his teeth as he brought up his sword to counter a punch from a Tyrant but the sheer power of its punch caused Gawain to skid across the field before an arrow flew past him straight into the eye of the Tyrant, causing it to groan and step back as it tried to find the arrow.

"Thank you for the aid, Tristan." Gawain said gratefully as Tristan jumped next to him breathing heavily.

"No need to thank me just yet." He replied as the Tyrant charged at them before a shotgun blast came out and shot straight through its kneecaps causing it to stumble.

"Damn! They just keep tanking whatever I shoot at them!" Johnson cursed. "Used up more than seven shells and they just keep on regenerating like the damned Flood."

The three of then turned their heads as they heard a Tyrant's roar, only to see Bane picking up a Tyrant with his hands before dropping the creature on his knees before kicking it off. Only for Bane to raise his leg and crushed the Tyrant's head beneath his furious stomp.

"That makes one." Bane muttered.

Lancelot and Bedivere tried to strike the Tyrant down but the Tyrant was too powerful. But at the same time, it couldn't catch up with the Knight's superior speed as they dashed and ran out of its range before it could do anything. Then Six came out of nowhere and body slammed the Tyrant out of nowhere, knocking it to the ground and then Six grabbed the Tyrant's head and with all the force she could muster, ripped it off causing the Tyrant to go still.

"I believe that is two now, with Bane's kill." Lancelot panted.

"Eight more then." Johnson noted.

Courier kept his distance as he aimed his Laser RCW at the Tyrant he was facing by shooting it repeatedly at its limbs only for him to duck as another Tyrant came at him before Courier brought out another Laser RCW and fired at the second Tyrant before him. Courier then flipped through the Tyrants as they attempted to punch him only to slam into each other and fall down to the ground where Courier replaced both his weapons with his Holofire and aimed at the Tyrants.

"Die!" He frostily said before he fired two shots at the Tyrants and in that moment the Courier scored not one but two critical strikes and the Tyrants evaporated into dust as Courier walked towards the group with his Holofire on his shoulder. "That's makes four." He replied.

"…Six more then." Johnson said completely floored by the Tyrant's disintegration.

"I got this." Radec stated as he aimed his launcher at the remaining Tyrants and fired upon them as the rocket shot straight from its launcher and into the bodies of the Tyrants and exploded heavily at them. "That take cares of that." Radec declared.

"Let's help the others then!" Lancelot ordered before something was coming for him.

"Lancelot!" Gawain shouted as Lancelot turned just in time for a something to smash him and send him flying against a tree.

"Lancelot!" Bedivere shouted.

Everyone soon turned to see where the attack came and much to everyone's surprise. A Tyrant was coming out of the fire as its massive coat was now burnt off and increasing in size covered by hard scales and clawed hands. And then five more Tyrants appeared out of the explosion all undergoing the same transformation.

"Oh fuck!" Johnson cursed as his eyes went wide.

"Why did only these six transformed?" Bane questioned.

"I disintegrated two of them before they could do anything, while you and Six took out their heads." Courier figured out. "Those coats must act like some kind of power limiter and the explosion didn't harm them but only destroy the coats causing them to mutate heavily like that."

"Damn it! I should have been more cautious!" Radec cursed himself.

"What kind of bullshit power is that?!" Johnson yelled. "Getting stronger by almost dying!"

"Wait! Where's Nemesis?!" Radec stated in worry.

The group quickly looked around looking for Nemesis only to hear a Minigun running up and turned to see that Nemesis was firing at a figure that was dancing through the bullets before it got close to Nemesis and chopped his minigun in half, rendering it useless.

"So, this is where the beasts were heading." The figure said serenely as her voice gave away her gender. And the group could clearly see that it was one of the tallest women that they have ever seen with pale skin, blondish white hair, with a bloodstained coat and a tri-fold hat. While she was wielding a double-bladed sword. Before she turned her attention to the transformed Tyrants that were now prioritizing her as the biggest threat.

"More of the beasts." The woman sighed as she separated her weapon and charged at them with her dagger and rapier. When she got to the first Tyrant. She sidestepped the monster and ducked down as another Tyrant tried to punch her down. Only for her to dash through the Tyrants as she made multiple slashes in an instant, cutting them down to pieces. Then she gracefully leapt over three of the tyrants and stabbed all of them in the head multiple times with her rapier. And as she landed she jumped forward to them and chopped off all their heads as the heads exploded into pieces. Then she causally walked by the last Tyrant only for the Tyrant's arms to fall off and then splattered into pieces.

"Who the Hell is that woman?!" Radec said in shock of her skill.

"I don't know, but she might be a Drifter and from the looks of it, a supernaturally enhanced one at that." Courier remarked as he became very weary of the woman.

"And now the last one." She whispered silently as she stared down Nemesis.

* * *

"Must say, it is quite the honor to meet you Queen of the Shadow Lands." Morgan sneered as she threw many fireballs at Scáthach, who simply deflected them with her spear as she created several runic circles and launched thunderbolts at Morgana who teleported away.

"Quite displeased to meet you myself, Kinslaying Witch." Scáthach said with a smile as Morgana threw multiple rocks at her as Scáthach seemingly vanished through them as she jabbed at her with her copies of Gae Bolg, only for Morgana to create a barrier at the last minute before floating away from her.

Scáthach and Shirou managed to locate one of the sigils and Shirou traced Rule Breaker was able to dispel the Bounded Field completely. While Morgan quickly tried to set up a new one and called upon Dragon Tooth Warriors and two War Hydras to buy her time. Scáthach then decided to take down Morgan herself while Shirou was ordered to deal with the rest of them. Since she knew that Morgan was just going to be a pain.

Shirou was able to destroy the Dragon Tooth Warriors with his twin blades with ease since Kanshou and Bakuya had anti-monster properties. But the real trouble was the two War Hydras, as he couldn't get close to them so he tricked them into attacking their own allies. Drastically reducing the number of Dragon Tooth Warriors.

"So, you're the boy that was able to gain my sister's attention." Morgan said right behind him, causing Shirou s to swing his blades at her only for her to vanish.

"My sister always had good taste in men." Morgan said approvingly before she leered at him. "Tell me, when you two do it, does she scream?"

It took all of Shirou's willpower to not blush upon hearing that and only glared at her.

"You know, maybe I will let you live so I can make my sister far more miserable." Morgan commented as she appeared in another place, only to vanish when Scáthach tried to strike her down.

"Maybe I could break your mind and force you to fight her to the death, that will surely break my sister's heart." She leered at him suddenly. "Maybe I can make you my toy and let my sister see what's left of you after I take my pound of flesh."

Only for her to vanish when Shirou threw his blades at her with the intent to chop her down.

"Or maybe, I can let my goblins have their way with her." She said sadistically. "They are amongst the vilest of the creatures and they don't care who they get as long as they get women. Or maybe I will let the Gors eat her alive for all of you to see."

*SNAP* Shirou's veins bulged violently as he went silent and Scáthach looked at him in worry as the two Hydras and the remaining Dragon Tooth Warriors approached them.

 **I am the Bone of my Sword**

Then a pure black large bow appeared in Shirou's hand and then multiple swords appeared in his other hand and soon they became arrows and started to curve towards the army as Shirou then pulled back the arrows on his bow and poured a heavy amount of Prana into them.

" _Into the Red Plains…. Hrunting!_ " Shirou yelled as he released his arrows.

The arrows turned into red beams of destruction as two of the red beams tore through many Dragon Tooth Warriors and straight into the War Hydras where they exploded into pieces annihilating them. While the other Arrows dealt with the rest of the army.

"What was that?!" Ruby yelled in fright as the red beams tore through the Satyrs before her into blood and guts.

"Is that Flash?!" Mick yelled in shock as he yelped when a red beam tore through the Centaurs drilling holes into their bodies causing them to drop dead.

"That's not him!" Leonard yelled as the beam before him exploded all the High Elves' heads causing them to drop.

"What magic is this?!" Lina said in shock as the red beam passed by her and tore through the Dark Elves like butter upon a heated knife.

"How should I know!" Draco replied though he was shocked to see how the enemies were falling so quickly.

Morgan panicked and used her strongest defense spell to shield her as no matter what she did the red arrow kept chasing her and she tried and tried to block against it. But eventually it exploded and caused her to slam into a rock where one of its jagged edges pierced her guts causing her to scream in pain. As the fragments of the arrow pierced her body.

But then suddenly a dark aura of energy showed up on her magic senses causing Morgan to widen her eyes and turned to where the dark energy was coming from. Only to see it was coming from where Mordred and Saber were fighting and then all of a sudden, a dark beam of energy showed up.

* * *

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK, DAMN IT!" Mordred roared in anger as Mordred continued to swing her blade at Saber with fury.

Since the beginning of the fight, Saber has only been on the defensive and has never once sought to strike her back. Which infuriated Mordred to no end as she believed that Saber was looking down on her. And the thought of her father looking down on her pissed her off a lot and she continued to make her swings even more wild and practically destroyed the environment around her.

"Won't you take me seriously? Will you not even acknowledge me like you refused to acknowledge my ability to be a King!?" Mordred yelled furiously.

"No!" Saber shouted. "I will not hurt you no more!" She declared causing Mordred to stop her attacks on shock and surprise as she stared down Saber.

Saber look down on the ground before she looking up to see Mordred, and much to her surprise Saber looked sad. "It was my fault that caused our nation and people to fall." She then causing Mordred to gasp.

"What…?"

"Because of my failures I failed to acknowledge your feelings, your hopes, your dreams, and more. Because of me, you died by my hands, because of me you were led astray by Morgana and used in her cruel scheme to end me." Saber confessed sadly to her.

"…Father." Mordred muttered as she unknowingly lowered her sword.

"I was worried." Saber admitted. "To know that you have suddenly proclaim yourself as my son before me, when the only way I knew that could have happened was because of Morgana's machinations. I was worried that you were a mere pawn in her schemes." She confessed.

"…" Mordred was left wide eyed at her confession.

"But at the end, you still admired me, didn't you?" Saber asked with a sad smile. "I rejected you before you died. But I won't do that. Not again, I won't reject you my son…Mordred Pendragon, I won't reject you." She declared causing Mordred to gasp.

Mordred was shocked to her Saber acknowledge her…but more importantly addressed her with her own family name. Something she refused to do when she was alive. Before Mordred could say anything, the surrounding became darker and colder. That it was then they both froze when they heard another voice spoke up.

"So, this disgusting sensation of energy was my traitorous son!" A familiar voice called out, only it was far more furious, colder, and more callous than anything Mordred remembered…and it sounded inhumane.

Both Mordred and Saber quickly turned to see who it was that said that…and were left completely shocked when they saw who it was. But Saber practically gasped upon seeing who it was.

Casually walking towards the two Knights was another Artoria Pendragon! But she was clad in black armor with red lines running through it. Instead of normal human skin she had a sickly skin pallor, she had blonde hair but it was seemingly drained of all its luster. But the worst part were her eyes...eyes that used be emerald green, were now a shade of sickly yellow as they narrowed in anger and contempt for the people before her.

"Who…are…you?" Saber gasped out.

The Black King ignored her as she sneered furiously at Mordred and for the first time since she was reborn. Mordred was…terrified as she took a step back from the new Artoria every time she took a step.

"Mordred, I believe I have to punish you like the naughty child you were." The Woman sneered as she lifted up…not Excalibur but still Excalibur but twisted and darkened just like she was as it glowed with dark murderous attempt. .

 **"** ** **I**** **r** _ **o**_ _ ** **n****_ **H** ** **a**** ** _ **m**_** _ **m**_ _ ** **e****_ **r O** _ **f**_ _ ** **T****_ ** **h**** **e** _ **I**_ _ ** **ro****_ **n** ** _ **K**_** _ **i**_ ** **n**** **g, O** ** **v**** ** _ **overturn**_** _ ** **T****_ _ **h**_ **e** ** **A**** ** _ **u**_** _ **r**_ **o** ** _ **r**_** _ **a**_ **,** ** **S**** ** _ **w**_** ** **a**** _ **llo**_ _ ** **w****_ ** **T**** **h** ** **e**** **Lig** ** **h**** _ **t**_ **!"** The woman declared with sinister intent as Mordred was unable to move as she was shaking in pure fear.

"Mordred!" Saber shouted in panic as she ran toward Mordred to save her.

" **Excalibur Morgan!** " The Darker version of Saber roared. "Return to ash once more Mordred!" The woman snarled as she created a dark beam of energy that blasted straight for the Knight of Betrayal, devouring anything in its wake.

* * *

 **The next chapter sorry for took a long time to finish this. Well since many complan why I farvor RWBY to much I admit that is my weakness when I forrus on one character I sue to forget the other. But don't worry since the Kamino forest arc will a long way you will see more Shirou and Saber time to shinning and don't worry I not forget the unlimited blades world but for something like it show up it should a place to show all of this gloria not in small battler like this.**

 **After the Kamino arc the Driffters will go seperate in two team and the next two arc with are** **Arrun Liberation Arc and Auriga Adventure Arc. Each one will forcus on each team.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy the fight screeen** ** **RedRat8 had help me a lot in this. Also I got announce to make,**** ** ** ** **RedRat8 and I are co-write for new fic name******** ** ** ** **Fate Fake War.********

 ** ** ** **In order to cheer up Shirou after Kiritsugu, Taiga decide sent Shirou to Tokyo for vaction in there he some how become a master in illigal holy grail war set up in Tokyo. How Shirou will survived the war since he just a kid********

 ** ** ** **Which will post this month also this is******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **story about Kid Shirou and Lancer Arturia to everyone are fan of that, so stay tune  
****************

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

 **Before you guy read I want to tell you that after this chapter I will write a few one short as challenge for you guy and plan to write when I got time.**

 ** **Challenge 1 Fate Stay Night/ Star War: Setting during the Four War. Ryuunosuke Uryuu attack family and kill them and use they blood to summon Caster. What if the house he attack is Shirou house. When Shirou is about been kill by Caster monster he had summon a servant from the grail a clone trooper. There is two way you guys can use the clone trooper.  
****

 ** **\+ Shirou summon Captain Rex as his servant who his Noble Phantasms is summon 501st Legion to fight with him****

 ** **\+ Shirou summon a clone trooper who are**** ** ** **collection of every clone trooper soul exist. His****** ** ** ** ** **Noble Phantasms allow him to summon********** ** ** ** ** ** **every clone trooper in the************  
 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Grand Army of the Republic to help even the************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **vehicles been use by the clone.  
****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **You guy can let both had**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Noble Phantasms which are a Reality Marble in from Clone factory in Kamino where the clone been create in there they will fight the enemy with the help from the clone trooper aim with weapn and******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **vehicles.  
************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I had this idea and place is in Fate Challenger Fic with use the idea the************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **clone trooper who are**** ** ** **collection of every clone trooper soul exist.******************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Challenge 2 Kamen Rider/ Fate Grand Order: We all knew that Lev Lainur Flauros had place a bomb in order to destroy Chaldea but few survived to stop his plan. What if Lev succide destroy Chaldea with the help from Shocker. But before they can kill the last remain which are Gudako, Olga, Roman, Mashu, Leonardo had been save by train. You guy will think that the train belong to Den-o but no it are Ghost Train and the one save them is Kamen rider Yuuki. And begin the fight with Shocker to restore the history with the help from Kamen rider.********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**********************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **+In this fic you guy had make Gudoko become rider. You guy can use both vesion male and female and turn them a rider.**********************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **+With out********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Chaldea help to summon the servant they had to take the servant from they owe timeline.  
********************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **+You guy can add the rider and super sentai if you guy want.********************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Challenge 3 Prototype/ Fate Stay Night: Blacklight virus outbreak happen turn Fuyuki city into a new New York Zone. The Black Watch and Gorverment do anything to content the outbreak. In the Shadow the Holy Grai still happen.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **+In this fic the city will been divided to three zone. Red zone will the cover from the fist half of****************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Miyama Town, The Yellow zone cover from the second half of******************************************************************************************************************************************** **Miyama Town to first half of Shinto, The Green Zone the remain.**

 **+The servant can fight in day light but it only happen if they are in Red Zone. They had to fight with the Infecter and the survived who become Evolved.**

 **+Shirou are** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Prototype and stay in Red Zone.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **+This will had more than seven servant.********************************************************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **+No******************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Prototype and Evolved can****************************************************************************************************************************************** consume Servant.********************************************************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **If you guy interes doing the story pm to me so we can discuss more.********************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

"And that is the current situation right now, Master." Sarah reported to the crystal ball glowing in her hands as she and Dianne sat outside the medical tent. As early on before the group of Drifters and warriors that chose to go to the meeting. Both girls decided to stay in their camp and update their Master on everything that has happened so far as nightingale also stayed to look after Nyx's wounds.

"I see." The Master hummed in thought. "Your group have made very good progress so far."

"Yes Master, I only hope that Ruby can convince most if not all clans within Kamino to aid us." Sarah sighed as she rubbed her head.

"From what you have told me thus far, I believe that you are traveling with a group of exceptional and talented Drifters. With their aid I believe the majority of clans will side with us."

"Thank you Master." Dianne said gratefully. "So, how's the situation on your end?" She asked.

"I have made contact with the Drifters in the Elven village and recently discovered that an End was killed by one of them." The Master said with a pleased tone.

"Really? That is amazing news!" Sarah cheered happily.

"Now that you made contact with the Drifters in the Orte Empire, do you think you will come here?" Dianne asked curiously.

"That is part of the plan after I finish talking with the drifters here, once that is done. I will arrive at your location as soon as possible." The master clarified. "In the meantime, do what you can to assist the Drifters in any way possible, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master!" Both girls said at once as the orb soon stopped glowing then.

"Sarah, do you really think Ruby can convinced the other clans to side with us against the Ends?" Dianne asked.

"I've been with her since the beginning, she may look young but she us also talented at leading as well and with the other Drifters who have their own experiences to add to, I believe she can do it." Sarah said with conviction.

"I see." Dianne hummed as she looked to the where the meeting was taking place and heard nothing or saw anything that could indicate trouble. Then suddenly, a crack appeared in the sky catching everyone's attention before a dark beam of energy fired off into the sky causing everyone in the camp to mutter in worry.

"What is that?!" Sarah shouted in shock as she eyed the beam with a shocked expression.

"Sarah look!" Dianne shouted, grabbing her attention as she looked to see that the meeting place that was normal a few seconds ago was now burning and the loud screams of battle came from.

"They're under attack!" Gotak yelled as he ran up to see through the binoculars that Radec gave him. As he had rushed out followed by Tyuule and everyone in the camp as they saw the beam of light and were worried over what happened.

"But it looked perfectly fine just a few seconds ago." Tyuule said in worry.

"Magic." Dianne spoke out causing everyone to look to her. "Before the beam showed up, strange cracks appeared in the sky above where the meeting place was taking place." She added in for those not in the magic know how.

"Someone must have casted a illusion over the meeting place to make sure that from the outside no one notice what they were doing!" Sarah deduced in worry.

"And they're inside being attacked all this time." Nyx grunted as he stepped out from the tent.

"Nyx!" Nightingale shouted. "You're still wounded!" She pointed out.

"Send every warrior we have under our command to assist our leaders." Nyx gritted as he ignored Nightingale. "We cannot afford to lose any of our leaders."

Gotak nodded as he and Tyuule quickly assembled their warriors for combat.

* * *

There was silence on the battlefield as everyone had stopped fighting to see the dark beam coming out of nowhere. And most people were more than worried about that beam.

"What was that?" Ruby asked nervously.

"looks like someone's firing a damned laser beam." Mick cursed as he saw the energy beam.

"Wasn't that where Saber and Mordred were fighting?" Blake suddenly asked in worry.

"Do you think that's Mordred's attack?" Weiss gulped in fear.

"I don't know!" Leonard cursed. "Maybe it is or maybe it isn't."

At the same time, the Clan Leaders were also shocked by what they saw.

"What kind of magical attack could do that?" Draco hissed in worry.

"I do not know but I do not believe it is a kind power." Hiro noted as he could feel the malice from that attack.

"The energy that attack gave off is very dark…and bloodthirsty." Titania spoke out as her body was shaking in fear from that.

"Retreat." A hoarse voice called out to reveal Morgan appearing with the traitor Clan Leaders looking like a complete mess and that was after she used her most powerful healing spell.

"What?! We still haven't killed them yet!" Barbro cursed.

"Look around you damn it!" Morgan snapped as she waved her hand around. To reveal nothing but a field of corpses caused by that red arrow that Shirou used against her and others.

"And that's not even including the fact the Bounded Field that was holding this in is gone and now the rest of their army will be here soon." Edmund said nervously.

"If you want to stay here and die, then be my guest." Zanac grinned at him. "But me and my warriors are leaving."

Barbro hissed as he gritted his teeth before he ordered his warriors to retreat as he and the others quickly left.

"You will not escape that easily." Crixalis hissed as he were determined to end them.

Morgan quickly casted a spell to create a wall of flames that separated them from the enemies forcing they stop before they could do anything.

"It seems as though my plan failed." Morgan said bitterly. "But this is only the beginning of the Age of Chaos." She said darkly before she created a portal for all of them to retreat through. Morgan left with the others and the portal soon vanished and the wall of flames finally died down with out Morgan to sustain anymore.

"They escaped." Lanaya said in frustration as they reached to where Morgan and her crew left.

"We will deal with them later." Draco ordered. "Now we need to check for our wounded."

Upon seeing that the enemies retreated, the Drifters soon ran to where Saber was.

* * *

"Okay does anyone know what that was?" Johnson asked as he huffed a bit as he ran. "Because that looked like a supped-up Spartan Laser blast."

"No idea Johnson." Six replied perfectly keeping pace.

"All I know for sure is that the attack is bad news." Courier muttered as he was in the front followed by Radec and the Knight of Rounds.

Radec looked back to see the Knights that were rather quiet and saw all of them looked worried. "You know that attack, don't you?" He stated.

Gawain, Tristan, Lancelot, and Bedivere looked rather uncomfortable when they heard that.

"It seems they do know something about it." Bane rumbled.

"There is only one person who can do such an attack." Lancelot muttered worryingly.

"But it's not possible!" Gawain hissed.

"Who else could do it?" Tristan wondered.

"No, I absolutely refuse to believe it." Bedivere said stubbornly.

"Okay that's enough." Courier spoke up with an annoyed tone. "Tell us what the Hell it is." He all but ordered.

The Knights looked at each other as they were not sure how to say this until Gawain decided to speak up before the other Drifters.

"The attack is the one made by Excalibur." Gawain admitted much to everyone's confusion or shock. "But the problem is this is nothing like our Majesty's attack. It would never be this dark or so bloodthirsty." He said in frustration.

"Do you guys think that something happened to her while fighting Mordred?" Johnson asked.

"We don't know." Lancelot sighed. "That is why we must make sure her Majesty is okay."

Courier hummed at that. He could see why the Knights want to check up on Saber, but there was still one more thing that he needed to do. As he turned his attention to the tall woman that had joined them alongside their group after she attempted to finish off Nemesis but failed due to Excalibur firing off and distracting. Thus, allowing Nemesis to escape for the time being.

"And what abut you?" Radec soon asked. "What do you plan to do now?" He questioned.

"The Beasts seem to pursue your group for a reason." The woman replied. "For now, consider me an ally of convince." She said to them.

"…Very well." Courier said after thinking for a bit. "But I will be watching you." He warned.

The woman nodded to him. "That is fair I suppose, but to let you know, my name is Maria." She introduced herself.

And then the group refocused on running towards where the beam of light came from.

* * *

Shirou ran as fast as he could as Scáthach quickly followed behind him. Upon seeing that attack, he recognized it and the prana signature. But it was not like the Excalibur that he had seen so long ago. It was dark, twisted, and bloodthirsty. It filled his heart with fear for what could have happened to Saber. Now that Morgan was gone there was no more enemies for him to fight. He had focused on just reaching Saber as fast as he could with all his might with worry in his heart.

"Shirou!" A voice called out as he soon spotted the other Drifters running towards the same direction as he was. "You seen it too, haven you?" Lancelot soon asked with the same worry.

"Yeah, I did." Shirou replied.

"Mind telling us what happened on your side?" Scáthach asked.

"The attackers fled on Morgan's orders and was last seen being badly wounded." Ruby said. "The Traitor Clan Leaders fled with Morgan as well." She added in.

"Many of the Tyrants were defeated in thanks to her aid." Radec said pointing to Marie. "Unfortunately, the Nemesis Tyrant was able to escape."

Shirou and Scáthach looked at the woman who was running with them. And Scáthach narrowed her eyes upon sensing the inherent wrongness from the woman. But before either of them could say anything. They arrived where Saber was and what they saw shocked the vast majority of them.

In front of them was Saber…but there was another Saber before them as well. She was clad in black armor with red lines running through it. And instead of normal human skin color, she had pale sickly skin color. Blonde hair that was drained of all its luster and eyes that were a shade of sickly yellow burning with contempt instead.

"…I'm seeing this shit, right?" Johnson muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"You mean over the fact that there's two Sabers?" Six stated.

"…What the actual fuck happened?" Mick cursed.

"Personally, I'm more worried about Saber right now." Weiss muttered nervously.

At that everyone turned to see their Saber looking absolutely livid and bloodthirsty and more than a few of them shivered upon seeing her furious look.

"We have to stop them!" Shirou spoke up first in worry.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Leonard pointed out. "Look at them, they're obviously trying to kill each other and might have no hesitation about cutting down anyone."

"I believe we should take note that both of them hold the same swords if different colored." Bane noted. "And if said sword is responsible for said beam of light." He paused for a moment.

"All the more reason we need to stop him Sir Leonard." Bedivere pointed out. "There's not telling what kind of damage they could cause if both of them release Excalibur's might."

"And that's not even counting whether or not our King is thinking properly right now." Gawain hissed in worry as most of the group paled in horror about the damage they could cause.

"Frack!" Radec cursed as he turned to Shirou and the Knights. "All right we will do it like this. Shirou, Bedivere, Gawain and Bane." He called out as the group turned to him. "Restrain our Saber, the rest of you come help me stop the Black Saber." He ordered.

The group quickly spun into action upon Radec orders and as the two Sabers clashed with each other trading blow for blow and proving to be equals. Both of them jumped back as they glared at each other before they raised their swords to prepare their ultimate attacks. But before Saber could unleash hers, Shirou quickly caught her hands before she could use it.

"Shirou!" Saber yelled furiously. "Let me go this instant!" She shrieked.

"Stop what you're doing!" Shirou hissed as he poured Prana into his Reinforcement to slow down Saber.

"I will stop when that woman is dead!" Saber yelled furiously as she managed to shake off Shirou only to be restrained by Bedivere and Gawain then.

"Please calm down your majesty!" Bedivere pleaded.

"Let me go you two! That's an order!" Saber demanded as she tried to use Excalibur.

"I'm afraid I cannot obey that order this time." Gawain grunted under Saber's strength only to sigh in relief when Bane finally got to them and used his immense strength to hold her still.

While the quarter were holding back Saber in place. The Black Saber narrowed her eyes and raised her sword to strike at them only for an immense power to strike her sword and nearly pulled it out of her hand causing her eyes to widen as she turned to see an armored man with holding out a smoking weapon aiming at her as the rest of the group pointed their weapons at her soon enough.

"I say that's far enough now, don't you?" Courier said as he aimed his smoking YCS/186 at her.

The Black Saber said nothing as she narrowed her eyes at the foes before her as she still held up her sword in preparation for an attack. As she examined her attackers she soon focused on one in particular, a certain knight in dark armor.

"So…there's another traitorous knight here as well." The Black Saber said with a hint of anger.

Lancelot flinched upon hearing that and seeing the utter contempt this lookalike to his King had.

"Who are you and how dare you disguise yourself as our king?" Tristan actually snarled.

"You dare say that to your king, Tristan?" The Black Saber demanded coldly.

"Who are you really?" Blake questioned as had her pistol aimed at her.

"I am Artoria Pendragon." The Black Saber stated. "The Tyrant King of Knights."

"That's impossible!" Leonard hissed furiously at her.

"Try again, and maybe I won't burn you to a crisp." Mick threatened as he aimed his flamethrower at her.

"She's telling the truth!" Shirou called out as most of the group turned to him before looking back to the Black Saber.

"Okay, what have you been smoking kid?" Johnson questioned.

"But that's not possible." Ruby muttered.

"So, it seems the answer is simpler than we thought." Courier stated as he kept his YCS/186 aimed at her.

"Indeed, it does." Radec sighed.

"Wait, did you two figured it out or something?" Weiss questioned.

"Let me go!" Saber screamed as she tried to escape Bane's hold but it was pointless since the man was too strong.

"Saber, calm down!" Shirou yelled to her.

"I will calm down when that damned woman pays for what she did to Mordred!" Saber yelled furiously.

"What did she do to Mordred?" Scáthach questioned.

"She killed her!" Saber screamed as tears dropped from her eyes. "She unleashed Excalibur on Mordred!"

Now everyone's eyes or those who could have their eyes seen now understood what happened when the black beam occurred and why Saber was trying to kill the Black Saber.

"Oh? So, you give a damn for that traitorous son of a whore." Black Saber said mockingly.

"She's my daughter!" Saber snarled.

"So, it seems that door lead me to a very strange place then." Black Saber hummed in thought.

That caught Radec's attention "Did you meet a man sitting at a table?" he demanded.

"So, you met him as well." The Black Saber noted as everyone hissed or cursed at that.

"She's a fucking Drifter." Mick cursed.

"I don't care what she is!" Saber snapped. "She will die."

"I believe that there is something far more important you can do than trying to kill each other." Marie spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"What's more important than trying to stop these two from killing each other?" Six questioned.

"Maybe you could take care of the wounded in your during the attack, I suppose." Marine pointed out as everyone paused to remember that fact as Radec and Courier cursed themselves.

"She makes an important point." Radec spoke up.

"Wait. You want to leave these two to kill each other?" Mick asked in disbelief.

"No, but the injured takes priority." Courier stated. "After than we can settle this."

"I thought you would have help her kill me." Black Saber said in amusement.

"That was before we knew you were a Drifter." Courier said sharply. "As of now we need every ally we can get our hands on even if some of us don't like it." As he and Radec look to Saber and her knights.

"And what assurance will I have, that ensures that girl will not try to kill me?" She questioned as she glared at Saber.

"Saber please stop this." Shirou pleaded. "Right now, we can talk about this after we treat the injured."

Saber stopped her rage to look at Shirou and then glared one last time at the Black Saber before closing her eyes and nodding in reluctance.

* * *

Upon reaching back the field, Courier cursed as he saw multiple wounded warriors and rushed to aid Nightingale in treating as many as he could. Titania and Lina also did their best to aid the healers while Draco and Hiro sent a small army to where the traitorous clans were stationed at in order to ensure there were no more attackers. Crixalis and Shadowfax headed back to their camps with their warriors to find any traitors among their men. Silitha, Achidna, and Mirana had warriors set up patrols to protect the are while Lanaya and Ulfsaar took a small group of warriors to scout for any possible attack. As Miko and Lyralei were working with the clans on any news.

The Drifters did what they could to help out as well. Leonard, Mick, Johnson, and Six joined the army to where the traitors were stationed. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby joined in scouting missions, while Radec looked after defenses. The remaining Drifters were left to ensure Black Saber and Blue Saber did not go after each other's throats and to watch over Marie as she seemed rather wary of the demi-humans and did not need her to start any trouble.

Due to what happened, all the Clan Leaders unanimously agreed to hold the meetings to discuss what happened tomorrow. Soon the majority of the Drifters sat in their main tent as the two Sabers still glared at each other causing everyone to feel tense while Marine made herself comfortable on another seat. Just then Courier entered the tent, covered in lots of blood, no doubt from his medical work. As he sighed and collapsed on a chair before he cracked his neck a bit.

"Hey Courier." Shirou greeted. "How's everyone in recovery so far?" He asked.

"We treated those we could and prioritize the most wounded." Courier said as he sighed. "But some were simply far too late and we lost a number of warriors as a result."

Johnson snorted. "Least you could do something, those damned traitors already set up plans in case the attack fell and when we got there, practically everything and everyone was gone."

"On the bright side there were no to find but the Mantises decided to scout still." Ruby added in.

"Other Clans had simply sent more warriors to reinforce defenses in case the traitors tried something again." Radec replied blithely. "Other than that, nothing happened."

"Then let us talk about the main matter." Bane rumbled as he pointed to Marie and Black Saber.

"Shirou, you said that what she said is true." Ruby piped up before she turned to Courier and Radec. "And you two figured out why, how's that possible?" She asked.

"Multiverse Ruby." Shirou said as both masked warriors nodded at that. "She is Artoria but from a different reality. Some worlds are similar but others are vastly different as well."

"In other words, they hail from different worlds." Courier stated. "For example, in one world I could have been born a woman, I could have become a criminal, I could have done certain things but I didn't." He added in as an example.

"So how are they different then?" Mick asked.

"You could always ask her." Radec deadpanned as he pointed to the Black Saber.

"I must admit this is rather fascinating talk." Bane muttered. "Wonder what made this King a tyrant compared to her other counterparts."

"Maybe it started with Lancelot big guy, she seems to hate him." Leonard noted.

"So, what happened to Lancelot in your world?" Radec questioned.

"I killed him." Black Saber said simply much to the shock of most people save for Radec and Courier as their eyes simply narrowed at that under their helmets.

"Why?" Courier questioned.

"Because he had an affair with my former queen, Guinevere." Black Saber stated. "He was to be executed for his crimes for killing his fellow Knights and died at my hands" Black Saber said coolly.

"So, you didn't strip him of his title and exile him?!" Saber asked in shock.

"No, my people demanded his death for his crimes and I did so." Black Saber said without care.

This shocked Saber to her core as she took a step back from her. She remembered when her people demanded Lancelot to be executed but she stripped him of his rank and exiled him. This Artoria…she eerily reminded her of the feared Magus Killer, following his ideals to the end.

"And what happened to your former wife?" Courier asked but he could guess the answer.

"She became a nun after escaping from Camelot, we met again after a few years after Mordred's rebellion where he and Morgan died at my hands and then I killed her." Black Saber stated.

That earned her a gasp of shock from Saber, her Knights, Team RWB, Johnson, Bane, Mick and Leonard. Courier and Radec narrowed their eyes at her while for the former it was one of disgust and for the latter it was one that was indifferent. Shirou simply looked at Saber with worry.

"How could you possibly kill your friend and wife in cold blood?!" Ruby shrieked in tears.

"Because I am a King." Black Saber said as she glared at Ruby. "Before I am a husband, before I am someone's friend, I am King first and foremost."

"Why did you call yourself the Tyrant King of Knights?" Radec asked curiously.

"That was the title I earned when I invaded my enemy's land. They assaulted my nation so I killed them all without mercy. At first I thought it was fair as they attacked my nation." She said. "Is it not the duty of the King to seek retribution? To seek Justice? And so, I invaded them back, conquered their land and showed them why I was not to be trifled with." She said.

And at that, most of the Drifters looked at her with something akin to horror and shock at her actions. "A Conqueror." Radec muttered.

Then Black Saber let out a cold and empty laugh. "But my own people soon hated me for what I did and then they called me that name. But it was a small price to pay for peace."

"A necessary evil." Bane noted.

"Yes, I had accepted my duty and role no matter what." Black Saber said.

Everyone was silent at that. Soon Saber simply just left the tent followed by Shirou. The Knights tried to follow her but Scáthach simply stood in their way and shook her head.

"Moving on then." Courier sighed. "From what I heard both you and Marie met a man sitting at a table." He clarified as he looked to where Saber stood, feeling sorry for her.

"Yes." Both Black Saber and Marie said.

"Good, then this makes it easy to explain." Radec rumbled as he and the others filled in on everything that they were supposed to do and the likes.

"I see. So much to think about." Marie hummed.

"And what do you two planned to do now?" he asked.

"I shall assist you in this endeavor." Marie stated. "I have hunted Beasts for a long time and these Ends sound like any crazed man and as a Hunter I am obligated to kill them."

"And what of the demi-humans." Blake said wearily. "You don't seem to like us."

"You do not appear to be the Beasts I have hunted, so long as you do not attack me, we shall be fine." Marie replied.

"And what about you?" Courier asked as he looked to the Black Saber.

"I do not believe many in your group likes me." Black Saber pointed out to the Knights and Ruby who were glaring at her.

"As long as you guys stay away from each other, then we should be fine." Six offered.

"Then call me Alter from now on." The now named "Alter" requested.

* * *

"Saber!" Shirou called out as he ran through the forest. "Saber please respond to me!" he pleaded before he soon stopped and found her by the river.

Saber simply sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees and as Shirou got closer he could hear the gentle sobs come out of her.

Shirou sighed and calmly walked down to the river and sat besides her. "Saber, I'm here." Shirou said softly as Saber stopped her sobs for a moment and she was crying with tears down her face.

"Shirou." She whispered quietly as she hugged him and started crying against his chest.

"It's okay Saber, it's okay." Shirou said soothingly as he rubbed Saber's head gently and for a time that seems like eternity. They just sat there like that till Saber managed to calm down enough to talk.

"Thank you Shirou." Saber sniffled a bit. "I really did need that." She said with a small smile.

"There's nothing wrong with it Saber." Shirou smiled back before he lost it and sighed. "I'm assuming what the other Saber said got to you didn't it?" He stated not questioned.

Saber was silent for a moment before she spoke. "When I see her, I see someone who was supposed to be the King I wasn't. But when I think about what she became…it terrifies me." She admitted.

"Why?" Shirou asked as he looked at her in concern.

"Because when I see her and hear about her actions…I am reminded of your father." She said softly but Shirou winced either ways.

While at Clock Tower he learned everything about his father…to say that he had a poor reaction would be an understatement and made him wonder if he actually knew Kiritsugu at all. He certainly didn't feel like he did.

"I supposed she does seem similar to dad I guess." Shirou said weakly.

Saber's eyes widened in shock at what she said. "Shirou, I am so…" She tried to apologized but was gently cut off by Shirou who looked sad.

"You were right Saber." He said as Saber winced at that. "I didn't know my old man at all." He chuckled sadly.

"…Shirou." Saber said in worry now.

"I mean I knew you told me, but it never really clicked in that the man who saved me was also a ruthless killer as well." He said as he chuckled at himself. "In the end I inherited the dreams of a man who killed hundreds if not thousands for his justice." He sighed out.

"Shirou, I'm sorry." Saber apologized.

"There's nothing wrong with saying the truth." Shirou said weakly. "You said that Black Saber reminded you of dad?" he asked.

"…Kiritsugu was dedicated to his ideals that he was willing to do whatever he needs to accomplish them and I called him out for being a self-serving man of violence." Saber said as she remembered that day where Lancer cursed all of them.

 _"You want to win... You want to win so desperately? You desire the Grail so desperately? You have crushed... You have crushed my sole remaining wish... And you just stand there...do you not feel any shame at all?! I will never forgive you... I will never forgive any of you! You inhuman monsters, who have ruined the honor of a knight, let my blood taint your dreams forever! May the Grail be cursed. May the wish it grants bring disaster! And when you fall into the searing pits of hell_ _ **... you will remember the hateful rage of Diarmuid!**_ _"_

Saber closed her eyes in sadness and respect for the fallen Knight. "I had desired to redo my rule so that my people can live better lives." She said. "But if I were to do that…then I would become her…and then it was there I finally understood what Kiritsugu was trying to say to me." She said softly.

 _"And there you go. You heard her, Iri. Our Heroic Spirit over there considers a battlefield to be better than Hell. What a joke. A battlefield is Hell itself. There's no hope to be had on one. There is nothing but unspeakable despair. Just a soulless crime we call victory, paid for by the pain of the defeated. But humanity has never recognized this truth. And the reason is that, in every era, a dazzling hero has blinded the people with their legends, and kept them from seeing the evil of bloodshed they bring. True human nature has not advanced a step beyond the Stone Age."_

"If I had followed my ideals as he did, I would have ended up like her." Saber said sadly. "At the end of the day no matter our differences, we were the same." She sighed out.

"No Saber." Shirou rejected that notion. "You are not like my father, he had his own beliefs and may have acted upon a similar way the Black Saber did. But you are not her." He said firmly.

"…Shirou." Saber muttered.

"You never went down the path that the other Saber went, you chose a different path. And at the end of that you accepted your rule, who you are, and what you accomplished." Shirou aid with a smile. "And you were the one woman I fell in love with."

"Shirou." Saber repeated again but this time she felt lighter.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn I will always fall in love with you, no matter how many times it passes." Shirou said softly as he gently held her hands close to him.

"Shirou." Saber said one last time as she smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "And no matter how many times I lose my way I can count on you to pull me through." She said softly as the two slowly pulled each other in for a gentle kiss in the moonlight.

* * *

"Do you think Saber will be okay?" Ruby asked in worry eating dinner cooked by Courier.

"I'm pretty sure that if you met a version of you that became the anathema to everything you stood for. You would want to take some time to think it over." Blake said as she devoured her fifth plate of Courier's grilled tuna.

"Guess you're right." Ruby said as she shuddered at the thought of meeting an evil version of herself. "Still, I really don't like her." She mumbled.

"You and me both, Kid." Johnson grunted as he sat down next to them. "I understand why she did what she did, but damn that's messed up to think about."

"That is your opinion Johnson." Radec retorted. "She did what she needed to do, it is no different than our duties as soldiers."

"Seems like you're okay with conquest." Johnson replied as he narrowed his eyes at Radec.

"I once served a nation that conquered others to ensure our prosperity, just as she did." Radec said coolly.

"And what of the people that had nothing to do with the war?" Johnson spat back, feeling rather angry as he was reminded of the Covenant.

"Did they show her people mercy when they invaded without warning?" Radec pointed out. "Why shouldn't she do the same to them?"

"So, what you're saying the ends justify the means?!" Johnson snapped back at him.

"It always does." Radec replied as he and Johnson glared at each other furiously over ideals and methods as everyone else looked at them in worry.

"ENOUGH!" Courier shouted as he came strolling out of the kitchen with both hands holding Plasma Pistols aimed at them. "Cease your arguments for neither of you will convince the other."

Radec and Johnson gave each other one last nasty look before they moved away from each other. Allowing Courier to put away his pistols as he sat down and groaned in frustration.

"Hey Boss." Mick called out. "You don't seem surprised by what they talked about."

"For those two I could have tread either path in my world, and in the end, I walked the path of a good man doing what I could before I died." Courier replied. "But I must firmly disagree with Alter's path." He said as he looked over to her direction with a weary look on his face.

"Courier, what was your world like?" Ruby asked innocently.

"…Ruby pray you will never know what it is like for it is a world where people like you are prey." Courier said in a tired tone and exhausted posture.

* * *

"Seems like your plan was no more than a major flop." Terumi teased.

Morgan who was sitting on a chair recovering from her injuries simply glared at him. She had to plan to find allies for the Magic King and kill her sister and those who resist. She had all the advantages she had and instead that new Drifter that appeared and a few of the preexisting ones dealt with them. Nemesis would have been lost if not for Terumi when that beam of light came.

"If you value your life then cease your words." Morgan hissed as she turned back to Mordred who was seemingly in deep thought. "Tell me Mordred, what happened during you fight with Artoria?" Morgan demanded.

"Father and I were fighting." Mordred reported. "Then another father appeared."

"Another Artoria?" Morgan questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes…but he was far darker." Mordred shivered at the sight of him. "Even his Excalibur was black and lined with red and brimming with bloodlust calling it Excalibur Morgan."

Morgan's eyes widened at that. "But that's the name of the corrupted Excalibur." Morgan muttered to herself. "Meaning she is more sinister than my sister." She said with a grin.

"If you're thinking about recruiting her mother, that will not work. He was very furious to see me and tried to kill me on sight with Excalibur Morgan. Had that asshole not saved me." Mordred pointed out.

"You shouldn't call your savior that Mordred-Chan." Terumi aid mockingly. "Besides I always wanted to play the knight in shining armor saving a damsel."

"You only did it to piss me off." Mordred bluntly before the knight left the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Zanac questioned.

"Since the attack failed, the other clans will join forces to crush us but luckily I have a plan." Morgan said with a nasty grin underneath her veil.

"Oh? I wonder what kind of plan you have this time." Terumi hummed.

"They fight a two-front war so you know what you need to do." Morgan said to Terumi.

"So, it's my turn in the spotlight eh? Very well." Terumi said as he laughed away.

Outside the room Mordred silently walked while think about what had been told to her.

 _' I won't reject you my son…Mordred Pendragon, I won't reject you.'_

"Did you really mean that father." Mordred said sorrowfully. It was true Mordred had hoped it was not a lie and that he truly did care. He wanted it to be real, Mordred wanted acceptance.

"Perhaps I shall ask him the next time we meet." Mordred muttered as he walked away.

* * *

In other part of the forest two girl were walking side by side but when they looked closer they could see the two girls glaring each other to death.

"You sure you know the way?" The first girl demanded of her.

"Of course, I do! Now shut up you damned Devil!" The second girl snarled back.

"You know I could leave you here bitch!" The first girl called out.

"Then good luck trying to find yourself then." The second girl said sarcastically.

"Damn it! If my Flying gear wasn't fucked up I would have killed you already." The first girl muttered.

"What was that you damned Devil?" The second girl glared at her.

"I have a name and it's Tanya, so use it Bitch!" Tanya spat back.

"My name is Mary and piss off!" Mary now snarled back.

"Argh! Screw you Being X!" Tanya yelled to the sky.

* * *

 **The new chapter. Thank to the Red Rat help me in this chapter. Hope you guy enjoy this.**

 ** ** ** ** **Fate Fake War had been post if you guy are fan of Lancer********** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Arturia if you guy are fan of her please check it.****************

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	14. Valentine Day Omeke

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"Hey Shirou." Courier spoke up. "Mind explain what the Hell is going on?" Courier asked irritably as he and the other male Drifters were stuck sitting out in the field as he and Shirou cooked their meals.

"You mean explain why is it that we are cooking outside the Kitchen tent right now?" Shirou asked for clarification as Courier nodded at what he said.

"Yeah, and also explain why Six over there is standing guard outside the tent with a shotgun." Johnson pointed out as he pointed to said Spartan warrior holding said shotgun ready to blow up anyone who comes close to the tent and nobody wished to be on the bad side of the Spartan. So, they opted to stay far away from her as possible right now.

"I have no idea." Shirou admitted. "It's been like that since I woke up and apparently the girls need to do something in the kitchen." He added in.

"I'm surprised that you're not helping out the girls in whatever it is they're doing." Radec noted.

"Trust me, I really did want to help but…" Shirou trailed off as he shuddered at what happened to dissuade him from helping out the girls.

"What happened?" Courier asked with a softer tone upon seeing him shudder a bit.

"Scáthach prevented me from aiding them." Shirou said. "She even threatened to use her spear and pin to a tree if I get even closer to the kitchen tent." He said with sweat dripping down his face. As the image of Scáthach's sweet smile while pointing her spear in his face terrified him.

"Damn." Mick muttered in shock.

"She even placed a Bounded Field around the tent so no one can figure out what they're doing as well." Shirou also pointed out.

"Wait a minute." Bane spoke up. "You mean every girl?" He asked sharply.

"Yes." Shirou nodded at that.

"Then that would mean even Alter and Maria is there." Gawain noted.

"That's true." Shirou said.

"Are you sure they will be fine in there?" Tristan asked in concern. "Our King does not get along with Alter in any way, shape, or form."

"I don't know what's happening in there but so far nothing has happened so I guess we shouldn't be too worried." Shirou pointed out.

"Are you planning on killing your knights?" Alter's deadpan voice spoke up.

"Of course not!" Saber yelled back viciously causing everyone to look at Shirou with a flat look.

"Okay so it's not idea." Shirou admitted.

"Now, now you two." Scáthach's amused tone spoke up. "While what Saber is doing will result in her Knights dying painfully, you shouldn't be so rude."

"I don't think they would even touch it." Weiss noted in disgust and pity.

"Not you guys as well." Saber moaned.

"Don't worry…it looks…fine." Ruby said trying to be positive and failing.

"Ruby, five minutes ago you just stopped breathing after you took a bite out of it." Blake pointed out. "If not for Nightingale, I am sure you would have died."

"See? The others can see my point." Alter said smugly.

"Fine! I will make another batch." Saber said in frustration. "And it will be better than the last one." She said angrily, though it seems to be aimed at Alter.

"Don't worry we will help you after we finished our batch as well." Ruby promised.

"Ruby, your cooking is burning." Maria helpfully pointed out.

"What!?" Ruby shrieked as the others could see smoke forming from the tent.

"…Should we go help them?" Lancelot questioned.

"Be my guest." Johnson snorted as he pointed to Six who was watching them carefully and brought up her shotgun aimed at them.

"I think you knights should be worried about what your king is making for you guys." Courier pointed out as he finished a slab of pork chops before he seasoned it with onions and peppers.

"Her Majesty can't be that bad right?" Bedivere asked looking nervous.

"Saber is not capable of cooking at all." Shirou pointed out as the knights paled at that thought.

"You could always politely refuse it after all, I don't think she's going to be upset about it." Radec pointed out to them.

"If any of the guys refuse any of our cooking, I will open they stomach and shove our works into they belly." Nightingale said far too sweetly for anyone's liking.

Soon silence began to fall upon everyone upon hearing that.

"Well what do you think about hiding then?" Mick said instantly as he tried to walk away but only seem to bump into an invisible wall.

"Scáthach also placed a Bounded Field preventing us from escaping." Shirou said tiredly.

"She also threatened you not to tell us about that." Bane deadpanned.

"Yeah." Shirou sighed.

"Well if Saber's cooking is anything to go by then it is most likely that most of us will die." Courier sighed before he looked to the rest of the guys. "It has been an honor serving with you."

"But we shall face this battle and die with pride and dignity." Radec added in.

"Yes, no matter what, we shall stand proud and face our coming death." Bane added in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked in confusion as everyone turned to her in surprise save for a select few.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Courier asked, being one of the select few not to be surprised by her appearance.

"I need to borrow Leonard's cryogun." Ruby said as she turned to him with puppy eyes.

"…Here." Leonard sighed. "Just make sure you don't damage it."

"Thank you!" Ruby chirped before she vanished before everyone's eyes leaving nothing but a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"You do realize you just gave them a hand in killing us." Mick said flatly looking at Leonard.

"When the time comes, we must face our deaths like men Mick." Leonard said with pride.

"YES! MY WORK IS COMPLETE NOW!" Ruby laughed manically making everyone worried about what it is that they have made.

"I can tell that those ladies created a monster out of our food supply and considering one of them is a witch, they can totally make a monster." Johnson sighed in worry.

"I am sure that these batch shall make even the Great Ones run away upon seeing it." Maria said…in a pleased tone.

Now everyone was truly worried considering the Lovecraftian horror realm that Maria hailed from and the Great Ones were like Moon Cthulhu.

Then suddenly the girls came out of the kitchen tents carrying baskets filled with…chocolate?

"Oh my." Scáthach smiled. "And I thought we would have to find you guys."

"It's not like we could actually run." Mick muttered.

"And if that did happen, Maria would have helped me find you guys after all." Scáthach said cheerfully.

"Okay, can someone explain to me why you made so much chocolate?" Courier asked.

"Today's Valentine's Day!" Ruby chirped. "So, we made chocolate for you guys."

Courier blinked in confusion at that, as did Radec since they never celebrated the holiday. And continued to be confused as the girls gave the guys the chocolate they made.

Ruby's chocolate were chocolate cookies.

Blake's chocolate took in the form of tiny cats.

Weiss made white chocolate.

"Um, Nightingale." Radec spoke up as he held a needle syringe make of chocolate. "Is this chocolate?" He asked.

"Of course, this is medical chocolate." Nightingale said as she made her chocolate with inspiration from her tools.

"How the hell did she made it like that?" Leonard whispered to Mick who could only shrug.

"Maria, what kind of chocolate did you make?" Gawain asked with worry as Maria gave him chocolate from her basket. As the chocolate took the upper form of a white creature with two black eyes and opened mouth but with a chocolate end and seemingly dressed like every guy here. It only served to make them rather anxious about it.

"These are messengers, they are adorable little creatures from my world and their duty is to help out the Hunters." She said with a fond smile. "They like to dress like hunters as well, so take the one dressed like you." She replied.

The guys only nodded and said nothing till one of them noticed something.

"Hey Courier." Mick spoke up. "How come you got a bigger piece of chocolate from Blake and Nightingale?" He asked as he saw that Courier was holding an adorable chocolate cat head and a medical kit from Nightingale.

"Apparently the one from Blake is for emotional support and the other from Nightingale is for being a great college in helping her treat the wounded and she mainly gave me a first aid kit with possibly chocolate rations." Courier said as everyone nodded at that.

"This chocolate is for you Shirou-kun." Scáthach said sweetly as she gave her chocolate to Shirou as it took the form of a heart. "This is also the firs time I ever given anyone chocolate so you better eat it." She added in as she narrowed her red eyes at him.

"Uh, thanks Scáthach." Shirou said with a nervous smile.

"Here you go." Alter spoke up as she shoved away the witch to give Shirou her chocolate. Which was a hamburger made from chocolate, her favorite food. It was something she decided to make after Shirou made some for everyone and demanded that he cooked it for her every day. "I offer you this junk food themed chocolate." Alter said as she stepped back.

"And for you my knights." Saber said with a smile as she handed her knights chocolate with the face of a lion as some of her knights started to weep somewhat.

"This is chocolate made by our king." Bedivere said while tearing up.

"There is no doubt that this is a treasure to be had for us." Gawain sniffed somewhat.

"I don't know if I can eat this." Lancelot said with a tear dripping down his face.

"I can die so happily right now." Tristan said as tears fell from his closed eyes.

The others simply just looked at them with an odd expression with sweat falling from their faces.

"Hey guys, I think you are kind of overacting." Johnson spoke up.

"This is the first time our majesty made something with her own hands for us, so we have to treasure it!" Bedivere replied.

"Of course." Courier sighed.

The Saber turned to Shirou who looked at her with a smile then her face turned into a blank. "I didn't make any chocolate for you." Saber replied with a strange smile before she walked away.

Everyone looked worryingly at Shirou who fell to his knees in depression and they could see the darkness flowing from him.

"Okay kid, what did you do this time?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, you must have done something to make Saber not even make you chocolate." Radec replied.

"With the way you two act since you reunited, this must be a serious matter." Bane added in his own thoughts on the matter as well.

"But I didn't do anything." Shirou whined.

"When a girl's mad at you like that then it's your fault even when it really isn't." Mick pointed out.

"You know this is a sign of a break up about to happen." Six commented and what she said made Shirou want the world to swallow him whole now.

Two things happened instantly. Six got smacked upside the head by Courier, and Six could actually feel the blow. And two, Courier got up to Shirou and did what he did best, knocking some sense into him.

"Shirou, just because Saber didn't make you chocolate does not mean she's going to break up with you." He said consolingly. "It may be because of the fact that she ran out of chocolate or what not, but I think you should talk with her before the end of the day." He said as Shirou stopped being depressed now and nodded. And then he started clinging onto Courier's duster like a little kid as everyone snickered at the sight as Courier just sighed as he went about cooking as Shirou was too emotionally wreaked at this point.

* * *

"Hey guys do you think we should do something about Shirou?" Leonard asked in concern as he ate his chocolate as Shirou was still clinging onto Courier's duster.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mick muttered. "He only responds to Courier right now and he doesn't want to do anything else but cling onto his duster."

"On a different subject, what happened to those Knights during lunch?" Bane asked.

"I think it was after they ate Saber's chocolate that they started acting messed up." Radec pointed out. 'I should probably leave out the nightmare that Courier had when he ate Nightingale's chocolate and he started moaning in pain over cakes, pies, cookies, and desserts over a Hundred Hour Cake War, or something like that.' Radec thought to himself.

"I don't know what to say about that." Johnson said with a sigh.

"Can we find a way to snap the boy out of it otherwise he's going to cling onto Courier's duster for the rest of his life." Radec muttered.

It took some time for Shirou to finally snap out of his depression to stop clinging onto Courier's duster and after that he ate the chocolate he did get and walked back to his tent. His stomach was groaning somewhat because all he had was chocolate and some bread saved for him by Courier. And now he has to go to sleep on an empty stomach making him sigh sadly at that.

However, upon stepping into his tent Shirou's eyes widened and his jaws dropped in shock as his mind went blank and he no longer felt hungry anymore. For before him stood Saber naked as day she was born and only her naughty bits covered in ribbons.

"I know you're hungry Shirou." Saber said with a red face. "But to make it up to you, how about you have me as your Valentine's day Chocolate?" She asked shyly and there Shirou knew this would be the best Valentine's day ever and that Saber was certainly very naughty.

Meanwhile far away stood Courier with his Laser RCW and Plasma Pistols standing guard and watching over the camp. His enhanced hearing could pick up noises that could come from only one tent and from the only couple that existed in their tent.

Courier smiled underneath his helmet. "See Shirou? Not so bad as you thought after all." He said as he stood guard.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine Day.  
**

 **Arturia X Shirou Forever**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I dont own anything about Fate stay night or Drifters or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

The tension could be felt among the Clan Heads as they gathered up the next day after the betrayal they had suffered as well as the ambush they had to deal with. It was only when Miko spoke up did that tension began to lesson a bit. "The emergency Council meeting shall begin now, first for all of those that are reporting." Miko replied.

"Me and Hiro with our warriors have been tracking down where all those enemies come from." Draco said before he gained an annoyed look on his face. "They were hiding with the traitors under a massive illusion charm to the point that even I can feel the leftover energy."

"So that explains how the enemies were able to move in so quickly." Titania hummed in thought.

Hiro nodded. "Correct, and when their coup failed they retreated completely." He added in. "They must have retreated to the Capitals of the traitor clans at the very least." He growled.

"I see, so what of the traitors from your Clans?" Miko asked as he turned to face Crixalis and Shadowfax.

"Those damned traitors escaped the moment their coup fell before I got back." Crixalis snarled.

"The same as me." Shadowfax sighed. "I also sent a number of my warriors back to the capital to weed out the possible traitors." He explained as Miko nodded at that.

"As of now we have three clans who betrayed us and joined the Ends, we need to discuss our next course of action to prepare for war." Miko stated as all the Leaders nodded.

"Damn right!" Draco huffed. "Not going to let those traitors escape and not pay for it."

"I agree with Lord Draco on this." Mirana replied. "We must retaliate."

"I say purge all those damned traitors from our territory." Crixalis added in.

"We can't just kill all of them just because of the actions of a few!" Ruby quickly interjected.

"And that's not even accounting for the fact we have Gloria's Army to deal with as well." Silitha pointed out.

"So, you're saying leave those traitors be?!" Draco demanded sounding furious.

Silitha shook her head. "No Draco, but we also need to consider what is our main priorities, not what we want."

"We are facing a two-front war at this point." Lina stated. "We need to work together to survive the oncoming storm." She said as everyone nodded at that.

"I see, very well then, those who are in favor of uniting once again, raise your hand." Miko declared and without falter every leader rose their hand in agreement. "Then I declare that every allied Clan in Kamino shall join forces to defeat our enemies." Miko said as he thumped his staff.

Some like Ruby, Sarah, Dianne, and Weiss smiled upon hearing that. But others were not since they knew they are facing their next obstacle.

A War on two Fronts.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ruby asked the Leaders as they started their War Council. "Do we just go up and kick both sides till they run for mommy?" She asked as many of the Leaders shook their heads, though many of them looked amused by what she said.

"I am afraid it is not as simple as that Lady Ruby." Silitha replied.

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"Believe me, as much as I want to go out and destroy our foes we still cannot jump into battle so easily." Draco added in.

"It's simple, Ruby." Lina spoke up. "What we are facing right now is a war with Gloria and those Ends. Considering the amount of trouble both are going to give, we need to focus an offensive front on one end and a defensive front on the other." She explained.

"Correct." Miko nodded. "We cannot fight an offensive war on both fronts, we would strain our resources, our energy, and the lives of our warriors." Miko replied.

"Considering that the Ends and the Traitor Clans know Kamino quite well, they are the bigger threat to us at the moment." Hiro added in.

"So, what is it you want to do then?" Ruby asked.

"For now, I say we focus our offensive front on the Ends and Traitors while we leave at least enough numbers to wage a guerrilla or defensive war on Gloria." Lanaya said softly.

"I think we can agree on that much at the very least." Ulfsaar said as every leader nodded at that, no matter how reluctant they might feel about it.

"But the question I suppose that remains is." Silitha spoke up.

"Who shall be the ones to wage the defensive war on Gloria?" Achidna finished as all the heads nodded at that.

"If it is not too much trouble, I suggest my clan be among the fighters to wage the defensive war." Lanaya spoke up as everyone turned to the leader. "We already have the experience and training for it, so it makes sense that we fight that war." Lanaya explained.

"I suppose that makes sense." Shadowfax replied as everyone nodded.

Lyrali soon spoke up. "If that's the case that I offer my clan's help as well." She said as everyone turned to her. "You need to wage a defensive or delaying war, right?" She questioned. "Well I like to say that we know more than a few tricks of how to delay them." She said.

"I can see how that can be helpful." Crixalis muttered.

Ruby soon spoke up. "If you need experts on defensive and sneak battles than I got the two just right for the job." She said with an excited look on her face.

"Oh? Who are they?" Draco asked.

"Radec and Blake." Ruby said proudly. "Radec already lead a defensive war for his homeland before he ended up here and Blake's just about the stealthiest person I know." She explained.

"I see." Silitha hummed. "But wouldn't that leave your army without a leader if Radec is not leading them?" She asked.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." Ruby brushed off casually. "Courier's just as good at strategies and war tactics and even won many offensive battles and he's just as good at tactics as he is at fighting." She answered as every Leader hummed in thought at it. They did see him as a capable warrior and he seems to be much smarter than he lets on.

"Very well then, the defensive battles shall be done by the Mantis and the Dryad Clans, as well as Radec and Blake of the United Clan." Miko declared as everyone nodded.

Ruby looked at him questioningly when he called them the United Clan before he turned over to Radec and Blake who were there and nodded at her.

"We shall hold off Gloria for as long as we can, just finish off the Traitors and Ends as soon as you can." Radec replied as he and Blake soon left them to join up with the other defensive fighters.

"Take other Drifters if you need to." Ruby called out as Radec nodded.

* * *

Soon after that meeting the defensive fighters were heading off to hold off Gloria for as long as they can. But first they were scouting and spying on their foes at their main camp. With Radec and Blake examining them with their binoculars.

"So, what do you think Radec?" Blake asked.

"From my estimations, they are doubling up their efficiency to cut down the trees as quickly as they can." Radec replied as he saw a line of axe men.

"How long do you think it would take for them to finally progress then?" Blake asked.

"At the speed they're going at, I estimate about two weeks for the army at the most." Radec stated as Blake frowned at that.

"That's not enough time for us to clean house and deal with them." Blake noted.

"Indeed, that's why we have to do all we can to delay them starting tonight." Radec stated.

Blake nodded at that. "Got it." She said before the two of them quickly left to start planning.

By the time it reached night at the Gloria Camp, the tension that the soldiers were feeling kept them on the watch and always paranoid.

"Man, did I ever told you how much I fucking hate guard duty?" The first soldier complained as the second soldier rolled his eyes.

"You've been complaining nonstop since we marched to this forest." The second soldier said in a very annoyed tone. "And for the love of the Holy Light, shut up about it!" He hissed.

"I'm serious, guard duty sucks!" The first one complained. "I heard that there is all kind of nasty shit in this forest we're in that could make us piss ourselves in fear." He said.

"Yeah, because every creepy forest has that vibe." The second soldier said sarcastically.

"No man seriously, in this forest there are so many ways that you can die and each and last one of them is horrific." The first soldier said seriously. "There's becoming tree food for the Dryads, being torn apart by those Girtablilu bit by bit, being the prey in the Mantis's hunting game, and that's not even counting the Dark Elves. I hear that they find the most fucked up and creative ways to break you and even make a sport out of it."

"…The fuck, man?!" The second soldier questioned in disgust.

"And that's why guard duty sucks, especially at night time in this place because I can…" The first soldier ranted before he saw his horrified looking partner, unaware there was a Mantis standing behind him, and soon he no longer talked.

* * *

Blake silently walked between tents making sure to take great care in not waking anyone up so they can't interfere with her mission to kill as many leaders she can identity in this camp tonight.

Blake wasn't really big on killing, but she wasn't that person anymore…maybe after losing Yang to Adam changed her. She didn't care how many she had to kill so long she could kill Adam in the worst way possible. Maybe despite not wanting to admit it, she was a blood-soaked killer just like Radec. Perhaps that's why she didn't feel much issue about killing anyone on this mission. Soon she turned around and came across her first target and made her way to slowly sneaked inside the tent to not alert anyone.

She could see her target sleeping on the cot as well as the hidden blade beneath his pillow for assassinations. But he was too tired and sleepy not to notice her. It would not be the first time she would be killing someone in her sleep, and it certainly wouldn't be the last either. Soon after she had slit his throat she moved on to her next target. She looked out to see lots of targets in the camp. Blake simply sighed a bit, she needed to talk to Courier for spiritual support after this.

* * *

"Can any of you explain why we have over 200 dead soldiers last night with the vast majority of them being part of the Commanding Structure!" The Gloria General demanded as he slammed his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Sir, it seems that the Demi-Humans of Kamino had sent out assassins to deal damage to our camp." One of the officers replied.

"I want those guards executed this instant!" The General snapped at his men. "Clearly they didn't do their damn job.

"Sir." The officer spoke up again. "The guard watch for the night were almost killed off and that's why they failed." He explained.

"Then double the number of guards at night from now on, I don't want a repeat of this." The General hissed. "Now go order the soldiers to move out, we made good progress on the path to go." He said before a soldier ran in interrupting him.

"Sir, we have trouble!" The runner shouted as he ran out with the General and the remaining staff running after him and soon all of their eyes widened as the path they cut down was now filled with fully grown trees.

"What happened here!?" The General roared looking around for an explanation.

"We don't know sir. Yesterday we had cut down all the trees in our path but this morning it looks as if they just been regrown." The runner explained as best he could.

"Then cut them all down and take out the roots, burn it if you have too!" The General yelled. "Also, double all the shifts!"

"But sir, we're already doing double shifts!" One of the officers protested.

"I don't care." The General gritted through his teeth. "If any of them slow down, then execute them." He ordered as he walked back to his tent only to get news that their armory had been raided with lots of missing gear.

* * *

"Seems like someone is having a bad day." Radec commented in a very amused tone as he listened to the scream of a furious man from the Gloria Army's Camp.

"Considering that they woke up, to many dead officers, trees regrown to force them to slow down, and raiding their equipment storage, it is not surprising in the least." Tristan commented.

"So, what do we do next then?" Blake asked.

"Now? We rest for now, while we get the gear we raided sent back to the main army." Radec answered as Blake and Tristan nodded in reply as they walked away while Radec continue to observe the Gloria Camp.

Seeing how effective the warriors he had to work with made Radec very pleased. He felt back in his element again, leading armies and battles against the foes to make them pay for every step they took deeper into their territory. Ah, he missed this sensation, the sensation of a good battle, a good war to fight. Helghan was home but he was certainly not blind to the faults of his nation, he was a Patriot, not a Fascist.

And now after seeing the superb performance of the skills that each clan displayed, he had more than a few ideas to use to make them even more deadly. And anger and aggravate the enemy even more. After all, a commander that cannot think rationally or is ruled by emotions will fall. "Oh, I am going to turn your clans into deadly little monsters." Radec chuckled darkly.

* * *

"From our messenger's report, it seems that Radec is doing a formidable job of delaying our foes." Saber spoke to the War Council sitting before her.

Since the beginning of the War Councils, every Clan Leader and their military advisers have come to devise the best possible strategy that is available for them to take. Naturally she and Courier were Ruby's military advisers as they're the only ones with war experience.

Courier was sitting in his chair examining the reports and looking to the maps of where they all had their assets displayed. Saber was silently reminded of Camelot back when the Saxons invaded. And though Courier did not speak, she knew that people like him were thinking, out every possibility, thinking what roads to take. It was those kinds of people that proved to be the biggest assets and foes to her nation after all.

"Good." Hiro nodded in approval. "So that means we should focus on dealing with the Ends and their allies right now then."

"We already have our main army group stationed on the borders of the High and Dark Elves territory as well as the Satyrs." Miko responded.

"Our scouts reported that they built up the defenses for their capitals already." Titania frowned as she crossed her arms. "It's not going to be easy when we are on the offensive at the very least."

"We obviously cannot attack all three clans at once." Lina stated. "We simply don't have the soldiers or logistics to maintain three separate sieges."

"Then we simply have to attack one, and the weakest of them and build up our foundation from there." Ulfsaar suggested to which the others hummed at that.

"So which clan should we attack first then?" Mirana questioned as the Clan Leaders hummed in thought.

"I suggest we deal with the Satyrs first." Draco stated. "They don't have as strong of a military as the other traitor clans do and their close to my clan's territory so we can have more soldiers deployed to help in the battles."

"That would make sense." Miko nodded. "But from what our scouts have reported, it seems that they have gotten reinforcements in the forms of Gors, Orcs, and Goblins." He pointed out.

"It is a given, since they are not as strong as the others, that they would sent out reinforcement to make sure they don't fall as easy as we hope them to." Courier spoke up in his bland tone as everyone looked to him. "The Ends don't care about any of us or them, they're allies of convenience at best. But they also know that us Drifters would not be sitting by and let us do anything that might go against their plans." Courier explained.

"What are you saying?" Silitha asked.

"I'm saying is that additional bodies would be helpful, but not something to slow us down as much as they hope." Courier stated. "I would not be surprised if they have another trick up their sleeves that they can pull out of nowhere." He said to them in a calm voice, but the warning was there.

Do not underestimate what the Ends can bring to the table and how much they can deploy.

"I agree." Saber nodded. "The Satyrs are going to have some tricks they gained from the Ends, and as of now, they are the best targets that we can deal with." She said.

"I agree." Ruby chimed in.

"But for now." Courier spoke up. "we need to focus on arming our soldiers." He replied before he turned to Shirou. "How goes the production of our guns and cannons?" He asked.

"Well we managed to produce firearms for five companies and produce eight cannons so far." Shirou reported as he looked through the latest report from the other clans. As after showing the Clan Heads what their weapons were capable of, they instantly send all the aid they could to mass produce it for their war with the Ends.

"I think that's enough firepower to deal with the Satyrs." Johnson whistled in impression.

"Then taking into account with our current numbers and the additional warriors we have, we should have enough firepower to take them on and winning." Courier replied. 'Of course, unless, they have a surprise for us, and considering what they pulled, they totally have some nasty tricks for us.' Courier thought to himself.

"So, what's the plan of attack?" Ruby asked. If she could have seen under Courier's helmet, then she would have shivered at the terrifying grin that made him the Grim Reaper to Caesar's Legion, Slavers, Raiders, Powder Gangers, and more.

* * *

A few days later, an army composed of the clans that can spare the warriors marched their way to the Satyr Territory. Most of the fighters were very tense as this would be the first true open fight in a long time. Courier, however, was not tense and was examining the territory of the Satyrs through his binoculars and saw that aside from a large wall, with a defensive garrison of only Orcs on the outside and Satyr Archers on the wall. There wasn't much else.

"I do not see any Gors among them." Hiro commented as Courier scoffed at that.

"Gors are powerful assets, they're most likely hiding them behind the wall once the Orcs are dealt with, that way they can throw out a powerful army without any issue and crush the remaining invaders with ease." Courier explained, as Hiro nodded and conceded that.

Upon seeing the Drifter's army, the Orcs soon brought up their collection of weapons up high and roared at them furiously with their long held traditional war cry.

"WAAAGH!" The Orcs roared at once actually intimidating some of them.

"Damn, they look eager to fight." Johnson commented as he loaded his shotgun.

"And so are we." Draco replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

"All right everyone, you know the drill and the plan!" Courier yelled to them before he took out the crystal ball and soon it glowed and he spoke into it. "Weiss, prepare the cannons." He ordered. As further down the army, Weiss stood there with her own ball and nodded in reply.

"Understood." She replied before she turned to Gotak. "Ready the cannons Gotak!" She yelled as the Cyclopes dragged the cannons up ahead and aiming as they loaded it. As Gotak gave a thumb up in response.

"Cannons are ready." Weiss reported in.

"Good, aim at the wall." Courier ordered as Weiss relayed the order as the Cyclopes aimed the cannons at the wall.

"It's done." Weiss replied.

Courier let a smirk form underneath his helmet. "Fire." He ordered.

"Fire!" Weiss yelled as the Cyclopes nodded and lit the primer and soon the cannons boomed and fired their cannon balls straight at the wall as a series of explosions collided with the wall and the shrapnel and fragments from the wall exploding smashed into many of the back-row defenders of the Orcs and caused disarray before they managed to reassert themselves.

"The wall is very damaged." Draco noted with some amusement as he saw some of the Orcs flail around like idiots for a bit.

"And the Orcs aren't happy about it." Ulfsaar commented as he saw their furious glare. "Think they're about the charge." He added in.

The Orcs raised their weapons menacingly at them and roared their war cry once more. "WAAAGH!" Before their first wave of chargers were Calvary units composed of Orcs riding giant wolves.

"…Those are some big ass wolves for sure." Johnson muttered as he blinked at the sight.

"Ruby, Shirou, ready your units, we are going hunting." Courier replied, entirely unfazed by the giant wolves, he'd seen a giant Bloat Fly that shot plasma and was somehow impervious to anti-tank rounds.

"Got it!" Ruby yelled as she shifted her Crescent Rose to sniper form and then two groups of warriors stepped forth. With the first one being their own Cyclopes armed with their musket rifles and the second being the Black Ant archers.

"Okay, Ruby, you remember the plan that Courier set for us, right?" Shirou asked as he jumped down next to her as Ruby nodded. And then their Cyclopes Company moved to position themselves in a firing line in front and then knelt. While the Black Ant Archers got on an elevated position and readied their bows and arrows.

"Everyone, aim!" Ruby yelled as she raised her gun up to match the Cyclopes.

"Archers, ready yourselves and steady." Shirou ordered as they nodded and kept their grips on their bows tight as some of them begin to gulp a bit as the Orc Calvary charged to them.

"Fire!" Ruby yelled as she fired her weapon as did the Cyclopes did and soon a volley of musket balls aimed straight at the Orcs as they began to fell bit by bit, and some of their Riders fell awkwardly as did their mounts causing massive confusion and hysteria. As the Orcs were thrown off by the shots and accidentally killing each other in the meanwhile.

Far away from that front was Courier who only smirked darkly at Orcs falling so quickly.

"First line reloads now; second line take aim!" Ruby ordered as the first line of Cyclopes began to reload as fast as they could while the Black Ant archers under Shirou's command narrowed their eyes in concentration.

"Fire!" Shirou barked out as he fired his bow and was soon followed by the Black Ants who released a volley of arrows into the sky before they arced down to kill or cripple many Orcs who were still trying to recover and caused them to panic and kill each other even more. Before long the Cyclopes Gunners got up and fired at them shortly followed by another volley of arrows.

"Good, nearly their first wave is dead." Courier nodded as he looked through his binoculars. And then he spoke into the crystal ball again. "Okay, you did good you two, now back up and Saber you're up." He ordered.

Saber nodded and spoke in affirmation before she motioned her mount forward followed by her Knights. Some of whom were speaking to each other.

"You sure you have mastered riding them Gawain?" Bedivere asked in concern as he looked towards the Knight of the Sun.

"It is rather different from riding from riding a horse but I am good." Gawain replied as his mount growled a bit. "I do wonder how Lancelot managed to tame one of these so quickly." Gawain commented as he saw Lancelot looking perfectly fine.

"Maybe it is because I am good with animals." Lancelot commented.

"Now that's enough for we the Knights of Round join this battle!" Saber said proudly as her other riders roared on before they started charging at the enemies on their dinosaur mounts. As they were followed by the Lizardmen on their own mounts as well.

The Drifters with their cavalry charged at the remaining first wave and the second wave that came to assist them and soon they clashed violently with each other and Lizardmen and Orcs tore into each other with their weapons, their fists, teeth, claws, or tails trying to tear each other down.

One of the Orc Leaders charged at Saber with his large sword screaming furiously at her only for Saber to quickly retaliate with her sword knocking him back as the dinosaur mount jumped up at the Orc snarling as it pinned him down and then opened its jaws to bit his head into nothing.

As the two groups were fighting, the Orcs sent another wave to reinforce the remaining Orcs that they had. Something that Johnson took note of instantly. "Hey Courier, they are sending more help." Johnson replied urgently.

"Courier nodded. "Thank you." He replied. "Scáthach, your turn." He ordered as he smirked. 'Good thing I knew and planned for that.'

As the third wave of Orcs marched to the battlefield, suddenly from the side a large battlegroup of Centaurs led by Scáthach and Shadowfax came out of the forest charging at the third waves as they opened fire on the Orcs with their muskets, catching them off by surprise and forcing them to change direction to deal with them.

"Spears!" Scáthach yelled from her own horse as she brandished her cursed spear.

And soon enough the Centaurs placed their muskets on their back and brought out their spears as they aimed at the enemy orcs and soon with their speed, strength, and spear's length. The Centaurs were marching through the Orcs as they tramped on every Orc that tried to take them down on their way, with many trying and failing to bring them down. And even an Orc got lucky or unlucky to catch Scáthach's horse but got impaled through the throat for his trouble.

While the battle raged on, Courier quickly ordered another volley of cannon fire at the wall. And soon a chain of explosions blasted against the wall and soon there were more than enough visible hints to show that the wall was close to breaking now.

"Yes!" Courier crowed. "Another volley and the walls are done for!" Courier cackled. "All units, prepare to march, Weiss, reload and fire the last volley!" He ordered.

"Understood." Weiss nodded as their army began to march forward now but was ordered to stop by Courier's orders.

"Until the wall has fallen, then we march to victory." Courier reminded the commanders. Meanwhile, the Orcs, upon seeing their current status came to the realization that their warriors were not enough and that they were outnumbered so they did the smart thing and retreat back to the walls for security and to regroup.

"Courier, they have started to retreat now." Scáthach said in her own crystal ball.

Courier hummed in thought. "Do not let them regroup but be careful when pursuing." Courier ordered.

Scáthach and Shadowfax's warriors regrouped with Saber's force and pursued the Orcs.

As the Orcs retreated back to their walls, Shadowfax's noticed something and saw that the orcs were making way for something with the Goblins moving other things as well. And then he knew that something bad was happening as the Orcs began to cheer.

Johnson, who was up ahead scouting with his own binoculars reported back to Courier on the crystal ball. "Courier, it seems our uglies in green got something going for them."

Courier hummed. "Can you see what it is they have?" He asked.

After a long silence, Johnson's voice spoke up with worry. "COURIER, THEY GOT GATLING GUNS!" He shouted as Courier's eyes narrowed. "Enough to turn us into Swiss Cheese!"

"All units fall back!" Courier ordered the moment he heard that and as he spoke that command, the Gatling Guns begin to fire at the ones chasing them or the ones who did not hear Courier's commands.

"Fall back immediately!" Saber yelled as Centaurs and Lizardmen fell as they did their best to retreat from the machine gun fire. Then suddenly cannon fire was heard…but not from their side. And soon explosions started to take out chucks of their soldiers as the artillery was making the retreat even more difficult.

Shadowfax and Scáthach were able to get away but Saber was still out there along with some of her Knights worrying Shirou who wanted to jump into action but was ordered to hold along with his company.

"Cannons! They got fucking cannons as well!" Johnson yelled as he ducked down and started crawling back to their line.

Courier growled. "Damage Report! Anyone still there?!" He nearly screamed into the crystal ball.

"Most of my company is gone, many of our Riders are down!" Saber yelled.

"Not many of my company was lost, but they were still injured and Shadowfax was hit!" Scáthach reported quickly as she replied some healing runes on him.

"Follow my orders, all forward units retreat this instant! Scáthach get Shadowfax out of there and to the medical tent. All main units back away from the wall before they can get to us now!" Courier ordered as the main army backed away from the wall for their own safety.

Soon he was getting reports of Gatling Fire and cannon fire on some of his companies as many of his units hid behind the trees but would not hold out for long at this rate. And somehow he was getting reports that the cannon fire was causing actual fire to pop out of nowhere and even in places where fire couldn't have possibly burn.

"Courier, they're opening the gate!" Johnson reported in as he coughed from the dirt in his mouth and the smoke in the air.

Everyone that could looked to the fortress and soon the gate was opening as Johnson said and then ten Cygors came out, each carrying a giant iron ball in their hands. And as soon as the last one started to come out, they began to throw it one at a time at their army.

Courier who was not willing to test it, got up front with his YCS/186 in hand and fired at the first iron ball, which exploded in a cataclysm of wind as it also had the side effect of knocking away the other giant iron balls and when it landed safely away from their army, it exploded in a gust of small hurricanes.

Courier was befuddled by what he saw. "Anyone mind telling me what the fuck am I seeing?!" Courier demanded.

"What the hell was that they're using?" Johnson muttered as he saw the damage that they done as Courier shot them down.

"Weiss, did you see it?!" Ruby gasped.

"Yes, I saw that Ruby!" Weiss replied in just as much shock.

"Well, what are they using?" Shirou asked. Even though no one could see their faces, the Drifters could imagine the grim look upon the Remnant Natives.

"They're using Dust." Ruby said softly as everyone's eyes went wide at that.

"They're using wind Dust in those giant iron balls to cause those small hurricanes, and those cannons must be firing fire Dust to cause all those fires as well." Weiss elaborated.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking shitting me." Johnson muttered in exasperating.

"Eyes up everyone, new movement at the gate." Courier spoke up as everyone's eyes turned to the larger group of creatures that came out of the gate, looking like a crossbreed of Gors and Centaurs.

"They sent out the Centigors!" Sarah yelled in panic.

"And that's not it." Six said grimly as she pointed to another group right behind them. Which was about a hundred Gors and their remaining Orcs all armed and ready to fight.

"Fuck, didn't think it would be necessary to do it." Courier muttered before he spoke back into the crystal ball again. "Nyx, how are you and your warriors are doing?" he questioned.

"We've just about finish your preparation, sir." Nyx replied. "Thanks for buying us the time."

"Any time." Courier replied before he got a big grin on his face. "Now break the ground." He ordered.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Now first battle in Kamino let see how out Diffters deal with this**

 **Also the mount Saber and her knight Rider is the Cold Old One from Warhammer Fantasy**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
